The Dangers of Being Intellectual
by RyuuNoOkaasan
Summary: What if Noriko arrived at the Sea of Trees as a book-worm intellectual, following the example of her author father? Would Izark still want her in the end, or would the Sky Demon be born due to self-defense...from her? A reader's perspective (my first try at one - please be kind). I'm expecting lots of humor amid the rest. (AU, Fantasy, Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Political)
1. Chapter 1 In a Book

_So, my first manga to read, fall in love with, purchase, and re-read (again, and again, and again), is From Far Away by Kyoko Hikawa. I'm reading it again to give me creative drive to keep writing The Lost Princess (Akagame no Shirayukihime), and I've thought of a fun way to re-write it as a fan-fic. I'm going to try a reader's perspective. Please forgive me. So... you don't have to like it. But if you want, please read and enjoy with me. I've got some very funny parts to it in mind and I've taken creative license to change the story up. It isn't mine, though, the story. It's Kyoko-san's._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 Finding Myself in a Book**

"Mmmn..." My mouth is sticky, but the surface I am sleeping on is soft. I sit up and sleepily rub my eyes. Blinking I look around, then freeze inside. I'm looking at trees...no...looking up I realize I'm looking at massive tree _roots_. The openings between them are the size of coliseum arches. Directly over head is the largest tree trunk I've ever seen in my life. I cower slightly, thinking of how much size and weight is hanging over me and I pray briefly those tree roots continue to hold it up. Putting my hand down for balance, I touch the softness of the surface I'm kneeling on and look down at it.

Gold, frondy. Rubbing my hand in it and looking closer, I see it is moss, or at least looks like moss. I look around again, and suddenly feel like the Fairy Queen having just woken up in my personal, very fancy bed and bedroom. Only my school uniform and satchel don't fit. ...I pinch the back of my hand. _Feels real_. My eyes still don't agree, so I pinch my cheek. _Yup. Still feels real._ I sit frozen, even my mind, for who knows how long. Then I'm running my hands over my face, through my hair, over the rest of my body, just a bit frantically. Nope. Still a real body that is fully awake. ...Still a brain and vision that can't agree.

"Wulp," I heave myself to my feet. The sound is swallowed up in the massive "room"...but I did hear it, and felt the vibrations leave my chest and throat. The moss is hard to walk in, like walking on the bed would be. I keep sinking into it, my feet at funny angles. That's reality, too. My eyebrows knit and some kind of emotion is building in my heart. I try to ignore it for now. The trunk...I mean root...I rest my hand on is smooth, from being exposed to whatever elements happen in this fairy-tale place. Resting my forehead on it, it is also cool, compared to the rising heat of my...fear.

 _Where was I before this?_ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My girlfriends and I were walking home from school. They were teasing me again. I'd had that dream, the one with the beautiful meadow, animals not seen on Earth, and a beautiful bird - again not one seen on Earth - flying past in the deep blue sky. A deeper, richer blue than I'd ever seen on Earth as well. A blue that called to me. My dad's a science fiction writer and I love to read. I'd wondered aloud to my friends if I was having dreams about an alternate universe and they'd been teasing me about some "door" was going to open and I was going to end up there...stuck as an ordinary High School senior in a fanciful world with a super race. I can feel my face going pink again. The problem is...in my hidden secrets I'd love to have that happen... _I think_. Now I'm not so sure.

I take another deep breath and roll my head on the tree root. Yup, it's still there. _Sigh. What happened next?_ Some kid lost a ball and I went to fetch it. It hit a rock just before I got to it and bounced off again. I'd just picked it up when there was a loud explosion and I was... _floating?_ Like, in space. I did see my girlfriends again, I think, talking to someone, but they couldn't hear me when I called them. Then there was this warm softness, like what I have just woken up to. ...And visions of some people, I think. Some of them kind of scary. _Oh, yeah. I was thinking I was dreaming a cool sci-fi dream. ...It's not so cool any more._

"Hiromi! Masako! Rie?" Again my words get swallowed up, though I called for my friends louder than the last time I made a sound. The strange sounds in these woods (none of the rest of the trees are as big as this one, though they are all close together, except for a corridor around this bedroom tree) pause a moment when my voice interrupts, but not for long.

I carefully step down off the golden mossy bed, feeling like it's a bad idea. Maybe if I stay the hole will open up again and suck me back home. I look back to see. Nope. No wavy lines or open holes to home. Nothing. I can feel the tremors starting. How long can I keep the fear at bay? No sight of people, and no sound of them either, and I'm starting to feel a bit creeped out. How will I eat? Where will I go? "MOM!" It rings. Nothing. "DAD! DAVID!" The fear in my voice echos back to me and now the woods are silent. _Crap._ _I hope I didn't just ring the dinner bell._ I close my eyes willing nothing to see me...here in the open corridor of this woods that doesn't belong where I belong. I need to hide, but I'm suddenly realizing I can't move, and don't know where I would move to anyway. The tremors of fear are increasing.

Thump. Ta-tump. My eyes fly open. Strange woodland creatures I've never seen with my own eyes, in a book, on TV, or the internet are fleeing past me...fleeing...something. _Double-crap._ _I did just ring the dinner bell and everyone doesn't want to be on the menu...including me...and I can't move. I don't think I've ever been so terrified and alone in my life._

I watch, completely unable to close my eyes now, as one of the last small creatures to leap from the trees above has a massive...worm? slug?... as large as the tree trunk supports of my fairy bedroom with slimy floppy spikes all over it, slips down from the trees above to capture it in it's mouth. A round mouth surrounded by more of the spikes - only they don't look so floppy. Saliva drips down as it lifts it's head (no eyes, I notice) and turns to face me. Can it smell me, or my fear? It's irrelevant. I'm the next course on the meal and I still can't move. A wail of fear is rising, though.

Wham! _Ugh!_ Bam! I'm feeling woozy. That was not what I was expecting at all. Blinking, I try to see through the haze in my eyes. I've just been picked up and slammed against one of the tree roots of my first bed in this place. Trying to catch my breath, I can see that there is some... _one_ standing between me and the massive monster that was just about to eat me, but ate dirt instead and is hunting for me again. Tall, thin, long black hair...and a sword in hand. I blink. _Thank God for fairy-tale knights. Maybe I am still dreaming. I'll take it._ The wind in my lungs still hasn't come back and the tree trunk behind me tells me I'm lying to myself again, but I work hard to ignore that for now. My legs are trembling again and the monster is attacking.

 _Gasp._ My intake of breath was a bad idea. The smell of the monster cut open is nasty. "Aaugh!" Having the head fly past me to land just to my left is worse, though, and I'm lost to the fear. All I know is that there's a guy with a sword who just killed the monster in front of me, and I'm holding tightly to _something_ , shivering, trying to get my screeches of fear to quit hurting my ears. Once those are under control, my brain function comes back somewhat - just enough to hear my heart panicking. _I hate this. I wanna go home. Why am I here? Am I gonna die? God, please help me._ I can't breathe, so I turn my focus to getting my breath under control. Hyperventilating. Not good.

There. Now that I can breathe more deeply, I'm not quite so lost to the terror and it's working back down to simple, pure fear. _Right_. Just breathe some more.

Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ... _Mmm...warm. H-heart-beat? and that's...breathing, lifting my head and lowering it gently._ I lift my head and look up into the most gorgeous male face I've ever seen, green-brown eyes slightly slanted, narrow features, shorter black bangs than the rest of the hair held back by a bandanna...and an irritated expression. _He's awfully patient to wait that long for me to come to my senses. Ah! Gods, what am I doing?_ I jump back slightly, letting go of the warmth - _I don't want to!_ cries my frightened heart - and stammer out an apology. I'm thinking fairy-tale again, the way he moves and looks, a long coat over loose pants and thin buckskin boots, and with the sword and knife on his belt and all. He uses a strong swing of the sword to clean the muck off it for now and jams it back in it's sheath, then heads to where he left me and picks up a rucksack, flinging it over his back. He picks up my satchel, _I must have automatically brought it with me from the center of the moss_ , and shoves it at me.

[ _Words I don't understand_ ] Well, yeah, figures. But it sounds like he said he was irritated he came along at the wrong time. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I got here and where I am. I appreciate you saving me. I-if you could help me get out of the forest and to some...place," I pause to swallow down the tears, "I'll not bother you again." I hope he can understand from at least my expression, repentant pose, and tone of voice. That's all I've got at the moment. I look at the bed of moss one more time, hoping for the dementional hole, but that hope is crushed pretty quickly.

[ _More words I don't understand_ ] drag my attention back to him. He's looking at me, but the words were a little calmer. Maybe he understood me...and maybe not. I've no way to tell what he said either. Snap-snap! I jump in fear again. Is it more of the monsters? There are faint sounds above us, but I can't make them out. All I know is that I don't want to see _any_ more of the spiky worm monsters - still living that is. I'm doing my best to not look at the one. My fear is still present, just slightly boxed.

[ _Intense whispered words!_ ] and he's grabbed my arm and is pulling me along. _Damn. It is more of them. God I don't want to see them. Please, don't let them come!_ Now there's rustling in the tree tops...and it's coming from everywhere. _Oh, God, no._ My heart drops to my feet and my "knight" says one word and we are moving fast. _Yeah, "Run". I get that one._ I try my best to keep up with him, letting his pull overwhelm my fear's desire to freeze me to the spot again. _Aaand, here they come. Lots of them._ I can't help but stare at them in terrored fascination, wondering which one will be the one to finally get the meal I represent. I was the biggest creature to go running past...other than this man who for some reason is keeping me alive, when his own life is at stake now. This is more than even he can handle.

Whoosh. I instinctively duck as his sword swings out to hack at one of the worms that jumps out as we pass it. I'm glad I did. A large piece of it goes flying over my head. I glance back and at least three other worms have decided that's just as good a meal. _Have at it._ At least that's three not trying to eat us. I look ahead again to find myself being flung into his chest again, only this time by a heave of his own hand that has been pulling on me, and his sword swings again. I hold very still, not wanting to get in the way of that sword. Killing monsters - good. Killing girls who get in the way accidentally - not so good. I hold on, trying to stay as close to him as his knapsack without being flung off as he zips around to get another one coming up behind him.

I'm feeling a bit dizzy with how fast he's moved, when I'm being pushed back. I let go quickly, then find myself suddenly grabbed around the bottom of my school uniform skirt and he's hoisting me up over his shoulder. "Gah!" My stomach hit his bony shoulder hard, but before I can settle at all, he's running then leaping. I mean, like Superman. We are literally flying through the air - oh, but not a Superman pose. Just as if sailing through the leap. Now I'm thinking manga. _Yup_. I nod to myself. _Now I'm in a manga. Great._ A sci-fi/fantasy/manga - all my favorite midnight pleasures rolled up into one (except I hate horror - don't need that... _really_ don't need that). I am so going to wake up having realized that the explosion just put me out for a week and I've been fed too-spicy-food while I was out. It has to be that.

"Ugh!" That was a harsh landing, even though he tried to take most of the force himself. I can feel his shoulder collapse a little under the force of my landing on it. Can't fall that far and not have the equal-and-opposite forces apply ( _thank you very much Ms. Physics Teacher_ ). The breath was knocked out of me for a bit, too, as it was too close to the solar plexus. I look up. He just leapt over four tangled worms! And they're receding into the distance quickly now as he runs...faster than normal humans. Yeah, that's Superman, too. I let my head drop. My fairy knight is Superman (I don't even like American comics, though I've dabbled, and his character is at least decent) and he's irritated he has to save me. _My girlfriends were right. I've been schlooped into an alternate reality - universe - whatever - and I'm a simple High School senior from Japan stuck in a world I can't understand full of a super race (I assume, based on a sample of one)._


	2. Chapter 2 In a Cave

**CHAPTER 2 Finding Myself in a Cave**

"Gah-ugh!" _Yeah, so the forces from just before don't amount to much compared to the end of that fall. I'm amazed we're still in one piece. He even managed to put me down gently._ I'm looking back up at a small opening of light above us where one of the worms has managed to fall off with us, since he is still holding me and that's what I can see. I hope it didn't survive the fall. I'm glad we did. He's looking over his shoulder and giving me reassuring words I don't understand. Wish I could understand them. He's probably giving me important information I'll need to know if I ever make it back here. At least he isn't worried and rushing over with his sword. I'll pretend it died.

...And upon looking at me again, the irritation is back. _Sigh_. Kind words, irritation inside. Bundle of contradictions, or I just showed up in his life at the wrong time. _Yeah, it's the wrong time for me, too. And way the wrong place. I don't belong here, really. Imagining living in a book is one thing...actually finding yourself there is another._ My skin wants to crawl, except his touch is warm and kind, like his words. I'll trust those for now, and hope the irritation goes away when I'm where he doesn't have to be dragging me around. Maybe then he'll show me the kindness in the look, too. Maybe.

 _Where's he going?_ He's dropped his bag, but his sword is still out. I sit and watch him, with nothing else to do, and already completely worn out by my terror and the speed of the time from when I was _going_ to be eaten to now, when I amn't. Whack - clatter. ... Whack - clatter. ... Whack - clank. He's still moving faster than most people should. _Is there a reason he's in a hurry?_ _Those roots look awful thick._ I guess his super strength is what makes it look like he's just cutting threads. _Hmm...they're a regular size and length._ I get up to go and look, watching out for thrown logs so I don't get knocked out.

Looking around the cave I see that there is a fast moving underground river. _Yeah, I heard and smelled that already._ The "beach" we are on is rock and fairly wide, but it's because it's a bend in the river. _Lucky, or the author used creative licence to let us have a perfect escape from the forest and monsters up above._ I sigh and look over my shoulder. The worm monster still hasn't moved. I'm tempted to touch it to see if it is real, but my body disagrees and stays put. _Probably wisdom._

There isn't anything else in here and unless he jumps us back up and grabs hold of the roots around the opening way above us, we aren't getting out that way. River it is. I know what he's cutting roots for. Finding a safe opening, I grab one of the logs. _Gods, it's heavy!_ It takes grunting and straining, but I get one placed further out than his pile. He's kind enough not to throw the next three logs at me while I work at it, and puts them a little closer to himself.

 _There_. After a bit of work, I've got four placed in a square. Now to see if I can lift an end. Ahhh...nope. Not high enough anyway. [ _One unintelligible word_ ] and I'm shoved aside, not unkindly really. _"Move," is it? No prob_. I suspect he focused. He does seem to be in a hurry. He's got one of the logs up on two with one hand and easily, and is wrapping rope around the ends. _Yup - raft_. Well, I can still be helpful, until he catches up again. I head back to the pile and roll the next log over. Rolling is faster after all. I manage to keep up, for a while. He moves so fast, there isn't much to do but wash my sweating face in the river, collect the bags, and sit and watch. Having managed to get the other logs lined up helped, though. He's just about done anyway. _I wonder why he's in a hurry?_

He sits on the finished raft to rest. _Hey, even Superman needs to stop and breathe every once in a while, right?_ His hair veils his face in a way I can't stop looking at. I love the length and my fingers itch to run through it and maybe even braid it. When I realize what I'm thinking, I look away, blushing. One last look up at the place we came from. My heart squeezes. _Once we get moving on this raft, will I ever make it back? Will I ever get back home?_ His voice brings me back again and I get up and reluctantly walk to the raft. He's already got it ready to push off into the river. I clench my hands around the handle of my satchel and the rope of his knapsack, take a deep breath, and climb on, refusing to look at him, or the way home again. _I don't have any other choice._

I don't look at him as he shoves us off. I don't want him to see my tears. It helps that we leave the opening and the light and are going into darkness. He can't see them for sure then. Ah, but I forgot. Sounds are magnified by water and caves. He isn't missing the catch in my breath. I'm not either as it echos back at me louder than I want. The river is moving fast here but doesn't make much noise. I bring my knees up and curl up around his bag (it's softer than my satchel) and shove my face into it to muffle my crying, finally giving up and sobbing. _I really want to go home_.

The river really is soothing. So is the darkness, but I do wonder a bit if we'll be scraped off the raft. Can this super fairy see in the dark, too? Caves are total darkness, completely blind places when there aren't rare openings around. I clamp down on the thoughts. They are also mind-numbing-fear inducing when you think about them too hard. Like that humongous tree over my head, all this rock. I gasp, then clamp down again. _Just breathe. If he can see, we're fine_. It's really too much for my system. "Um...excuse me?" I wait a moment. I think he's turned to look at me - the raft rocked just a bit anyway. I point at my eyes. "Can you see?" I point at the space where he should be and at my eyes again then at the space around us. "In the dark?" [ _Positive sounding affirmation - I think._ ] I pause then put my chin on the bag again. "Oh. I can't." I close my eyes. If he can see then that should be good enough.

Flick. Spark. Sput-sputter... I narrow my eyes against the glare as the sparks take and the torch in his hand is lit. I'm staring unashamedly. He just lit it with his bare hand and a focused glare, both of which I can see in the blooming light. Okay, now I'm in a fantasy for sure. Definitely NOT Earth, anyway. I sit, curled up around our bags, and rest my chin on my knees and watch him. _Puppy-dog eyes._ Probably anyway. He hands me the torch. "Thank you...," that just won't do.

"My name is Noriko. Noriko Taichiki." I point to my chest. "I'm Noriko. And you are?" I point to him. The surprised stare is almost comical. Why wouldn't I want to know his name? This acting like neanderthals is getting to me, all gestures and sounds that may as well be grunts. He's got to be at least from the iron age given his sword, and if I'm lucky the middle ages. That might be enough to get me houses with toilets, according to the Greek history I've researched in my studies of mythology mixed with reality. I listen politely to words I can't follow again. He sounds a bit wistfully bemused. Then, mixed in with the words I don't understand, "Izark. Izark Kia Tarj, Noriko."

"Thank you, Izark." I answer back, just so he knows I got the name, and so maybe I can remember it. I can remember just about anything I read...hear is another thing. That takes longer. I point to the torch. "Thank you for the light, Izark." He blinks at me, then nods and returns to watching the direction we're going. My fear recedes again as I enjoy the view of the underground tunnel. The stalactites and stalagmites are interesting and the crystal glitter on the walls of some of the rooms we pass through is captivating. It would have been a shame to miss this.

"Wha-!" I've been grabbed up, bags and all, and the raft is rocking wildly, then he's kicking off of it and landing - hard again. _Really. Can we stop with that yet? You need a physics lesson._ Of course, reality is a pretty harsh teacher. At least he's trying and I'm still alive. He's set me down gently again, mostly. Kinder eyes look at me this time. He probably got to relax on the quiet river also, particularly since I kept quiet. Maybe he was stressed about being in that forest. I listen closely this time as he talks to me. The words are so different, not even like any Earth languages, but I think I can replicate the sounds. A few gestures. [Stay here. I'm going searching.] I'm guessing. He holds out his hand for the torch. I shake my head. I have to pee and there's a large rock here I can hide behind. I can't do that in the dark.

I hand him his bag instead. "Clothes. Noriko clothes." I point to mine. "Izark clothes." I point to his. I've been thinking about this while we were on the river. I point to his bag. "Izark clothes for Noriko?" I point to me again. He gives me a once over, then nods and crouches down to dig through his bag. Like I thought. I'd stick out like a sore thumb wearing Earth clothes on this planet. He hands me a bundle of clothes. I head to the rock with that, my satchel, and the torch. A hand on my shoulder stops me. I look back and he gestures for the torch. _How do I say it?_ I can't even gesture with my hands full like this. I sigh and hand him the torch, then cover my eyes. I uncover them and scowl at him. He gives me a slightly humored look and walks to the wall of the cave and leans on it while holding the torch, dropping his bag on the floor next to him. He crosses his arms and looks at me. [ _Well?_ ] I nod and head for the protection of the large rock.

I can hear the rushing of the river, which has been quiet until now. I wonder if there's a waterfall ahead and that's why the sudden exit from the raft. I've stripped and done my business. (Including number two so I won't have to do that for another day at least. My math book won't need the last four pages of the worked odd problems. That will be an embarrassing non-verbal conversation to have the next time I need to go. One problem of a maiden being rescued by a knight and no other servants in sight. Can't ask him all the delicate female questions without both of us wishing we were anywhere else.) All of that is now in the fast flowing river. I try hard not to think of my only Earth clothing gone, though I was always more than ready to shed it when I got home from school. I've kept my socks and shoes. My feet are too tender and pampered from a modern lifestyle to go barefoot for who knows how many days we're going to hike.

It takes a while to get dressed. The clothes are simple enough - it's that he's a lot taller and bigger than me. I have to roll down the pant top, roll up the pant legs (a lot), roll up the sleeves - get the picture? At least there's a tie that I use to keep the pants up and cinch down the top with vertical pleats until it isn't so baggy I can't move for swimming. I did keep my school shirt to wear underneath. Might need the extra layer and being white it will be easier to hide. The socks and shoes go back on and I think I'm ready to go.

He's waiting a bit impatiently. He'd walked about a little, the shadows of the room flickering as the torchlight moved towards the river and back. I hold out my hand for his bag. If he's leaving, he's going to come back for that at least. A pause and a raised eyebrow. I frown and insist. Light dawns in his eyes and the most compassionate look I've ever seen on his face has me frozen, mesmerized. The strap of the bag is in my hand and he is moving off before I thaw. After a pause, I lean against the wall, watching the light in the room fade. Then it occurs to me to wonder why he didn't just take me with him, and if he can see in the dark, why did he want the light? I sigh and slide down the wall to sit until I give up and lay down, putting his bag under my head with my satchel under that.

My stomach wakes me up, like it usually does, with nightmares. The space around me is so dark I'm disoriented. My heart is pounding and all I can hear is a faint hissing, like a tea kettle set on low. My stomach clenches with hunger. I sigh and try to remember where I am again. There's a faint draft which means air. That's good. Maybe I've left my air conditioning vent closed a little too tightly so it's hissing. ...I always get a snack when I get home, but I missed that and it feels like I may have missed dinner as well. I wonder what's in the fridge that I can raid and if Mom left me some dinner. Then I wonder why she didn't come get me, or send David. There's a faint noise and my eyes are open again. Slowly the room I'm in begins to be lit by a distant, but increasing, light. My heart drops when the cavern comes into view and I groan slightly. I push up to sitting and lean dejectedly back against the rock wall. Can I even eat the food in this place? And the river going by makes my mouth dry. How bad are the parasites for Earthlings? Can I drink it without dying of dysentery? I close my eyes again. _I hate this. ...I'm hungry._ Like most people, I'm rather grumpy when hungry.

His first look at me is about the same as I feel. Disappointed I'm really still here. We both sigh at the same time, then carefully don't look at each other while we try not to laugh. When he gets to me, I point to my stomach, then my mouth. "Hungry." He nods and crouches down, handing me the torch. I hold it out of the way as he opens his bag and hunts through it. He glances back up at my satchel that was uncovered and pauses long enough to point to the satchel, and then the river. I try to keep the frown off my face. I get that the satchel has to go if the clothes had to. I open it to show him it has things in it and point to his bag. He looks in the satchel, pauses, then gestures to the floor. He wants to see first, I guess. I'm good with that, so I nod.

While he goes back to hunting for food, I pull everything out of the satchel and carefully consider each item. The math book. I pick it up and look at it. It's a heavy thing. I'd hate to make him have to carry it, even if it does mean I could leapfrog their society forward a thousand years with it, most likely. I weigh it, flip through a few pages, then stick it back in the satchel. It isn't worth it. _I_ don't like carrying it. Notebooks. One of them fresh I just bought to use as a journal. I pick that one up. I'd like to keep that. Maybe it will help me to write about the crazy stuff that's going to happen. _I woke up from sleeping back here, so I'm likely here to stay._ It isn't a comforting thought. I put the notebook in front of him, on the other side of the satchel. He looks at it but waits for me to finish sorting.

If the notebook comes, the pencil case comes with. I open it to make sure. Two pens - will run out of ink eventually, four pencils, the pencil sharpener - essential in this world most likely, a nice white eraser. I close it with a nod and put it on top of the notebook. He picks it up and opens it to see for himself. The other books - one of them is my math notebook. I flip through it. There are empty pages in the back. I think I'll want them, so I tear out the math notes and jam them in the satchel. Once the notebook is a shadow of itself with only clean pages, I put it on top of the journal. The little one can be my language dictionary. If I can write down the words and sounds, I might be able to learn them better than just hearing them. I'll use the pen for that, it will be important. ...No, on second thought, I don't want the memories to be smudged and lost. That's the problem with pencils. They'll last longer, but the words won't. I'm supposed to memorize the language. If that gets smudged, maybe it will make me work harder. I'll save the pens for the memories. Thankfully he puts the pencil case back down on the notebooks without removing anything.

What's left? My brush. I pick that up and use it, then put my hair up in a ponytail using the one emergency elastic I keep on the brush, then set the brush down on the notebooks next to the pencil case. He shifts uneasily, but leaves it. It will have to go once I can get a replacement, then. The mirror and lip gloss. Who needs them? They are just a woman's armor...in my world. More likely just fodder for curiosity here. I move to put them in the satchel and he reaches for the mirror. _Eh?_ I hand it over, curious.

He puts it on the ground in front of him and sends me a questioning look. Waving hands over it and peering into it. Ah...fantasy...so... _scrying is it?_ I shake my head. "Nope, not a fortune teller - just a high school student." I pick it up and look into it, checking my face and hair, then pull the lip gloss back out and put it on using the mirror and hand it back to him. I look at the lip gloss as he peers into the mirror. I wonder if I'll wish I had the gloss to use as chapstick? What's it like outside? I roll it in my fingers a bit, then put it back into the satchel. It's too modern, and I'm not really a make-up kind of girl.

He holds the mirror out towards me but doesn't let it go. He really doesn't believe me, or he's never seen a mirror before.I shrug and take it. He's, no _Izark's_ , got the torch jammed next to him between two rocks. Mirrors reflect the sun. Will it reflect the torch light? I attempt the experiment, then point to the faint light further in the back of the cave and make it move by making the mirror move. When he looks back at me in some astonishment, I shrug. "That's it. That's all it can do," and I shove it in the satchel. Izark doesn't complain this time.

 _Let's see...what's left?_ Only _the_ most essential thing of any woman - the zip-lock emergency kit. _Only two pads...that's likely a bad thing if I start before we get to another woman._ I feel panicked at just that thought. I've got my handkerchief in my pocket (he actually had a pocket, surprisingly, in this baggy pajama-like outfit he gave me to change into). _Four bandaids, three safetypins, two bobbypins. Man, I wish I'd put in that emergency sewing kit now. ...Not much, but it's coming._ I put it with the notebooks, and look up at him. Izark reaches down, picks up the emergency kit and puts it on the satchel. My lips pinch tight and I can feel the fighting spirit well up in me. I shake my head and reach for it. He bats my hand aside and frowns, shaking his head back. I blow an exasperated breath, but he doesn't relent. I narrow my eyes. He just asked for it.


	3. Chapter 3 In a Lecture Hall

**CHAPTER 3 Finding Myself in a Lecture Hall**

I make my final point, glaring at Izark, then pause, finally coming up for air. Blinking, I look at what I've drawn in the dirt on the rock floor, not wanting to waste precious ink or graphite. _OMG!_ I bite my lip, trying to fight down the embarrassment. My friends would alternately berate and tease me. "Noriko, 'TMI' means 'Teach More Info' to you. Please stop! How hard is it to remember it's ' Too Much Info'?"

The pictures in the dirt scold me even worse. I started with the 28-day cycle - that's four lines of seven marks each, the last line circled fully. Just that's enough to make me blush, now the lecture is over. But next to it is the picture of the egg sack, fallopian tube, uterus, etc. That was the explanation of _why_ there is a 28-day cycle. I'd pantomimed a finger-slice across my wrist then drips of blood to explain that word, then drawn drips of blood from the...well, you know. I consciously _don't_ put my hand over my face. It's always better to leave it at a logical lecture and move on.

It's worse than that, though. He's male and I'll be travelling with him for a while, so my logical reasoning (at the time) went that he also needed to understand what would happen if he decided to have his fun with me. The awkwardly drawn private male anatomy staring at me is mocking me the most, along with the very rough diagrams of the nine months of gestation of a fetus. _Yeah, I went overboard again. Definitely T.M.I._ I sigh and wipe the pictures away, but leave the hashed cycle up. I still have my last comment to make. I point to the emergency kit, specifically the pads. "These will only handle the blood for...," I circle the top half of the first hash line of the circled week, "half a day. At most." I glare at him and he leans back a bit. His eyes are shell-shocked. Of course. Everyone I lecture ends up looking that way. I pick up the emergency kit and forcefully put it back on top of my notebooks. "It's. Going." I say and dare him to object one more time.

He doesn't. I relax, slightly, then point to my hungry tummy again, now that it's reminding me I still need to feed it, then my mouth again. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything? I'm only going to get grumpier." I can't help the slump to my hand, resting my elbow on my crossed knees, and the puppy dog eyes again while I wait for him to translate it. He reaches down next to him on his far side and picks up a small tied sack that he hands over. I open it, curious. It looks like seeds and nuts and maybe a few dried berries. Snack. I taste each thing individually and slowly. New flavors. All of them. The textures are the same, though. I hold the sack and wait. We'll see if I get any sudden aches before I eat more. "Thank you," I say.

["Sheshe"] At least, that's what it sounds like. "Sheshe," I obediently repeat and he nods, though now I wonder if it's the name for the snack, and not the word for "Thanks". I point to the seed mixture. "Sheshe?" He shakes his head and gives me another new word. I nod and say, "Sheshe." He nods. I got it right the first time, then. It's a pretty word, actually, one I'm likely to remember from off the bat. I'll have to remember to write it phonetically, though: shaye-shaye, but with less "y", and it means "thanks" or maybe the more polite "thank you".

I'm not cramping yet, though I don't really know how long you're supposed to wait until you learn if your system is going to reject a new food. I try a small combination of the seed/nut/fruit mixture (my friend's brother called it "gorp" all the time, but it's just trail mix, I suppose). The flavors go together okay. I point to the bag and raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head, so I just hold on to it. He's not in a hurry at the moment. That's nice. I have a few more questions I want to ask. He gets one in first. The equivalent of "How do you know all that stuff you just told me? How big are the (cells) anyway?"

My eyes bug out. Really? He wants to know _more_...about _that_ embarrassing topic? I rifle through the dust until I find something closer to a grain of sand. "Egg", I hand it to him and put it carefully on his palm. "Sperm is smaller." I try to pantomime "smaller". He's telling me with his face I'm lying.

When I come up for air again, there are diagrams of lenses and refraction on the ground in front of me. _Great. First a sex ed class, now an optics lecture...at least I kept it basic, it looks like._ I'm frowning, trying to see if the idea would have come across. Finally I give up and look at him with a raised eyebrow, asking if he got it. I can't draw a microscope and he wouldn't understand if I did. He rubs his head, then gets up. He draws a small dot on the dirt then goes to the river. He scoops up a small handful of water, then drips it carefully until it covers his dot, which, of course, is now magnified. I nod and give him a rewarding smile. He got it. He gives me a shy smile back that makes me freeze again, just for a second. _That was just_ _too_ _cute._

As he takes his seat again, I brush away the lens and crossed lines, etc. Optics lesson's over. I eat more of the trail mix, now that I'm back in my body again. It hasn't cramped yet and I'm hungry still. I eat several bites, then look up at him. He's calculating, thinking something. When he sees I'm watching him looking at me, he starts in embarrassment, then crosses his arms as if he's all important and nods at me. A reward for being smart about my cautious eating? Maybe. But I still want to ask my question. "Izark," I say cautiously, looking back at my calendar. I've left the drawing that means "day" - the sun rise and sun set on either side of a line meaning "earth". He settles again. I draw a sun, then a planet next to it. He's said the word for sun before and I ask him for it again, repeating it. Then I point to the planet, and the line in the "day", and pat the rock we are sitting on. "Planet," I say and wait for him to get it.

I draw a circle around the planet, with an arrow on it, then draw a single tick mark next to it. "One day." I point to the sign for day again, then repeat, circling my finger over the planet and pointing to the day diagram. He cautiously agrees. I'm unsure because I don't know if the scientific understanding of this world has reached this level yet. I draw a circle around the sun from the planet and back to it. "Year," I say. He's not going to get it yet, so I point to the 28-day month and then draw twelve tick marks under the year circle. _Oh, right. At a moon cycle, it's a little under...or over?...thirteen months._ I add a partial tick mark. "Thirteen months in a year, a cycle of the planet around the sun."

He nods. He might have it. I'm not sure. I take a breath. My finger is getting sore. I draw a zero, then an infant baby, head and swaddling only. "Birth." He's heard that word already, I'm sure of it, even if I can't remember the entire rant. A single tick mark and a crude drawing of a crawling baby. "One year." I wave my finger once around the year circle. Another tick mark and a drawing of a walking toddler. "Two years." Two circles of the sun. He seems to be getting it. Another tick mark and a drawing of a running child. "Three years." Three circles of the sun. He's got it, I'm sure, so I just do tick marks now. Lots of them, until I reach one hundred. _Last time I'm doing that,_ I decide. He's got his eyebrow up at that many, too.

I bracket the first twenty one marks and try to draw two parents and a child all under one crude house. "Child, at home." I bracket from eighteen to twenty three and draw a picture of a single person under a roof with walls, then an arrow from the child with the parents to that one child. "Moving out." I bracket from nineteen to twenty six. _It's close enough._ The picture for that one is two again - male and female in another house. "Marriage." Then I draw an inclusive bracket from there to about fifty and draw a family in a house. After that is just the couple again, but a bracket isn't necessary. I do bracket from about seventy-two to eighty-nine ( _guessing on my part...I haven't paid enough attention to current lifespans_ ) and put a man lying down, "dead", then another bracket from about seventy-four to about ninety-two and put a woman lying down dead. I don't say it, though, just look at him. He's got a somber look, like mine. He's got it, I think.

I circle the seventeenth tick mark. "Noriko." I put my hand on my chest. "Seventeen years." I circle the sun once and point to the mark. He looks at it, counting with his eyes. He unfolds his arms and reaches out with one long one. The long finger mesmerizes me as he gives me what I wanted. _Nineteen_. _Oh my. That's a lot younger than I thought._ Now I do blush, but I try to hide it. Except...now his hand is moving down to the year month marks. He extends the thirteenth month line and adds one more. He says a number in his own tongue. _Fourteen months to a year._

Okay. I'm a geek - and a high school girl. I have to know, now. I grab the "dictionary" notebook and hunt for a pen. This may as well be inked. I stand up and move to sit next to him, careful of my snack, which I take one more mouthful of and hand to him as I kneel down next to him. I open the cover and curl it around to the back. Click. Pen to paper, mouth held carefully. "Zero, one, two, three, four...," I go up to twenty, one number per line, then by tens, then one hundred, one thousand, ten thousand. That's far enough. Hash marks and characters for the first ten. Characters only for the rest of them.

I look at him and hand him the pen and paper. He takes them cautiously, looks curiously at the pen, then puts the pen to the paper. He writes symbols for each of the numbers I've written. They aren't too different...meaning they do things base ten here, too. Good the "ten fingers, ten toes" rules apply here. I'd bet anything decimals work too, but I don't want to go into that today. I take the pen and paper back and ask him to tell me the names again so I can write them phonetically. That's going to take some time to memorize.

I shift back to the diagram, but from his side this time. "Noriko planet, Earth," I point to the planet, "three-hundred sixty-five days," _give or take a little_. I point to the day symbol, then sit next to him again and write "365", then three tick marks next to the "100", six tick marks next to the "10", pointing also to the "60", and five tick marks next to the "1", pointing to the "5". For good measure I draw a planet with one rotation ring around it and draw a "1", then draw a sun and the year rotation, putting the "365" next to it. "Izark's planet?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and hand him the paper and pen for his turn.

He considers for a moment, then writes in his own symbols, saying their names and marking similarly to how I did, so I can understand how to read his number. He hands it back. From here, it's just algebra. I can do that in my sleep. The math book in my satchel is a calculus book. I don't bother to convert his age to my Earth. We aren't there. I've just done my age to his planet. The results are surprising. I blink at them, then go to the aging chart on the cave floor and erase the upper teens and redraw the tick marks. I circle the nineteen. "Izark." He nods, his curiosity eating at him, too. I point to it again. "Noriko." He stares at me. The days did it. And I'm only nineteen right now. Some day I'll pass him up since the planets don't move synchronously. I don't know how to explain that, though.

He looks at me with a challenge in his eyes, then points to the month diagram. I grin, then look at my numbers again. If I say the remainder are days then...I carefully write in his own symbols, as best I can ["19 (years) 5 (months) 14 (days)"] His eyebrows both go up and he points at me. "Noriko?" I nod. His eyes sparkle and it looks like he's trying hard to not grin, or something. He writes on the floor the same symbols ["19 - 5 - "] then one I have to look up. He circles the fourteenth day on the month and points to me. "Noriko." Then he circles one nine days earlier. "Izark."

" _Nine days!_ You're only nine days older than me?" He does smile now, triumphant. Trust a guy to want to be older. Now I do want to explain to him that in ten years I'll be older, but I don't know how, so I just shake my head in amazement. _Who knew_? Of course, it feels weird to all of a sudden be two years older than I was. I write his exact age and my (Earth) date on the page, put the notebook and pen away, then pick up the satchel and head for the river. He stops me and waves me back. I let him look in it and he pulls out the math book. Lots of numbers, obviously, and all the curvy graphs and formulas for finite calculus. He looks at me like I'm some wizard or genius. I shake my head and put the satchel on the floor.

Taking the book from him, I flip to where we are in class. Chapter twelve. Indicating everything before it, I nod and point to my head. "I understand this. I've learned it this year." Indicating everything after it, I shake my head. "I haven't learned this yet." I point to that chapter, then frown, scratch my head, pull my notes out of my bag, point between them and that chapter and pantomime writing and thinking and not getting it. "Student." I say. "High school student." He takes one of the sheets of notes, looking at the scratching out of wrong problems, false starts, and terribly long worked out problems I've spent most of my nights working on this past week. Izark shakes his head and hands it back. I shove it all back into the satchel, sigh, and fling it into the river and watch it float out of sight and what little ring of light we have from the torch. _What happened to your homework, Noriko? It went over the waterfall, teacher. I'm sorry. It was that or have the spike-worm monster eat it._

 _Thinking of torchlight, I hope we didn't waste too much of it on my lectures._ He's got my things in his bag and is slinging it on his back. He swipes up the torch and looks over his shoulder at me. I walk over to our notes and wipe them away, then have the sudden urge to draw a calculus graph and formula. _Wouldn't that make the archaeologists of the future scratch their heads?_ I giggle to myself, but don't do it. Instead, I get moving, nothing to keep my arms company any more. Now I'm thirsty, but I try to ignore that. I'm going to have to boil all the water for a long time to come before I can drink it. It's a third world problem, but this isn't a third world...it's a completely different world. I'm amazed I was able to eat at all without feeling sick, and I only ate enough to take the edge off. I need to adjust to whatever eating schedule he has anyway. Makes me want to have another biology lesson...full anatomy, and maybe with a cadaver...if I could get over my squeamishness at that thought. _Maybe not._

As the torchlight becomes partially hidden from Izark moving up into the tunnel that rises from the place we've been, the sudden knot in my stomach explodes. I try to cry out and can't. I can't move and can hardly breathe. My legs are shaking so bad, they give out and I barely manage to catch myself on the next step up with my arms so I don't topple backwards. That was enough to get Izark's attention and the light stops moving then is coming back. That's all I see as my eyesight fades and spots dance in front of my eyes. My mind is shutting down and I try to hold on to just breathing, but I have to give up trying to keep down the sound trying to force it's way out my throat.

"Noriko, Noriko!" Izark's voice makes it through but I can only instinctively lift my head. Vision is not functional and rationality is almost a distant memory that vaguely recognizes I'm gulping for air. Warmth in front of me. A strong arm around me that holds my head closely to that warmth, and to strength. Slowly the warmth seeps into me and things start to calm down. My eyes close, not able to see anyway. That allows my ears to work and the heartbeat under my ear lulls the shivering until I can breathe again. I don't move until I've checked all systems - the heart last of all because I'm afraid of what it's saying. I have to face it, though, to move forward. Rejecting it even still, I turn my head so my face is in his chest instead of my ear, and I grasp onto his shirt with both shaking hands.

"Gone," I whisper. "It's all gone." Everything but the essentials, everything that was a link to Earth. Even my way back. We are going further away from where I came here, into the strange unknown, for who knows how long. My traitorous mind remembers the explosion, my friends talking to the police officer saying that I should have been a mass of body parts but I was missing. My breath comes in gasps. Both of Izark's arms are around me now, trying to anchor me and give me some kind comfort. _If I'm supposed to be there, dead...I should be grateful I'm living here, at least._ I try to use the thought to anchor me to hope, but it's hard. It makes me think that there really isn't a way home and the tears won't stop. _What an ungrateful idiot!_ _To have a panic attack and cry now._

Eventually the tears do stop, to both Izark's and my relief. The thought that being alive here might mean there is a purpose I'm supposed to fulfill helps me to take a deeper breath and relax more, though I can tell that it's going to take a while for this pain in my chest to heal and the fear to leave. I can hold it at bay, like I've already done twice today, but until this world isn't so frighteningly unknown and strange, I won't be surprised if it surfaces frequently - as much as it's humiliating for me and embarrassing for Izark. I take one more deep breath and lift my head to look at Izark, though my hands don't let go of his shirt yet.

He looks at me, having been looking at the wall, waiting. "I'm sorry. Sheshe." The tears threaten again and I bite my lip to get them to stop. He finally sighs and rubs the top of my head. [ _Single sad word._ ] I wonder if that one means "sorry". I need to learn his word for sorry soon. I get the feeling I'm going to be saying it a lot. I force my fingers to let him go and drop my hands to my lap, not able to look at him. He pats me on the head one more time, then stands, picking up the bag and torch again. He holds his hand down for me. I let him help me stand, also wondering if I'll be able to. With his help, I'm able to get walking up again. I let go about five steps up, needing my hands anyway to clamber up the rough-hewn step-like rock leading up and out of the cave system. After such an unusual prolonged emotional outburst, it's nice to just be quiet and focus only on the climbing.

I sigh and look up for the next hand-hold. We are going up, a lot. _Maybe, if it's a fantasy world, I won't ever get sick, and I'll just be able to eat and drink without thought._ And of course that thought isn't funny, as I'd hoped it would be. I'm the sort that would rather be safe than dead. _I hope there is toilet paper, and running water in the cities, and real food I can eat, and proper medicine, and...a reason I'm here._ That thought holds me for a while, then they come back again. I can't really ever get my brain to be quiet for long. Finally I put a stop to the useless negativity. _At least I don't have to take the calculus exam tomorrow._

Izark has stopped ahead. I finish climbing the stairs made for miniature giants, wondering if they really _were_ made for such creatures. He's looking at me somberly. I look back. As he hands me the torch, I say, "Sheshe, Izark." He stares at me, waiting. "Thank you for saving me." I point to his sword and wave my free hand as if lazily fighting. "Sheshe. ...Thank you for my life." I put my hand on my chest. "Sheshe. Thank you for tomorrow." I bend down and draw the day diagram again, but this time I put in an extra sun. "Today." I point to the first line, then draw the tree, a spiky worm, the raft and river, each one towered on top of the other under it. I point to the next day and look up at him.

"Noriko's tomorrow," I draw the book and write numbers under that day. Then I erase it. "Because of Izark today," I point to "today" again, and draw a dead woman that I 'x' out, then draw a man and a woman under "tomorrow", "Noriko's tomorrow is Izark's tomorrow." I look up at him again soberly. "Sheshe."

He gives me a pained look, then spins around and puts his palms on the wall behind him. It looked almost as if he was going to cry just before he spun. He swallows, then says in a roughened voice the word he used before for "you're welcome" before, and my name. As he begins to push hard on the wall, I erase the diagram and stand back up. As I watch this fantasy superman push the wall down and expose that brilliantly deep blue sky I saw in my dreams, my heart clenches. There is something Izark hasn't told me about his world yet. He probably won't tell me, by the look on his face just before. As I blink in the overly bright sunlight I let my eyes tear from the brightness of it. Maybe the beautiful things I saw in my dream are here in this place...but already I can tell there are things equally ugly. Men don't change. There has to be conflict for a story to be interesting enough to read. There's even more conflict in real life, and the man I'm with carries a sword and knows how to use it expertly at only nineteen. This isn't going to be easy. I wipe my cheeks and hand him the torch. He puts it out the same way he lit it: staring at it and holding his hand in front of it. I just wait. I'll follow him as long as he lets me. It's all I can do. ...But it doesn't make it better for him to tell me just as we are stepping out onto the top of a mountain that it would have been better if I'd died, instead of shared _his_ tomorrows.


	4. Chapter 4 Incoherent

**CHAPTER 4 I Find Myself Incoherent**

"Noriko, [come]!" Izark's hand motions to me again.

I back up, shaking my head frantically. "I get it. We're on a mountain. We have to go down. I am _not_ sliding along a cliff face on a four inch ( _it's more like eight at the narrowest, I'm sure, but still_ ) ledge for two miles in switch-backs to get there." Sure, I've been in mountains before - the family ski trip, the class hiking trip on easy trails because the school doesn't want to get sued for a student's injury or death, you know, that kind of thing. _Nothing_ life threatening. _This -This is_ _definitely_ _life threatening._ The widest places I can see are two and a half feet and rare along the path down I can see. I shake my head again, my eyes wide. " _Not_ doing it."

Izark scowls. Maybe _he's_ a super elf who can dance on two inch ledges happily. Not me. I'm trembling, hands clutched in front of my heart to protect myself, already nearly petrified. I happen to know what happens mathematically if you fall. The F(sub u) (force up) of the fall when you hit is equal and opposite to the F(sub d) (force down) which is equal to g (the acceleration of gravity on a body) times s (the number of seconds it takes to fall) times m (it's mass plus other things if you're not careful) times d (the distance it has to fall)...or some God-awful number like that. The formula won't come, I'm so panicked. I just know that at the distance we will have to fall, the weight I am, and how long it will take to fall there, I'll be D.O.A. Splat. I'm not particularly clumsy, but I'm not a gymnast light on my feet, either, and used to walking the balance beam. That was my least favorite in gym during that unit. The horse was great - bounce, leap over, land. Nice and easy.

Izark is working hard to keep his voice at a normal level. I can tell he's frustrated enough to be yelling at me. I put my hands over my face. Bad idea. He's snatched me just below my wrist on my arm because I wasn't looking and is pulling me forward towards the narrow ledge. I pull back and dig in my heels, begging and violently shaking my head. He won't look at me, just pulls. I can't fight it - super mouse fighting super man. I'm sobbing in terror by the time we reach the ledge. He does turn now, to make sure my feet are walking where they are supposed to, but he isn't letting go. I'm reluctantly dragged onto the ledge. _Gasp._ Each step is slow and trembling, leaning my shoulder against the cliff face next to me, desperately narrowing my focus to just the ledge before my feet, watching them shuffle forward.

Then the ledge narrows and I whimper. He pauses long enough for me to get turned to face the cliff face, but he has to tug on my hand to help my frozen body get started on the turn, and then again to get my feet to shuffle. I'd close my eyes, but that makes me even more afraid. I stare at our joined hands where they are held up to help balance the both of us, our free opposing hands also flat against the cliff face. Only his forward motion keeps me going. _Every_ thing else about me is frozen - my heart, my thoughts - everything.

And then it happens. I loose my balance. I don't know how or what happened. All I know is that there is nothing to grab _\- no handy handrails here_. Izark already has my other hand. He finally feels my balance too far back and the look in his eyes is suddenly fear also, for just a brief moment. I can only give him a resigned fearful look back. He tries to pull me back, but the ledge is just too narrow and it only spins me out more. Being frozen, I'm pretty much mute. No screaming here. I do close my eyes, though. The beautiful forest below me - and the jagged rocks under me - don't need more than a passing glance. Death in my personal little world should be met peacefully with eyes closed. Of course, they closed on their own. _I_ didn't do anything. There _is_ no _I_.

I hear a sigh in my ear as an arm wraps around me and with a wrench we are uprighted and then jarring as he skis down the cliff face on his lightly booted heels. _That's got to hurt,_ the random thought floats to the surface. Then suddenly he is leaping one of his strong leaps and we are flying again. _Where's the wings, flyboy?_ _We still have to land, you know._ I never knew how Superman could land without putting a two mile crater into the earth either, not once I understood the math. His body might have survived, but the dirt he landed on wouldn't have. The forces had to go somewhere. I'm pretty sure Izark chose to leap over the rocks that were directly below us. I suppose impaling is pretty permanent. Trees don't make a softer landing, though.

We are twisting in the air. I mean, it's like he really can fly without wings. I can't conceive of how he can do graceful maneuvers in mid air, and while holding a passenger even. For a brief moment, I enjoy it - the sensation of flying in his arms. Then we hit the tops of the first trees and I want to scream, but my mouth won't open to let it out. Crack! Crash. All the fast sounds of branches being broken left and right, but mostly underneath us. My heart clenches even more as my mind imagines a large branch getting to the ground first and impaling us anyway. Finally we land.

I'm shivering. I'm breathing. I'm in shock. I breathe deeper. ...Time passes. Sound reaches my ears, and motion registers, barely. I think I hear my name, then I'm being pushed against, lifted up by the shoulders. At first I can't see, though my eyes are open. My name is spoken again and suddenly the world rushes into my senses and I gasp a large breath of air, as if coming to the surface of a pool. _No way in hell I'm alive._ I shake my head and it moves. A large shiver, like a dog shaking, overtakes me. From it I learn nothing is broken - perhaps a little bruised and misused, but not broken. _No way._

Underneath me, Izark is trying to be patient...again. His hands are still pushing on me, trying to see if I'm okay, trying to get me off him. His eyes are open, blue-green looking at me. _No way._ I gasp and move off him, but when he tries to move, I shove him back down. "Don't move! If anything's broken, and you move, you'll make it worse!" I hit my arm - "Ow. Do you understand - 'ow'?" He moves to nod and I grab his head between my hands." NO!" I say in panic. "If your neck is broken you'll never move again. Don't move. Just say it," I point to my mouth, "Yes," I say it clearly, "or no." I touch his head again. "Ow?" He goes to nod again and I scowl. "No," he says obediently, though with a cute accent. I touch his neck behind his head. "Ow?" He takes a breath, "no." I work my way down each collar bone, then rib on each side, then the organs, pressing lightly, but enough to feel if there is anything broken or feels out of normal, asking each time and getting the same answer. I move to his hip and leg closest to me and he sits up, now that I'm not where I can keep him down. He grabs my arm and holds me still. "Noriko. No ow." I stare at him, not comprehending. Of course there's "ow".

"Izark," I protest, "you can't fall twenty stories, through trees and not be _dead_. There has to be 'ow'. _You - should - be - dead._ _...I_ should be dead." I thump my hand on my chest. "Falling from that height only ends in death, Izark." The image of the stick in the ground comes back unbidden and without realizing it, I'm looking over his shoulder, both for sticks below him and for sticks in his back. To my uncomprehending eyes, not only are there at best splinters under him, his back is completely _unmarked_. No tears, no rips, nothing to say he fell through a forest of tree branches that I _know_ I heard breaking under him. I reach a hand around and rub it over his back. The fabric is smooth, even to my touch. "I-zar-k," I whine it as I sit back on my knees and look at him, the disbelief written all over my face - I can feel it. "Why? Why aren't you dead? Why aren't I dead?" My voice starts to increase in volume with my complete inability to match the reality I _know_ in my head with the reality staring at me in the face.

"With the gravitational forces, even if they _are_ less here than on Earth, and the weight of both of us together, at that distance, we should be splat," my hands make a flattening motion, but I'm not looking at them. "It isn't right, Izark. How can we not be dead?!" I drop my hands into my lap, clenching them, they are shaking again. Izark goes from open-mouthed to irritated. The simple expression makes something in me click and the water fountain turns on. Tears are suddenly dripping down my cheeks. "Izark," I say brokenly. "I don't want Izark dead. I just don't understand it." I'm not sure what words are pouring out of my mouth now as my eyes pour salt water.

I'm not sure if it's pity or self defense, but Izark finally pulls my head to his chest and holds me so I can hear his heart, feel his warmth - again. When my mouth stops he says, "Noriko, no ow. [I'm alive. I'm okay. ...It's okay.]" I don't understand the words, just the meaning and the gentle tone. He holds me until my sobs subside. I've clutched at his jacket front, but I'm afraid to hold him, afraid he really is hurt and it would only hurt him more if I did. I finally set my rational mind aside for now. My normal, my reality, isn't his. I don't understand it, but I can't continue to walk forward if it _has_ to match _right now_. I sit up and wipe my face and nose on the voluminous sleeve of his shirt, making a mess of it, like I already did on his jacket front where it soaked up tears already - embarrassing. I can't quite look at his face, but I try, looking up through my eyelashes, my hands in my lap again. "I'm sorry, Izark. ...Sheshe."

The guy has the patience of a saint. He puts his hand on my head. "[You're welcome.]" He sighs and slips off the surface we landed on. I look at it. It's another bed of moss - green this time. No way it was sufficient on it's own to cushion our fall. I put that thought on the shelf, too. "Noriko," I turn to look at him. He's holding out his hand for me. I turn and give him my hand and he helps me slip off the tall moss. For a brief moment, I clutch at his hand tightly, then reluctantly let go. I'm not okay, but I'll keep walking forward. There's nowhere else to go.


	5. Chapter 5 In Company

**CHAPTER 5 Finding Myself in Company**

Izark isn't even paying attention to me already. Instead his eyes, then his hand are on a lone wheel laying up against the moss we just left. He turns away, leaving it - and me - there. My kind-hearted super-fairy-knight looks like he's headed to rescue another person in need. I look at the wheel, then pull it upright and roll it along the path after him. It still looks in good shape and no need to leave it here and have to come back for it.

I pause at the entrance to a small clearing in the woods and stare at the only other person I've seen since coming. It's another man - long curly hair this time. I could get along okay if all the men have long hair. I like curly, too. This one's injured, though - the leg pretty badly - and Izark is checking to see if he's still living, talking to himself as if he normally does when he's alone. _I get that._ I wait until he stands back up. He actually looks around for me. I'm a bit surprised he wasn't lost in his thoughts and moving on to the next task in his head. My brother's like that. I freeze, then realize I've missed what Izark said. "Izark?" I shake my head and point to my ear. "Can you say it again?" I point to him and pantomime...oh. He's going to think I'm deaf. That won't do.

I shift and sigh, looking at the man and then back at him. Izark points to himself, then the woods. Then he points to me and points to the ground next to the man. _Ah. Got it._ I hold up a finger, then roll the wheel to the overturned wagon, leaning it against it for later. _Ah, I should have asked at the river..._ My brow furrows as I try to think of how to ask. He shifts impatiently. I pantomime drinking, then the flow of the river. He takes off his knapsack, points to it, then walks off.

 _Sigh._ _Right. I wasn't done._ I move next to the man, then feel to see if he has a knife on his belt like Izark does, underneath his waist in the back. He does. Good. I pull it out of the sheath, then pierce the point into the pant leg above his wounds. Carefully I cut all the way around the leg, trying to not pull too hard on the wounds where the fabric has become stuck in the forming scabs. I'm glad he's unconscious. I'm working a little too close to places a girl shouldn't be putting her hands. Cutting a little slice, I start the knife working down on the side of the leg below the wounds. I get to the big one and have to cut around it. I hope they have scissors in this world. There are some tasks you just can't do without them, and I'm wishing for them right now. He shifts and moans. I probably pulled too hard. I try to be more gentle until I get around the wound, then finish slicing down to the hem.

As I stop to rest for a minute, he groans again and I can tell he's actually waking up this time. "Izark! He's waking up!" I call. I smack myself in the head. I've gone and done it again. Told the woods where a tasty snack is. That doesn't happen at home. All the parks only have squirrels and pigeons in them. I growl at myself, then hurridly get started on the pant leg fabric again. The first three cuts are small and not too full of threads. I open Izark's napsack, only to hear a snap of stick and a low chuckle.

Looking up quickly, I see the worst sort of predator - another man, looking sinister and evil. I stand up taking the bag with me and back away, keeping the knife hidden from his view behind the bag. I don't have to fake the fear. It's always at the surface anyway in this place. He's looking between me and the wounded man and talking. I don't like his voice at all. I glance at the wounded man and see his eyes are open. He's not looking too happy either. I wonder if the new guy caused the problems in the first place. He's got a 'squirrel' on his shoulder. _Ha. Land pirate?_

He walks up to the wounded man, still talking nasty, when suddenly he's kicking the wounded man, hard, in the ribs. I hope I didn't just hear a rib crack under the gasp of breath. "Don't!" I shout. "He's wounded!" I'm trying to be heard by Izark. I know he'll recognize the panic in my voice. He looks up at me and growls and takes a step closer to me. I back off a step. He grins that predator's grin that says _good girl, stay afraid and quiet and I'll take you out last...after I've had my way with you_. I can't decide if that makes me more afraid or so angry I want to spit in his face. He turns away so I get time to think about it. _Ah, but that's no good!_ "IZARK! He's got a sword! Hurry! Help!" That sword is pointed at the wounded man's midsection, and the glee in the evil man's face is worse because I'm pretty sure this is all real, certainly from the wounded man's perspective. He's looking panicked also.

tap-tap-tap. I know it's Izark because only he can run that fast, as far as I know. Suddenly he's in the clearing, moving faster that I can trace with my eyes, and at a long stride. He slams into the man's side, lifting him up and carrying him twenty yards (I see the football yard lines go by under him) ...except that, suddenly the man isn't in front of him on his shoulder any more, and Izark is landing with a skid, a look of utter surprise on his face. There's motion in my peripheral vision and I turn to look back the way Izark entered the clearing from and the man is there. _What?_ My mind can't keep up with my vision any more - _again_ \- and gives up for now. I just watch passively.

Words pass between the three men. I make up dialogue. [ _Help me and I'll pay you 200_ _gold._ ]

[ _Ha! Like he's going to help a stranger._ ]

(Of course he will. He helped me.)

[ _Oh, ho. You're going to use that toy on me then? Let's see what you can do._ ]

(Kill you. You're a lot smaller than a spike worm. I know what MMORPGs are. You loose.) _What?!_ The man just disappeared from his spot. I hear a clang and whip my head around to Izark. Nothing there, but the sound came from there. I watch Izark closely. A person starts to fade into sight and Izark swings. Clang! The swords meet and the squirrel pirate disappears again. Again and again it happens until Izark gets a look of utter concentration, then swings early.

"Gah!" The land pirate... _oh, bandit's the word, right_... appears in the middle of the clearing again, stumbling and losing his sword. His hand is on his side and he's bleeding rather profusely from a wound in his side. Izark's moving already, but the bandit disappears again and reappears another twenty or so feet off. Izark keeps going and so does the teleporting evil dude.

Izark stops at the edge of the clearing but keeps watching the man, who is yelling, [ _I'll get you yet Toto, and your pretty girl, too!_ ], or something similar as he teleports by twenty feet at a time away from this location. We probably don't have much time. Where there is one bad guy, there's a nest of them.

I rush back to the wounded man. "Sheshe, Izark!" I call and drop to my knees. "That was awesome." I'm trying to not think of his sword being used against a man and causing him actual injury. I know the alternative was worse.

I dig in the bag again and pull out the equivalent of a thermos. Yanking it out, I open it. The man on the ground says "[Koko!]"

"Yup," I say, "You can't have any yet." I pour some on the first wound until it softens enough the threads loosen up and I can pull them out. He winces.

I keep going until all the little wounds are free. Then I hand him the thermos. Izark leans down and hands the man a handful of...I glance at them...small berries. Great! Asprin. That's a good sign. I pick up the knife again and start cutting the fabric from around the top of the largest wound. When I finally get it free, I sit back on my knees. One slit - rriiip. A second slit - rii-ip. A third slit - rii-ip. I look at what's left of the pant leg and shake my head. The rest won't make a bandage. I could use it to clean the wound, though, maybe. I lay the three long strips down on my lap to keep them clean and look around.

Izark is using the pommel of his knife to pound a set of plants on a rock - _poultice. Okay. But..._ , I bite my lip, then carefully lay the bandages on the man's belly. He looks at what I am doing and starts talking. I hold up a finger, then point at the bandages, point at his hand, then shake my head no, while looking sternly at him. _Don't touch._ He stops and looks at me in surprise, then starts talking a blue streak. I ignore him and walk to the other side of him and put a slit in his other pant leg. He exclaims in surprised anger. I glance at him with a dark look and point at the other pant leg, giving him the, _you're gonna wear this again?_ look. He looks and shuts up, choosing to watch instead. I finish cutting around the pant leg, then find the inseam and carefully cut through the sewing threads. Sewn by hand. _Oh, yes, and we use magical sewing machines powered by brownies - tiny elves. Not._ Well, at least I'll find the tools to keep my hands busy then, when I want to pick up my hobby again.

The trapezoid of a pant leg piece is in my hand now. I move back to the wounded leg. One more narrow strip. Measure for the wider strip and tear that one. What's left is enough to fold as the bandage itself for the large wound. Izark's moved up to work on the man's side where he got kicked. He was thoughtful ( _of course_ ) and put the poultice between us, and he hands me the three strips of cloth I already cut. "Sheshe," I say shortly, taking them.

"[Welcome.]" I fold one end of the first small strip a few times, then cut it off. The folded piece gets dipped in the poultice, then placed on the first wound. The rest of the strip I place over it and tie around the leg. The other three small wounds get the same treatment.

Izark is already wrapping bandaging around the man's torso. They've been talking a bit, but I've only been letting the sounds wash over me. I wait until Izark has tied his wrapping off. "Izark," I get his attention. He turns to me and looks at my handiwork. The knots seem to confuse him a little. I noticed he tucked his ends in. I can't ever get that to work. It always slips out. I point to the little ones, one by one. "Noriko yes, yes, yes, yes." I point to the big one. "Noriko no."

Izark nods and I get out of his way, handing him the folded cloth that needs the poultice on it. He shakes his head and holds up a hand. _Wait._ I nod as he grabs up the water bottle. There isn't likely much water left in it at this point. He kneels down and pours the water on the wound until he is happy. He leaves the fabric there. I would have, too, but this one is bad enough I don't want to mess with it. I only have the basic first aid experience all teenage girls who earn money babysitting learn. He asks for the pad. I hand it over and he puts the rest of the poultice on it and places it on the wound. His hand is out again and I hand him the cloth for tying. I'd doubled it so it is thicker. He seems satisfied with that. I watch him closely as he tucks the ends in. Nope. That will take me a long time to learn. I can't even do towels that way. They drop to the floor as soon as I let go. He examines my tied knot a little closer, but leaves it.

Turning to me, Izark stands and looks down at me. "Sheshe."

"You're welcome," I say.

He blinks. He knows I've heard him say it plenty of times now. He says it again, slowly, "[You-are-wel-come.]"

I shake my head and blush. He tips his head, looking at me curiously. I point to my tongue and shake my head again. Those four syllables of that one word will take a long time to roll off _my_ tongue. Of all the sounds, they put all the ones I can't do into that one phrase. " _Sigh._ You're welcome." I say again. Then, "Tomorrow?" He tries to remember what that meant. I don't want him to remember that conversation so I pick up the water bottle. It's empty. "Koko?" He looks at me, then shakes his head and walks over to the wagon. I agree, we probably don't have time to go hunting a stream. It was more a question of if he'd found one close by while hunting the herbs. I stuff it back in his rucksack.

The creature I'd rather missed until now, the equivalent of a 'horse', is where he moves to actually. It's still hitched to the wagon, poor thing. Izark talks to it quietly, petting it, then he moves to the wagon and the tongue holding the horse to it and gets them all righted - all at once. I figure he could have lifted them with one hand, but it looked like he was trying to hide his super strength from the man we just helped. As Izark heads to put the wheel back on it's axle, I turn to said man. I put my hand on my chest. "Noriko." Then I point to him. "And you?"

He gives me his name and I nod, greeting him properly. "Sheshe, Noriko," he says.

"You're welcome. Sorry about the pants." I hand him his knife and he puts it away. I hope it distracted him long enough to not notice that Izark just slammed the wheel back on in one blow. It would have taken the wheelwright or wagon maker more than ten blows with his heavy hammer, I'm pretty sure.

Izark comes back and picks up the man like he picks me up - a mere stick in weight. _At least_ _pretend_ _he's a heavy human male!_ I want to hiss at him. He's the one that didn't want the man to see, after all. I leap up into the wagon and pretend to help him get the man over the edge of the wagon and settled. Izark looks at me surprised and I glare at him. He looks confused, and a little hurt. I sigh in impatience, jump back out and drag him to a part of the clearing where I can get to dirt and talk to him quietly without being heard.

"Izark," I say, and pull him into a crouch with me. "You," a hand on his chest, "are super strong." I make a strong-arm and grip his bicep, then wait. He nods once. "Him," I point to the wagon etc., then point to Izark, then put my hands over my eyes, blinding myself, then point at the man again, but ask it as a question. It didn't work. I draw it as a sentence. A man for Izark - I add the long hair and bandanna. The arm for strength. Another man with curly long hair, but looking away from Izark. I point to "Izark", "wounded man", cover my eyes, point to strength. He looks like he might understand but he asks to make sure: himself, the wounded man, covers the strength sign with his hand. I nod. He nods back. I scowl at him, point to "wounded man", then pantomime "heavy". I point to Izark, then air-pickup something easily and lightly in both arms, and even throw it into the air. He puts his hand to his head, looking down. I suddenly realize he's laughing, silently.

When he recovers, he draws a picture of the wagon, then a woman in it. "Noriko [ _words_ ]?" he pantomimes lifting and helping the body into the wagon, and points to the picture, then covers the symbol for "strength".

I tug on my ear, the sign for, "Say the word again."

Izark pantomimes the lifting, "[ _Helped_ ]". I nod and repeat the word. He points to the arm. "[ _Strength_ ]". He covers it. "[ _Hide_ ]".

I say, "Noriko [helped] Izark [hide strength], yes."

Izark shakes his head and stands up, wiping the notes away with the toe of his boot. "Noriko, sheshe."

"You're welcome. Do it right next time." I scold as I trot back to the wagon with him to keep up with his long strides.

[ _Hey, Hey!_ ] I'm filling in dialogue again, but this time I'm listening closer. [ _I've got something here you might like._ ] He's reaching into one of the many bags. He's still talking a mile a minute, but my eyes are caught in delight. He's just pulled _clothes_ out of the bags, and he's pulling even more. Not only do I sew and do handwork as my hobby, I have a fascination with native clothing. This is just as beautiful as most of the things on Earth I get to see in books. I already know it's all by hand. This stuff is valuable. It took time to make.

I look at Izark. He's got a kniving look on his face - a poker face. They dicker back and forth a bit, then Izark hands me a bundle, "Rewaf." "[Change.]" I nod and head off to a place they can't see. It's really a dress, with an over dress, and a belt, and local shoes - _hmmm_. I finger the fabric of what I'm holding as I consider. _Another world where women wear dresses only, huh? That's not going to fly if we're hiking all the time._ I may wear the skirt to school, but not when I'm at home, and not out to play or work. The same with the local shoes. There's less material in them than in Izark's boots.

I put the dresses on, but leave his pajama pants on, and my own shoes. I tie the belt with my own knot, to make sure it stays, then head back out just enough to call Izark over. He's already changed, too, even his boots. _Yeah, well skiing down a rock face would tear them up pretty badly._ He comes over and immediately shakes his head at my knot. I sigh despondently, take out the knot and let him get close and cuddly as he tries to show me how to tuck it in. I watch obediently. Then he looks at the rest of me and frowns. I hold up a finger and give him my lecture face. He backs up slightly, eyes going wide. I point to the woods, "walk" my fingers, then point to my legs. "Pants, required." Point to dress. "Yes, okay." Point to pants again, "Yes." He sighs and nods, then looks at my feet. I walk my fingers again, then point to my shoes. I point to the wagon and hold up the other shoes and nod. I sling an air bag off my shoulder and "put" my shoes in it - the ones on my feet. He's torn.

I sit down and take off my shoe. It's a bit ripe, but that's what I get for going this long without being able to air my feet out. I show him the thinness of the little shoe, then the thickness of my shoe. Then I take off the sock and show him the bottoms of my feet. They are already blistering, even in my own shoes. "Ah...," he says, eyebrows raised.

I show him my fist, making it tight. "Hard." I press on it. Then I open my fist and press on the webbing between the thumb and forefinger. "Soft." I point to my feet. "Soft." He nods and holds his hand out. I take off the other shoe and sock, tucking the socks into the shoes. He takes them back to the wagon and adds them to his knapsack, while hiding them from the clothing merchant. He talks to the merchant a bit and comes back with pants that fit me better. I give Izark his clothes back, my shirt tucked inside, knowing it will need to be washed and wondering how and where.

I put the soft shoes on and tenderly walk to the wagon and climb in. They are comfortable, but really not made for long distance walking. I feel hands around my waist. Izark is helping me up the last bit of it. I start in surprise, but let him help. I like the warmth of his hands, and it lets me know I'm real and he's real. I'm still warm where he touched me after he moves away. I wiggle my toes in embarrassment, now wishing I'd sat up on the bench with him instead of getting in the back. _Oh well, maybe next time_.

The merchant spends the next several hours trying to teach me more words. I obediently repeat them back to him when required, but I'll never remember them. It's too much to cram in all at once. My ears get tired pretty quickly. Finally I lean on some of the sacks and say, "Sheshe," and put my finger to my mouth. He looks confused. I put my finger to my ear, then mime my brain dribbling out of it and cross my eyes, going slack.

He rubs his head in embarrassment. [ _Oh, sorry._ ] That's the word I've been wanting. I repeat it. He shakes his head and tries to repeat it more clearly. [ _Sorry._ ] I repeat that one. He nods, ruefully.

I put my hand on his arm and call him by name. "[Sorry.] Sheshe. I can't any more." He nods. It's probably past midnight tummy time and I still have only had trail mix. I start wondering how long a day is here, and if that means instead of being two years older, I might be three years younger. I'll have to re-do the math. I'm asleep three minutes later, curled up on his soft bags full of clothing.


	6. Chapter 6 In a Village

**CHAPTER 6 I Find Myself in a Village**

The atmosphere around us has changed. I don't hear the wildlife sounds any more. Instead, I hear the sounds I'm more used to - people being busy sounds. It pulls me up from sleeping and I sit up, rub my eyes, and look around. First, I see the sun is lower to the horizon. _Crap, I've just screwed up my sleep cycle for this place_. Except I'm still tired. I've probably only slept from midnight to two or three a.m. _Gonna be one cranky...ah, little kid_.

We are just coming into a village. Our newest friend wants to be helpful and immediately starts in again. I do manage to catch "[Calco]", before Izark turns around and scowls him back into being quiet. _Guess he got tired of the constant prattle, too_. I look at the architecture first. That will tell me, maybe, how far they've advanced. _Definitely not sci-fi. No metal structures - all plaster and stone, typical Central Europe, maybe Spain?_ It's pretty simple blocky structures. I think I've seen them in desert scenes, too, like Middle East, maybe. Not much exterior ornamentation, except flying buttresses above the street, likely to keep the two-story houses standing, propping each other up. Middle Ages. _No real math and engineering, then_. (That was one of the fields I was considering going into, looking for a college. _Not likely to ever get there, now. Too bad they couldn't have waited to drag me here for another four years. Then I would have been really useful_.)

The lower levels seem to be shops, the upper levels might be living quarters, then. People are closing up, calling to children, setting lit lanterns up in holders on the wall. It looks like each family is responsible to put out one lantern so the whole street is lit. Reminds me of the suburb neighborhoods where everyone leaves their exterior garage lights on to cut down on crime. _So… day is safe enough to let children run. Night, not so much?_

We've pulled up next to a "shop" and Izark is dismounting. There's a written sign over the door. I'd like to copy it down, but I look at it very closely, trying to memorize the word. A villager has stopped to talk to Izark. _Friendly neighbor, I guess_. The wooden door opens and an older man, looking like my Grandpa, only a little taller, a little more heavy, comments, adding to their conversation. He carries himself with dignity and I like him instinctively. He opens the door wider, invitingly, but Izark comes back to the wagon. I "help" him get the merchant out of the wagon, then hop down myself and follow him into the office. Before stepping in, I look one more time at the sign. Now I know it says, "Doctor".

The room isn't very big, and it isn't empty. There are two beds, and Izark puts the merchant down on one of them and backs off, nearly bumping into me. I've frozen in place again, but from shock. Lined up on the floor are about six bodies, thankfully covered mostly. It still can't hide all the blood and damage, though. The men have been talking and looking that way. I guess the Doctor's been telling them how they came to be. Izark looks at me, then makes a comment. Tone of voice says something like, [ _You'll get used to_ it.] Or maybe it was just, [ _You'd better get used to it_.] I shake my head, looking at him a bit shell shocked. TV at home carefully protects the viewer from ever really seeing stuff like this, and home is peaceful. No war in my home country.

There is a low moan from behind me and I swing around. In the second bed is another man, bandaged. He seems to be in a pain induced nightmare as he shifts restlessly and moans. I move to put my hand on his forehead, thinking it might help him settle, when the door is slammed open and a very loud nasal voice begins complaining immediately. I've jumped four feet and am hugging the wall. I really didn't need yet another heart pounding moment and tears are standing in my eyes unexpectedly. I blink rapidly to clear them and turn to look.

So, I noticed that in the village most people are like at home - average with a bell curve. I happened to get lucky and run into two good looking ones right away. This one shows the full stretch of the possible data though. Izark on the "beautiful" end of the scale. The infuriatingly loud man in uniform that just walked in on the "ugly" end. The biggest buck-teeth overbite I've ever seen is all I can see as his mouth yaps up and down. It matches the nasal, almost whiny voice. _Did you come visit here, Shakespeare? I've gotten to meet the man-turned-donkey, and I'm apparently playing the part of the Fairy Queen. Except my story is all mixed up. I'll keep the quiet Izark, thanks_.

Suddenly, Izark moves. He grabs the man, puts his hand over his mouth and speaks quietly. [ _Shut your mouth, dumb-ass. See this guy over here? He's injured and you're yelling. Don't you know it isn't polite to yell in hospitals?_ ] I'm putting words in Izark's mouth. He's probably politer than I. Izark lets him go, makes one more comment, then heads to the door. Looking out, he sighs and suddenly outside the window over the injured man is darkness. The loud man and his two followers, who've just been standing in the room, follow Izark out, the loud man still being loud but taking it and his beet-red face out with him. One comes back in, makes a demand of the Doctor, who hands over a lantern. It's taken back outside.

I carefully follow them to stand in the door. _Superman...didn't he have the ability to blow really strongly, too? Did Izark do that? Blow out all the lamps in the street?_ The two...guards?...are going through the bags in the wagon. _Oh. Yeah, he did_. I swallow the lump of fear that rises into my throat. We have things we (he) doesn't want found. I look at Izark, and he turns to look at me. He gives me a reassuring look and I give him a small nod. It's hard to bury the fear again, though. I want to hold his hand for reassurance, but don't move from the doorway, holding onto the frame instead. I'm pretending my feet aren't rooted again - the traitorous things.

Somehow, we manage to make it through the ordeal of having the donkey-man be suspicious of us and are allowed to leave, bag intact. I have a good map in my head, so I try to keep track of landmarks and where we go. I'd like to talk to the Doctor again before we leave the village, if Izark will let me. First it is _finally_ dinner. Izark orders, of course. When it comes, we both just stare at it for a while. Now that it's come, I'm suddenly not hungry. He doesn't look too hungry either.

He's ordered me "koko". Smart man. I've never had more than a taste of wine in my life. I still can't drink it, though. Then I remember, alcohol was drunk in Europe because they couldn't drink water without getting sick. "Izark," I motion for his drink, "[please]." I make a motion for small or tiny. He tentatively hands it over. I smell it. Nasty, but it does seem to have the essence of alcohol. I pour about a tablespoon or so into my water, swirl it around and sniff. Just to make sure, I add a little more, give him his cup back and check mine again. Now it has just a faint whiff of the alcohol. That should do it. I know it works that way with bleach. Add just enough to be able to smell it faintly and you can drink bad water safely. I hope this works. I'm dying of thirst. _Ah, I forgot - must be tired_. "Sheshe." He nods tiredly as well, trying to eat, but it looks like he doesn't want to swallow. I hope it's not because it tastes bad.

My water has to be refilled four times, and he's nice and let's me purify it each time from his own cup. The food isn't so bad, but I can't eat any more than he is. I feel bad for wasting his money, but I finally have to put my 'fork' down. "[Sorry.] Sheshe." I'm looking down at my hands in my lap. He makes a small, tired comment, moves, and the sounds of coins gently hitting the table come to my ears just before he stands up. I stand up, too, making sure he isn't mad. He doesn't seem to be, just tired.

I follow him out, walking closely to him, then finally giving up and holding onto the back of his jacket. I don't want to be lost. It's dark, even with the lanterns, and I do my best to keep the map going, but that's all I've got in me any more, my sleep and eating schedule is so messed up.

He's tried an inn, and we've been turned away and sent on. On the way to his next place to try, there is suddenly a ruckus in front of us and people are pouring out of a building. I hold on to his jacket tighter. He's going to just keep going on through. It looks like a bar, and a brawl is going on. The villagers who spilled out are sadly complaining, and as we pass the doorway, Izark sighs again and the lights in the bar go out. I wait until we've rounded the corner. "Izark, did you put out the lights?" _Whooo,_ I blow, then snatch with my free hand. He reluctantly nods. I give him a thumbs-up and a tired smile. He looks at me like I'm strange. _Well I am. What can I say? … And maybe a thumbs-up here is a swear word: "up yours" or something._

We get a room at the next inn, but it's the last one, since Izark gets tossed the last key on the board. I don't like the shifty looking nightman, but I hopefully won't have to see him again. Izark leads me up the stairs. There's plenty of murmuring noise from the rooms. Definitely packed. We get the Royal room, it feels like. It's straight back at the end of the hall. I shiver, feeling exposed. I hope there are bars or locks on the inside of the doors. There aren't, just the lock under the handle. I shiver again and look for a chair to set in front of the door, but don't see one.

There are two single beds, a privacy screen, behind which is a...chamber pot. Sigh. It's something, but in a mixed room...which I don't want to trade for anything… somewhat embarrassing. Izark sits on the bed on the left and gets into his bag. He's really not looking too good. "Izark," I walk over, frowning. He pulls out the clothes I was wearing before and hands them to me. I take them. He pulls out the notebooks and pencil case. I believed him before. "Sheshe," but instead of taking them, I put my hand on his forehead. He brushes me off irritably, scowls at me, and shoves my things at me. I take them, but he wasn't fast enough. I felt the heat. He's getting a fever. _Is the kryptonite somewhere nearby?_ I wonder, _Or did he just have to do too much today, and it's all catching up to him?_

I walk my stuff to my bed and he drops the bag, unclips his sword and flops down with his back to me. _I got it_ , I think tiredly. While I sit and write the words I want to remember, in pencil this time, wishing I had ink because now I want to write the words in his written language so I can also learn to read, he gets up and uses the chamber pot. I pretend not to notice. It's hard, though. When I'm done with words, and reviewing the numbers from before, I take my turn. I drank too much at dinner. I'm probably going to be up in the middle of the night to do this again. I change back into his pajamas while I'm behind the screen. I wasn't going to - I made a mess of them after all, but I want the closeness of knowing they are his, all of a sudden.

I return to my bed. He's blown out the candle on his side, and his back is to me again. I pull out my journal. I write and write until I'm sure he is sleeping, by the gentle breaths I hear, then I pull out my cell phone. I want to know if it will still tell me what time it is. I'm hoping it has an internal clock run by batteries. It does. It is almost 6 a.m. home time. I was brought here about 3:30 p.m. _Fourteen and a half hours. Yeah, it feels like it. Well, if it's two-ish hours after dark now, and 6 a.m._ … I write it as a note in my notebook and hide the cell phone inside my clothes pile again. I'll check it again in the morning when I get up. I'd already set it to power save mode when I first changed back in the cave, when I took it out of my satchel and stuck it in my pocket. I'm glad it survived the fall from the cliff. I just need it to last until I figure out if the hours in the day are the same. Then it can go down a dark hole, too. I stare at the background picture, trying to burn it in my skull. I'm strange, I already said it. It's a picture of my family. When the phone dies and is buried, they will be too...likely.

It's too sad. I quickly shove it inside my pile of clothes that I'm leaving next to me on my bed near the wall. I try to go back to writing, and can't. I sit shivering on the bed, until everything...all the fear, the loneliness, the confusion, that I've been bottling up overwhelms me again. I need comfort, and there is only one place to go. _Wait. Don't do this. He's exhausted. (So am I - not rational at all.) Stop_. But I'm already here, curled up against Izark's back, desperately needing warmth, shivering, tears already spilling. He's suddenly gone, turned to look at me, his back pressed against the wall as far from me as he can get. I've surprised him for sure. I can't look at him and I slowly curl up in pain around my aching heart until I'm balled up in front of him on his bed. "I wanna go home!" I cry, my thumb to my mouth, and my sobs fill the room with noise.

I'm finally calming down, slipping into sleep. Izark didn't touch me, but he let me stay. Now he shakes my shoulder lightly. "Noriko," he sits up and makes me get up, too, then walks me to my bed and points. _Get in bed_. Half asleep, I comply. He is kind and stays sitting next to me until I'm asleep - or, almost there. I feel him rise, hear him blow out my candle and climb back in his own bed with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7 In a Role Reversal

**CHAPTER 7 I Find Myself in a Role Reversal**

I wake up to sounds of other patrons of the inn moving and getting ready to start their days. Izark is still asleep, so I slip to the partition and do my thing. I change and quickly check my cell phone for the current time, then hide it in my clothing, on my person again. It isn't going to last much longer... _hold on for one more half-day at least...!_ I slip back out and Izark is standing at the window. He turns to me and greets me. I nod. The "good morning" dies on my lips unborn as I watch him slump to the ground as if toppled. "Izark!" I drop the clothing in my arms and jump towards him. He pushes up, weakly, but has heard me coming. He raises his head just enough to yell something at me. I freeze. He has _never_ raised his voice. Not to me, not ever. ( _That's only been one day, dear,_ the grandmother in me says patronizingly.) I watch him as he struggles to rise.

Slowly his focus goes from having to be in control and strong to one of realizing what he just did and my reaction to it. The "[sorry]" is matched completely by the expression on his face. I shake my head. _I don't know why you yelled, but I get that it was a reaction, not a chosen action._ He moves to sit on his bed. He completely cannot move. Whatever 'kryptonite', or exhaustion he is experiencing, it has hit full force this morning. It must be bad if he could sleep all night and wake up to this complete reversal of strength. If it's just exhaustion, he just needs to sleep, but...I'm from another planet. If I've brought an unknown disease with me and he's caught it first because he's the first one to come in contact with me... I couldn't bear it.

I motion with my hand he is to stay there, in bed, try to say the words he's told me twice now, but sure I've got it wrong. He can barely breathe. I step towards him to help him lie down and he twitches with a scowl. I begin to back off, then stop and take a breath. "Lie down," I say clearly and motion he is to get in bed. When he doesn't, I threaten to come closer again. He moves, though slowly, until he is in his bed, lying down. He's looking at me, distrust in his eyes. That hurts. I turn and run out of the room. _Does he think I'm his kryptonite, or does he think I'm the one who made him sick, or is he mad about last night?_ That makes me blush as I head at a run down the stairs and out the door. I pause to look, and hope the map in my head, made in the dark, will get me where I need to go. Jog left - down the street - turn at the bar - down the street... _Ah, we went to the other inn first, but I think we backtracked..._ I look around.

"[ _Hey, you! yadda yadda_ ]" The words I don't understand, but the voice and face I do recognize. The Doctor himself is walking down the street and is looking at me. He must have either recognized me, or was looking for me for some reason. He's who I'm looking for so I run up to him, ignoring his companion, though I get out a quick, "[Sorry.]" I grab the Doctor by the sleeve and tug. "[Please!] Izark - [help]." He looks at me confused, but seems willing to come as I continue to tug and plead. He briefly speaks to his companion and they both come with me. I'm in a hurry, anxious, and can't stay polite enough to let them come at their own pace - these two older men who can't move fast.

I get to the street where our inn is, then can't remember which of the two buildings in front of me it is. I stop and stare between them. _Izark!_ I moan in my heart. _Where are you?_ I'm suddenly certain it's the building on the left. I go with it. Opening the front door, I'm rewarded. It's the steps up I recognize. The Doctor is already coming in behind me, so I run up ahead, up the stairs, then dance in impatience, trying to calm down. Down the hall towards the room, then back again until his head is over the top of the stairs and he can see where I'm going. I run down the hall to the door and run into the room. Izark is laying down, but his eyes fling open and look at me. He seems relieved it's me, then hears the voices coming behind me. I hold the door open and look back in the hall. By the time they arrive, he is sitting up in the bed in a _come hither_ pose. I record it to drool over later. He doesn't know he's doing it, nor what it suddenly did to me, and I'm too upset at the moment to properly digest it.

The Doctor has the lightbulb go on and he's over to Izark's side quickly, but Izark is just as irritated that the Doctor wants to examine him as he was I did. "Izark," I scold quietly, folding my arms, and give him my lecture face. Inside, I'm a mess. He stares at me, then calms down and explains himself more rationally to the Doctor. It looks like he's told the Doctor it's something he can't do anything about. I disagree as much as the Doctor does. If it's something I gave him, the Doctor's the only one who has any hope of helping him. It won't happen yet, though. I have to let the Doctor get the symptoms first.

Suddenly the Doctor's companion is being very loud. I wince. The Doctor at first tries to get him to be quiet, but he is focused on talking to Izark. He doesn't sound like he is being very nice, and his voice is way too loud. Not as loud as the donkey-man last night, but still. This is a small room and Izark is very weak right now. I snap and move. Standing between them, my arms out, I scold. "I did not invite you here, and certainly not to yell at Izark, who is sick. Shut your trap or I'll be inviting you to leave." I scowl at him. He is in shock, then blushes red. Embarrassment is better than anger in this world, I've already decided, so I'm willing to let him say he's sorry and keep talking to Izark, but I stay where I am to remind him to keep to his manners, folding my arms to make my point. The conversation still takes longer than I want it to. Izark needs to be lying down. I'm about to start tapping my foot to make that point when they turn to the door and call out. The sleazy nightman opens the door and says something weakly. He's lying whatever he just said. I scowl at him, too, but no one sees that.

Izark speaks to the Doctor once more, who nods. "Noriko," Izark calls me. I turn to look at him. He points to the Doctor, then the door. "[ _word_ ]" He points to me, the Doctor, then the door again and repeats the word. I point to myself, the Doctor, the door, then walk two hands worth of double fingers together. He nods. I pull on my ear and he repeats the word one more time. "[Go.]" I nod, then motion for him to lie down again. He nods.

"Koko?" I ask him. He shakes his head. I frown and put my hand on my forehead. "Koko." He looks at me tiredly. "No, Noriko. No koko." I relent, turn, and push the other two men out of the room ahead of me. Before I leave, I look back at Izark. "Sleep. I'll be back." He nods without looking at me. He's already slipping back down to rest and he looks terrible. I quickly leave the room. I'm worried, but he'll sleep better without me, and I want to interrogate the Doctor.

They make me stop at the dining room of the inn and sit me down to eat something. I look at it with a sigh. I really shouldn't and I'm still not hungry, not really. My stomach is in knots. I get up and walk into the kitchen and find a teakettle on. I pick it up and point to it, and then a cup, and then they get the picture. The inn keeper's wife pulls out three tins and I sniff my way through them and pick the one that smells best and hand it to her. She pours me up some tea. I look around the kitchen, find a single roll and grab that, and quickly have tea and a roll. That much will stay down, I'm pretty sure. The Doctor is scolding me. I hold up a finger to forestall him, then I hold up three fingers. I point to the first finger, then the food, then make a motion for "small". I point to the second finger, point to the food and make a motion for "medium", then repeat for the third finger but make it the largest. They all start talking amongst themselves like they get it, and ever so happily, too. I let them run off with it, finishing my small meal.

When I'm done, I tug on the Doctor's sleeve to get his attention. "Noriko." I point to myself. I point to him. He probably gives me his proper name, but from now on it means, "Doctor". I point between us, then make a motion using both hands for a building - roof, walls. "Noriko, Doctor [go] house." I think I got "go" right. I point to him again, then move towards the door and in a flash I'm remembering "[Come.]" Izark had to say it so many times, trying to talk me onto that ledge. It makes me shiver to remember it, though. The Doctor comes and his friend follows him. I frown at him, though. It's not my place to tell him to get lost, I suppose, but I wish he would. The Doctor says something teasingly to him and the man blushes. He does leave us along the way to the Doctor's place and I relax a little. As I said, this Doctor reminds me of my Grandfather, who is easy to just exist with. I used to read books under the tree while my Grandfather puttered around his garden in the back yard. I don't think about it too hard, though. I don't want to be sad again. The Doctor is trying to talk to me, but I finally shake my head at him, then pantomime writing. He raises an eyebrow, then decides to be quiet and just watch me while we walk. That's a little uncomfortable, but I let him. I'm an odd bird.

We hit the office and the merchant is all words again. I finally look at him with a withering look and say, "Shhh." He shuts up and blushes. After a pregnant pause, I add, "[Please.]" He nods. He's nice, but I've got things on my mind that he is interrupting. "Doctor, I need pen and paper." I point to his desk. He nods and I sit down. He puts a piece of paper in front of me. _Thank God they have it._ I pick up the nib pen and dip it in the ink bottle. It takes me a few tries to get it to work right, then I get going.

When I come up for air, rather a long time later, I've got sheets of paper in front of me and a Doctor next to me who is flabbergasted, now that I've let him up for air. I frown over the notes, reviewing them one more time. There are four childhood diseases. That's not very many. The Merchant has had them all (he still had to have his say). The Doctor says that what Izark has is not one of them. They don't know about vaccination ( _I could change this world with just that knowledge alone_ ). Worst of all, is the fourth disease.

After we left the cave and Izark had time to ponder my last conversation with him, he finally stopped us and drew for me "today" and the pictures I had drawn before. Then he crossed them all out and drew new pictures, telling me that I was to tell a different story to anyone who asked who I was and where I had come from. It was a very convenient story for my purposes today. I had drawn those pictures for the Doctor. A large continent, many small islands. My island was the farthest one out. I had come on a boat with my family. All of my family had died. I had shown the Doctor that, then pointed to the four childhood diseases, asking if one of them would have done it. He had pointed to that fourth one. After intensive questioning, I had learned that it didn't kill children, just older teens and adults. It was one that the slower immune systems couldn't keep up with, I presumed. If anything was going to kill me, it was going to be that.

I don't know all the symptoms of the diseases from my world, but I'd asked the Doctor for a list of all of Izark's symptoms. He could simply have the flu from the description he gave me. It was most likely that or just extreme exhaustion, which I think the Doctor had tried to say Izark had said it was. Well...I could believe it. He'd worked hard, fast, and a lot for me - and the merchant. He might be strong, just not Superman, and he'd overdone it. He might also have punctured an interal organ and it was infecting. He'd die in the next day or so if it was that, and it was the only way to tell. No modern hospital equipment here. Except he hadn't complained of any internal pain, not even when we fell. I draw back from that line of thinking.

I twirl the pen in my fingers for a moment, thinking of where I need to go next. I point to all of the diseases, then point to me. "Noriko, no." I shake my head. He looks concerned. I'm feeling the same way. I ask him for the names of the herbs that help heal each one, and have him write them down for each one, next to them, and the proper treatment for each one of them. Then I do a harder thing and try to talk him into understanding that I know basic medicine that I learned back on the island and I want to perform it on myself. I ask the merchant, using my broken language, if he is willing to help me. He is delighted he can help me and decides to help even more by giving the Doctor a raving review of my medical attention to him the day before, which was minimal first aid. Izark did all the real medicine. I'm sure the glowing report didn't hold to reality very well, but it gets me the approval I wanted from the Doctor.

I bite my lip, wondering one last time if this is such a good idea. I'm in a place I shouldn't be, about to vaccinate myself for a disease I may never get, _except_ that I'm going to vaccinate myself with it, and I'll take it home with me if I get to go home...or rather them. It's going to be all four diseases at once. I'm not even sure it's going to work, but it's the best I can do right now. The Doctor doesn't have any child patients right now with any of them. That might be a good thing, actually...maybe. And this method may not even work, but I'd rather try it than die of that fourth disease if it works. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and put the Doctor's scalpel to the flame of the candle on the table the Merchant is on. I'm resting my left arm near his arm.

We've already cleaned the incision points with some of the finer alcohol (meaning of high content) the Doctor was willing to part with on a patch of clean cloth. When I think the knife is clean, I wait for it to cool, then make a quick incision in my left forearm. It is more painful than I thought it would be and I gasp involuntarily and nearly drop the scalpel. The Doctor has been cleaning another one in the flame. As soon as it's cool, he cuts into the arm of the merchant. I hold open my wound, blinking back the tears of pain and the Doctor holds the merchant's wound over mine until four drops of blood enter my wound. Then we are quickly pressing clean cloths, prepoulticed, over the wound sites. I hold mine tightly and raise my arm over my heart, willing the merchant's blood to stay in.

When the Doctor has bound the arm of the merchant, he brings a strip of cloth to bind mine. I tell him to make it a little tighter and he does, then tucks the ends in like Izark does. I wipe the scalpels on the cloth my arm bled on, then clean them in the flame again briefly before blowing the candle out. I'm still blinking away tears of pain, a scowl on my face because I'd rather not be crying at all. Carefully I roll my dress sleeve back down over the cut and hold it in place again to get it to seal, resting my elbow up on the merchant's bed (it's high enough the Doctor can work on his patients while sitting in his chair - which is where I am right now).

The merchant asks something and grins at me. I continue to scowl and shake my head. "No. No we are not blood brother and sister, nor married, nor anything of the sort. [Thank you (for) help.]" He points between the two of us as if to cajole me, and I shake my head. "Noriko - Izark." I say it very firmly. He sighs and looks dejected. The Doctor teases him and he gives the Doctor a dirty look. The Doctor looks at me. _Do you think it will work?_ I assume is his question. I shrug. "It'd take a miracle. ...Just call me Miracle Max." I sigh. I might have just consigned myself to a death I wouldn't have had to face at all. I really have no idea how I fit into this world. I just didn't want to have to die if I could do something to prevent it.

The Doctor moves to his desk and pulls out the paper with the four diseases on it, then walks back and forth between his desk and a shelf of bottles of herbs. I watch him for a bit while he puts out four envelopes and marks them. I want to know more but will wait. I can't focus right now. I finally lie down on the floor and hold my arm above my head. I need a better blood flow to my own head, and I focus on breathing. Fainting comes from lack of oxygen after all. The Merchant looks over the side of his bed, worried. I blink at him. "Okay," I say, but I don't know if he learned that word out of the ones I said. He asks a question. I assume, _Are you okay?_ I nod and keep breathing.

I have brain function back, and don't feel like I'm in shock any more, so I get up, slowly. Seems okay. The Doctor has been ignoring me. I assume he understands. Once I'm up, I walk over to his desk and he is ready to give me my lesson. I learn the names of all the herbs, putting the phonetic next to their names. I learn what they all do. I write that in my own language next to them. He explains the quantities needed for what. I write that down as well. He ends with putting the packets of herbs together, with their labels for which disease they are to treat, and I put the whole set together. I'll keep them in my dictionary notebook. I can't decide if I'm going to tell Izark what I've done or not. If the Doctor does it, it would be faster and easier. I'll get into trouble either way, I would think.

I stop and put the paper back down. I'm not sure how to ask for what I want though. I pull out another sheet of paper that we've already marked on but has room, and reach for the pen. The Doctor gives me his desk back and I sit. After going through the time lecture once again, I ask him to put today's date on the sheet of paper, then the date range from four to six weeks from "today", on it. He raises an eyebrow. I think he gets it. He seems to ask if I know for sure and I shake my head. "It's a guess." He nods thoughtfully. After a bit of work, I understand he is asking if I will still be here, or coming through. I shrug. "Izark." I say. He's going to have to ask him. The Doctor nods. It looks like he might be hearing it, then. "Izark [come], Noriko [come], Noriko tell," I point to my mouth and his ear, "Doctor." _If we come back, I'll tell you what happened._ He seems pleased enough with that answer. It's all I can give.

I'm sure he'd love to know if it worked and how well. He might be able to save many more lives if it does work. I know how to immunize for small pox - that was part of my History class in high school, but there weren't any patients here to use that method. If we do come back, and I've learned the language better by then, I'll teach him that method, too. It's more reliable than this one, I'm sure of it. I've only done what I did on pure guess work, that the merchant is still carrying dead cells, and maybe even living ones, of the diseases in him, and he has the immunity to them. I am hoping my body will learn that immunity, and that there weren't any living cells, just dead ones.

I close my eyes and lean back in the chair. For just a moment, I can't care if I die of disease. I don't even know why I'm here anyway. For all I know it was for just this one moment. To teach one village Doctor the concept of immunization so that in five generations the childhood diseases of _this_ world can be wiped out, too. That would be nice. I'm in the Doctor's way, so I finally stand up. "[Thank you.] Noriko [go] Izark." I pick up the papers and envelopes. "Noriko [come] Doctor after." I pantomime eating and hold up two fingers, then motion for after eating. He nods, and I head out the door.

I head up to the room. Izark is asleep. That's good. I tuck my new information into my notebook, then flop on my bed, handling my arm tenderly. I'm asleep pretty quickly.

It's hard to believe Izark is still asleep. I very carefully feel his forehead. Still pretty hot. He's hot, too. He lay down on top of the covers to stay cool and he's splayed out, looking vulnerable. I sigh. _Why do all the popular girls get the hot guys?_ I wonder how long he's going to put up with me. I'd only told him I'd stay with him until we reached the first town, so this is really my stop. I've told _them_ I'm not staying because I don't want the merchant to stick around and continue to woo me. I like his curly hair, but his motor mouth isn't my cup of tea. But...I bite my lower lip. I don't want to be parted from Izark either. I'm sure it's bonding. I've been through such terrorizing events and extreme emotions with him protecting me all along the way, there's no way it's not. But having a weak girl following him around is not his way of life. I'm a blip of an imposition on his life, for all he's been kind since he wasn't stressed out about being in the first forest.

I slump to my knees near the foot of his bed, where I can keep an eye on him. He doesn't want me too close. I understand. I've been way too forward for a stranger he's just being nice to. In this world, it wouldn't surprise me if he's doing things for me he usually gets paid for. He's awfully good with a sword and so strong and fast, he's a warrior of some kind for sure. If it was an MMORPG, he'd be a player character, and I'd be a plot character and he'd get some kind of really cool prize at the end. I've got nothing. Nothing but tears and lectures. Sigh. I lean my head on his bed.

I've learned even more words, written down this time. Over the afternoon I let the merchant-who-should-be-a-writer-or-at-least-a-traveling-motivational-speaker finally have his way with me and kept him company so the Doctor could work. He kept me writing until I cramped, though I did make him write the equivalent in their language so I can learn to read and write here, too. I've got a lot of studying to do. My eyes close.

I still couldn't eat very much at dinner, and I skipped lunch...on purpose. I did get to drink several more cups of tea. The Doctor had some ready for me, of a medicinal one he wanted me to take so I could stay well for now, I guess. If Izark is still sick tomorrow, I'll bug the innkeeper's wife. I still need to talk woman-to-woman before we leave - about things Izark doesn't know. The Doctor let me bring some of the local paper with me. I would think the innkeeper would have ink and pen. He has to keep ledgers, most likely. _I've locked the door, right?_ I've just remembered the sleazy nightman I don't want to see again. _Yeah, I did._ I remember doing it. I sigh, relaxing. _Oh, damn. I forgot to look at my time._ I grab for my phone, searching for it. I get it turned on and read the time, and it dies. _Well, thank you for lasting just long enough._ I hold it loosely in my hand and put my head down on Izark's bed again. Tears trickle from my eyes until there is nothing.


	8. Chapter 8 In a Battle

CHAPTER 8 I Find Myself in a Battle

Cree-ak. My head bouncing on the bed wakes me and I look up blearily. Izark is above me, crouched on the bed like a panther about to pounce on his prey. My heart lurches...but his eyes are not looking at me. They are looking at the door, and his sword is in hand, though still sheathed. I'm immediately into "fight or flight" mode, my heart racing, every muscle tensed to react. CRASH! "Yaaahhh!" Izark is up in the air and I've seemingly teleported across the floor to the opposite location, ending up in the corner my bed makes with the wall, under the window between the beds.

I spin around, having heard two meaty _thuds_. My emotions are split from my visual cortex, which is looking to keep me alive. Emotions are deadly in this kind of situation, but I do still feel them, buried under the strong _I'm prey and want very desperately to stay alive_ reaction I'm having. I have faint relief that Izark is still alive. Even his falling to the ground only evokes a distant worry and fear. He's still up and supporting himself. I've seen him survive worse.

There is what is probably typical male posturing between the men who have invaded our room so fiercely and Izark, then roaring from both sides, and Izark is a blade of death as he works his way through the room and another six men. He ends up on the opposite side of the room, falling back against the wall opposite me. My distant emotions are worried for him. He's still fighting whatever he's had since last night. It's amazing he managed to work his havoc. (I'm trying hard to not look. Death isn't pretty, but the alternative... I harden.)

Voices of panic at Izark's strength, despited his weakness, are calling back into the hallway. Then I hear a voice I recognize and a snarl comes to my face. _Damn night watchman. Spy for the forest pirate with the rodent, let his nest of nasty's know Izark would be easy pickings tonight._ If I see him, I'm going to kill him, I can feel it. _Oh, No You Don't!_ I snatch at the covering on my bed as one of the men in the room grabs at it to throw it over Izark. _Ah..._ That let them all know I was in the room and eyes are on me. I instinctively throw the cover in my hand over the man closest to me, that was just playing tug of war with me, turn about fair play.

A strong arm is around my waist and we are crashing through the window to the dark road below. There is a sudden halt to our fall, then a very short fall following it. That feels weird but I don't have much time to consider it. "[Go.]" Izark is shoving at me weakly. "[ _Run. There isn't any hope for me, but you can still get away._ Go!]"

"Not on your life, buddy." I make sure he's got his sword in hand, then lift his shoulders until his back is resting on my chest. Wrapping my arms around his chest under his arms, I dig my heels in and haul back. Once I overcome the resistance of a body at rest, we are moving - slowly - but moving. I've never carried anything heavier than a fifty pound sack of flour once, and that was more than I could handle almost. He's got to be at least three times that. As long as I'm only pulling, and not lifting, I can move him.

A blur of sweat, agonizingly slow movement, hearing the bandits at the inn calling to each other, lighting torches that flicker in the distance still, I know there isn't much time. By the time we are down the stairs and under the bridge, going through the obstacle course of stored items, I've already forgotten how we made it here. I drag him, now panting with sweat dripping down into my eyes, to partially sit up in the back, leaning against the back wall of this hiding place I've picked for lack of a better one. A few breaths to recover, checking to make sure he still is holding on to his sword. _Good boy._ I pat his hand - the one holding the sword hilt. Back to half-way between Izark and the entrance to roll barrels on their rims between us and the outside, lift boxes on top of the barrels... My arms are killing me from the strain, but I've got things to do.

As soon as I'm set up, there are foot steps and voices above us, running in the street. I quickly hunt for small items until I have a large arm load, then I'm running back to Izark. I put my weapons on the ground at hand, standing where I can protect him, but not trip over him. Not a moment too soon. The flicker of carried torchlight is at the entrance to our hiding place. I watch as it approaches until it just passes my barrier, then _zam_! I've hit the man carrying it in the head. I'm a good aim, with all my practice with my brother, but my throwing speed is low, so it likely doesn't do much damage. I don't care. I spend the next desperate minutes playing one of my least favorite mini quests of _Zelda: Majora's Mask_ \- the bow and arrow fight from 1 a.m. until dawn keeping the aliens from taking the cows from the barn. I'm alternating which of the two men I'm throwing things at, picking the closest one at any given time and this is just as frightening as that part of the game.

Only...I don't have unlimited weapons and when I'm out they are all on the other side of the two men who have been only briefly held off, and my already abused arms are screaming at me now. My aim was pretty bad the last several throws and they'd only had to dodge the missiles. _It'd be nice if dawn came right about now._ There is movement next to me and suddenly Izark is moving, my dawn. Both men are down quickly. I stare after Izark, then shake my head and head after him. I can't be surprised any more, at least not on the surface that is trying to keep me alive. The clamped emotions are super worried. He leaps from the level we are at, just outside the entrance, and I run, arriving just in time to hear the cries of the men above us. He must be feeling better...or something, to be able to do that jump.

I head for the opposite stairs from the ones we came down - all the bandits are arriving from that side. By the time I'm up the stairs, three at a time, Izark has already felled another four and a fifth is falling. This is really too many people to send against one. My sense of absolute fairness has just about had it. The anger is roiling out of the clamped emotions and into my muscles as adrenaline and clear-headedness. My eyes watch closely. Whiirr-clank-clank. A chain has wrapped around Izark's raised sword and holds him. Now fear does pierce through. Izark doesn't move. _Doesn't he remember the teleporting bandit?!_ Speak of the devil. He appears in front of Izark and immediately stabs, and blood spurts from Izark's chest.

Next thing I know I'm slamming into the bandit's side and he is thrown back. I'm thrown to my hands and knees from the impact, but my eyes stay on the bandit. He is okay, except yelling in pain, but a grey mist catches my attention. The rodent on his shoulder was pierced by a sword and it is disappearing into foggy smoke. I stare at it, once again my vision and my sense of absolute reality going in orthogonal directions. Then I shake my head. The bandit isn't moving, has lost his interest in me. I turn and move quickly, headed for Izark.

A movement over my head and I roll. _Just about got a shave_. A hilt is under my hand and I grasp it on the way until I'm up on my knee next to Izark. The knife is tucked under my arm, the hilt in my hand. I haven't ever used one in this way, but I'm going to. Then I realize Izark is standing next to me, no longer on the ground. I glance up at him, and he is wavering slightly, but oddly looks stronger than he did back in the bedroom when these guys first attacked. ...It's in his stance - his legs. They stand strong and don't stagger. The strength moves up to his arms and hand that is firmly clenched on the handle of his sword. _What kind of exhaustion is worse after sleep and better after activity?_ My eyes keep going up and stop. He has lengthened canines and his eyes are green-blue, and going lighter. They are also slit pupils. My breath catches, and I'm floored.

Whirrh-clank! The chain is back, but this time Izark caught it and he pulls, hard. The weapon on the other side is pulled from the hands of the bandit holding it. I duck and it sails past to hit someone behind us. I quickly scan to see who is around us and how far, but all the men are frozen, looking at Izark. I've just seen a change in him that amounts to the second level fighter, and it stole my breath. These men look like they've never seen anything like it at all and are piss-scared. I bare my teeth in a satisfied grin, and hiss. The head bandit is up and running away. Shortly thereafter the few remaining take off after him. When I'm satisfied no one else is going to move, I look up at Izark. He is looking after the men, his back to me, and he is standing strong. He is also very angry. I leave him be for now and go hunting for the sheath my new knife belongs to, pulling it off the belt of the heavy man who doesn't need it any more.

I stand up and shove the knife into its sheath. The little _click_ draws Izark's attention. He seems to have calmed down, and is looking at me with a strange expression of surprise. I look at him firmly, but my heart is starting to beat quickly in my chest again, the need for the adrenaline being gone now. I take a deep breath, then point to my chest, then his, raising an eyebrow. He glances down at his chest, then shakes his head. _Fine,_ I nod. He stares at me like I'm crazy. _I am,_ I say wryly to myself. He looks at the knife, then frowns. He looks up at me, opens his mouth, finally sees my expression, snaps his mouth closed and turns away. _What?_ He's laughing at me silently, _again_. I walk up to him, scowling in anger and shove him in the arm. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his laugh under wraps. I'm disappointed - his eyes are back to the original light brown with green highlights, and round pupils. My shoulders finally relax, and I put my hands on my hips.

I'm suddenly grabbed by my left wrist, and I have to clench to keep hold of my knife. I scowl at him again, but he isn't looking at my eyes, he's looking at my arm, then up into my eyes, anger and a glint of fear in his eyes. I look down. _Oh. That...well..._ I look up at him and shake my head. I point to the fact there is no hole in my sleeve. He's immediately rolling my sleeve up. I roll my eyes and let him, though I protest when he isn't as careful as he should be and the pain goes shooting up my arm finally. He can see it's bandaged and freezes. The glare of accusation can't be met. I sigh. "[Doctor.]" He scowls. "[Doctor] tell," I point to my mouth, then his ear, "Izark." He is immediately frog marching me back to the inn. I have to trot to keep up with him.

The villagers have been cautiously coming out of their homes, now that the ruckus has died down, and Izark calls to one of them. "[Doctor, _now_.]" That person takes off running. He's asked questions and answers them shortly, all while on the move, and then we are in the inn.

We are arguing - sort of. It's kind of a hard thing to do in two different languages. I've told him I'm keeping the knife and as long as he and I walk together I've got his back. He's told me I'm crazy and he doesn't need my protection. I just point at his chest, he throws up his hands and shakes his head, and we start all over again. It is cut off by the opening of the door to the room we were given to wait in. "[Doctor!]" we say at the same time, then point to each other, both of us scowling. The Doctor looks between us. He knows what my injury is. He heads for Izark, who backs up and protests, shaking his head. The Doctor pauses, then makes a motion and gives a command. Izark reaches and pulls his shirt off over his head.

It's as I expected. His wound is at best an old scar. They talk while I slip over and put my hand on the scar lightly. Yup. It's healing under my touch. I can feel the skin growing properly under my fingers and the scar shrinking. Izark begins to move away and I grab Izark's arm and turn him away from me and the Doctor so the wound site can't be seen, gesturing he's to get dressed again. I turn to the Doctor, standing in front of Izark and hold out my arm, distracting him from Izark.

The newly repoulticed wound is feeling much better, though I hissed in pain when the previous bandage was removed. I relax in my chair, leaning my head back against the top of the back of it. "[Thank you, Doctor.]" I say as my eyes close. I get to hear the explanation of what I did. Izark asks questions, lots of them, it seems to me, then finally summarily sends the Doctor off. He's back to angry again - a cold anger this time. I knew he would, for some reason. As soon as we are alone, he's got both hands to either side of me on the corners of the back of my chair, and his face is very close to mine. "Noriko...No!" I can tell he wants to rant, and he does for a while, but I can't understand it and don't want to even pretend to translate it. I lift my hand to his face and touch him gently. "Izark," I say gently, when he freezes in surprise. "Noriko okay." He fiercely turns his head away, biting his lip, his face crunched in a pained, and still angered, look. He looks lost because he can't understand why I would do such a crazy and strange thing.

I sigh and stand up. He has to move back to let me. I take him by the wrist and drag him to the bed with me. I put my knife on the book-case style head board, then crawl into the bed. I'm so tired and the emotions unvented are trying to decide if they are going to just fade or explode. I pull on his arm, and he relents enough to sit next to me on the bed. That's good enough for me. I hold his hand to my cheek, like I'm holding the corner of a favorite blanket. When I've relaxed enough, the tears start leaking out, but thankfully I'm tired enough that it isn't for long. When he leaves, I'm hanging in a doze-like state: too asleep to protest, not quite fully gone yet. But, somehow, I can feel he is walking down the stairs, standing in the room on the other side of them, then finally lying down in the bed there. Once he is, it is like he is laying in bed with me, his warmth still by my side, and I finally relax enough to slip into the darkness of sleep.

When I wake up, it feels cold. Like the panther that had been my warmth and protection through the night has left to prowl. I makes me feel nervous and I can't stay in bed. My wound is feeling better this morning. Yesterday by evening it was itchy and each movement that stretched the scab hurt. Today it feels wrapped just tightly enough and like it is sealing much better. I'm not sure what to do about my bloodied sleeve of my underdress. It's the only dress I own, after all, and I don't even own it. Izark does. I pause. _Is that was why he was so angry I cut myself and put myself in danger. Does he own me, because he has been taking care of me? or perhaps even because he found me in the forest? ...It doesn't seem likely. I haven't seen anything that looks like slavery yet. Just normal people trying to get by in life, and some who do it the wrong way_.

There are things to do today, and because I want to hide the nervous feeling that is brought on by the sense of cold, I head out to do them. The first stop is the kitchen where the innkeeper's wife immediately brings me my tea and roll. This time she asks if I'd like jam. I'm interested and it doesn't smell too bad, so I add that to the morning's menu. I don't let her leave, though. I ask for Izark's bag. It's got my things in it, too, and I need it.

I pull out the paper the Doctor gave me and pantomime for a pen and ink. She's on it. The Doctor probably told her, and likely everyone else that was coming and going last night, how to communictate with me. When we come up for air, I've made her laugh. I understand the _what_ but not the _how_ and she can't figure it out. She seems to put it down to me coming from a very strange, very far away island. Like, in my world, pads are sticky and a woman's best friend. The way the women dealt with periods back before then has been completely forgotten, and for the better according to everyone on my planet. I'm still in agreement with that theory. Here, I have to wear a string belt, and a long narrow 'pad' of cloth and tie them to the string, front and back? _Seriously? Not!_ I dig into my bag.

If I've been brought here to bring tiny changes to this planet, by gum I'm going to make this change. _Every_ woman on the planet will thank me. I can't introduce temporary sticky gums. I'm not that sophisticated. But I _can_ introduce safety pins. I know blacksmithing is an art and science in the middle ages, and all the handles and knockers on the doors, and hinges, are metal. There isn't a lot of it, but it exists. I carefully open my emergency kit inside Izark's bag so she doesn't see it and pull out two of the three safety pins. They are all of a sudden worth more than the two pads to me, so I'm very careful with them. It's the first time I've dug through Izark's bag, and I feel a little self-conscious, like I'm going through his dresser, but I need... _Ah, there it is_. I pull out a second bandanna. _Thought he'd have an extra!_

I show the innkeeper's wife one of the safety pins, carefully showing her how to open and close it. Then I take Izark's bandanna and fold it so it isn't too thick for the pin, place it on the skirt of my overdress and show her how to pin the two together. She looks at it in amazement, carefully studying it. Her eyes go calculating and I can see she wants one as badly as I do now. She even asks if she can have one. I'm firm. _No._ But I do trace it, then draw a larger one, and continue on to draw what the point casing looks like. Half-way through the drawing, she's jumped up and run to the door, then called out and come back, her eyes excited. We are in the middle of talking about how I clean the cloths, and clothes in general - and again she thinks I'm really weird for not knowing how - when the door to the inn opens and a man walks in.

 _Ah, that's who I was hoping to see!_ He's a blacksmith by burly arms, singed apron, and smell of sulpher coal. I grin at him and the inn keeper's wife is grinning just as big. He looks at us both suspiciously. The innkeeper's wife draws for me that he's her cousin and I greet him politely, then motion him over to come and see my drawing. He looks at it closely and he and she talk a fast blue streak for a bit. He wants to know if he can see mine. I hold up my finger, then try to decide how to say it. It takes another piece of paper, but by the time we are done, we have a pictographic contract. I let him know the secrets of the safety pin and he makes me one hundred, payable when I can get back here next. For every ten he sells, he makes two for me. It's going to be hard, he can't roll their metal quite that thin and I'm suspicious it won't be flexible enough until he's done some metalurgical experimentation. Most of the metal he works with looks like the hard, brittle cast iron. _Ah, but...swords, that's another metal altogether._

I finally let him see the pins themselves and how they really work. He explores them in detail, asking why the loop at the end. I push on the open pin to show it's a spring. He gets it. They must use springs in wagons, then. Our trip here had seemed that way. The bumps weren't too harsh. Then I point to the door handle and shake my head. I pull out my knife and waggle my hand. _Close enough._ He looks between the two metals, then nods like he's got an idea. I make sure I've got all my precious pins back, and in the emergency kit, before he leaves, letting him take the plans and a proper copy of the contract with both our signatures on both copies. They seemed surprised I'd required that. I might be young. I'm not stupid. Everyone with a boy band crush understands contracts and what happens when they fall through and your favorite gets lost just because of bad paperwork. I date it, too, though with my numbers. I'll have to look up their numbers when I can get out the dictionary in private. Need to memorize numbers faster.

It sounded like the innkeeper's wife placed an order on her cousin's way out the door, too. The safety pin method won't be perfect, but if it gets rid of the damn rope around the middle of the body, it's a massive improvement. She takes off while I'm putting things away and arrives five minutes later with a handful of cloth pads for me and a wooden box of laundry soap. "Sheshe." I say gratefully. She pats me on the head with a smile and I smile back. They're free. I just gave her the best present ever...if her cousin can make it work. Now...there is just one other problem I need to take care of. I went to put my phone in Izark's bag while she was gone, and it isn't in my waistband, nor on my person at all, and I'm panicking.

While she's there, I search through Izark's bag again and fake extreme distress that I can't find _something_. I beg her to let me go back to the original room we were in to look for it. She is kindly helpful and we go up there together, me carrying the bag with. I'm starting to get even more nervous. _Something isn't right with Izark_. I can't shake that feeling. Moving is all I can do to combat it. We get up to the room and I search first under Izark's bed. Sure enough, I'd kicked it all the way to the back corner when I'd moved to protect myself. I wiggle my way under the bed, collect the cell phone and shove it inside my dress. The waistband will hold it in for now, when I stand up. I manage to find a few coins as well and collect them. _Hey, Link always finds Rupees under beds, right?_ When I come back out, I show her the coins. "[ _Is that what you were looking for?_ ]" I shake my head sadly. She closes my hand around the coins. _Yes! I'm Link!_ She looks under my bed, but shakes her head. Nothing. I search some more, then look out the window, then shrug. It could have been lost anywhere out there. She pats my hand consolingly and we go back out of the room. She's cleaned up the blood already, as best she could, but the floor is still stained darkly. It isn't helping my worry for Izark.

"Izark?" I ask, letting the worry out and holding the bag tightly to me. She starts to talk fast again, then stops and just motions for me to go with her. We reach the table we've been "talking" at and she draws, though not well, until I understand he's gone after the rest of the bandits and will be back when he's done. I ask how long it should take and she asks her husband. After a bit, they decide it isn't time to worry yet. I bite my lip, but nod and thank them, making an excuse to flee to my room.

I fish out my phone and dump it into the bottom of Izark's bag. I really need a bag of my own. I'd rather he not find it. I fish it back out again and put it where it belongs in my waistband. Maybe I can ask him to get me one before we leave town. I'd love to get more paper - a blank book if possible - and ink and pen, so I can have them out to use in public. While I'm making up a shopping list, I put the chair from last night in the window of the room, sit down on it, and hold Izark's bag in my lap like a comfort pillow again. They said there were only four bandits and maybe a couple more. It shouldn't be taking him this long, unless they are a long ways away from here. He'd been given a horse to ride, though he can probably run faster than one if he's got his strength back properly, though I'd rather he not use it up again just after he got better. He's crazy to have gone after them just after recovering, really. Though... I guess he wouldn't want them to get away with the loot.

I lean on the bag and sigh, looking out the window for him like a puppy left at home alone. Suddenly, I realize the warmth of his presence is returning and I sit up, looking for him, like the puppy who can sense the owner is just about home. When I see him, I stand upright in shock and the bag in my lap drops to the floor. _Good thing I didn't leave the phone in the bottom of it. That would have cracked the screen for sure._ "IZARK!" I'm yelling in horrified worry and scolding at the same time, leaning out of the open window. "What the hell'd you do this time!? Can't you keep your clothes from getting ruined for even one day? Don't you know how much effort goes into making them? And that was a nice outfit, too." He is staring at me open mouthed as he rides up, not sure he wants to be admitting he knows this crazy person. I stand up on the ledge of the window and he panics. By the time I'm half way to the ground, he's lept up and caught me. He sets me on the ground and starts to lecture me, but I grab his jacket front and lecture back, pointing to his torn sleeve, ragged hem of his jacket, all the holes.

I'm pulling him to me and hiding my head in his chest and the tears and sobs won't quit. All of yesterday, last night, and the worry of today finally pour out. _Sigh_. _What a water fountain I am._ His hand on my head is warm, though, until he pushes me away and I see he is completely embarrassed. _Oh, dear. A public display. What have I done?_ I can't stop the tears, but I do get the sobs under control. "[Sorry, Izark.]" He sighs, takes my wrist and pulls me into the inn again, me stumbling because I can't see through the tears. He walks slowly, though, at my pace. When we are inside, he says, "[Sorry, Noriko. I'm] okay." I want him to run his fingers through my hair and kiss me. I duck my head and nod, instead, the reaction embarrassing even to me. I turn away from him, suddenly very sad. _I don't even know if I'll get to see him again after today._

The Doctor and his friend come into the inn, the friend being loud again, and being talked back down by the innkeeper's wife this time, a bit scolding, and she scolds Izark as well. They all talk a bit and I listen, trying to get the flow of general conversation and the sounds of the words into my head. Then Izark is asking for his bag to change his clothes. I nod and lead him up the stairs, back to the room I slept in, the one I jumped out of the window of. As he goes through his bag to find clothes he can wear - _I wonder if he has any more. It's not a bag of holding, after all, though we've put a lot in there_. - I'm reminded of what I've done with leaping out a window and I want to bang my head on a wall. Not only was it a stupid thing to do in the first place, it made him show the village he had the ability to move fast and jump high, and land without hurting us. _Idiot_ , I tell myself. _Just use the stairs next time._

"Izark," I wave at the window, "[I'm sorry.]" I can't look at him again, but I'm feeling miserable. He finishes wrapping his belt around his waist. _I wasn't even paying attention to him change_ , I realize with a start. He is quiet, not looking at me either. "Izark," "Noriko," we say at the same time. I close my mouth and bite my lip, putting my hands together in front of my skirt. I bow slightly and wait for him to continue, still not looking up at him, though I am facing him as best I can, and feeling like the puppy that is about to get a well deserved scolding.

He can't hold his words in, but they aren't scolding - at least I don't think they are. If they are it's a very gentle scolding. It sounds more like an explanation. He pauses and I finally look up, trying to understand. I have to see his face to get even a sense of what he's talking about. When I'm looking at him again, he says, "Tomorrow, Noriko Izark [go]."

My heart stops and then leaps. I try to keep it under control. "Wha-wha?" I'm blinking fiercely, trying to understand if I've heard right. "Noriko [go] with Izark?" His eyes are suddenly gentle with compassion as he understands just how frightened I've been that he was going to leave me here in Calco. He nods. "Tomorrow." I drop my face into my hands and sob again, so hard I sink to my knees, my head bowed over my knees. "Sheshe, Izark."


	9. Chapter 9 In Izark's Care

**CHAPTER 9 I Find Myself In Izark's Care**

I pull out the knife I claimed in Calco. One of my least favorite part of video games is when the player character picks up a quest character who is completely helpless, or worse, useless. If the quest character has a sword or other weapon, then it ought to be helping out against all the enemies that are inevitably thrown at the player character. If I'm the quest character "Fairy Queen" that got picked up by the player character "Super Knight", then I'm danged going to be able to do my seven points of damage _and_ work up to twenty, minimum. Even if he did just go up a level at the end of the Calco segment of the quest. That only happened with both of us working together. I've decided quite firmly that is a requirement of this quest. I can feel it.

"Izark," I can't decide whether to wheedle or be firm, then I remember honey draws more bees. "[Please], teach me." I ask it calmly. "This place, this _planet_ isn't safe. Teach me to protect myself enough to get away." I look at him soberly. Sometimes, when we are calm and speak slowly to each other, the message gets across, even if we don't have the words. "It will be enough to help you, too, when you get into something that just a little bit more would help." He stares at me, and I know he got the level of sincerity, but not the message, not fully. I don't know if it will be enough.

I put the knife back into its sheath, then go find a stick the right length and strength. It takes me a while and he has the campfire started and the water for dinner is on to boil. I show him the two sticks I've found. One about the length of his sword, the other the approximate length of my knife. I hold out the long one to him. "[Please.]"

Izark sighs and looks at me sadly, then he takes the practice sword and nods. It's not quite reluctant... more unhappy. It looks like he's been thinking about it. He didn't argue this time. He motions me over and he draws a circle on the ground, starting with a point, that he points to, then the circle, then pointing to the point again. _The ending is the beginning. Everything comes back again._ I nod. I got it. The philosophy of karma and Christianity: don't do something you don't want to have done to you. If he's going to teach me, I have to understand where I am starting from, because it's going to come back to me.

I move to the next part of the dirt. I draw me, then the knife with the point down next to me as a second figure, then a bandit. As a second diagram, I draw Izark and a bandit in front of him and a bandit behind him, leaving space. Then I draw me between him and the bandit at his back. I'm facing the second bandit, making Izark and myself back-to-back. Then I draw a knife, point down between me and the bandit. The knife is a shield. Can he understand that?

Izark puts his hand on his own sword, then points to it. I nod. I watch as he puts out his long arm, covered in it's ever-present wrap, and his slender finger reaches out. He draws a sword, point down between himself and the bandit his pictograph faces. Then he pauses over the knife between me and the second bandit. Finally he withdraws. I know he wanted to put a sword there instead, also - his sword. "Sheshe, Noriko," he says soberly and looks me in the eye.

"You're welcome, Izark." I answer. I know he is talking about what I did for him in preventing the teleporting bandit from making that second blow.

I blink, run my hand through my hair, then smile a little. I try to draw three-dimentionally, placing stick-figure bandits all around both of us, then I draw his sword between us and all the rest of the bandits. He blinks back, then gets a slow, tiny smile on his face. "Yes, Noriko." I smile a bright smile at him. I'm happy with that. Maybe some day I'd be able to work up to two, or even three, but not likely ever enough to kill, except by accident - critical hit level - 100 on a 2D10.

His second lesson is that strength - he uses the "strong arm" symbol from before - is within us. What we are, what we bring to the table, is what is our strength. A solid core, brings solid strength. I get it, but I don't got it. I sigh. I point to myself, then cross out the strength symbol, shaking my head, then I draw the strength symbol again, little by little, in between swinging my practice stick. I will need to build up my strength.

I am surprised when Izark shakes his head at me, erases the 'x' over the original strength symbol and solemnly informs me I am already strong. I frown and blink, then point to myself, then shake my head, cover my eyes, and point back at the strength symbol all while saying, "I don't see it." When I look at him again he is just looking at me, bemused. _I'm just a student_ , I want to protest, but he wouldn't understand it. Maybe he's thinking he doesn't know how to explain it to me either, because he lets it drop, standing. He motions to me and I erase the board and stand where he puts me. We begin the first practical lesson, standing side by side, me imitating his movements.

-o-o-o-

We've been travelling by 'horse' - they have feet more like a camel, heads like a deer, and bodies like a slender horse or wide deer, and they coo, snort, and squeek (sort of) - which I like because it puts me close to him. It was uncomfortably embarrassing at first to have to ride in front of him because he has to hold the reigns. That puts his arms as if he were half-embracing me. We've been on the road now for almost six weeks though, so it doesn't bother me any more. I even fall asleep occasionally and make him let me lean on him, which he doesn't complain about, but I think embarrasses him, unless I've been making him talk too much to help me learn the language. He doesn't complain about that either. I don't like to talk so much, except I want to learn it quickly and the only way is to hear it and practice it. Often we will fall into silences that last long enough...for me to fall asleep. Sometimes he'll start talking just to keep me awake. I need to find something else to do when our jaws and ears get tired and I'm getting bored.

I've learned the ordinal directions and we're headed rather southeast, though for a while it was rather random. For the last two weeks we've been slowly following a large stream, or small river, I'm not sure which. Sometimes we'll stay an additional night at a particular campsite. We've been here at this one for the longest - this will be our third night. It's a nice beachy sort of area at a bend in the river, where it takes off to head south. He keeps looking east, though. I think he wants to head that way next, but there is something keeping him here at the river side for now. I wonder what it is? I haven't had a reaction to the blood immunization yet, and I wonder why. I also have been picking up the language faster than I would have expected since I don't have my book out unless it's evening and we are at the campfire and Izark can add his written language to it. When I want to talk, though, I see the pictures I draw to go with the words and the words come to me. We've just graduated recently from nouns and some verbs and I'm trying to get syntax and prepositions. That's coming slower at the moment.

Izark stands and walks to the east side of our encampment, the farthest from the water side, again. He's starting to make me anxious as well. I stand and walk over to him. We've run into occasional wild creatures (monsters in my book) that he's had to fight off, though it doesn't take much from someone like him. "Izark, [monsters is it?]" He starts and that surprises me. He always knows when I'm approaching. "[Ah...Noriko, no not monsters. _Word_ thinking.]" I automatically assign "just" to the word he said that I didn't know and stick it in my mental dictionary. I'm getting better at remembering things to put in my dictionary. That may be part of what is helping me learn faster, too. I purse my lips. "[Come practice, please.]" I say. If he's going to be that impatient this late in the day, when we can't actually pack up and go anymore, we shouldn't have stayed the extra day. Maybe if we practice I can keep him distracted.

He must agree with that thought because he comes. After the warm-up and drill exercises, we work a little on one-on-one practice. We've only been doing that for a few weeks, and he keeps it light. Even still, tonight I don't recover as quickly after we rest. When he gets started on the evening routine I just sit and watch him for a bit. We've already got all the firewood we need right now, and there isn't much for me to do until it's time to wash the dishes. _Hmmm_. I can't finish as much of dinner as usual. "[Sorry, Izark, not so hungry today.]" Izark looks at me, but shrugs slightly. I take his dishes when he's done and head to the river to wash up. A wave of dizziness overcomes me and all of a sudden, I'm headed for the ground. I feel Izark by me, catching me, and I want to protest it was just a sudden blood rush, but I can't. I'm suddenly shivering and so weak I can't hardly open my eyes, let alone move or speak.

I'm wrapped in a blanket and close to the crackling fire. Strange things are dancing in my mind and I whimper. A strong hand is under my head and an herbal drink is pressed to my lips. I greedily drink at the warmth, except it is very hard to swallow, so I have to back off on speed until...I fade out again. I'm panting... _so hot!_ Struggling weakly to be free of the covers, pulling at the neck of my dress, my skin burns and I want it to not be covered. So badly, I begin to moan and then panic. There are hands on me, removing layers and I'm desperate, and so glad when the layers are off. But I want my skin off now, too. It's like I'm being boiled alive from within. Hands touch me, lift me, and I cry out in pain at the touch, then I'm being lowered into cold running water and I whimper in relief.

I float in the water. My head is being held so I don't float away and don't drown, but inside I'm still so hot I am panting. It hurts so bad, hot tears are slipping down the sides of my head to join the water rushing past me. I can't see how a human body can survive such high temperatures for any length of time and I'm afraid. I know I've been in and out of consciousness and am sure I've been here for a very long time, here in the cold river. "Izark. Izark." I moan, wishing he could save me from this too, though I suppose he is, since he's doing what he can. My head is lifted out of the water just enough to uncover my ears. "[Noriko, here am I]," his voice is calming. His hands shift on my head and I gasp in pain, though it lets me know he really is here with me. In the end, the overall pain is too much and I lose consciousness again.

I'm breathing normally again. The air is still and quiet. My skin and body are no longer too hot, though I feel a little cool. The blanket wrapped tightly around me is comforting. I can feel Izark is close by, but sleeping. I drift back to sleep, comforted by that warmth, too.

My eyes fly open. I have a weird, very unpleasant sensation in my belly. It feels like I've got insects crawling around - _inside_ _‑_ my intestines, or the space around them. "Izark! Izark!" I'm panicked again, curling around my belly, then arching instead when it hurts to crunch down. "[Insects inside! Help,]" I gasp when he is next to me. He is pulling the blanket off me. He puts a hand on me and I grab it and move it to where I can feel them the most. I'm not sure what he does, but it helps. They stop moving. I breathe for a minute, then move his hand again to the next place I can feel movement. Another three times and I pass out again. I'm grossed out on the way, though. I hope those weren't really real living creatures. My least favorite is the horror, and all I can think about is my brother and his friends talking about _Aliens_ , the movie.

Three more times we have to do this, though by the last time there are only a few wiggling in the lower colon and I put his hand on my back that time, towards my tailbone. The next time I wake up, I have to go to the bathroom very badly, but Izark is ahead of me. He'd been watching me and has me immediately up and has me seated on a log behind a bush, then disappears. I poop out more than I've ever pooped in my life. It smells nasty and I don't look. It was both lumpy and watery and all I can think about is overly large-sized ant body pieces being ejected. I hope they all are, and that I'm so wrong about it. There is a stack of large leaves on the ground near my feet. When everything has come out that's going to, I use them to clean up as best I can.

I can't stand, so I go to my hands and knees and crawl out from behind the bush. Izark picks me up and carries me to the river again. He carefully washes me clean - everywhere. I blush but can't do anything about it. I'm as weak as a plucked leaf. The soap feels nice, though, and has an herbal scent that is calming. I wonder where he got it.

The next time I wake up, I itch. I struggle against the blanket wrapped around me, and the rubbing scratches the itches enough, but then they feel firey and I gasp. "[Noriko, what is it?]" Izark is crouched next to me. "Itchy," I say, but I don't know that word in his language. "Itches, then ow." He gives me a word, I apply it, but grit my teeth instead of say it. Speaking made the back of my throat itch and the insides of my ears itch, like I'm having a massive allergic reaction to something. I can't help rubbing the inside of the side of my throat with my tongue and fire is the result. I groan. "[How long?]"

Izark frowns, then shakes his head. "[Noriko different.]" Great. I'm having a reaction to everything, but my responses are different. "[How?]" "...[Faster]." I raise my head in surprise, looking at him. "[Faster] recovery...[fix]? Or [faster cycle?]" He looks at me soberly. "[Everything faster.]" I'm talking to keep my attention away from the itching that is increasing in severity, even though it is now burning my throat. "[Symptoms worse, better, same?]" He shakes his head and I drop my head, moaning against the itching. If it's faster, it's got to be worse. "[Herbs? Please?]" I beg. He reaches over and picks up a cup and helps me drink from it. "[Poultice?]" He looks at me in concern, then takes the blanket off to check my skin. I am just seeing his eyes go wide as mine close.

It takes everything I have to not scratch. Time is wide and the itching endless. Then a cool touch as I am lightly painted all over my body. The relief left behind makes the heated places even more irritable and I grouch, not using words, since it isn't possible anyway, until all of me but under my hair is painted, and I wish that could be, too. "[Head?]" I do manage to get out. As my first ear is painted, I give a little pleased moan. He does my neck and I moan in pleasure again. He pauses, then starts at my forehead hairline. I start humming. By the time he is nearing half-way done with my scalp, I'm finally at a level bearable enough I'm passing back into sleep again.

 _What an idiot._ I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. Izark can't be distracted right now. _I'm such an idiot. I've put him to so much trouble, and I'll bet I wouldn't have had to go through it at all, this is such a fairy tale place. ...It's been three of four so far...I wonder what the last one will be?_ A cough tickles at the back of my throat, and I finally can't keep it in. Once I've started, I can't stop. The bandits bothering Izark finally believe him, that he's tending a sick person and they don't want what I have. They back off and disappear. I'm barely getting in breaths for all the coughing out, so I force my lungs to behave just enough to keep my brain sufficiently supplied with oxygen. Izark is doing things around me and after a bit there is a scent in the air that, when I breathe in, helps my lungs to open up enough, and the cough to calm enough, that I can tell there is another blanket tented over me, or at least my head and chest, and that a small pile of leaves is being smoked under it for me to breathe in.

My chest is still tight, though, and the constriction is becoming uncomfortable. Fingers are touching me, painting me again. Across my chest and ribs and upper back - because I'd rolled onto my side in order to cough better. Then hands, one in front and one in back, are massaging the poultice into me. _Poor Izark. He must be massively embarrassed with this one. He hates to touch, dislikes being touched._ I focus on breathing. The massage and the cooling effect of the poultice helps to relieve the constriction around my chest and lungs. For a while, it doesn't matter how much I try, I can't breathe deeply at all, then, finally, the combination seems to take effect and my lungs open up enough I can breathe somewhat normally. I'm just relaxing when my head explodes. I grab at it and keen, unknowingly since I can't hear anything - only feel a vibration in my lungs. I feel Izark's hand on the back of my neck, putting pressure where the skull meets the backbone at the top of the neck, and I am falling into darkness.

The pain in my head is intense and I'm not glad to be awake again. I moan and try to roll, but there is something in my way. It moves and looks at me. I can't open my eyes to see well, but it looks like a bear anyway so I close my eyes again. I can tell by feel it's Izark. He's fallen asleep next to me and I've woken him up. "[My head,]" I moan at him. "Oowww."

"[Noriko sees what?]" I open my eyes again to slits and try to look around. "Izark [is a] bear...Earth [creature]."

Izark gets to his feet and picks me up again, though this time he leaves me wrapped in my blanket. I can hear the sound of the river approaching. "Izark [will protect] Noriko." I don't understand why he said this. Of course. I know he will. This time, not all of me goes in, just my head. After a bit, I begin to understand why he said it. I'm starting to see things even with my eyes closed. They start innocent enough, but they begin to morph into things very frightening. I know he is here next to me - I can feel him inside and outside - but they are becoming too frightening. A whimper escapes me and he puts his hand on my shoulder. Fixating on his touch is sufficient for a time, then it isn't enough. I reach up and take his hand, tug on it a bit to get him to stretch a little more, and I put his hand over my closed eyes. Having his scent so close to my nose and his touch over the scenes my eyes are seeing, even though they are in my head, helps immensely. I try to focus on the stream passing by my cheek and his touch instead of the visions.

A cough takes me again and I am lifted out of the water I had forgotten about. I don't know how long I was passed out this time. I'm carried back to the little tent to breathe the smoking herbs again, but it is short-lived and I'm passed out again quickly, the herbs helping me to relax and the resulting pain in my head not sufficient to prevent it.

Terror overtakes me and I roll over quickly and grab the body next to mine and bury my head into it. My mind is screaming that it is a humongous woolly caterpillar that is going to open it's belly and swallow me whole. My heart knows it's Izark's warmth, Izark's strength. I hold on with all my might, shivering. My arms are removed and I let out a little cry of fear, but then I'm picked up again and once again my head is doused in the water of the river. I'm clinging to the woolly sasquatch's fur, the caterpillar replaced by it, completely unwilling to let go. It's other hand goes on top of my eyes again and I'm smelling mint mixed with prunes. "God, this is terrible," I moan.

The words that come to my ears are garbled. "[Wrong smells, wrong touch, wrong hearing.]" I'm going to assume he asked what my symptoms were. I want to complain about it anyway. "[Head-heart stupid afraid.]" He pats my arm, where his hand can reach since I won't let go of his sleeve. _Yeah, bear with it until it's over, just like everything else._ I sigh, a wavery sort of thing, and nod. When the coughing takes me again, I shake my head. I don't want to leave the river just yet. The cooling actually helped calm down the images and other symptoms. It's like some strange brain fever, tied to the lungs not quite taking in the right levels of air mixture, or something. Izark only gives me a brief reprieve, then has me in the tent again to start a new bunch of herbs smoking. Once I'm breathing again, I realize he was right. If it's a problem with the breathing of the right mixture, then I need to have the lungs properly open more than the head cooled. My fear doesn't go away this time and when he is content and lays down next to me again, I roll over to shiver in him. He rolls me back over so I'm getting the best effect of breathing the herbs, then puts his arm over me - both to hold me down, and to let me know he is still protecting me. I finally slip into sleep again.

I wake in an absolute terror. I'm not even sure I am awake. I'm up on my feet and running for the cool river that I can hear but not see. All I see are moving shapes and shadows that smell lemony, then rainbow, then curl into orange and frothy beer flavored ferns. I hit the water and dive in to get my head under it, and swim, hard, trying to escape whatever it is I'm running from, while keeping my head underwater as much as possible. There is a great movement next to me and I'm being grabbed and hauled up to the surface where I cough and sputter. I wriggle, as if I'm a great fish that has just been pulled up and I am trying to escape back to the river.

"[Idiot,]" Izark's voice is very annoyed. _Finally!_ _I can at least hear right._ I fight the irrational fear reaction I'm having and switch to grabbing him, twisting enough to wrap one arm around his shoulder. Whatever reaction I'm having that has increased my strength, makes it so that is enough for me to get fully turned around so that I can bury my head in his neck and clamp both arms around his neck. He holds me dangling over the river, and I'm shivering with fear and against the need to keep running. He carries me back to the shore, the air tasting like curry and cat hair, the vision in my head being that we are walking through a waterfall rainbow with crunchy birds flying through it and frightening creatures surrounding us that only his presence keeps at bay.

Izark moves to put me down and I won't let go. "[I'll run.]" I say, shaking my head, knowing it's true. If he lets go my wild body will take off again. He shifts me so I'm up on his hip and he bends down until his shoulder is nearly in the water. I can hear it close to my ear. I manage to loosen my grip just enough to tip my head back. He lets me slide a bit and in fear I grab his collar with my hands, but that was far enough. My head's in the water again. I'm whimpering with the fear again with every breath.

"[Noriko, don't run.]" I nod. Izark sets me down. I'm more in the water this time. He's let me hold on, my hands clenched in a death grip on his shirt and that helps. But then his hands are unclenching mine from his collar and I protest in fear. "[I'm here,]" he says as he moves my hand down to hold on to his shirt at a lower position that lets him have more freedom of motion. He takes my other hand, on the far side from him, and holds it, then sits down next to me. I hope his knife isn't on his belt. It would likely be getting soaked and rusty if it was. The cool water on my head is calming down the odd visions again and the scents aren't so strongly weird either. I float in the world of my head and in the river, holding onto my anchor, until I finally relax, then fade away.

When I wake up, I'm as weak as I was when I entered the state of living through the hell of the childhood diseases of this world. I don't think I made a sound, but Izark is instantly standing over me, a hand on my shoulder. _Does he think I'm going to run again?_ With effort, I turn my head to look at him. It is just Izark, just the sky. I sigh and close my eyes again. I am breathing fine as well. No funny smells, just the water, wood fire, and Izark. "[I think it over, Izark.]" I say. "[Smell okay, see okay. Hear okay yesterday.]" The time reference is because I'm not sure how to say "last time".

"[Head hurt?]" he asks.

"[No. Breath okay.]" I answer. He sits down next to me with a thump, taking his hand back to rest his own head on it, his elbow up on a raised knee. I open my eyes and he is looking at me, worried even still.

Slowly I make my closer hand move to touch his. "Sheshe, Izark. [I'm sorry. You worked hard.] Sheshe." My eyes close. As I slip into recovery sleep, I feel the hand mine is on top of turn over and gently take mine, wrapping it in warmth. It doesn't register enough to remember later, except that his present warmth was still beside me.


	10. Chapter 10 In Turmoil

_This is the chapter the language identifications change over. Noriko now has enough of Izark's language learned._

* * *

 **Chapter 10 I Find Myself in Turmoil**

I'm in heaven. We were gifted things in Calco - clothing, pen and ink from the Doctor for me, things I don't need like jewelry as a gift from the loot of the bandits - but this is the first time Izark is taking me into a town to shop. He wants to get things that he's low on, like foods and herbs he can't find in the wild, and I want to practice listening and speaking, as well as start to get a handle on their money and how it works. We have carefully talked over the value of each coin and he's given me some to spend on my own. I listen carefully as he negotiates for the things he wants first, letting me pick a few fresh fruits and vegetables to try. When he is done, he turns to me. "Your turn."

I smile happily. "Ah, but, negotiate, I can't. It's okay?" He nods. He knows my language skills aren't up to that yet. I head straight for the shop just off the main market street that has scribe tools. He walks in, stares around, then turns away from me and puts his hand to his mouth. I pinch him. He's laughing silently at me again. Then I'm ignoring him, headed for the bound books. I'm already almost out of paper in my journal. They are expensive, so I carefully study quality and size and pick one out. I'm also almost out of ink and the nib on the pen I was given has split almost too much to use. I get a lecture on qualities of ink, carefully listening and asking questions, pulling Izark in for words that just won't translate. I pick out one that will last a reasonably long time, but isn't too expensive in quantity, because I want a lot. Then I research the nibs, pulling out my pen so that they can help me find one that fits the handle.

The proprietor names a price. I haggle, mostly silently, using the fact that I've picked out things originally I didn't really want, until I have what I really wanted at a price I can afford. I pay and we leave. "You negotiated well, Noriko," Izark says.

I grin at him. "I have good teacher." His blush is all I needed and I'm skipping on to the next place I saw. There were actually two, and I reach the first one and he sighs. He was expecting something like this, but when I skip the dresses, he looks surprised. I'm headed for the fabric. I ask for general pricing, to get a feel for how much the different kinds cost. There are thin, flexible fabrics, like thin silk or satin. There are rougher ones like mohair, only thinner. Some seem to be like wool, though I haven't seen the equivalent of sheep here yet. I finally find some that are like cotton and learn they are the least expensive. Perfect. I look at Izark, then at the various fabrics, picking out in my mind the ones I want. Then I leave the booth.

Izark follows me as I go to the next booth that has fabric and repeat the process, then it's off to where I can hear the clanging of hammer on metal. I ask the blacksmith if I can talk to his wife and teen daughters. Izark is looking interested in talking to the blacksmith, so we do some mutual conversing. I show the women the value of safety pins, they talk the blacksmith into wanting to learn to make them. I negotiate the sale of the concept for a nice pair of scissors that will last a good long time and a gift from the women of three needles each. I'm quite pleased with my trade, though I feel a little bad. I've not let my first blacksmith be the only one who knows the trade secret, and I probably didn't get enough from this blacksmith.

Izark is looking at me with a worried look as we walk away. He finally pulls me into a back alley and scolds me, saying that I shouldn't let my other-worldly presence be made known quite so much. Others in this world might come looking for me and I'd get into trouble. I bite my lip. Lots of reasons and excuses as to why it's okay come to mind. Yet...he isn't wrong, necessarily. If he showed up on Earth with his current skill set, every government would want him. I'm just a student, sure, but I do have knowledge no one else does, not that any of it would help a government here. "I'm sorry, Izark. I won't again." He nods and gestures and we move on again.

I return to the fabric shop that had the better prices and pick up a fabric and hold it up to Izark. I do this several times until the shop proprietor gives me her attention. After a bit, I finally admit I am looking for just a little to make Izark a bandanna, and I'm looking for coloring. She tries to push all kinds of fabrics onto me after that, but I insist on 'cotton'. When she finally gives up, then she wants to push volume onto me. In the end, I leave with the fabric I wanted for his bandanna - a deep blue, just deeper than the sky - but in quantity enough to make him a short-sleeved jacket as well, of his favorite length. And a sash of a lighter blue that matches nicely. I have enough of the lighter blue fabric to make me an over dress. I got it all for three-quarters what it would have cost. I'm pretty happy with my purchases, though they will be simple outfits. She also had threads, so I purchased the thread from her, too. That cut down the volume cost a little as well, since I couldn't very well afford all the fabric if I had to buy all the thread, too, right?

Izark complains it will take a third bag to carry all the fabric. I proceed to shove it all into my bag, which was never very full to begin with. I have a few coins left and I'm hunting for one last shop. I finally stop a woman in a nicely embroidered overdress and ask her where I can find the threads. She kindly takes us to another housed shop off the main market street and I'm in heaven. Yarn, embroidery threads, even knitting needles. I itch to touch everything, get permission and head into the yarns to drool. I'm dancing all over the shop and Izark is leaning against the door frame watching me, an amused expression on his face. I'm glad he is finally feeling better. He's been so...I don't know...since my run of the diseases all at once. All he will really tell me is that they happened consecutively within two days and two nights. I know he told me that it was fast, but I don't know how much faster, and I still don't know if it was a lot worse than what they would live through.

I finally run up to him and ask if other villages have shops like this. He looks at the store proprietor. It's not like he shops at places like this. "Of course," the owner of the shop says to me with a smile, though perplexed.

"Can we visit again another?" I beg Izark. He puts his hand on my head to calm me down.

"Later," he says, his eyes perhaps a little sad. That calms me down more than anything.

"Thank you, Izark. Then I buy some today, some later." He nods.

I head straight for the embroidery thread. I want to decorate his bandanna, and if I have time, the front of his jacket on the lapels, just a little. That, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he's going to ruin it again, or any of the others, and I want to see if I can save them by embroidering the cuts and slices. I almost could have saved the one he ruined fighting the bandits, except he'd left the hem in shreds so bad it would have had to have been cut too short. I pick out black and light blue threads to match the light blue the sash will be, then pick out a few standard colors, just a little, for repairs to his other clothing. I take twice as many colors with me to the counter as I need and haggle down to what I want. It's still a little more than I have. I look at the colors one last time, then set aside one of the standard colors. I can get it later. I put down the coins I have and let the owner know it's that for these or nothing. He takes it and I get my threads, thanking him. Those go in my bag as well, and we leave the store.

"All done, Izark," I say cheerfully. He nods and takes off. I grab the back of his jacket and skip a little to keep up with him.

He suddenly stops and turns to look at me, a confused look on his face. "Why not a brush?"

I freeze and stare at him. "Oh. I forgot. I was thinking of hands busy." He turns us towards the beauty booth. The place that sells hairbrushes also sells hairpins, jewelry and such things. They, of course, want to sell him a piece of jewelry to give to his "girlfriend", is what I think the word they are using means. He keeps blushing when they use it. I grin to myself. I like to see him flustered like this. He almost lets it get the better of his negotiating skills, though. I skiff in and add a comb and a particular piece I have my eye on. Izark finally groans and accepts. I thank him profusely, hanging on his arm as if I _am_ his girlfriend, and drag him away, chatting happily. When we get out of sight he irritatedly takes his arm back. I immediately grab his sleeve and hold on to it, then move to the back of his jacket, which lets him have his arms free. I know he wants to be able to access his sword at a moment's notice.

"Noriko, why did you tease me?" We are outside of town and Izark is irritated with me.

"Because we need a [disguise]. Mmm...," I put an air mask on. He doesn't get it. I pace in a little circle. "What is Noriko and Izark?" I ask. He freezes and fear is in his eyes. I'm surprised to get that kind of reaction. That's pretty deep. His worry in town must have things under it he hasn't told me. _So, no one is to know you're the Super Knight and even more, no one is to know you have taken the Fairy Queen, hmmm?_ I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Izark, you say not to say where you find me. You say not to show new small metal [technology]. Is it not good to say I am girlfriend to hide? Is a better way to hide?" I frown. "No. Is better way. Have you stolen me?" He goes pale. That surprises me also. I nod, and crouch down. "Family - husband, wife - join with other family say yes." I draw a couple, hand in hand, with other people around them. "What word?" He gives me the word for "marriage". I memorize it. "Man-woman marriage join when other family say no?" I hide the man and woman from the other people in the picture by cupping my hands around them, and look up at him. He pauses, then reluctantly gives me the word for "elope". I'm not surprised they have one here, too.

I nod. "Izark and Noriko elope. Run from family. Then okay we are together, and we are hiding our meeting." I'm blushing furiously now. Even I'm uncomfortable with the story. I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with the thought he's stolen me, either, or rather that's how he sees it. It makes me want to understand better - our meeting. I frown at the picture, take a breath to get rid of the rest of the blush, and look up at him. He's as red as me, and looking away, his arms folded. It looks like he's going to take a bit longer to recover. I erase the picture and stand up. I'm feeling...anxious, I guess.

I turn to walk away, and he reaches out to grab my elbow. I look back at him. "I'm sorry, Noriko," he says contritely.

I look at him, then finally say, "Someday I wish to hear truth, Izark." He looks away, not able to say it, the fear and worry in every line of his body. I sigh. "Not today okay, Izark." I take his hand off my elbow, then hold his sleeve cuff and lead him back to the horse. He pauses, then helps me up as usual, but there has been a change, today. It makes me sad.

I cut the fabric at a quiet campfire that night. We aren't speaking, though it isn't a mad quiet. More of a mutually sad one, neither of us able to breach the new wall. Not wanting to waste fabric, I'm going to make the over dress and the jacket rectangular. The stitching will be easier also. I do approach him and make him stand long enough for me to get the correct measurements for the cutting and where the sewing for the armseye needs to stop, and where the collar starts and stops on either side of the front. Then I let him go. That was too much touch for him tonight. I work with my back to the fire to hide my tears. It's made me feel all alone in this world again. Made me question why I am here at all. When I get done cutting his out, I put it all back in my bag and lie down. The depression is overwhelming tonight. Sleep is best.

We are headed somewhere with a purpose. I don't know how far we have to travel, but Izark has been pointing us a particular direction and there is no hesitation in him in the mornings, and the evenings make him impatient. I'm about at my limit and have started to snarl and snip, though I cut it short as soon as I realize it. There's no point in taking it out on him. He isn't the one who brought me here, he just got to me first, or something. More likely it was accident.

We do less talking on the road, though I studiously keep up at least a few hours every morning and afternoon. My hands are constantly busy stitching. It only took about four days to finish his jacket, in form. Then three for my overdress. The bandanna was stitched quickly, but now I'm working on the embroidery on it. That's a bit harder. I prick myself regularly with the needle when the horse jostles me. I finally sigh in frustration when it's one too many times and put my hands down on the back of the horse in front of me, just holding my work loosely. I close my eyes. The surroundings have been changing from wild forested land to more tamable land and we are seeing more farm houses and barns. I can tell civilization is nearing. Wherever he's decided to leave me for safekeeping is close.

There is a sudden cry in the distance, then several. Izark's head whips around to where it's coming from. The hero has awoken. I put my work away in my bag, freeing up my hands for my knife, which Izark has taught me to keep hidden underneath my sash, and nod. I don't know if he's been waiting for my readiness, but he is turning the horse towards the sounds and urging it forward. He slows it down and hesitates when we get close. "Izark, I do horse. You run." I reach for the reins. He hesitates again, but I've been between his arms and hands for almost three months now. I take them, stop the horse, and push him to get off. He looks at me from the ground, his eyes worried, but possessive. "I will follow," I promise. He nods and takes off. If he can take care of it before I arrive he'll feel better also.

I pull my bag and Izark's up off the horse and put them over my shoulder. If the horse spooks or throws me, I don't want to lose my efforts, or his remaining cash. I don't care if we lose the horse, really. It's gotten too uncomfortable for us to ride this close together any more. I do briefly entertain running away, but I'd rather trust him. I still know too little about this world, except that 'here be monsters' and I'm not capable of protecting myself from them. I send the horse on towards where Izark went. I can feel him, so seeing isn't necessary.

I've been experimenting with how far away I can get from him before he worries about me being gone. It isn't time, it's distance - for him too. Right when I'm getting anxious, he's coming to look for me. Something has tied us together in this world, and I don't think it's the original imprinting that I started with. Since I first noticed it in Calco, I don't think it was the ordeal of the diseases, either. It is stronger than in Calco now, too. I can go farther and still feel him than when I first felt him again in town. He's stopped, now. He must have reached whomever was making the noise. I hear calling. Whoever it is has seen him as well.

I continue forward, slowing cautiously as we get close, the horse and I. Suddenly, the horse snorts and stops stock still, except for trembling. Whatever it just got the scent of is an enemy to it. There is a rustle in the underbrush and the horse rears, turns and runs. I get dumped to the ground, but I let go. I don't want to go that way. I still need to get to Izark. I watch the underbrush carefully, where it rustled, but nothing moves again. Slowly, I pick my way towards Izark, hiding as best I can as I go, my knife out and in my hand. It's been a while since I've felt afraid. A long time since I've felt terrified. Right now, I'm just worried and cautious. Izark is on the move, but slower than he normally goes - more at human speed. I head for him more quickly, then see him ahead on what looks like a dirt road. He is with four men, and they are fending off skeletal ant/spider things. _Yuck. More monsters, and they outnumber us._ I follow along as best I can, but without getting too close. I know he knows where I am.

I work at getting ahead of them and Izark works to hold off as many of the monsters as possible. His sword blows are sending more back than they should be. It's new to me and I add it to the list of super powers, but it's one I want to investigate further. I break out of my cover, not having any choice, then see that I'm not alone. "Izark! They're already coming around the forest on this side! They'll block you in! Hurry!" It comes out in a mixture of my language and his, my worry garbling things. He got it, though. The men he is protecting break off and run my way. I run across the street and try to draw the monsters away from the road a bit. It works, but I'm nervous. I see the four men run past my position, then Izark is suddenly backing away from his last blow, reaching me in a single jump, and grabbing me around the waist for a super leap that puts us behind the four men. That would be why I wasn't afraid.

He stays behind us and we run like crazy. That works for a while, but we get exhausted after too long. Izark takes the bags from me, since I'm falling behind. We've been riding, not walking, so I haven't worked up the stamina for this, though the fighting practice helps some. He asks if there is a place we can hide and one of the men nods and points up the next hill. There is a house and barn there. With a goal we get a bit of a second wind, but the sun goes behind the hill next to us and suddenly there is the sound of the insect monsters all around us in the woods. Izark looks around, worried, and I see his eyes start to change, lighten, the pupils going narrow. He's reached his first-level limit already and is summoning the second level. I'm glad he has it to call on as the insects start to head our way, faster than we can run anymore.

When they get too close, Izark swings his sword, but it cuts a swath clear that is even larger than when he was doing it first level. I've seen this in manga and anime. It's using _chi_ through a focus, and his focus is the sword. Makes a nice disguise if no one's paying much attention. I stop paying attention and focus again on running. We have to cross over a bridge over a small stream and it looks okay, but one of the insects climbs out unexpectedly, disturbed by the first person to cross. It catches one of the men in the side and he is thrown. Izark blasts the insect, then fetches the man who was felled, carrying him over one shoulder. The more insects follow us, the more are attracted to us until every ten or so steps we run, Izark has to do a general blast so we can keep going. He's moved to the central front of the group so he can do it in front of us now just so we can reach the door to the house.

We practially slam into the door, the first man wrenching it open. We fall inside and it is slammed shut and barred. I'm panting, resting on my knees, but I look up to Izark. He is returning quickly from second level fighter to first level. _Good. Don't need to be showing_ _those_ _pearly whites to this group._ I drop my head and just pant. "Aaagghh!" I jump out of my skin. Everyone else does, too. One of the men had screamed and the rest are now scolding him. It's hard to follow when they all talk at the same time. I catch his answer, that there are "stones" not here, but in the barn. The others moan and complain.

"I will get them," Izark says calmingly. They disbelieve, but he tells them he can " _word_ ". I memorize it, then watch as one of the men opens the door and Izark does with his hands what he had been doing with his sword and an entire large swath of insects are blown away in a path from the doorway. Izark is out the door and it's slammed shut and barred again.

The men talk, looking at each other. I distract them. "This man injured. Help him." While they work on that, I think about what Izark just did and the word for it. I'm not sure if there is a word on Earth that is equivalent, since the power isn't. Also, he said he could do it, already knowing it. It isn't a new "second level" power to him. Just to me. He may have used it in the fight in Calco for the first time in front of me, but I am not the reason why. It adds to my knowledge...it adds to the hardening of my lonely heart...and it adds to my feelings of worthlessness.

Izark comes back with whatever he was sent for and the insects stop trying to come in. Everyone is in agreement that by morning it should be safe to leave. The insects are only a problem at night and in the hills as the night is descending enough to cast shadows. Shadow insects. Izark and I pretend to be an eloped couple when they start asking about us. It's the only thing that is likely to work. I listen to the men talking about the sad political state of the area - the soldiers in the area that are bullying the citizens, the fighting between factions, then they mention things I haven't heard before and Izark goes very still. "...flower insects in the Sea of Trees?" My eyes dilate and my heart stills. I am listening very carefully. Then, "...the Awaken[- _suffix_ ] has come in the Sea of Trees. ...Means the Sky [ _Word_ ] will wake up." I look at Izark, my eyes wide.

He knows I'm looking but is looking down until he turns to me and with super sticky sweetness says, "You must be tired, Noriko, after that ordeal. Let's make your bed." I want to hit him so badly.

"Yes, Izark," I say standing without looking at him, and I can't keep the bitterness out of it...nor the sorrow. "It has been _hard_."

I spend much of the rest of the early part of the night trying to figure out what I know he won't tell me. What is the "Awakening", and what does that word mean that was attached to "sky", what is it that will be woken up, and what do they all expect to happen when it does? Our beds are next to each other and he carefully put me against the wall and him between me and everyone else, including the door - not that I can leave with the insects still surrounding us. I sleep with my back to him, his warmth not a comfort tonight, though I know if we were farther than about twenty-five feet from each other we both would not be able to stand comfortable for long. Deep in my heart is a thing I don't want to learn yet. A new fear born. If something was found in the "sea of trees", and that is where I came into this world from, and the spiky worms are called flower insects...am I the Awakening? And...what does that make Izark? Is it the reason we're hiding who I am, who we are? I sigh and shiver. Sometimes it's a burden to be too intelligent, to find it too simple to reason out answers. I work hard and shut my brain down, finally forcing the tiredness of my body win.

We leave first thing in the morning, right after breakfast. We are both wanting out of this house and to put distance between us. The men couldn't help but feel the 'strain in our relationship' and spent time trying to talk Izark, and me, into reconciling. It didn't help, so I politely told them that it was okay. It was just a minor disagreement we would surely work out soon. All relationships have them. We are walking in the same direction as we were going before. Izark with his long strides, me with my shorter ones. I'm falling behind, but not too worried about it. I realize my feet hurt and I've been in a bit of a daze for a while now. I sit down and take off my thin local shoes. The grass feels nice between my toes. I pull out my Earth shoes, with the cleaned socks tucked into them and put the others in my bag. I decide I'd rather walk barefoot for a while and let my feet breathe. Besides he's getting too far ahead and I can feel the anxiety rising. I don't want it to call him back.

I only get about one hundred feet. My feet were already nearly bare so they hurt again. I sit down again and pull on my socks, then put on my shoes. _Hmm. My feet have either grown or widened not being in these shoes for so long._ I loosen the ties and wiggle my toes. It may not work, but having a different sole is good for now. Izark finally stopped to wait for me. I can tell he's irritated. _Probably thinks I'm being pokey on purpose. ...Maybe I am, but it was for a good reason._ He actually waits for me to catch up, mostly. When he sees my Earth shoes on he stops, perhaps remembering why I wanted to keep them. He turns away and begins to walk again, but this time he goes a little slower, not letting me get more than ten feet behind him. I play with him for a bit, then stop. It isn't really kind. I really just wanted to know if his sense of distance was really that good. _Of course it is._ I put my head down and just walk, clutching the strap of my bag where it is slung over my shoulder. I could walk blindfolded behind him.

Izark stops and I'm drawn to him, stopping when I feel him pushing back on that thread that binds us. I stop, lift my head, open my eyes, and look at him soberly. He's only three feet in front of me. His look is interesting, but I don't know what it is saying. "Noriko." I wait. "I want you safe. With me is not safe. At this place is one who I trust. Please stay with her."

I duck my head, then look at him again. "I will stay. ...You will come back." He rears back, his eyes wide. I motion between us. "This thread...even you cannot fight. I will wait." He gets an angry look on his face. "I don't like it too. I would let Izark free. If Izark was free, and Noriko was free, Noriko could go."

Izark's eyes change ever so slightly. "Where would Noriko go?"

I look at him in the eye and don't hide the tears as they drip. "Home."

He tips his head. "Can Noriko go home?"

I shake my head. "I don't know." It makes my tears come faster.

He is silent for a moment. Softly he asks, "What would you do if you cannot go home?"

I look away. The answer to that hurts. "If Izark was free and Noriko was free...today...I would die." He moves and I run, moving out of his reach, then past him towards the city below us in the valley that climbs up the hills on the other side of it, covering a smaller hill in the middle of it, hoping that if I am at least going the direction he wants me to, he will leave me alone. For just a brief moment, I can feel it. He wants to kill me. I just gave him permission and he wants to follow through. It gives my feet even more wings, because my logical self-preservation side knows that if don't, I'll turn around and embrace his blade with my breast of my own accord. I'd rather die by his kind hand, having come into this world by it, than any other way.

I'm trapped in strong warm arms. The thread was pulled too far; the anxiety interfered with his personally chosen emotions; he couldn't let me go. "I do not want Noriko to die. I want Noriko to be safe, to live." _Liar. You do not get to choose right now, but you lie. You also would kill me to have your freedom, if you could._ But I don't say it. The same thing seals my lips that makes him say the words. All I can do is sob into his chest, crying again for my lost home, my lost freedom, and now my lost comfort. I cry hard enough, and long enough, that I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake several hours later, somewhat surprised I'm still living. Izark is sitting close by. He wrapped me in my blanket and my bag was my pillow. I am reminded of how he took care of me when I was so sick. I sit up, pulling my blanket even closer to me. I can't look directly at him. "I'm sorry, Izark, for not gratitude. You have worked hard keep-ing me alive. ...I will go, and live." I gingerly look up into his eyes. I see a thing I had not understood before in his eyes.

I have not been stolen by a kind super fairy knight. I have been stolen by a dragon and am his most prized treasure. He is taking me to a place where I can be kept safe while he goes to make a cave to protect me in. I'm not sure even Izark realizes it, though. Only the blue eyes with the slit pupils looking at me know it. I bow to that presence. "I will be obedient." When I look back up, Izark's eyes are returning to normal.

He unfolds his arms and stands gracefully, retrieving his own bag on the way up. "Come." I rise, fold my blanket, put it back in my bag, and follow him down the hill towards the city, never getting less, or more, than ten feet from him until we reach the city.

I latch onto his jacket again, knowing now that he finds that much contact comforting, and appropriate for my station. I find it comforting to understand what that station is, in relation to him. I find it disturbing, yet exciting, to have received the revelation he is a dragon. If the Awakening is supposed to awaken a sky _something_ , in my own world a dragon would count. Already I am awakening it. I know, because it looked at me. I'm not afraid, though. I want to stand with him. In the quest, that is his reward at the end. He found and rescued the Fairy Queen, has worked hard to protect her and keep her. When it's over, that is his prize, the only prize I can give him. Myself.


	11. Chapter 11 In the Care of Gaya

**CHAPTER 11 I Find Myself In the Care of Gaya**

The city is large and I walk more closely to Izark than normal. Not that I'm not used to cities. More like it's _because_ I'm used to large cities. This one hardly counts as a town where I come from, but I'm guessing here it might be relatively bigger than that, what with feet, horses, and wagons being the only transportation. I try to see landmarks, and quickly become displeased with the city planning. I won't be able to complete an internal map for a few months or so and I'll have to do lots of walking around town to learn it well. Roads curve, right-angle, oblique angle, and dead-end all over the place. There are green places, but they are haphazard, looking more like abandoned construction areas. The building structures scream Middle East, with upper connectors that double as passageways, almost. There are plenty of shops on the main road, the same here as for Calco: businesses on the first level, residences above. But I can see towards the hill in the center of the valley are more elaborate homes, and a central government complex. I wonder if there is a religious center there also, or if there might be several smaller denominations, if any at all. I've haven't thought to ask Izark if such things exist here. Nothing stands out, though. Around the outside of the city are the stables for general rental and use, the tanner's, butchers, and other noisome places, as is typical of this level of society and city structure. I can see the usual riffraff skulking in the shadows (the main reason I'm sticking close to Izark), but for the most part the day society is still fairly polite, it seems, though I remember the conversation the night before about the soldiers being somewhat nasty to deal with. I'll try to make sure I don't get in their way.

Even though my head is making this cool analysis of the city, the further into it we go, the more I am trembling. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen to me if Izark leaves. Will I be safe? Will I go into a full-blown anxiety attack and become comatose? (He's never let me get far enough to find out what happens if we pass the anxiety barrier.) Will I be able to live with whomever it is he's leaving me with? I'm trying to trust him on that one, but it isn't easy. I've never been with anyone else for any length of time except the Doctor and inn keeper's wife at Calco, and that was for less than one day each. I don't know yet how to live in this society. Culture, customs, language, foods, expectations - everything is different. Even if he want's me to hide, and I want to hide as well, I may not be able to. The entire neighborhood, at a minimum, will know of me. I will surely stick out like a white daisy among red tulips.

And, what if I need him? Or worse, what if he needs me? I bite my lip. _He won't need me. He certainly didn't before. This is his world._ I can't help it. That line of thought pushed me too far again. I step forward into him and push my face into his back, trembling, tearing up, trying to control it. _I really wish I could get my brain to shut up sometimes._ Izark has walked us to the side of the road and stopped. He doesn't move, just waits for me to calm down again. "Are large places, many people new to you?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head. "That's not it." I take a breath, trying to calm down. "My home city is much, much bigger, but all this is new. I'm seeing too much." I don't explain that it's things in my head I'm seeing. He doesn't need to know that. He waits for me to nod into his back that I'm ready again. When I step back, he begins walking again. I go back to looking for landmarks and actively not thinking. "Ah, please let me know when we close. I want to recognize it tomorrow." He nods. He begins to point out landmarks after we have walked for some time. They are new so will need time to settle into my map, but it's a better start than to guess on my part. I focus on breathing. My heart is crying, wanting him to stop talking, because he is only telling it he won't be here tomorrow. My head is sympathetic, but lets it happen. I need to know so I can stay alive and safe for him like I promised.

I frown. "Izark," I tug on him and make him stop. "Look right, do you see them?" He scans the right side of the street, pausing to look a little longer at the people I've seen. "Yes, them."

He looks down at me, pondering. "You can see those kind?"

I nod soberly. "What do I do in this place if they decide I prey?"

He begins us walking again. Stopping our walk is drawing their attention. "Say you're on an errand and late. Run if you need to. If it is that many, don't use your knife. Keep it hidden. They all have them and you will lose."

I nod. "My world, same." He looks at me sadly, but somewhat with camaraderie. I just look back soberly. "And soldiers?" I ask. "They are not in my world. ...Well not where I live." I have to modify it. There are plenty of countries where the military mob rules.

Izark looks troubled. "Hide if you see them." He looks around, then after a bit points out some with a nod of his head. I look closely. Tabard style overcoats belted by sword belts. Not many people have swords, I notice now. Izark is an exception. I guess it was that way in Calco, too. Some of them wear hats, but not many.

"Hats over non-hats?" I ask him.

He nods. "If you're with Gaya, you might be okay to not hide, but if you're alone, always hide."

"Okay." My fingers tighten a little on his jacket.

He walks us straight up to a larger general store. Most stores have already begun closing up for the evening, and this one is also. The woman at the door is large, short - like my height. Izark's stride lengthens and he is looking at her. I drop my hold and hang back a little, coming more slowly, getting another close look at the surroundings so I can recognize this location again later. Izark and Gaya are greeting each other, and he actually lets her hug him.

I can't help but feel just a little jealous, until I see that he is uncomfortable with it. He's just tolerating it, though she is genuinely very happy to see him. He seems to relax just a little with her as well. They've known each other for a long time. She is older, maybe even older than my mother, but it's hard to tell because she is down on the "ugly" side of the bell curve and looks scary. I reach a position as close as I can handle and swallow hard. I don't judge the book by the cover - or at least I'm trying not to. She cares for Izark, so maybe that's enough.

They've been talking, but I haven't been paying attention, really. Gaya turns to me now and looks me up and down. I give her a little bow, not knowing correct greeting customs. It's ubiquitous on Earth, the most popular greeting, with handshake being second, so maybe it will work here. She walks up to me, then smiles. I smile back tentatively. She immediately pats me on both shoulders. "She smiled! A girl is prettiest when she smiles." I look at her in surprise, then grin. She looks at me back in surprise, then grins back. Turning to Izark she says, putting her arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry, Izark. She'll be fine here." _Yeah, but will I be?_ I ask her in my head.

Gaya seems to be the mothering type, though she is obviously single. I say that because she sees immediately to our needs, overly much so, but has no other family running around the house. All too soon it has become evening and we are shuttled into separate rooms. As Gaya is tucking me into bed, so to speak, she turns to me. "Are you feeling lonely?" She's sharp. I nod. No sense hiding it. Izark's told her the story I'm an orphan from an island he's been taking care of and have no home. That story or the true one, the loneliness is the same. "He's in the room next door." I already know that. The other room would have put us too far from each other. Izark insisted. I really don't think he understands the thread that binds us, but I'm not sure why.

"Sheshe," I say quietly.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Izark spend so much time with someone he doesn't know." She says, looking at me, wondering, then closes the door behind her.

I want to throw something in anger. _Doesn't know!_ I fume. Not only have we spent every day of the last three months together, he's seen me naked for two solid days of them. That hasn't particularly embarrassed me, but it is a truth. You can't get more intimate than that, even if it was a nurse-patient relationship. I've yelled at him, been scolded by him, laughed with him, cried so many times he believes I'm a fountain, nearly died with him on at least five occasions, not the least of which was the fall down the cliff. How can we not know each other?

I settle down when I remember that there are things we haven't shared, and he has the secret he won't tell me, that I try to not get angry over. It makes him so afraid that I'm sad that I'm so angry about it. I sigh, then take off my shoes. I've had to wear the local shoes into town and my feet ache. I dig into my bag and pull out the extra fabric from the overdress I'm making myself - the light blue fabric. There is just enough. I quickly cut out a long rectangle, then clip some thread and thread a needle. I hem the rectangle with a small hem all the way around. That takes the longest. Then I fold it into the right size for a bandanna. Trading out the thread for the embroidery threads, I select white. It's one of the basic colors I got to repair his clothes with but I haven't needed much of it.

I pull a pencil out of my pencil case and quickly sketch wings on the front of the bandanna, then remove them. I suddenly had the image of large bushy eyebrows on an anime character. I consider, then make them smaller and raised. That doesn't look right either. I pull out paper from my bag and start sketching. After about a half hour, I finally have a design I like. I transfer it to the bandanna and begin stitching. I'm just doing the outline. Night is nearly half over and it has to be done by morning.

I feel Izark getting up from his bed. I rise from mine, grabbing up the bandanna and my this-world brush and a bit of left over black embroidery thread. I open my door and quietly listen. Gaya is not in the hall. I slip out of my room and over to Izark's. He's standing waiting for me to open the door. Sure enough, when I open the door and slip in he wants to know - by expression - what I'm doing. I waited until I knew he was dressed, though he still needs to put his boots on. I walk up to him, looking into his eyes soberly. "Good morning," I say.

He looks away. "Good morning." I take his sleeve cuff and pull him to sit. It is so hard to find chairs in this world. They are only around eating tables, oddly enough.

I kneel behind Izark and begin to brush his hair. It's the first time I've let myself, though I've longed to many times. I'm going to take it as my farewell gift, and give it as well. I start at the ends, then work my way up, detangling the hair as I go. It is fine and silky. When the tangles are out, I give it many good brushes from top to ends. He has been sitting stiffly the whole time. I expected it, so I've been ignoring him, focusing on the hair. If I pay attention to him, I'll get too embarassed to finish.

I brush the hair into one hand, then set the brush down and make sure the thick thread is at hand. Dividing the hair in my hand into three strands, I begin to braid it. He sits up stiffly, and turns his head. I put my free hand on his shoulder to hold him still, then turn his head back again and continue. When I reach the end, I wrap the tie around the end until the ends are the right lengths to tie in my own kind of knot. I pick up the bandanna and stand, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him on the floor. If he stands up I can't reach well. Leaning over him, I place the center of the embroidery on the center of his forehead, then wrap the ends around his head and tie them together in the back under the braid.

"Don't destroy it," I say quietly, "unless you are going to come back and get it repaired. At least remember I wanted to be at your back, and am walking with you." I step back and he stands and looks at me, his eyes infinitely sad. I bow, collect his knapsack so I can make sure his water is full and he has everything he needs. When I reach the door, I look back at him. "Sheshe, Izark, for all things." I slip out before he can move, and head for the kitchen.

We've had a quiet breakfast, where he and I didn't look at each other much. Gaya gave him a strange look for having a braid, and he blushed, but didn't say anything and didn't take it out. Gaya gave me a glance, I think, but I wasn't sayin'. She is saying her goodbyes to him now, disappointed he won't stay longer than one night, but she knows him well enough to know that he won't stay long anywhere. He turns to the door. I hand him his knapsack. "Water and herbs are full, as are trail snacks and soaps. Please be kind to your clothing." He nods once without really looking at me and takes the knapsack. As he walks out the door, I bow to him. I feel him pause just outside the door, then he is gone.

I wait to see what happens to me once he is past the range of anxiety. As his presence slowly fades the anxiety grows and I have to hold myself still. Gaya helpfully grabs me about the shoulder and is dragging me back into the house part of the building, telling me it will be okay, and then there is a very slight 'snap' and my heart hurts and there is a cold dark hole where Izark once was. I take a deep breath, trying to relax my heart as I let it out. Gaya looks at me, a bit worried, but hopeful. I bow to her. "Please take care of me," I request. "I have much to learn."

Gaya looks at me shocked. It was the first thing I've really said to her. I think she was expecting my language skills to be at a much lower level. I smile at her and carefully say, "I would first like to understand how to earn my room and food, and little spending money. I sew, and Izark is always tearing up his clothes. If I do not make him five more day's worth by the time he returns, he will have nothing to wear but rags."

"You think he'll come back?"

I feel the hole in my heart. "I am sure of it," I say soberly. "Is there a belief here two people are [fated] or [destined] to be together, even if they do not understand it, or believe it?"

Gaya looks at me soberly. "You mean _fate_ , _destiny_?"

I shrug. "Maybe? Mind and heart words are hardest to translate."

Gaya nods. "I think those were the words you meant. Yes we do believe in those things." She narrows her eyes at me slightly. "You believe you and Izark are that?"

I pause. "No. I know it." I turn away from her, not able to continue with this conversation at this time. "What can I do to help you today?"

It has been a busy day. I've helped in the store, the work coming easy to me. I'm glad I memorized the numbers early and have experience with the money. Working the negotiation angle from the opposite side took some practice, and Gaya let me watch her today until I was comfortable. She's as strong as an ox so she handled stocking while I handled the counter. As a matter of fact, there is where she is right now, restocking the store after hours. I'm washing the dinner dishes and generally cleaning up for the evening.

I'm also trying to not feel the empty space in my heart, which has ached all day. I was able to mostly ignore it while we were busy, but now it's quiet and there is just me in this room. I've tried humming, but that hurts, too, so I quit. I hear a sound in the back hall. "Aunt Gaya?" I ask. She asked me to call her a diminutive form, but I can't quite do that yet. I'm glad she wants to be kind and offer to be family for me, and told her so. That seemed to make it acceptable that I wouldn't use the other form of the title.

I don't get an answer, so I look up. An intake of breath freezes with me for just a moment. There is a man standing in the hall, holding a knife. I pause just long enough to unfreeze, but my throwing hand is holding the plate ready to use as a frisbee weapon. "That's a dangerous blade to have here," I say. "Is it needed?"

He blinks at me. "Where is Gaya?" he asks suspiciously.

"Stocking the shop. Go look there."

"Who are you?"

I blink at him, then hold up the plate. "Dish washer." He stares at me, then can't hold back a bark of a laugh.

"Banadam?" Gaya has appeared behind the man.

"Ah, Gaya," he jumps a little. I frown. He seems very nervous for someone who supposedly knows Gaya and vice versa.

"What do you need?" Gaya asks him, frowning, "and what do you need that for in my house?" She is looking at the knife.

"Ah, sorry," he slips it back in its sheath. "You are a _Grey Bird_ , like me, and I was hoping we could stay here for the night, but...," he looks back at me, "...we are running."

Gaya glances at me, then sets down the two fifty pound sacks of grains she was holding on her shoulder. ...Like I said, she's an ox. That would smash me to the floor. "I'm taking care of her. You've brought trouble on my house from the _rebellion_ if you're here."

"No! The _rebellion_ is a lie to oust my employer, the _Grand Duke_." Banadam says vehemently. I turn back to my dishwashing but listen to their conversation.

"I believe you, Banadam. _Duke_ Jeida would never _foment_ a _rebellion_. What do you need?"

"A place he can hide for the night. Can we stay here?" There is a pause, and I feel Gaya's eyes on my back again. It's her's to decide. I let her by continuing my chore. "Go get them," she finally says. I sigh to myself. Izark won't be happy if I get messed up in politics. I hope she knows what she is doing.

I've just finished cleaning the kitchen and now I'm making it messy again. The distinguished gentleman, in his robes meant to disguise him as a commoner, looks tired and hungry, so I've put together food and drink for him and the three young men who came in at Gaya's welcome. I'm not sure I like being looked at with that much interest by three at a time, but soon enough they are complaining about the reason they're here. I'm thinking the _Grand Duke_ should have at least covered his head. His bearing is too noble. He was surely noticed coming here. I sigh to myself again. I'll be sure to pack my bag tonight just in case we have to run.

I can't quite follow all the politics. There are too many words Izark and I didn't bother to discuss in that field. I'll have to ask Gaya to go over them for me when there's time later. As I put away the serving tray and extra food they didn't need, _Grand Duke_ Jeida says slowly, making it easy for me to understand, "There are so many strange things happening in our world right now. War _word_ people have risen to power in all countries, while those who want peace are removed. At the same time, the _seers_ are saying the Awakening has arrived in the Sea of Trees." I freeze, my hands on the counter holding me up. I want to hear what he says next very badly.

"They say it will awaken the Sky _Word_ ," the word I want to know, "who has terrible powers. What does it all mean? Is this a _fate_ ," it was Gaya's word from before, "we can't avoid? _Fortunately_ , no one seems to have found the Awakening yet, but it can't remain hidden forever. Everyone is looking for it. Something must happen _eventually._ ...But, even knowing this, I can't do anything about it." He sounded sadly frustrated. I feel bad for him. He seems to be one of those who wants peace but is blocked from being useful. I understand that. My home country is struggling with the same issue.

I take a breath. So the Sky 'something' is supposed to have terrible powers. I purse my lips. That's not much more information than I had before. Just one clue. Izark does have great power, but I don't know if their lore has the same definition as what I've seen. He is the only one to have them, though, that I've seen so far. Not that my sampling is very large yet. I trace my finger through some spilled water on the counter, randomly doodling in it. I - assuming I'm the Awakening - haven't been found yet, but I've been left in a big city where it will be easier to find me than left out in the countryside where it would be harder. I sigh. Even Izark, though he wants me to be with someone, not alone, doesn't seem to understand.

"Are you okay?" I jump. Banadam has come into the kitchen. He is carrying plates in. "Thank you," I say taking them from him and putting them to the side of the sink so I can wash them. "Ah...yes, I'm fine, thank you." I don't look at him. He's another one with long-ish curly hair I want to dig my fingers through, and he's on the good-looking side of the scale, but I don't need to lead on another one that I'm not really interested in. _Sigh_. He's already interested, though. He stays to chat, asking about me. I stay quiet, just barely polite, hoping he'll get the idea and go away. He's finally called away. Gaya is taking them to their rooms. When he is gone, I go out to the table to make sure everything is cleaned up.

I'm laying next to Gaya this night. She's had to divide up the men in the other two bedrooms. I suspect she wants to properly protect me for Izark's sake as well, and I'm not complaining. "Aunt Gaya, can I ask for words?"

"Sure," she answers. I go through the words I remember hearing throughout the day, the same as I would for Izark. I'm leaning over my pillow and writing on paper on the floor, getting them all down. I don't remember all the political ones so I just ask for the ones I do remember. As part of it I include the words Duke Jeida (including _Grand Duke_ , the title) said. I tremble inside as I wait for the definition of the word I most want.

 _Seers_ is new and it's an ah-ha moment. I ask if they really can see the future. She considers it, then tells me her sister is one in the next country over. I raise an eyebrow. She starts to go into the philosophy, then stops. I tell her to continue. I'm interested. She laughs and says her sister would be the better one to tell it, but gives me a brief summary. I don't quite get it, there are enough new words, but it's a start. Then we move to the other word.

Gaya frowns sadly. "That is a creature of destruction, who has great power to do marvelous things humans cannot do. The Sky _word_ is said to be the most destructive of them all. That he will be awakened by the Awakening and will bring destruction upon the whole face of the earth."

I ponder an appropriate defining word. "Are there many of them on the planet? Others you can say?" She considers it then gives me two other examples. I rack my brain. Oriental mythology is very complex, but all of them of similar mein are called "oni" or "demons". The definition of a "demon" in western mythology is different, but I think the oriental definition fits the closest to Gaya's. So...technically it's probably the "Sky Demon", but I still like "Sky Dragon" better, or even just "Dragon". But I've only seen the eyes, so who knows what it is. I sigh and put my chin on my fist. "Thank you, Aunt Gaya." I put the pen down and cap the ink, then stuff them in my bag. She'd put it together anyway to give my room to the men. I keep it close by me. If we're found out, I'll definitely need to run and hide. I don't want anyone being able to get to Izark through me. I'll keep protecting him.

As I try to fall asleep, I wonder if he left because he didn't want to be awakened any more than he already was. It seems likely, if he believes that story. He's too kind to want to be destructive, unless he's protecting the innocent or those who can't protect themselves. Sadly...he's still going to come back. He won't be able to deal with the hole in his heart that I share. He doesn't know what it is, I guess, but it will call him back to me, regardless. I wonder what I'm supposed to do about it. I want him back, too. I tuck my head into my elbow, trying to shove the fears away. I wonder...if there's a way I can prevent him from becoming destructive. He already isn't, after all. It would be nice to understand the entire lore, not just the common beliefs of those who hear it as rumors... and propaganda. When there are corrupt people in power, they will use fear mongering tactics to keep people in line. This could be just that sort of thing.

"Aunt Gaya?" It's been a while...she answers, though. Maybe she's worried about what might happen tonight with her guests. "What do seers say about Sky Demon? Not people in power, not paid seers. Ones who really see, and say what they really see?"

She looks at me with a piercing look. "You understand politics."

"A little," I grimace. "I know just because a thing is said all over, doesn't mean it's truth."

She gives me a wry grin. "That's the truth." She rolls to her back and looks up at the ceiling. "I don't know what the real ones say, what the full truth is, but I do know that they can't see either the Awakening or the Sky Demon in their scrying. Not a single one. The images are jumbled."

I frown. "What does that usually mean?"

She looks at me. "I'm not sure, but I think my sister said it means the destiny isn't set, or is unknown, not readable."

I ponder that. "It seems to me, it says it's not true the Sky Demon is destructive. It hasn't been chosen yet if it will be bad or good. Is that what it means?"

She really thought about that. "It is possible. It really is possible." She is nodding, looking like I gave her a bit of hope. Well, that would be nice. I nod back sleepily. If it isn't chosen yet, then he and I have hope.

We are woken by a crash in the store front part of the building and men's voices. My heart races, and I'm up immediately. I've been well trained by now, really. Rabbit through and through. I quickly stuff my blanket into my bag. Gaya is nearly as fast as I am and she is grabbing my hand. She drags me into the main sitting room, flings up a carpet, then a trap door. "Hide in here until it's done. Get to Izark. If he had been here, he would have helped us. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't properly protect you." The door is dropped shut and I hear the rug being replaced. I'm grateful, but she should have put the Duke in here also. I move over so if she does he doesn't land on me. I was fortunate and didn't land on anything wrong and there are other soft things down here in the dark with me.

As the noises go on overhead - yelling, swords clanging, bodies falling, etc. - I try to put myself back on the raft in the cave, feeling the peace of the darkness and the water slipping by. _Izark,_ I cry into the hole in my heart, _Izark. Come get me. I'm alone again._ I bury my head in my arms, slipping back into uneasy sleep, hoping they don't find the trap door, and burying myself under the other bags in this space when I think that thought. Then I really do sleep, my heart still calling for Izark.


	12. Chapter 12 In a Rescue Team

**CHAPTER 12 I Find Myself in a Rescue Team**

I cautiously exit my secure hiding hole. The house is a mess, things broken, scattered, but no bodies. Any soldiers were taken by their compatriots, I suppose. No way to know what happened to any of the other members of the house that had been here through the night. For their sake, I hope the Grand Duke and his men - I think Gaya said Banadam is a military guard for him and the other two were his sons - are still alive. For my sake, I hope Gaya is still alive and not captured. I can't see how to find Izark and I won't survive in this city alone.

I'm torn, a bit confused, trying to decide what to do next, though my body is requiring something specific. When we arrived, I was absolutely delighted to learn that this city, perhaps in desperation, has running water. The sink, the bath, and - joy of joys - the toilet. I head there now, ducking under windows so as to not be seen from outside the building. If I stay, the soldiers may come back and demand to know where anyone is that escaped, or take me too, even though I know nothing. If I leave, I have a whole city to hide from while trying to get out of it, and then find a direction to go and hope Izark somehow manages to find me. It's always much better to stay put and I am leaning that direction, but my whole system is dancing to leave.

Actually, it is so bad, I've just noticed I'm back in the kitchen again, hunting for food I can shove into my bag to take with me. In my hand is a water bottle and I'm filling it at the sink. The cold water running over my hand is what woke me up to what I was doing. _What am I doing?_ I shake myself. That is actually a bit scary. I look in my bag, see that I do indeed have food in it, and put the water bottle in it. Both hands on the table, breathe. Look inside. What is driving me? _I must, absolutely must, get back to Izark._ Ridiculous. _Where is he? Where would I go?_ I send it out as if a searching thread, and suddenly it is pointing me a direction to go in.

I open my eyes in shock and breathe hard. Is it because we are finally farther apart that it can learn how to have a longer range? (Whatever 'it' is. That's kind of scary, too. I really wish I understood this physical connection we have that plays with our emotions.) _God, I want him so bad. It really hurts. ..."Izark?"_ It goes out along that thread that is tied through the hole in my heart. " _I need you. Will you let me come to you?"_ I wait, but nothing really changes. I walk around the room and like a compass needle, it always points in that same direction - out the door and down the hill, but towards the west-southwest (I think I've remembered where we are in relation to the cardinal direction).

Well, if I have a direction to go, and no reason to stay, other than if Gaya should come back...but she said to go to Izark. So. I'm all of a sudden walking down the street already. I shake my head. That won't do. I have to have mental capacity in order to stay safe from the lowlifes and the soldiers. Not to mention that just because Izark is that direction as the crow flies, that doesn't mean I can get out of the city that way. These damn unplanned roads.

I'm at my wits end, and the fourth dead-end - at least in the direction I want to be going. I feel like actual distance traveled in the direction I want to go is very minimal. I sigh in frustration and turn to head back to the last street to see if I can work my way back over. _Crap._ I'm hemmed in by one of those boy gangs. "Hey, are you lost?" "Can we help you find your way?" "We'd like to help you if we can." _Yeah, right to an abandoned warehouse for 'fun'. Not on your life._

"No, thank you. I was walking to clear my head. My grandmother is dying and," I allow my tears to start dripping, "I -I just couldn't...," I start sobbing, then check it. "No. I need to get back. I'm all she has. Please excuse me." I want to go through them and back, but they are blocking that way and my words don't make them any more interested in moving out of my way. If I want out, I have to go to my right. I frown at them. They move tighter in front of me and say they'll comfort me. Bastards. They're going to make me run, and by the look in their eyes, it's going to be to another _real_ dead end...in more ways than one.

But they've moved enough now I can run. I look up above them to see if I can go up at all, and freeze. Above them in the air are many dark shadow balls with eyes. I'm seeing things not real again and it affects me the same as before. I loose my capacity to think right. A hand on my arm wakes me up to my real danger and I'm off, down the way they want to chase me. " _Izark! Izark! I don't understand!"_ I've got lots of practice in running fast now, in allowing my adrenaline to move me. They aren't working too hard though. Just enough to keep me going. Real tears spring to my eyes now. _I hate this! I didn't ask to be brought here, to be tortured like this._ A sob escapes me, then I'm looking for a new direction to go and turn down an alley (yeah, I know, stupid, but it's a different direction), then suddenly down another direction.

They are laughing behind me, though occasionally they swear and speed up when it looks like I've taken a turn that will let me get away. " _I-zar-k! Help!"_ I'm trapped. The only way now is over the edge of the road and down. I hope I'm not going to go splat. I leap over the low wall and there is one of the those left-over green hills under me...and "Aahh! [Watch out!]" I've suddenly fallen into the lap of a man who has a little girl sitting next to him. "Please, help me. Bad men are chase me. Please." I'm quivering and he's staring at me - until the gang drops to surround us. Then his expression goes hard.

There's the usual male posturing, then one of the gang grabs me, to pull me away from this man. The man kicks out at him, putting him on the ground. I get out of the way, then get me and the little girl out of the way as the man proceeds to beat up with his fists and feet every one of the gang, facing them fearlessly even when they pull their knives on him. My heart is beating wildly and my mouth wants to open in surprise. This is the first man I've seen have any kind of strength of this kind other than Izark, though it's still the strength of man - not the same as Izark's strength, except in honor and character.

"Miss, is my Dad great?" The little girl is looking up at me and I see for the first time her eyes are milky. She is blind.

I smile. "Yes. He very great, very strong. I am grateful for protection." By the words he's yelling at them, he's taking out his frustration at being kicked out of their place and having things stolen from him. I frown slightly. That isn't good, that they have no place to go. That makes them like me. I look at his waist. He doesn't have a sword, still... he moves like he has the skill. I wonder if I could talk him into going with me. Even if he just walked me out of the city so that I could move on my own in the country that would be helpful. _Right. Me, alone, in the country._ I sigh. What am I going to do?

The gang finally picks themselves up and run away, verbal abuse being thrown back at us as they go. I slump to the ground. "Are you okay?" my rescuer asks.

"Now, thank you. You are very strong."

He's embarrassed. "Ah, well, I maybe took it too far, eh?" I shake my head, but suddenly a large hungry growl issues from his stomach, followed by another from his daughter. My eyes open wide. They both blush bright red.

I wave my hand. "No, no. Please I have food. For your fighting for me, eat it." I open my bag and pull out what I have and share it with them, putting food into the hands of the girl. "I also have water," I pull out the bottle and set it on the ground. While they eat, I consider my options. They are slightly larger now, except I have no money. Maybe I can provide a thing for them, though, and maybe if he's with me, I can open up the store for the rest of today and tomorrow to earn enough to pay them to get me to at least the next small town. Maybe. "I have a place you can come stay, maybe?" I offer.

The man looks at his daughter, blushes again, but looks sad. "If you're willing, we do need somewhere, for at least a few days."

I nod. "Please come." I hope I can find it again. "Do you know city roads?"

He looks at me curiously. "We've been here about a month so I know the area here."

I sigh in relief. "I only one day, but I know the building, and it's that way," I point back up the hill in the direction I came from.

Somehow we manage to find the neighborhood. Crowded around outside Gaya's store are locals, whispering to each other, and I can hear men's voices from inside. I freeze in fear, then soldiers carrying loot from the store leave it, laughing. My face turns hot with anger and I can't keep my hands from clenching. "[Bastards!]" I snarl. But I have to wait for them to leave. Izark said it. When they're gone, I run into the building and look around the store. They've left it a mess and there is very little of value left to sell. Slam! I hit the sales counter with my fist. There goes my way to earn money to have help. Ah, I'd forgotten them. I guess I can't turn them away now, regardless. Maybe hospitality will give me some leverage...maybe.

A search of the house shows that there is still a little food, but between the fighting and the looting there isn't much left in the house, or the store. "Excuse me? It seems you've had trouble." The man has come into the back of the house, holding his daughter's hand.

"Yes, sorry. But there is still food and a roof and floor...if you want it for tonight."

"If it wouldn't be too much?"

I shake my head. "Please stay." I need to be protected, too.

"Ah, I've forgotten to introduce us. I'm Agol Dena Orfa. This is my daughter Geena Haas." My ears perk up at that. They don't have familial names? How odd.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Noriko Taichiki." I bow slightly, still not sure what the proper form of greeting is. "Please be welcome. I will clean, but upstairs are rooms, if you wish to choose one."

He blinks then nods. "Thank you." I nod back, distracted.

I'm in the middle of cleaning at least the main room for us to eat in, though it will have to be on the floor, when there is a clap of thunder and rain begins to pour. I thought it was the sun setting, but I guess it was storm clouds, or both. I stop and look out the window, resting my hand on the sill. I love rain and thunderstorms, but tonight the hole in my chest has me down. This morning I thought I'd be on my way to him by this time, free of the city. Now I'm back here again, no farther towards that goal. I rest both arms on the sill, then put my chin on my hands, my eyes wanting to drip like the water down the window pane. " _Izark,"_ I say quietly into the hole in my heart, " _can you hear me? How am I to get to you? Will you come get me? Please?"_ I put my head down on my arms. He won't come, not for a while yet. He's still fighting the pull, surely. I really should stay put and let him come to me. It's just...it isn't safe here any more, not unless Gaya survived and comes back. ...I can't stay this way all night. There are things to do. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, then get back to work.

 _Hmm?_ I'm rather suddenly awake, for no reason, in the middle of the night. Maybe I need to use the bathroom. That's what it usually means. _What?_ There is a glow brightening in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed. My mind goes into the split mode again - eyes and logical mind not matching - and just watch. Slowly, a young man, of odd coloring and clothing appears in the light. I put my hand to my head. He's using telepathy? " _Please help..."_ It's very faint. " _Please help us."_ He looks me in the eye and his expression is so sad, then suddenly he and the light are gone and I'm released from my paralysis. "Ahhh!" It's a cry of surprise, not fear. This is the oddest thing I've experienced to date in this place, except the frightening black shadows over the gang of boys.

Agol bursts into my room with a lantern to see me sitting on the bed, my arms wrapped around my knees, shivering. "What is it? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I look up at him wishing for him to tell me if it is real or not real in this world. "I - I woke up, saw light, in the light a man who asked for help. Then he was gone."

Agol freezes, standing straight. "A - a _word?!_ " He shivers. "I don't like _word._ " I blink. A strong man is weak against spirits, visions?

"I don't know _word._ What is it?"

He's a little confused, "Ah, like a person but no body. _Ghost._ "

I got it. "Ghost?" I frown. "He wasn't scary, just sad."

Agol shivers again. "It doesn't matter, it is still a ghost."

Clatter - clank. "Agh!" Agol jumps. "Is it another ghost?" he whispers. I'm thinking not. I get up and take my knife with me and we carefully make our way down the stairs. I'd rather not take the lantern since that only gives us away, but he's holding it like it's his magic talisman to keep ghosts away. Suddenly we see a large scary face and Agol yells in fear and jumps back. "It is a ghost!"

"Who you callin' ghost, and what're you doin' in my house?"

"Aunt Gaya!" I run to her and almost grab her in a hug...except she dripping wet, so I stop and help her out of her overcoat instead.

We're sitting in the main room around the blanket I set out as a picnic blanket. Gaya hasn't had anything to eat for a while, so while I feed her, we exchange stories. She wasn't captured, but she did follow after the Grand Duke, to find he'd been taken to the local leader's castle to be put into the dungeon with his sons and guard. While she was there, ...she turns to me. "Izark was also brought in a carriage, unconscious, and taken down to the dungeon as well."

My heart stops and my hands clasp and go to my mouth. "Ah!" I'm torn between horror, fear, worry, and excitement. He's still near enough for her to have seen him. He's in the dungeon of a lord. If they know, or discover who or what he is... Except...why is he unconscious? That seems a near impossibility to me. I tremble in fear again. " _Izark, are you okay? Are you in trouble?_ _I'm worried."_

Agol has been listening to us and watching our exchange. Now he explains his story to Gaya. He came to this city with his daughter a month ago on business, which wasn't going so well. He's been recently accosted by what he thought were government officials or soldiers and was kicked out of the place he was renting and had his sword and other things stolen from him. His goal was to retrieve those things and then leave town. Gaya considers him, thinking. "If I tell you how to retrieve your things from the Blue Storm Troops, will you help us rescue the Grand Duke, his men, and Izark?" Agol's eyes light up. "They can all be done at once, really," Gaya says. I'm lit up, too. I want to see Izark.

 _"Noriko."_ What? That was like what the young man ghost did. It was a voice in my head. "Izark?" I turn to where I can feel the pull coming from my heart. It's stronger now also.

"What is it?" Gaya asks.

"Are you okay, Noriko?" Agol asks.

"Ah, I heard Izark's voice." I wonder if I shouldn't have said it. This world is strange enough I don't know what's normal and what isn't. " _Noriko!"_ It's louder this time. " _Izark! I am here."_ I pull on the thread hard and send my heart down it with the words. I want to see him so badly. ...And suddenly I do, eyes flying wide. Did the ghost boy open a portal to my mind that I can use now? Or is it Izark? Izark is in chains, but he is whole and unharmed, still wearing my bandanna, but hair not braided - not surprising.

 _"Noriko! I can see you!"_

 _"Yes, I can see you also. Are you okay?"_ I ask in my mind _._

" _I'm fine. Are you okay?"_ The feel of those words seems desperate.

 _"Yes. I'm okay now."_ I am about to say more when the vision vanishes. I blink in the darkness, but I can still feel him. I drop to sit on my heels (I'd risen up on my knees in surprise when I saw him) and stare, trying to understand.

"What happened, Noriko?" Gaya asks.

I turn to her. "I don't understand. I heard Izark call me, then I could see him and he could see me. He's okay, and I told him I was okay. Then suddenly he - the [vision] - was gone, and the words."

Gaya puts her chin in her hand. "Hmmm... a _vision_ was it. If you could do that again, we would have a way to communicate with him what our plans were so he could work on the inside while we work on the outside." She pins me with her look. "Can you do that again?"

"I - I don't know. That's first time. Ever." I consider it. It could be the "second level" connection, though. "It is possible," I say slowly. "I will try again, but not now. We do not have a plan." Gaya nods, but Agol looks at me with eyes slightly narrowed. I wonder if it's because he's surprised I know how to plan and use my resources wisely, or if it's because of his fear of ghosts that now he's suspicious of me and my newly shown ability - that may not be mine.

"Was it your first time to see a ghost, too?" he asks me.

I nod. "First time, ever."

"You saw a ghost?" Gaya asks surprised.

I nod. "Just before you come." I tell her the story and she sits with a raised eyebrow for a while.

"That's why I thought you were a ghost." Agol tells Gaya. He seems embarrassed again and panics when Gaya teases him about thinking she was a ghost. He has a slightly strange personality, in my opinion, but he seems nice enough to trust as far as getting Izark out, if he's willing. In the end, we agree to sleep the rest of the night, gather what supplies we can in the morning, and go to where we can execute the plan. I'm glad. I have two protectors here so that I don't have to go on my own, we know where Izark is now, and even the Grand Duke and his men can be saved, possibly. I fall asleep happy for the first time in a long time, my arms wrapped around my heart, holding Izark close to me. " _We will protect you."_ I say to him.

We're in an inn near a fighting arena going over the plan one last time. Apparently the lord, Lord Nada, is the bloodthirsty kind who likes to watch men beat each other up for fun. He's also in the running to become king, so he gets away with it, and all kinds of things he shouldn't be able to. Gaya doesn't like him, I can tell, and I don't think I would either. At the arena, if a man can survive to the top without injury in the tournaments, he's added to Lord Nada's elite guards and rewarded as long as he continues to stay at the top. Agol is going to sign up for the tournament and see if he can win and get into the elite group of fighters and brought to Lord Nada's personal arena. Tomorrow there's supposed to be a special tournament there, and Gaya is suspicious that Izark will be involved with it. If both Izark and Agol can get the Duke out of the castle dungeon and out of the castle, then they'll all be free.

Under normal circumstances I think that would be impossible, but I don't really believe anything to be impossible for Izark any more. I think if he knew the Duke was there and needed freeing, he would do it himself, without Agol's help. But...he was unconscious and chained. Something happened so that Izark can't go to second level, at least for a time. It wouldn't be bad to have someone else to help, and it can't be me. I'd be squashed flat with just one of the fighters blowing on me.

"Noriko, can you talk to Izark sometime today and tell him the plan? Agol will be able to come back here after today's tournament, but when he's taken to the castle, we won't be able to talk to him again. He'll need to know what Izark can tell him about the inside before he goes."

"Mm!" I nod. "I will try my best." Experimenting until I understand is one of my strong points. I loved my advanced level chemistry class in high school for that reason. "It may take time to learn." Gaya and Agol nod. I sigh. "And, I may have to wait for Izark to call me." They nod for that, too. There's a possibility it's either a two way street, or that he's the one who can do it. He called me first before the vision began, after all.

I spend a lot of time after that trying to figure it out, though I don't work on it constantly. It's tiring, I find to my surprise, to try to use my mind and heart that much in this new and strange way. I start with tracking where he is in relation to me, and feeling down that line. I try to remember what I did just before the vision opened, but it was almost instinctual and it won't come with just thinking hard. When Gaya returns to the room in the inn, where Geena and I have been waiting and visiting, she is excited because Agol has retrieved his things. Gaya drops a small bag into the hand of Geena, then looks through another small bag. "This is enough to cover the one more night at the inn," she says. "I'm going to have to use it. It's all we have."

Geena opens her bag and a polished opal-like stone falls into her hand. "Ohh. Beautiful," I exclaim.

"It was my mother's," she smiles at me. "It is my seer stone." I blink at her.

"Oh, are you a seer?" Gaya asks as if it's a normal occupation for anyone, including a child.

"When I have the stone," Geena says cheerfully. _Focus. Like when Izark asked if the mirror I carried was used for scrying. Was he asking if I was a seer?_ I wonder if I used a mirror, like the one that is actually on a dresser in our room in the inn, oddly enough, if I would be able to see Izark again. I try it, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed, while Geena and Gaya talk. Gaya has asked Geena to "see" which route we should go when Izark and the Grand Duke are free. She wants to take us into the next country to go to her sister there, hoping we can hide from Lord Nada and the government of this country there.

Geena holds her stone and is holding still, then she says, "My father will win the tournament. ...And will be taken to Nada's castle." She frowns and is silent for a while, then says, "I see beautiful trees. Purple leaves and white trunks."

"Oh, that's the real thing!" Gaya beams. "That's what the trees of the white mist woods look like, though no one has traveled there in a long time. There's a monster that inhabits it now, so people don't go. That's why I wasn't sure which way to go. If we could go that way we would throw the pursuit off. If we go on the roads, the checkpoints may block us, or arrest us all again."

"Izark and Agol and Banadam can help with the monster," I say. Izark could do it himself, most likely.

Gaya flexes her arm. "And me!"

I gape at her. "You?"

She nods. "I'm a member of the Grey Bird Warrior clan. I can fight with the best of them." I grin. Somehow I'm not surprised. She could toss a man over her shoulder if she wanted to. _Does she carry one hundred pounds on her shoulder all the time to keep physically fit, then?_

"Izark's teaching me knife." I pull it out. "I not fight monsters, though. Only for defense."

Gaya goes serious. "Yes. Has he taught you that the end always returns to the beginning?"

I nod. "Yes. First lesson. I understand."

She looks at me, then seems satisfied with my answer. "And has he taught you that strength comes from within? What we are inside is what gives us the strength to be and do."

I pause. "Yes. Second lesson. Something we disagreed on, though. My understanding and language wasn't good. I said I still need to grow in strength. He said I'm already strong, but couldn't say more."

Gaya leans back and considers me, then clicks her tongue. "Well, I'll have to let him tell you what was in his mind, since I don't know it. But at least he did that much." She grins. "That makes you my grand-protege. I was his teacher of the sword."

"No!" I bounce up. "Please tell me!" I know I'm looking like a kid, all lit up, but I want to know anything about his past, and this sounds like a good story. She grins and settles in to tell a grand story, Geena listening with interest too since stories are fun for all ages.

Gaya was part of a merchant caravan, one of the cooks, two years ago. Izark was hired on, a skinny wimpy-looking kid. He was assigned to take care of the horses of the caravan and drive one of the wagons, since he didn't look like he could lift very much. I giggle. I know how much he can lift. At least the horse and the wagon with it. Gaya nods. "He was teased for it. One day, too much, and he put two men down on the ground in the blink of an eye." My eyes are wide. "They got mad, and started attacking him all together. I wasn't too pleased with that, but even as I moved to go help, he was putting them all on the ground, one by one, defending himself with his words, too, since they had started it and wouldn't stop when he asked." I nod. That sounds like him.

"Then a few drew swords, since they were there as the caravan guards. That made me mad." She scowled. "I drew my sword and intervened, defending him, then showing off to scare them into backing off. It was good they did." She, embarrassed, rubs the back of her head. "I would have killed them all and the caravan owner would have been angry with me and kicked us both off the payroll." I snort. Gaya's another super strong fighter, by her own words. I'm not going to doubt it. It must be why she survived the assault on her house. "Anyway, from that time, I bugged Izark constantly, wanting to teach him to use the sword. I liked that he only defended himself and tried to get them to stop with his words. The men were also still on the payroll with us and every time I looked at them, they were looking at him with eyes that still wanted to kill for their humiliation."

"I had to chase him all over the camp for lots of days until I finally cornered him and he gave up. He laughed for me for the first time that day, saying I was weird. I didn't mind it, since I'd gotten the laugh and the agreement. He learned very quickly, more quickly than most, and soon the guards backed off, even trying to tell me they weren't going to do anything, and they'd forgiven him. They'd decided on a different plan, really." She scowled again. "When we got here, I left the caravan, using my earnings to finally open my shop. Izark left town, taking a purchased sword with him. I _was_ going to give him mine, but he bought the other one before I could offer it."

"I always figured he'd end up a loner, a wandering warrior. But," she looks at me, "I never expected him to come back with a little girl behind him." _Little girl!?_ I try to not take offense. "I'd found out the guards had hired hit men to go after Izark. The next day, two hit men were found in the woods, injured with _power_ injuries, internal ones. It was only then I understood there was something special about him, and wondered if that was why he kept to himself. He had told me that his parents were gone, and he wouldn't talk about them at all, withdrawing into himself when I first asked about it. It really isn't like him to stay with a client, or anyone, for very long."

I can only blush. "He has been kind to me. He is very nice. I would have died many times if Izark had not let me come with him." I bite my lip, then add, "I'm glad he left me with someone he trusted. Thank you for taking care of me."

Gaya blushes. "You really think he trusts me?"

I nod, certain of it. "Ah, but, I am the same age, as Izark." I look her in the eye. I would really like her to stop calling me little girl. Gaya's eyes pop and she goes beet red, then panics trying to get an apology out. I finally laugh at her. "You are as small as me. You are not a little girl either."

She gets a grip, then smiles at me. "No. You are right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, still smiling.

Suddenly Geena drops backwards onto her bed, her arms splayed. "Are you okay?" Gaya goes to her immediately, worried.

"I'm okay," Geena says. "I just am suddenly tired."

"Ohh, did you try too hard to see something? That would happen to my sister all the time when she was young and pushed too hard." Geena nods. "You'll be okay with resting a bit, then," Gaya reassures her. I look at Geena. We were talking about Izark, who cannot be seen by seers, and I am here, who also cannot. Was she trying to see one of the two of us, or both? I frown, but turn away. I can't ask, or I might give us away. I'll have to watch her and her father, I guess, though I don't want to distrust them.

Getting tired like that, though. I wonder if that's why I can't keep trying for long when I'm trying to talk to Izark. Is it similar to seeing? Do we just have to work up our "muscles"? It would make sense, I guess. "Noriko." I look at Gaya. She has a strange expression on her face. "Are you and Izark... _together?_ "

I look at her, then ask slowly, "Is that like _girlfriend?_ "

She nods. " _Girlfriend_ and _boyfriend_."

I would have blushed at the question and answer before we arrived at the city. Now I know a different answer. "No. I am his servant," I answer seriously.

Gaya stares at me, not knowing how to take that answer. "That isn't like him," she finally says slowly.

"No," I agree, "but it is that way. My life is his."

She considers that and me for a while, then finally nods and gets up. "I'm going to purchase food for dinner. I'll be back."

I watch Gaya leave the room, then look at Geena, who is still resting on the bed. "Geena," I say, moving to sit near her. "Were you looking at Izark, or me?" She jumps and 'stares' at me. She is so panicked she can't even answer. "Did your Dad ask you to do it?" She nods as if she's afraid I'm going to do something to her. "Please don't tell him, or anyone what you saw. And please don't ever do it again."

She nods frantically again. "I won't," she promises.

"Thank you." I say solemnly. "We're hiding to protect the planet, and each other. Do you understand?" She pauses, calms down, then looks down and nods once. I sigh and cautiously take her small hand in mine. She is trembling. I hold her hand gently, and speak the same. "Izark is very afraid, Geena, and I am new and only a weak woman, still very young. He does not want to harm anyone. ...I'm sorry you have to carry our burden now." Geena looks back up at me, surprise on her face. I smile at her, though she can't see it. "Gaya told me when a seer sees only confusion and nothing surfaces, it means the future is not set. Do you know? Is that right?"

She frowns, then says, "Yes, mostly. But when I looked, it was more than that. No question is answered when I look. Not even what will be tomorrow, or where he is, or what either of you look like."

I'm stunned. "You mean...no seer knows any of that?" She nods. I frown. "I wonder...if we are being protected, too?" Geena is stunned. "I was thinking that if our futures were unseeable then it meant our destiny wasn't set yet. There is no way to know if evil or good is the outcome, because it hasn't been decided yet. But if even the present isn't knowable...I wonder if there is something protecting us until that future _is_ decided." I sigh. "That would be nice. I don't think Izark _has_ to be evil. Not when he _wants_ to be good so much.

Geena pulls me back to the present. "You are kind," she says.

After a pause, I say, "Sheshe, Geena, - but Izark is more kind." I let go of her hand and stand. "I'm going to rest, okay?"

"Okay," she says and curls up on her bed. I lay down in mine, thinking about what she has told me. Then I try to reach Izark again, just letting the quiet currents of my thoughts lead my words and feelings to him, until I'm asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 In a Forest

**Chapter 13 I Find Myself in a Forest**

I don't manage to talk to Izark before Agol has to go to the castle. I apologize, and promise I'll keep trying. Agol says he'll just do his best and forgives me. Gaya promises to look after Geena and he is gone. Finally, after dinner, when we are resting and it is quiet, I give it all I've got. Geena's given me some pointers so I'm using what the seers do, too. I relax, pulling up the sensation of floating on the raft on the quiet cave river again, add in the sense of having Izark standing guard over me while on that raft, then flow with the river to Izark. I pull on the connection, trying to draw him closer to me, then I send my thoughts to him down the line, as if shortening the distance between us then calling across the remaining distance. " _Izark."_ I also put all of my _wanting_ to talk to him into it. I'm not trying to see as well. They say that may use more strength than I have at the moment.

It actually feels right. I feel the hole begin to be filled again with his presence and I am excited, though I try to not disturb my calm. " _Izark,"_ I call again as the dark hole in my heart is nearly full and it begins to relax.

" _Noriko!?"_

"Yes!" I'm surprised when my involuntary exclamation doesn't break us out of contact again. I'm careful to not do that again, though.

" _Are you okay?"_ he asks me.

" _Yes, Izark. We are in an inn outside the stadium, Gaya, Geena and I. Geena's father, Agol, is in the castle with you. He is there to free Grand Duke Jieda, his two sons, and guard Banadam...and you. Please use him. He has agreed to it. He will be the newest of Nada's guard. He won today's tournament."_ I try to get it out all quickly since I don't know how long before I get tired, or there is another interruption.

 _"Agol?"_ he asks to confirm.

 _"Yes."_ There is a pause, but I feel him all around me now, as if we are on the horse again. He is thinking.

 _"There's also another fighter here who wants to help. I think I know how we can get free. Meet us outside the city."_

My heart flies. I want to meet with him so very much. " _Gaya wants us to go to the next country over, Guzena, to hide with her sister. Geena is a seer, even though she is a child. She says we should go through the white mist woods."_ Meeting outside town is rather vague. He needs to know what Gaya is thinking.

" _That's north. We will meet you there, on that side of the town."_

I answer, " _Okay. [Good luck.]"_ There is another pause and I feel like the warmth all around me is giving me a hug, like the kind he gave me when I needed to cry, only...more. I try to hug him back with my heart, to let him know we are doing what we can to protect him, too. Suddenly, my strength leaves me and the connection is broken. I slump onto the bed, but I'm heartened. He is still with me, even though we are much farther apart than ever before, except when I was at Gaya's and he was gone. We have become stronger for being apart, at least as far as the connection is concerned. I wonder if that's really a good thing, except that now I don't have to hurt any longer, and I know where he is. It is comforting.

"Are you okay, Noriko?" Gaya asks.

"Ah, yes, just tired. It does seem to be similar to the seeing. I just did the words, and Geena's words, and it worked. I told Izark the plan, and where you want to go. He says there is another fighter inside to help him also, and he has a plan to get them out. We should meet them outside town on the way to Guzena."

Gaya nods and looks thoughtful. "You are special, Noriko," she says.

I shake my head. "No. Izark is special. I'm just a normal young woman." I can tell she disagrees, but she lets it drop.

We are waiting outside town, having arrived mid-morning after breakfast and walking to get here. It is fun to walk with Geena. Gaya and I each took one hand and she sang some local songs for me. They are different, but nice. I sang a couple of nursery rhymes to her, though it took some time for me to remember them, it's been so long since I've sung them. That was embarrassing. At the moment, while we wait, I am enjoying basking in the feeling of being surrounded and warmed by Izark again. I probably shouldn't. I don't know that he is really ready to come find me yet. He has to because of circumstances, but that may be all it is. At the same time, I know it's been as painful for him as for me, even if he doesn't understand it. I don't know if I will have the time to tell him with all of the people who we are going to be with again. It may not be something I can talk about publicly. "Ah! They are coming!"

Gaya starts. "Where? I can't see anything."

"No, I feel it. Izark and others." I wonder why I can feel the rest. Have I been given a gift by this place because of my connection to Izark, or am I so connected to Izark that I can feel what he feels when he's this close? The latter seems more reasonable. The sound of the horse's hooves comes next, then finally we can see them. I am so excited that my rational mind almost can't clamp down enough to hold me still. He doesn't like public displays of any kind. I hope I can prevent myself from embarrassing him. He's in the front of the group of men, and I suddenly realize I want them to understand that I am Izark's even if it does embarrass him. I'm remembering the attention the other young men gave me. It would be nice to not have any jealousy confrontations, not when I only want to be with one of them.

Izark leaps off his horse, in his usual hurry when he's worried. He's wearing the light blue bandanna, and his clothes are _not_ in shreds. I wait for him to give his instructions, then move to him. I allow the full adoration I feel to show on my face. I walk to him, and put my hand gently on the side of the bandanna. "You're still wearing it. Thank you, Izark. I am glad to see you're safe." I put my hand on his chest, then suddenly, I can't fight myself any longer and my arms are wrapped around him and I'm crying again. "That hurt so badly, Izark," I whisper. "Don't do that again. Please." He lets me cry briefly, then goes to push me away but I let go and take a hand instead. He is blushing furiously and is looking at me shocked, not sure what I'm doing to him now. "Which horse?" I ask.

Once we're on the road, I ask him to put us where we can speak privately. He apologizes to the group and we fall back. "I'm sorry, Izark, to embarrass you. I wanted them to understand that I am yours, from the beginning. All three of the other young men, but Banadam in particular, met me at Gaya's and I do not want the interest in their eyes." He stiffens slightly. I know dragons are very jealous of their treasures. I take his right hand and put it over my heart, holding that reign in my left hand. "I am Izark's. Only he can fill the hole in my heart that hurt for the last three days. Did you finally feel it this time?"

He is still, then finally he says gently, "Yes. ...But I don't know why."

I nod. "I have been learning it. May I tell you?"

He pauses, then pulls me around to look at me. "You will ask if you can teach? Not just teach?"

I blush and look down. "Yes."

He has a touch of a grin on his face. "Okay. Teach." But he takes his hand back. I tell him everything I've learned about our connection, from the earliest time I was experimenting with it. I end with how I learned to talk to him and what happened to the connection at that time, with it refilling. He frowns. "That hasn't happened to me."

"Then you need to try to talk to me. Pull on that hurt, that need to see me, and talk to me through it." He is still frowning. "You will need to try and try again until you understand. It took me all yesterday to learn it. It is tiring, so rest between." I can see he is still hesitating. "Izark. It will make it stop hurting, and you will know where I am again. Is that not enough to help you not be worried?"

"But why do we have this connection?" he asks.

I hesitate. I don't know how much to tell him. He doesn't want me to know his secret, but I do now. Would it help him if he knew I know? The things I want to tell him I think would help him, but... "Izark knows." I say simply. His hands grip the reins tighter. "Izark. You do not need to be afraid. I will protect you."

His answer is bitter. "How can you protect me? What do you know?"

I can't take it. It may be a bad idea, but I want to give him hope. "I know, Izark. I know the seers can't see you or me, not in the present, nor in the future. I know that means that we are protected, and that the future is not set. Not until the decision is made, and maybe even then it is not set. You are not evil, Izark. You have not chosen that. You do not have to choose it. The future is still flexible for you, and for me. Let me help you choose what you want to choose, not what those in the world want to choose for you." He is hanging on to my every word, but at the same time he is disbelieving. I sigh. "Izark, you cannot leave me in the world without your protection and expect me to not hear the words of those around me. Duke Jeida said it. Gaya defined it for me. You know my mind. It was not hard to understand it." He sits quietly.

"If you really believe that to have me far from you helps you, then I will do it, but I don't think that is the right thing." I look up at the sky, wondering what expression is on his face. "I thought about it last night. You left me and everything that happened in my day, even if frightening, made it so that we had to meet again today. Not only that, but we also rescued a good man today, one who wants to do his best. I think Agol wants to do his best also. The other man who helped you, is he also like this? Gaya is as well. Something is helping us, Izark. Protecting us, and helping us to help other good people. I want to understand what that is. It is not darkness and it is not evil. You are already being used for good because you want to be. I will walk that path with you, if you will let me."

I finally turn to look at him and silent tears are streaking down his cheeks. He looks away, embarrassed that I've seen. I turn enough to wipe a cheek and smile gently at him. "Izark is beautiful. In all his forms."

He looks at me curious. "You aren't afraid?"

I shake my head. "No. I know Izark's heart. There is nothing to fear." For the first time of his own accord, he gently wraps his arms around me, as if to protect me in person the way his warmth always protects me. It makes me have to face forward again, so I can't see his face.

Putting his mouth close to my ear, he asks me quietly, "Would you die for me?"

I'm surprised by the question. "If that is what you wanted or needed, but Izark has already ordered me to live for him, so that is what I am doing."

A brief pause. "And if I were to kill you?"

My heart races, but I answer, "I would prevent it because that would make you too sad."

He is quiet for a moment, then he says, "I heard you - when you were running and frightened, I heard you. I couldn't understand why I would hear you, only you, when I hadn't before. But I knew you were calling me because you needed me. In the end, I tried to come, but was prevented by Lord Nada's men. One had a poison that knocked me out and made me very weak. When I revived, in the prison, it was to hear Duke Jeida and the others talking about you and Gaya. I could not have been happier, to have had my worry answered right away, that you had been okay at that time, and Gaya might still be with you, but I was worried because I knew I had heard you after they'd been taken."

Izark pauses, remembering. "I worried the rest of that night, wishing I could be free to come and see you, to know. I'm sorry for leaving you. ... I thought that since I'd been able to hear you, you might be able to hear me, so I called for you. I was very surprised to be answered and to see you. I thought it was you doing it." I shake my head, but he's already heard my side of the story. "The vision was interrupted by Lord Nada's arrival in the prison. I was angry with him, but I could see you were safe. That allowed me to be calm and wait. I tried and tried to reach you again after that, but it wasn't until you called me last night that we talked again. I'll work on learning it. I want to know where you are and that you're safe."

I put my hand on his arm that is still wrapped around my shoulders and nod. "Just start with words. It's easier, and the knowing comes with it. Visions can come later when we're stronger. I think it happened because we both were missing each other too much, and I remember very much wishing I could see you."

He nods. "Me, too. Wanting must be part of it."

"I think so," I agree.

When we reach the edge of the white mist woods, Izark has learned to talk to me and we have been practicing, though we have also rested because it is tiring, even though we are sitting so closely together. Distance doesn't seem to affect ability, nor cost of effort, which I find interesting. That puts it in the category of electricity and radio waves, which propagate without much loss to integrity (like as in all the radio waves going around earth leave it and head out into space for anyone light years away to listen to eventually).

We arrive at the edge of the woods and cautiously enter. It seems a normal woods, though the rumors say it's dangerous, so we are watchful. The horses begin to snort and become nervous, and the further in we go they are getting worse until two or three begin to buck. It's decided we'll leave them and walk the rest of the way. Perhaps they are sensing the monster and it is strong enough to affect them, like the horse I rode bucked me off that night I first heard about the Sky Demon and the Awakening. The new man's name is Barago and he offers to carry Izark's prize winnings of twenty bags of gold. That is a lot. One gold coin is ten times the value of the highest coin most people carry to purchase things. At twenty bags, Izark is now quite wealthy. We should be able to get well into Guzena and then have time to find employment there before it runs out.

Banadam is talking to Gaya and is sounding angry, which doesn't really seem like him, except he seems generally excitable. "Hey look!" It's one of Duke Jeida's sons. He's pointing just off to our right. We are arriving at a village, but it is silent, deserted. We enter and look around. Duke Jeida says that when the world was peaceful, long ago, this village was inhabited. Thudd! Clink, clink. I jump and grab Izark's arm, startled by the sudden noise in the stillness of the village, my flight reaction instinctively activated.

Barago comes out of the house brushing himself off. "Yuck. Disgusting. A shelf fell on me." Banadam mutters a slur against him and again I wonder what's wrong with Banadam. Is he afraid of the rumors of the forest? One of the brothers scolds him and he huffs off. I take a deep breath and let go of Izark. Nothing to run from this time.

"The village is said to be at the center of the woods," Duke Jieda says. "We should be half-way to the border if we're here."

I blink. "Ah...We haven't walked far enough," I say. They look at me. I blush, not really having wanted to draw attention to myself. "I still have soft feet, but they don't hurt enough to have walked that far yet." Not to mention timing-wise it looked to me like it would take two days to walk through the forest, but that's at my pace and lack of experience with judging distances.

They aren't sure what to say to that. "Maybe it's a different village?" Gaya asks. No one knows. We begin walking again, heading out to continue in the direction we need to go.

"Ah!" It is the other of Duke Jeida's sons. I will need to learn their names properly soon. Maybe tonight at the fire. I blink in surprise like everyone else. We are looking at the exact same village we just left three minutes ago. Everyone shares uneasy looks, and they look at me. I look back with wide eyes, just as worried as they are. We try again and again we end up back at the same village within only a few minutes of walking straight.

"We're trapped..." It's Banadam again. He must be afraid. "The rumor says that those who enter will never be seen again. This is what it must be talking about."

The oldest son of the Duke says, "Let's try one more time and be really careful. There might be a way -"

"It won't help! We'll walk in circles until we can't walk any more and then the monster will come. We can fight it, but not exhausted!" Banadam seems panicked now. Barago asks Izark if there's anything he knows to do, but Izark says it's his first time to see it also. I put my brain to the issue, trying to dredge up anything I've read about. "Even if you're as tough as a monster, you're totally useless when you're really needed, eh?" Every mouth drops open. Banadam has just crossed the line from afraid to picking fights. Gaya steps up immediately to defend Izark, but Banadam continues to place blame on others - Gaya, Geena.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. "Banadam, please stop," I request.

He looks at me with a scowl. "You were the one who said it first, that it wasn't right. Did you do it?"

"Banadam, this isn't like you...but it is like the horses. Being made to be afraid. Please. Do not be afraid."

Banadam moves to strike at me and Izark grabs his hand. "If there was something here making the horses want to run off with us, then that thing is still here, trying to get us to fight amongst ourselves. Listen to Noriko."

I jump in quickly so Banadam doesn't try to fight with Izark as well. Walking to Banadam, I put my hand on his arm and look into his eyes. "Banadam. You were nice to me at Gaya's. To be so angry as to want to hit me is not like you. Please, do not be afraid. This is a [magic], a...demon-like power. I've heard of it in my land. If we can find the source and remove it, we'll be able to walk out again. We knew entering we would have to fight it. If we are in the circle center, it is close. Please do not be afraid. You are strong. Many are strong. We will win and leave."

As I look into his eyes, rationality returns to him and he looks around. "Ah, what...? How awful..." Izark releases his hand and Banadam looks at me. "I'm sorry," he says, blushing. Suddenly a cold downpour of rain is falling on us. It had been sunny and clear up until then.

 _I'm_ suddenly afraid and I grab Izark's sleeve. We all run into the closest house. As Izark and I enter, I say to him quietly, "Izark, it is [sentient] and heard me? To change from circles and making angry to bringing rain?"

He looks at me, slightly distracted because he's finding us a place to sit. "Likely, yes." I tighten my hold on his sleeve. He looks down at my hand and back at me. "Why does that scare you? It's a monster."

I shake my head. "No, monsters are the flower worms, and the shadow ants, and the other things you fought to keep me safe. They only attack. They do not think. This is different."

He pulls me to sit next to him and I sit very close, making him slightly uncomfortable so that he shifts to give himself a little more personal space, but he lets me hold on to his arm still. "No, you said it yourself. It is demon-like power. It is likely a demon."

I blink at Izark, trying to put the reality of a demon before me into my reality. I whisper to him, "Can you defeat one?"

He looks at me with wide eyes, then rests his head on his fist, his elbow resting on his knee, tipping his head to continue to look at me. He is giving me a dry grin, half his mouth curling up just a little. "Noriko. Have you already forgotten what I am?"

I blink at him. I can only answer a croaky sort of quiet, "Yes?"

He laughs his silent laugh at me, then pats me on the head. "Yes, Noriko. It is okay. They can be defeated."

I look at him a moment longer, drinking in the reassurance in his eyes, then let go of his arm. "Okay." It comes out as a timid, quiet word, but if he says so, it is so. "They don't really exist in my...place. They are only in stories. We can't fight them, if they are real...at least I don't think we can." He gives me a sharper look of disbelief, as if he is trying to understand the words that just came out of my mouth - as if they don't fit his understanding of who I am. He doesn't ask, though, or say anything else.

A fire has been lit in the old fireplace to warm us up and dry us out, and food is set out. It is as good a time as any to eat, though it seems a little early by tummy-time. Banadam tries to explain how he felt but no one seems willing to work at it too hard, until Geena apologizes for leading us into trouble. He immediately goes to apologize to her for his words. Gaya also tries to make Geena feel better. I giggle, happy that everyone is finally feeling better and not afraid. It feels good to smile. "We should watch ourselves in case it happens again," Duke Jeida says. "Thank you, Noriko for helping us understand what was going on."

My mouth hangs open in surprise for a moment, then I'm blushing. "No. It was nothing. I was glad Izark and Banadam were willing to listen to my small words. It's hard to not understand, I know this. If it was a help, then I'm glad."


	14. Chapter 14 In a Demon's Sight

**CHAPTER 14 I Find Myself in a Demon's Sight**

"The rain's over!" Gaya says. Everyone looks around and it is true. We can't hear the rain anymore. I get ready to run. If the monster is a demon, and the demon is sentient, it just decided rain wasn't useful to get at us. All we did was go hide from it and have a picnic, after all.

Izark is crouched up on his toes, his hand on his sword, replicating his stance just before the bandits entered the room at the inn in Calco. "Something's coming!" he warns everyone in the room. I'm up on my feet at once, standing out of his way and behind him slightly. My place is to protect him until I can't, then run to protect myself, or vice versa depending on the situation.

The front door explodes inward with a crash and a long black thing snakes into the room. Okay - not too surprising actually, just sudden. Long. Black. Tentacle sort of thing. That all fits my understanding of monsters and intelligence - like Ursula the octopus witch in _The Little Mermaid_. There are probably others in my reading and watching repertoire, but I don't have time to think about them because it's coming directly for me. I drop to the ground and roll away from it at the same time as Izark is yelling my name. My roll ends at his foot. He's moved to stand over me, moving even faster than I did (of course). There's a loud Bam! as the tentacle hits the wall behind where we were sitting. The whole room erupts as everyone jumps up and pulls swords.

Izark swings as the tentacle heads back towards us. His sword slashes the end of the black strand off and pieces of it flutter to the ground. It is long and soft, like Izark's hair. I wonder at it. "It's targeting Noriko!" Izark yells in frustration. I jump up to my feet again, but I stay crouched down to stay a small target, waiting to see where I need to run to next. He's got that direction. I turn to cover our back, and let out a strangled yell as I see another tentacle coming from the back of the house and headed my way. I try to roll again, but because I've turned, I get tangled up in my own crossed feet. It slips past me, missing by just a hair because of my fumble, but now Izark is fighting two of them at once. I roll up to standing and put my back to the wall and watch both tentacles. The others are trying to hack at it as well, but are having difficulty. It seems Izark's strength and power make a difference in fighting against it. A third tentacle zooms into the room through a window. I run, tying the tentacles up in knots as the third tentacle crosses the first one. I alternately roll and dodge and I can tell Izark is getting desperate. Even if he cuts off an end, more comes back at him (or me).

As I roll past the fireplace, one of the tentacles gets singed. "It's a hair monster!" Agol cries. "It was hurt by the flames. Get fire." He is running to the fireplace to grab up a burning stick from it when one of the hair strands turns to grab at him. I instinctively push him out of the way, towards the fireplace, since I am passing him again, and drop one more time.

The monster must finally have figured out my pattern, though, and the tentacle drops, abandoning the chase of Agol, and grabs me. "Eeek!" I cry.

"Noriko!" Izark's voice is panicked.

As I'm hauled out of the building, I see the tentacles Izark were fighting grab him about the arms so he's pinned. "Izark!" I'm as worried about him, now. If those things pull, they'll pull him apart.

I'm hauled up into the air and I can see that the three tentacles were just that, parts of the main monster. Now I feel like Link in _Skyward Sword_ , when he goes back into the past in the desert to the ocean and has to fight the many-tentacled monster on the deck of the ship...except that the main part of this monster is sitting on top of one of the other houses like a very badly groomed toupee of long hair. If I could get my hands free, I'd be brushing it with a giant brush...or giving it a very good shampooing. It's greasier and dirtier than any hair I've ever had the distinct displeasure to deal with. But if I had an eon, I could braid to my heart's content. I wonder if I could get to my brush if it would suddenly be magical and tame this thing.

"Noriko!" I look down. Everyone has rushed out of the house... except it's the Duke Jeida complement "everyone". The other half, the half important to me, are still in the house. I hope Izark is okay, then he is zooming out the door as well. I sigh in relief. He gives an order to the men waiting below me and he is leaping up on the roof below me, then into the air, his sword swinging.

"Ah...?" He won't be able to catch me. _I'm supposed to fall to them?_ I look below me at the men who think they are going to catch me"Izark, no!" It's too late and I'm falling. I can't do much except watch as Izark does try to leap off the main part of the monster and head back to catch me, but it grabs him, too, and I'm suddenly on top of everone that was under me, rather violently. Somehow we manage to survive it. I have no idea how. That should have broken my bones at the least, and since I landed on other people, their's as well. _Are the physics of this world really that different?_ I'm up as soon as I'm sure I'm okay.

"Sheshe," I say as my eyes look for Izark. The hair monster has him all wrapped up so he can't swing his sword, and it is drawing him into the ...mouth? It doesn't look like a mouth, but neither does the mouth of a venus flytrap or the carnivorous pitcher plant. "Izark!" I cry. He is trying to fight it, but it is inexorably pulling him in.

"Everyone, protect Noriko!" he yells just as it finally wins and pulls him in. I look around quickly but there are no other tentacles around us. The monster has decided to focus on Izark.

 _"Izark, please let me know if you start to lose, so I can panic at the right time."_ I say to him, then wonder why I said it that way. I must be a bit loopy with anxiety and fear.

" _I'm okay for now,"_ he answers. That was nice of him. I didn't want to distract him, really.

I'm grabbed by the arm. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

I pull back. "Why? It wants Izark now. There are no things looking for me."

Duke Jeida looks at me kindly. "Because you are who saved us from it. It targeted you because it thinks you are dangerous to it."

"I'm not," I can't believe it, "Izark is. Izark will kill it. I just talked. If we leave the village we will be in the circle pitfall again."

Duke Jeida blinks at me. "Well, that is true, isn't it," he concedes, just as a ripping and tearing sound comes from the monster.

 _"Izark, it's tearing in half. Are you okay?"_ I ask, worried he's part of the tearing.

" _I'm holding on. Don't let it get you."_

" _Okay."_ I'm relieved it didn't tear him in half. Now I do move. Agol has come out of the building with a burning stick. I run to him and take it from him and turn to face the half coming my way. He stops and stares at me. "Go get another one," I say firmly. "We will need many, I think." He nods and heads back into the building. The sons of the Duke head in after him. Banadam, Barago, and Gaya stand with swords in front of me and the Duke heads into the building as well, after looking around at the situation.

Suddenly there is fog, getting increasingly thicker around those of us in the courtyard between buildings. As the others comment on it, I notice it feels like the ground under our feet is moving. "Ah! We are moving while not moving!" I say. I wonder if it's the same kind of magic that moved the forest center to us as we came in from the edge. Usually, in the books on Earth, we would have to be walking for it to happen - the seven-league stride or something like that. Then suddenly I'm falling, the ground at my feet disappearing. I land and then slip and slide as if down a hill. "Gaya!" I call. There is nothing. "Barago!" Again, I hear nothing. Not only did the land move, I've been separated from everyone else. I hold the firebrand out to see if I can see anything in the fog, but it's too thick. " _Izark, I've been taken away from the village by [magic] power. Please hold on."_

There is silence for a while, then, " _Noriko?"_

That worries me. I immediately answer. " _Izark, I am here. Can you hear me? Please don't let the hair monster eat you. Fight it."_

 _... "I am,"_ he answers back, more like his usual self _. Good._

" _Noriko. Noriko, you are in danger. The monster is coming, please come this way. Do you see me?"_

I whip my head around until I see a faint outline of a person in the air. I recognize the coloring. "Yes, I see you. Where do I go?"

" _This way_." The spirit 'ghost' boy who came to my room just before Gaya returned to her house leads me, floating in front of me. I run as fast as I can and he keeps ahead of me to lead me, as if Dampe's ghost and I'm doing the side-quest to get the hook-shot. I wish I could see the ground in front of my feet. I don't want to turn an ankle, but the fog is too thick. The rule is "run, hit the closest ones hard, run again, repeat until there aren't any pursuers left". I've only one pursuer this time, so it's "run, light on fire, run, repeat" this time. For now, that means, "run". As I run, the boy tells me the story of the village, that they were peaceful until the demon came. It influenced them to become angry and fearful. As they increasingly did so, it gained power over them until they were finally fighting each other and in the end all killed each other. That sounds like the western demons of Christianity, etc. Feeding off the hatred, anger, and fear of mortals until their souls are brought down to hell.

" _Their souls are still in torment, trapped inside the hair monster by the demon, made to do his bidding. Please help us - help me. I want to release them from the demon and let them go free again."_ I blink. I didn't expect that to be so closely parallel to my thoughts.

 _"Ah, I'm not an exorcist, or a clergyman, to free spirits from a demon. What can I do to help?"_ I wonder if he can hear my thoughts.

It doesn't seem like it as he keeps talking. " _If we free them, it will free your friends and you'll be able to leave the village."_

"I'm willing, but what can I do?" I pant.

" _Just be yourself, Noriko. That is good enough."_ I blink. _Well, okay then_.

A loud keening sound is ringing in my head and the world changes again. I feel like my thoughts are blanketed and there is darkness all around me. I immediately stop moving. My mind is almost not my own. _What was I doing?_ I'm scrambling, trying to get my mind back. I see the memory of me being afraid of the demon, wondering if it can be defeated, the fear striking me again. The memories of everyone trying to help me and being worried, from what just happened, come in a flurry, but there is no fear there. I look around blankly at the memories. _Why?_ The young spirit is in front of me again. " _Noriko, come with me, this way."_

 _"No! Noriko,"_ it is fainter and behind me, " _please, come this way."_ I look at the one in front of me, then at the one behind me. The one in front of me is cold. The only emotion on its face is one I don't like. The other one is the one I was with before. I turn a foot out, then am running for the one behind me as fast and as hard as I can go. As I run, the darkness in my mind fades and I can see both the light in the mist again, and a shadow of the hair monster behind the fading youth I am not following. I draw in a quick intake of breath, feeling fear now, then let it go just as quickly and focus on running again. " _It was trying to lure you to it,"_ the spirit I'm following says to me. " _You broke the demon's spell."_

"Good," I grunt. "It wasn't working anyway." I'm getting tired already. I hope we get someplace safe soon. I do stumble eventually, then wonder why the earth isn't moving under my feet to take me to the monster. Are we outside it's range, or is the spirit I'm following making it so it can't do that part? I run and run, then all of a sudden I'm out of the fog and into the bright sunlight again. It's a more of a meadow or clearing here, and in the center of it, where the spirit is leading me, is a large tree with light purple leaves and a white trunk - the white mist tree.

" _Come this way, Noriko,"_ the spirit invites me. I look at him, then at the tree. They are nearly identical in coloring - the purple and the white.

"Are you the tree?" I ask, "Or rather, a [wood nymph]?"

The boy bows. "I am Irktule, the spirit of the tree. The villagers named me after a story written long ago of a traveler with the same coloring. They would come to me and speak with me and share their happy lives with me. I was happy with them, and so sad to see them lose themselves to the demon. Please help me so that I can bring them back to happiness."

I walk up to stand just under the tree now. I reach up to touch a leaf, to see if it's real, and the branch above me breaks off and falls into my waiting hand. "Ah!" I cry out, startled, holding the branch to me.

" _Take this branch and plant it under the alter at the center of the village. It will connect the line of energy from this area to the village and I will be able to cleanse it.'_ Ah. Ley lines. Here? Really? This is even more story-book than normal for this world.

" _Noriko! Can you hear me? Please answer!"_

I turn my head towards where the pull on my heart is coming from. " _Izark, I am here. Are you free of the monster?"_

" _Yes. Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine. The spirit of the morning mist tree helped me escape. He has a barrier around his tree, so I am safe for now. He wants me to return to the village, though, to plant a branch under the alter in the center of town so he can purify the village and get rid of the monster. The other piece of the monster is waiting for me outside this place. I had to run very hard to get away from it."_

 _"Ah. I'm so glad you're safe.'_

I look up at the spirit. "Irktule, how am I to get back to the village?"

" _I will guide you again."_

Hmm...all well and good, but, " _Izark, can you meet me? Irktule will lead me towards the village, but I don't know if I can outrun the monster again. Or do you still need to stay there to fight the other half?"_

 _"No I destroyed it already. I'll meet you. I can feel where you are."_

 _"Okay. Don't let the piece waiting for me get you. Ah, sorry. You'll just kill it, too. Irktule says the monster and the demon are separate creatures. I don't understand it all. He says that the spirits of the villagers are still here, and the demon still controls them. Can he still use their negative emotions after this long?"_

There is a pause, then Izark says, " _I believe so. Spirits don't die and if their emotions stay negative, that will continue to give the demon power. Will you ask Irktule if I damaged the spirits by destroying the monster?"_ I'm surprised Izark is caring enough to care for things that are already dead, though perhaps I shouldn't be.

When I receive the answer from Irktule, I start running again, out of the protected area and towards the village, following Irktule. " _Izark, he says no, they just spilled out of the monster. The demon forces them to do things, but they can't be killed or harmed by what you do to the monster."_

 _"That's good."_ I can feel him coming towards me, though it is still a distance off. I'm glad he runs faster than me. I'm already wearing out again, even after the rest in the clearing. I finally have to stop and rest.

" _I'm sorry, Noriko. I'm making you detour to go around the monster that is coming for you."_

"That's okay. Izark is almost here." It's probably harder to run this time because I have to carry the branch also.

"Noriko!" Izark is running towards me and as I look up and smile at him, he is picking me up in his arms, holding me close to him, barely stopping his forward motion after I'm already in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." He says. I'm flabbergasted, to complete silence. He has never grabbed me in a hug like this. He did stop me from running away, but that was me running into him, and he grabbed me then to prevent me from running away again.

My heart thumps loudly for a bit as I try to recover, and I think my face is hot. Izark pulls back to look into my face and he has an expression I've never seen on his face before. "Izark...," I'm not sure what to say.

" _Noriko! The monster is coming!"_

"Ah, the monster is coming. Can you see Irktule?"

Izark looks around, then shakes his head. "No."

I nod. Not many people on Earth can see spirits or ghosts either, thought there are some who claim they can. "Irktule will lead us back to the village then. I'll tell you which way to go."

Izark puts out the lit firebrand in his hand. I lost mine when I fell down the hill before. "Get on my back. I'll carry you that way." He turns and I climb on as best I can. "Irktule, I want to go the shortest route possible. I'll outrun it." Izark says. I look at Irktule and nod at him. He pauses, then nods back and heads away from us.

I turn Izark's head until he is "looking" at Irktule. "That way," I say. Izark makes sure he has a good grip on me, piggyback, and we're off. I hold on as best I can, leaning forward and holding still. Even though I direct Izark as best I can, the monster ends up in front of us. Izark puts on his best speed and we are flying past it. "Izark, the fog is thinning," I warn.

"I see it," he answers. "It's getting ready for us in the village next." I think the same thing.

Just as we reach the edge of the village, it begins to rain again. I see the torches of our companions in the center of the village. They are surrounding an area, and surrounding them is more of the hair monster. It must be able to move the earth under itself outside of the range of Irktule. Izark doesn't slow down until we are just at the outside edge of the monster. He takes the firebrand back and lights it, then throws it at the monster. I can see him call up his second level power. His pupils slit and his canines elongate and the fire expands exponentially as soon as the firebrand hits the hair monster. "I'll hold it open, Noriko," he says. I nod and run into the opening. Fire spits at me, even though it's raining, and Izark is worried, but I protect the branch and keep going, focused on my part.

"Over here, Noriko!" Gaya is pointing to the ground at a hole that's been dug. I run towards it and plant the end of the branch on the run, skidding to a stop after it is in the ground.

There is a flash of light and a bright glow that extends from the branch all around us that disintegrates the hair monster. Up from the branch comes Irktule curled as if a flower or fern leaf, raising his head until he is upright. He raises his hand and it sounds like a spell or a prayer: " _Mother Earth, help me rescue the souls of the villagers. Trees of the forest, give me your strength."_ A great wind of energy swirls around him, whipping our hair. " _Obey my wish! Disintegrate!"_ There is a great flash of light that expands from where he is and ripples out through the entire forest. I can hear him calling to the spirits of the villagers, calling them to return to kindness and love, calling them home to him, reminding him of their love for each other and for him, telling them they can still change and find peace. Reminding them they are good and gentle people. _Like Izark_ , I think. The feeling of the spirit and his care for the people he loves is so gentle it moves me to tears.

Irktule tells me he has used up so much power he has to rest, but the spirits can guide us out of the forest. He thinks the demon has been killed, or at least been so weakened we should be okay, though he can only tell out to the boundaries of the forest. I thank him for helping us, too. I hope we can see him again someday. He slowly disappears, folding himself back into his branch...which has become a true sapling. I smile. He'll be able to come and visit the villagers himself now. I hope the village can be reborn soon, now that we've helped kill the monsters.

"Noriko," Gaya says in a hushed voice, "was that the spirit of the morning mist tree?"

I look at her with a soft smile on my lips. "Yes. That is the 'ghost' I saw at your house who asked me to help him."

Agol starts in surprise and Gaya nods her head. "He was beautiful."

I nod. "His tree is also." I stand up and turn to Geena. "Geena, can you see the spirits of the villagers? I can't. I think I could only see Irktule because he was using extra energy to get my help. He says the spirits will lead us out of the forest to where we need to go."

Everyone relaxes in relief, except Izark. "What about the demon?"

"Irktule wasn't sure. He can only tell out to the edge of the forest, but he said it should be very weak if it survived." Izark nods.

We gather up our things, most of which are still in the building we ate our lunch in, and Geena tells the spirits where we want to go and then leads us out. Izark oddly wants me very close to him, and asks me often if my feet are doing okay. I finally put my hand on his arm. "I'm okay, Izark. If they start to hurt too much, I'll let you know. You have already run enough, carrying me. Please rest some." He really doesn't know how to slow down. It's no wonder he has the fainting spells and the days of resting from exhaustion. I can see it - his tiredness, that he had to fight too hard against the hair monster and demon, and then run to, and then with, me. I don't want him to collapse while we're on the road. He still wants more. I finally put my hand in his. He actually holds it tightly. " _I'm okay, Izark. Please don't worry. I ran. I'm sorry I let it catch me in the house. I didn't let it do that again. I'm sorry I didn't properly protect you from getting eaten by it."_

That gets his attention and he looks at me wide eyed. He finally shakes his head. " _It was easier to kill from inside, I suspect. Thank you for saving me from it."_ It is my turn to look at him with surprised eyes. " _When you called to me, it was about to take over my mind, but it gave me a memory of you because of your call and that helped strengthen me. So did your words. Thank you."_

" _Ah..., your welcome... I was worried when it seemed like you were almost gone. I'm glad I was able to help you regain your strength._ _It tried to do that to me, too...but it couldn't access any of my memories. It could only use it's own. It wasn't hard to fight it because of that."_

Izark frowns. " _I wonder why it couldn't see your memories?"_ He looks like he didn't like his own coming to mind.

" _Maybe I'm just different enough...or too [freaking] logical."_ I grin at him. He gives me the cutest little smile back, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. I get the sudden feeling he wants to plant a kiss on my lips and I look away and blush at the thought...and because of his cute smile.

As soon as Izark notices me limping, nothing will do but for him to carry me, even thought I protest. Really, if I don't walk to get the callouses, how will I ever be able to walk long distances? ...Though, I am having to wear the thin shoes, so I don't complain too much. Plus, I like being close to him like this. I just hope he rested enough. That is still worrying me. I wrap my arms gently around his shoulders, glorying in the ability to finally have him close again, feel his warmth, and for once be so close to him. Having run so hard myself, I start to fall asleep, the excitement and exercise of the day catching up to me. He finally turns his head just enough so his mouth is near my ear, where my head is nodding and keeps thumping on his shoulder. His words are breathed warmly on me and I am suddenly awake, though I don't move. "Just sleep, Noriko. It is okay. I have you. You won't fall." Such gentle words.

I shift slightly and settle my head down on his shoulder, my face towards his neck where I can smell his scent - piney, spicy, warm. "Sheshe, Izark," I say sleepily. It isn't possible to fully sleep, but I do doze very well. Calm and secure in the arms of my dragon knight.

We reach the edge of the woods and enter a tunnel under the mountains. I make him put me down again. My feet and I have rested enough and he needs more rest as well. I've been feeling his own muscles fatiguing recently as they were holding me. He seems to have recovered from the ordeal himself in that he doesn't need me quite so close now. I stay nearby, though. I feel a bit like a mother who has a two or three year old nearby that has to know "mother" is close, even though they are exploring. I wonder at it. Is it a reaction to our being apart before? Or is it something new? We've fought monsters before, and he hasn't been this way. While we were walking through the forest to the village it wasn't quite like this, was it? Well...I guess I did hang onto his jacket, like before the city and at the city. I'm not doing that now. But when I get close enough to, he shifts away. No, he's had enough close contact already. This is something else, I think. More of an awareness of distance - like the ten feet on the walk to the city.

I play with it just a bit. Yup. The distance is now about four to five feet. No less than three and a half. It varies because this cavern tunnel we are walking through has all of us people in it and is somewhat narrow. There are holes to the surface all along the way that light our passageway at our feet, and that is nice. They even comment on how it's different. I wonder what caused it. Maybe this was a waterway and all the soft rock dissolved, and the rain water from above dissolved what was soft above the river. Still, I wonder...maybe it is the people? If I got to ten feet away, I'd be at the back of the group or out in front. That makes sense. I wonder what it would be if it was just us again. Would it be back to the ten feet again? It seems likely...until I notice he is looking for me whenever I get behind him. He already knows where I am. He shouldn't have to see me, too. But he does need to. I wonder why again, then finally sigh and give up. Unless I ask him, I won't know, and I'm betting if I asked him he wouldn't have a clue.

We reach the end of the tunnel and look out on a narrow walkway over a gorge. Izark is even more nervous, but people are also getting excited to see the goal in sight. Gaya says that once we reach the other side we are in Guzena. We carefully step out and begin the walk across. It's about three people wide, so we get strung out a bit. I look over the edge, like an idiot, and am reminded of the cliff face I had to hug and fell off of. Izark seems to be remembering it, too, because he takes my arm in his hand and says, "You'd better hang on to me, and not walk too close to the edge." Well, I would obey, but he won't let go, so I let him hang on to me instead.

Ouch. I wince and try to catch my breath, but it isn't easy. Whosh! A large gust of wind goes past me making my hair fly. "Noriko, wait for me!" It is coming from my left but I can't see anything for all the wind. I feel something rough around my waist and I know that I am going up and "flying". Izark is "flying" with me, but is not with me at the same time. Then there is a loud screech. It must be come kind of large flying creature.

I have been flung through the air and Izark is desperately reaching for me as we head for the face of a cliff. He manages to catch my hand just as his energy barrier hits the cliff face and we are falling. I'm not worried, particularly - well...I'm worried. I'm not afraid. There's the landing. _Eee_. Whoof. Now I'm really worried. Izark dropped me at the end of the landing. He really isn't doing well. He is in full second level strength mode right now and doesn't have any strength at all, really. It's not just the eyes and teeth, either. His fingers are claws and his ears are pointed, like the elf I pretended he was at the beginning. I'm worried about what it means for him. He heads over to check the large bird that was holding us and for some reason is now on the ground. He really looks like he's at the end of his rope, like trying-to-finish-the-report-at-three-a.m.-of-the-day-it-is-due-and-you-have-to-get-up-at-six-to-get-to-school-to-turn-it-in end of the rope.

Crick crack, tick tick tock... That does not sound good. I stiffen briefly and a rock goes past me. That's all it takes and I'm off again, rabbit-running after Izark. I still get clocked in the back, but I manage to escape most of the rocks coming down...except the expression on Izark's face as he turns to see what is going on is the most afraid I've ever seen it. He is leaping towards me, but then passes me, looking upward. That makes me even more afraid. With a burst of speed I keep going towards the bird, then skid around to look. Izark looks tiny as I watch his hands catch the bottom pointy end of nearly the entire face of the cliff. My mouth is open in amazement as I look up and up the rock he is holding in only his two hands. I see visible sparks encircle the piece of cliff face and Izark is straining. Suddenly the entire rock face he is holding explodes and shatters. I duck, holding my arms over my head and scattered rocks rain down. I'm grateful none of them that land on me are large enough to do more than bruise or slightly scrape me.

The rain of stone ends and I look towards Izark. Behind him is a tall pile of rocks that _would_ have completely covered me, likely ending my life or at least causing massive internal damage and I am grateful I have learned the "flight" part of "fight or flight" so well. My heart is beating very fast even still. I run back to Izark. I'm so worried. He was already weak enough. To have used so much energy to deal with the rock so it didn't fall on us both, killing at least me...is he okay?

He is standing normally, the second level changes gone, but he is looking confused. I stay worried, and it isn't unfounded. "Aaahhhgh!" His hands are to his forehead and he is dropping to his knees. He can't hide what slips through his finges as the bandanna I made is ripped in half from the center of his forehead. A single horn is growing - rapidly - out of his forehead and it sounds like it hurts - a lot. In the worst way, his clothes get torn to shreds. Black armor, with a blue sheen, is growing out of his arms, shoulders, and lower legs, like punk football armor. His boots are torn off as his feet grow claws, in front and one in back. His hands go back to the claws they were before, but now they are scaled and blue-black.

I shake my head, not able to hold in my horror. " _Izark, hold on."_ I mind speak him. I don't think he can speak. His mouth structure looks wrong for it. The changes generally aren't a problem. My horror is for the pain he is going through. It looks terrible. The only thing not painful was probably his hair turning from black to blue. He is supporting himself on his hands on the ground and as he begins to move, his scales scrape against each other with a screech that is like a distant rusty bicycle. His eyes finally raise to look into mine. They are the most beautiful sapphire blue I've ever seen, like the deep blue of the sky in this world, but brilliant. In them is shock, worry, fear, horror...and sadness.

 _"Izark. It is okay."_ I drop to my knees in front of him and grab hold of his wrist tightly, to hold him in place. " _It looked very painful, but it is okay. I'm not afraid. Does it still hurt?"_ I can tell he wants to jump up and flee, to tell me to not touch, but his mind is still reeling, still trying to come to understand what's happened. I give him some time to come back to reality then ask, " _Is this the first time?"_ He nods. _Haah,_ I think to myself, _third level for the first time, and he fits "demon" pretty well. It's too bad it's so painful. No one would want to do that very often at all._ It looks like he is coming back to reality, his mind spinning down. I start talking to him to keep him focused, help him understand and know what the reality is, like I always need when my mind and the world are in complete disagreement.

 _"You're eyes are a beautiful blue, Izark. Like the color of the coat I am making you, but brilliant, like gems. Your hair also is blue_." I reach up with the hand not preventing him from running and pull a little of it away from him so he can see it, the feel of it soft in my fingers. " _It is similar to the color of my coat, but a little darker. Izark...in my eyes, you are beautiful. I know this is scary, but you are still Izark. I know your heart. What you look like is not as important as what is inside. This is [armor]."_ I lightly brush my fingers over one of the spikes that stands out from a shoulder. It looks like it would cover the whole shoulder like a football shoulder pad if it weren't standing up so the two others under it could also stand out and protect him. "[ _Armor] is protection, and in many cases it is also meant to scare the viewer so that battle can be avoided. This [armor] is like that. I would think it would also cause damage if you needed to use it as a weapon as well."_

He is hearing me, but is looking so lost. I pause to think. " _Izark...in my world there is a creature called a [porcupine]. It is a very gentle creature, not a predator at all. It has a thick coat of spines that lay back on it and look like hard fur. When it is threatened, or angered, those spines, called [quills], stand upright so that it has an [armor] that is around it, even on the tail. They are hard and the ends are barbed, but they come out of the hide of the porcupine very easily when they are standing on end. If you touch them, they stick in you and are very painful. Sometimes dogs will chase them and they will hit the dog on the nose with their tails, leaving many quills behind the owner has to carefully pull out."_

 _"You are like the porcupine, Izark. You are gentle inside, but sometimes you are threatened and your [armor] comes as a response to protect you. It can do damage and looks frightening, but it is not the actor. Your gentle heart is. You are protecting me, and your [armor] has come to help you do that._ _I am not afraid of it, because I am not threatening you."_ I pause and lean back to look at him better. I'm also tiring so switch to open verbal speaking. "It's the first time, so I would think your body is trying to understand itself, trying to know how to be this way, but it will go away again, and only come when you call it, the same as the level of change before this one only comes when you call for it. Perhaps it will take practice, but you will be able to learn it. I know you will." I can't help feeling sad. "I just wish it didn't come at such a high price as the pain you had to go through. That was hard to watch." I reach up and touch his face gently. The blue-black scales look so shiny and smooth it is a surprise every time I touch it that it is rough. I have to assume that is part of the armor being a weapon as well. "Is it okay? Are you still in pain?"

Izark shakes his head and I relax a little. "That's good. ...If you're out of clothes, you can wear the coat I made you. The stitching isn't done yet, but it is wearable. Just remove the needle before you put it on or it will stick you." I smile slightly. "I'm afraid I can't repair this outfit at all." He looks down, then puts a clawed hand to his forehead, careful as he moves past me. "It's okay. It only ripped in the middle. I can fix that. We will have to find it though." He sits back on his haunches and looks at me. I am relieved to see the terror, horror, and most of the fear is gone, replaced by intelligent thought again. A clawed hand reaches for me, for a thing that has caught his eyes, but then his own hand catches his eyes and he stops.

"Izark," I say, and hold out my hand. "Please don't be afraid of yourself. Here. Learn how to grasp things. Even the claws of the bird didn't do us damage. Go slowly if you want." I hold my arm out patiently waiting. He stares at me, blinks, then looks at my arm and his hand with it's long fingers and long sharp claws at the ends. Slowly he reaches for my wrist and carefully wraps his hand around it until my wrist is loosely held encircled by his fingers and palm. His claws click against each other, but don't touch me. I suppress a shiver. To be held so gently by a form so powerful - I am in awe. "It's okay to touch me. I'll let you know when the pressure is right if you can't tell." He swallows, but slowly his hand closes around my arm until he has made contact all the way around. "That is a gentle hold. You could tighten it if you were afraid you were going to lose your grasp." He slowly tightens down a little, then looks at me, concerned. I nod. "That's about right, for holding hands. If you wanted to be sure you could tighten a little more. It doesn't hurt." Very slowly, and watching my face, he tightens down a little more until I nod. "Any more than that will probably hurt. That's about what it would be if you wanted to drag me after you to keep me safe, but on my own feet. Try going back and forth now, so you can get the range."

Instead, he pulls until I am right up in his face. I blink in surprise. " _Noriko. Can you not tell?"_

" _Tell what?"_

 _"You are sounding like you want me to be the Sky Demon."_

I'm flabbergasted and sit back, though he holds me close even still. "I-I'm sorry if it sounded like that, Izark." I don't know how to defend myself without making it worse now, then a spark of anger is lit and I struggle against it for a bit. "Izark. You were like I have been the whole time I've been in this world. Lost, in pain, unable to understand. I have given you only what I have wished for every time I've been in that place: a thing to help you understand yourself and your world. You don't have to believe me. You don't have to ever want to be this again. But please, don't be afraid of yourself. Power feared will only overwhelm your mind until you _are_ doing things you don't want to do. I've always lived trying to understand my world and myself so that I don't have to fear, but can act rationally. I have only tried to give this to you. Isn't it what you've already done for yourself when you learned to control the powers you call on when your eyes and teeth change? From what little I know, you already _are_ the Sky Demon. If you want to control your powers so you don't destroy the world, then don't let them overwhelm you. Learn this the same as you have the others. It's up to you." I'm so angry I can't face him any more and I turn my head away. "What I want doesn't matter."

" _No. What Noriko wants does matter, because you are the Awakening. What is it you really want, Noriko?"_

My tears are hot with my anger, but they fall because he has hurt me. It sounds like he doesn't trust me at all now. "How can you believe me in that, if you won't believe me in the other, Izark?" I stand, though it isn't safe to just take my hand back so I have to let myself be trapped with him still, though I want to put distance between us, to go and sit and cry alone.

" _Tell me."_

I'm collapsing inside, wanting to trap the thoughts, emotions, and words so they don't ever come out, but he won't relent, won't let me go. "I want Izark to always hold me in his warm arms. I want to see Izark smile at me. I want him to trust me. I want to live peaceably with Izark. I want to not have to see fear in your eyes any more. And some year, when you've decided what you will do and you have chosen light and good, I would like to not just be Izark's, but to also have Izark be mine. I am only ever afraid that you'll leave me. I can't bear that pain. But the pain of your distrust is nearly as unbearable. If you cannot trust me, then send me home." I am feeling strangely light-headed and faint suddenly. I wonder if I've reached my limit of strength, like Izark did earlier.

 _"Noriko, I'm sorry. I needed to know. To be sure."_ I sink to my knees again, unable to keep to my feet, trying to breathe deeply through my tears in case it's just a problem of lack of oxygen to my brain. " _I needed to be sure because, Noriko, ..."_ my eyes close as the world is going fuzzy around me, " _I have fallen in love with you."_ As my body drags my mind into darkness, my heart suddenly screams, "Not yet!" My brain and my ears haven't agreed yet. I need to hear it one more time to understand, but I can't and consciousness fades completely away.


	15. Chapter 15 Injured

**CHAPTER 15 I Find Myself Injured**

I'm dreaming. I'm on my belly, lying on a floor, and I can't move, as if I'm chained down. Something evil is coming and I can't see it and I can't get away. I'm panicking and calling for Izark over and over but I can't hear him and it's as if he is gone from my side, my life, the world. My heart hurts and I whimper in fear. A light touch on my head makes me jerk in surprise, afraid that the evil I feel has finally reached me. " _Izark! Izark!"_ I cry desolately in my heart, wondering why he is gone, wishing he would come and save me from the fear. But there is nothing, no response.

A hand slips into mine, to hold me with gentle strength. "I'm here, Noriko. I'm with you." I pull the hand closer to me and a shooting pain goes through my back and I gasp involuntarily. "Don't move. You're injured."

 _"Injured?"_

"Didn't you know?"

 _"No_." I'm back in the dream again, and I tremble with the fear and loneliness again.

"What is it, Noriko? Is it a nightmare... a bad dream?"

I nod slightly. " _I can't move, tied down, and an evil is coming and I can't feel you, or find you, or hear you. I'm lost, ...or you are gone. I'm so afraid_."

There is a long pause as he gently rubs my hand to let me know he is still present. "Noriko, please...do not be afraid of me." His voice is so lost, so sad.

I pull his hand to kiss it and hold it closely. " _No. It isn't you. It's something that wants to take me away from you. Something so evil..._." I shudder and whimper again. He gently puts his other hand on my head again, trying to comfort me.

I'm rambling in my dream, still half-present to him. It seems I still say things to him, but nothing sticks. It seems he talks to someone else, and a little later a cold cloth is put on my face. It feels so good. The blanket over me is removed and some other things until my back is feeling the cool air. Cool water is being dabbed on what must be a wound, cleaning it. A cool poultice is placed on it, then another cool cloth. The warmed cloth on my head is removed and replaced cool again, and I am able to fade back into unconsciousness again.

I wake. I'm so weary, so wrung out, it's almost as if I don't even have the strength to breathe. I wonder if this is what it feels like to have lost too much blood. If I didn't even know I was wounded, how much blood would have been lost in all that time? I open my eyes and Izark's sleeping face is directly in my sight. It is even more ethereally beautiful in sleep than when he is awake and I stare at it without thought for a while. My hand moves to touch his face, and I make it stop halfway and put it down again, clenching it. My heart clenches with it.

When I think of his last words to me, it makes my heart leap. How do I tell him, after asking him to trust me, that I can't trust those feelings, and he shouldn't either? Until we understand why we have this strange connection of the heart, and what it's purpose is, we can't trust that any emotions that are binding emotions are really ours. We've been bound, but not by our own choice. I can completely understand why he feels he has fallen in love with me. My heart feels the same. But it was a forced thing, forced upon us by the bond that makes us know where the other is, and how far apart we are, that has now allowed us to be able to communicate telepathically. I could never bind him to me in such a way as to make it so when this artificial bond is gone, removed, broken, we find that in the end we are disappointed or unhappy with making such a decision, not made freely.

I close my eyes. The conflict in my heart hurts. "Are you in pain?" I shake my head, but I can't get my expression to stop telling the truth. Me being awake must have woken him up. I feel his hand at my head and it takes all I have to not flinch away. _He's just checking my head wound and taking my temperature again_. I force myself to believe it, but the traitorous tears leak out. I can tell Izark is very sad, but I can't say it. I can't reject his words to me, and I can't accept them. _What am I to do?_ He carefully checks the wound on my back again. I am relieved to not have him looking at my face any more, and am able to relax a little better. "It's looking better, on the outside," he says.

"What happened?" I ask.

He pauses, then asks, "You really don't know?"

I shake my head slightly. "No. As I said before, I only know that I was hit a few times as I ran away. I do remember one that nearly knocked me over, but I recovered and kept running. And then the rain of small stones after you broke the big one, but those weren't bad. Just small bruises at the time. It was better than the death I would have had. Sheshe."

He doesn't tell me right away, then sighs. "That one cut you, deeply, and cracked at least two ribs. You should have felt it. You fainted from losing too much blood. Because I was in front of you, I didn't notice it, I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. It's [adrenaline]." I close my eyes again. It would be kinder to not give the lecture.

"...What is [a-dre-naln]?"

My eyes fly open. He wants the lecture? I want to roll over and look at him. I lift my head to look around at him and it pulls on the wound too much so that I wince. He stands and comes back around so I can see him. He really does look interested. "It's a [chemical] in the body. Like what the herbs do to affect us, there are things like that already in our bodies. When we are afraid, or need extra strength to survive, the emotion makes our body release the adrenaline into the blood. When it gets to the organs, it increases their strength. The heart beats harder and faster to make it go into the muscles even faster to give them energy and strength. When it goes into the brain, it helps us to see and hear better and think more clearly, hiding the emotions so they don't make us make mistakes."

"When it happens often, we become [conditioned]...trained, to react to the adrenaline. We call it the 'fight or flight' response. I've learned to quickly become prepared to run, and as soon as anything sounds or looks like it's going to attack, I move, very quickly. Like when the hair monster came into the room. I was already prepared because I was already afraid of the demon, and because you reacted. I watch you to know when it's time to be ready to act. Then when it happens, I can protect myself quickly." I grin slightly. "I've taken to calling it my '[rabbit response]'. A rabbit is a prey of my land that is very cautious and is alert at the slightest hint of danger. At the first hint it is real, it moves and very quickly. That is what I have learned to do, but it's because of the adrenaline."

"When we are in that state, we will often not feel pain, because to feel the pain is to potentially die. As long as the body still needs to protect itself, it won't relax and the adrenaline stays in the blood and the body. When the threat of death is gone, then the body relaxes and the adrenaline goes away. Then the body feels the pain, the fear, and worry. I am usually very tired also, because it makes the muscles so tense that it's like a long sword practice."

Izark tips his head. "Is this why you cry after, then sleep?"

I smile and nod. "Yes. The adrenaline leaves and I am back to being a frightened, weak girl." I look at him soberly for a moment. "I wonder, Izark... _I wonder if it is adrenaline in your system that makes the changes in your body. When you need more strength to fight, when you are worried, the adrenaline would enter you also and prepare your muscles to fight. When you are able to relax, the adrenaline leaves and you return to normal also. If there were a chemical reaction in your cells to the adrenaline..."_ Well, that will get too deep and I can't draw from this position, but he looks like he is thinking about it.

" _If I weren't afraid, but were calm, then the physical changes might not happen?_ "

 _"Right. You could still draw on the strength. The chemical reaction wouldn't happen, if you could keep the adrenaline from going into your bloodstream. ...Of course, you could also learn how to allow just enough so that you were in whatever form you needed to be in. That would also take practice, and fear is not always easy to combat, especially when one has already learned to react with or to fear. With enough practice and strengthening of your mind and will over your body's flight or fight response, you could probably completely control the entire amount of strength within you, without ever changing_."

Izark looks at me, his face open with amazement. " _Noriko. This is why I love you. You are always giving me hope. Telling me things that will help me be what I want to be, to not be afraid. You are always teaching me things that strengthen me_."

I look at him compassionately. " _I'm glad I'm able to strengthen you, Izark. If I can give you hope, to make your fear go away, then I am happy_." We sit quietly for a moment as Izark thinks about what I've taught him, then a thing becomes a problem for me. "Izark, what is the plan? What are we doing next?"

He leans back on his hands, looking me in the eye. "We are going to wait here for the outer wound to heal, then take you to a safe place for the bones to finish healing. Barago and Banadam have gone to the closest town to find a place and a wagon to transport you. We will decide more after that."

I ponder that briefly. "Okay. But...," I lightly blush, "right now, I really need to go to the [bathroom]...use the toilet."

It turns out Gaya has been my nurse most of the time, though Izark initially bound the wounds and hasn't left my side. Together they get me up very carefully and Gaya supports me to help me. I must really have lost a lot of blood, I am so tired just from that little excursion that I'm ready to fall back to sleep, though I do drink a tea of healing herbs that they tell me will help the blood as well. I explain that meat will help also, cooked so still lightly pink inside. The iron in the blood of the animals will help be a building block for my own blood. I almost wish for a transfusion so I can let them all leave this place faster and not have to wait on me, but likely the blood types are way off, and I don't think Izark would let me do that again anyway. Dark leafy greens on Earth are also high in iron content, so I mention it by mind to Izark, but there is no way to know if that translates to here.

When I wake up the next time, my companions are talking quietly. I listen carefully. Duke Jeida is speaking. I like to listen to his slow, quiet voice. This time it isn't so sad, which is heartening. He's really been depressed about what has happened to him. He's been thinking about how everyone works to do something that supports the others around them in the world. Even the small part he can play helps in some way. He doesn't have to do it all himself. He can rely on others and let others rely on what he can do to help them. This has helped him to find peace and the strength to move forward, doing each day what he can in the circumstance he's found himself in. I'm surprised when his words bring me comfort as well. The little things I'm able to do, even if it is just lecture Izark and give him hope, perhaps are enough.

As I sit and float in this new comfort, Izark asks me, "Noriko, you know much about the body and medicine. In your previous place, were you thinking of becoming a doctor?" We've already talked about me being a student, so he knows I haven't picked a profession yet.

I think about that. "I wasn't going to. I was going to study math and [engineering], the understanding of and application of physical laws to things that make daily life better for others. But...you're right. I do know a lot about the body as well. ...I think if I stay here in this place, that might be what I would do. The things I still needed to learn to do the other are beyond me, and I would need a teacher. But to be a doctor, I already know enough. With a year or two of study under an experienced doctor, I would likely be able to do it on my own." I'm thinking, too, of all the research I could do to advance their medicine, even a little.

"I think, too," I say slowly, "that if I could teach what I know to as many as want to learn it, at a place of learning, that would be of benefit to this place, though I have much to learn also. Is there such a place?" I'm thinking university.

It is Duke Jeida that answers me. "There are two, one on this continent and one across the sea on the eastern continent, that draw many _researchers_ , people who study and try to learn new things. But there are also other places of learning. If peace could be brought back to the world, it would be nice to have them operating again."

I nod. "That's good, that there are some here. Otherwise I would have suggested I could start one, a school for higher learning." Izark is looking at me with an interesting expression. It makes me think that the dragon is proud of his treasure. When I realize this, I blush and look away.

Barago and Banadam finally come back in another day with a wagon. I insist that we move right away. I can lay down in a wagon as easily as on the ground. They've rented a house out in the country for the few weeks it takes me to finish healing. It's a nice place surrounded by rolling hills covered in grass, wildflowers, and stands of trees. It's a peaceful place to heal in. When I'm able to be up on my own, Gaya will take Duke Jeida and his men into the capital city of Guzena to be with her sister. This house is a little small for all of us. Barago, Agol, and Geena will stay with Izark and me. They seem to think having Geena with us and the rest with Gaya's sister is similar to having a telephone connection, and I guess it may be. Izark and I are like that, after all, though specific since we can't talk to anyone else. The seers can tell for both their own futures and those around them, so they are more like real phones - _predestinephones, or PDP for short_ , I entertain myself.

The slow days that I'm up are learning days for me, since Izark knows I hate not being busy. I do sew some, but they are also teaching me to cook and Izark brings me herbs to teach me what they are and how to use them. I think it's because I admitted I might like to become a doctor. He knows quite a bit, actually, for someone who doesn't have to worry about his own health. I ask him about it one day. He tells me that because in his work people are often injured he wanted to know how to help them recover. He learned it under a doctor who hired him to protect him on a journey. Most of the time, though, I'm resting on my bed, trying to not let the bones in my back ache too much.

I'm finally able to be up and walk around most of the day when Izark gets the wagon out and informs me we're going to visit a place he's found. I'm a little nervous. I still don't know how to face him alone. When Barago, who has been teasing Izark more than I've been liking, suggests the others could come along with since they aren't doing anything, I ask Izark if they can, very politely. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He shrugs so Barago and Agol saddle their horses too and we take a "family" trip about a mile or so from the house.

The scene takes my breath away. It is a field completely full of flowers of many colors of many hues, again many not seen on Earth. I'm completely captivated. "Izark, it's beautiful," I breathe. "I've never seen anything like this, though I've wanted to." He lifts me out of the wagon, refusing to let me walk, and princess carries me into the middle of the field and sets me down. I touch the flowers around me and bend to smell them. I name the ones that he's taught me already and he smiles. As I sit and enjoy the view, Izark walks the field until he is out of sight over a little knoll.

I close my eyes and feel his presence, and my heart aches again. I wish I could answer him. He is so close, closer than he ever was before, but now it is me who withdraws from him, and I am afraid I'm hurting him. "Are you okay, Noriko?" Agol asks kindly.

I look up at him and smile sadly. "Yes, thank you." He's crouched down next to me. He looks like he wants to speak, maybe even listen or help, but there isn't anything I can say to him.

"Hey, hey. Do these flowers make me look prettier?" Big, hulking Barago has the face of a cleft from Paper Mario that not even plastic surgery can make look even remotely pretty, though perhaps "rugged" might be apropos. Putting a crown of flowers on his head makes him look more like a Roman emperor than decorated. Agol is desperately trying not to laugh.

I blink a few times. "Barago, do you really like flowers? That was very agile of you to be able to braid them together. Can you teach me?"

Agol stares at me, and Barago does too, then breaks into a huge grin. "You've never made a flower crown before?"

I shake my head. "I've never been where there were enough flowers to try, until now."

"I'll go pick some for you and teach you, then...though you should let Izark do it, you know?" He winks at me and wanders back out into the field, hunting for whatever flower works. I sigh. I hope Barago won't tease too much on this trip.

I look around. Izark is coming back over the knoll. He takes my breath away, his long hair blowing gently in the soft breeze of the day, looking feminine, vulnerable, and beautiful. The image is made more forceful by the bouquet he carries in his hand. That would be an expensive one at home. I can't stop looking away, but I also can't look in his eyes. He sets the bouquet in my lap. "Here are more herbs we can dry and use later." His expression says that he knows there might be rejection if he calls it a bouquet he brought to please the love of his heart.

To hide the sorrow in my eyes I pick up the bouquet in both arms and smell the flowers appreciatively. "Thank you, Izark. They are beautiful." _You're beautiful_.

"Izark, it's called a _bouquet_ , not a 'bunch of herbs'," Barago says, letting his presence be known. I glower at him. "But then, you seem to be off today, anyway. You've missed my beauty." He strikes a pose, and Izark looks at him confused until Barago points to the flower crown on his head. "Doesn't it make me more beautiful?"

"No…?"

Barago pulls it off his head. "Then I won't wear it. Izark is the one I have chosen to follow - especially since he's the one who made it so I don't have anywhere else to go."

Izark looks stricken. "Ah, I really am sorry, Barago."

Barago lets him sweat a bit then chuckles. "Don't let it bother you, Izark. I'll stick around for a bit because I think it would help. You don't need to be stressed out about it." He drops the flower crown on top of Geena's head and it slowly slips down to be a necklace. "Here, these are meant to make girls prettier, so you can have them. Izark's already given flowers to Noriko, like he should."

Izark seems slightly irritated, but I am also. I should have left Barago back at the house. It seemed rude at the time, though. "It's time to get you back to rest," Izark says as he reaches down and scoops me up in a princess carry again. I hold the flowers and look back at the field one last time.

"Thank you again, Izark. It's a very beautiful place." He goes faintly pink, pleased.

As he helps me climb up into the wagon, Barago comments, "Did you want to-"

"Barago," I interrupt firmly. "Shut up." I don't look at him as I settle into the wagon.

There is shocked silence, then Barago quietly asks Izark, "Have you ever heard her do that before?"

Izark mounts into the driver's seat of the wagon, then looks at Barago, his face neutral. "Yes. Once." I was protecting Izark then, too.

We're getting ready to go and join Gaya and the others. Izark and Barago are making sure the wagon is road worthy. Agol and Geena have gone into the little town to let the lady we're renting the house from know we're leaving tomorrow and to pick up a few supplies. I finish preparing the food for dinner and put it to cooking. I want to enjoy the quiet of this place one last time before we go. "Izark, dinner's in. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Izark looks up from the wagon wheel he is inspecting. Really, he is rather multi-talented. I wonder if part of it was his time with the caravan. "Okay. Let me know if you need me."

I look at him for a moment, then as I turn away, I say, "Always." I know I've floored him because Barago barks his dog-like laugh. I also love to make Izark flustered. It's so easy. I smile as I walk away.

"Noriko?"

I freeze. I've become complacent here in this quiet place. No one should know my name and I don't recognize the voice. There's a step behind to my right and I'm running, trying to get back to the house. " _Izark! Help. Strangers who know my name!"_ Most of them seem to be in the direction I had been going, so are behind me now, but two are very close to me, in particular the one who I almost let grab me at the beginning. I'm running for all I'm worth, the same as I did for the hair monster, but this time I can see and I know my way around. He's too close. I dodge left quickly and he swears, his hand catching empty air.

Izark rounds the corner of the stand of trees ahead of me and reaches down to the ground. As his hand goes back to fling what he picked up, I dive forward and somersault, then I'm back up on my feet and running again, but the man behind me is screaming in pain, I assume on the ground. I fly into Izark's arms and he pulls me around to be behind him. I grab on to the back of his jacket so he knows where I am, but he has his hands free. He flings whatever he picked up one more time and the next man behind me is down, hold his leg and writhing in pain. He doesn't have his sword, since he was working on the wagon, and he also became complacent here. I think we both swear at that moment to never be without our blades ever again.

"Ho, a knight in shining armor, eh?" It's an alto female voice, and it is neither pretty, nor nice. "I think the rest of you had better let me handle this one. He's not something the rest of you can handle. You get the girl while I take care of him." She is wearing a robe with loose sleeves and a large medallion on her chest. There are four other men with her.

"Izark!" It's Barago. "I've brought your sword. I'll protect Noriko while you take care of that one." Barago is right with us, handing Izark his sword.

I switch to stand behind Barago and hold on to him the same way, one hand holding the back of his shirt. I slip his knife out of its sheath and turn to face the men who are coming to encircle the two of us."Barago, just do what you need to do. Izark and I have done this before. Consider me just an extension of yourself - I'll move with you. If it's something I can't handle you'll become my swung sword. Only resist if you've got a blow headed your way that's going to do damage. I can duck under anything else."

"Got it," he says, focused on the men in front of him.

Izark's fight is very strange, what I can get of it, which is mostly the bragging of the woman. "My fabric moves to my will. I can make it sticky, or hard as steel." I dodge a half-hearted blow, since they seem to not want me dead, and slide my knife up the blade to nick the hand of the man holding the sword so that he jumps back swearing and holding his hand to his chest. Her voice making too much noise, says, "Ha ha, I've got you now!" I don't bother panicking. That's usually the last thing said before Izark strikes.

I hear the ripping and shredding of fabric as all the men jump forward in response to her words. I can feel Barago resist me as I pull on his shirt as I lean out of the way of one grasping hand. The other grasping hand gets sliced deeply as I lash out. The first man begins a swing. "Duck, Barago," I say and push him to turn him just enough so that the blade coming for his back swooshes past and tangles with a sword coming from the side front. His sword takes the one coming from the other side.

"What do you want with Noriko?" Izark yells. The men around us back off to take stock again. "Who is Lord Silent Mask?" Izark's voice is a little farther away. He must be chasing the woman now. Smart woman to run. The four men around Barago and I look at each other, worried, then suddenly disappear, as do the two injured ones from before. We look around in surprise, the sudden quiet unsettling. Izark finds me quickly, wrapping me in his arms. I can feel his fear and worry and I look up into his face, just as worried. How did they know my name? Why did they come? ...And most worrisome of all, will they be back before we are gone from this place?

We head back to the house, watching carefully for more attackers, but nothing happens. Just as we are reaching the door, Agol comes galloping up, fear and worry on his face too. "Is every thing here okay?" he asks while still on horseback. Geena has her face buried in his jacket and is trembling. I put my hand on her knee, concerned for her. "When we talked to the landlady she said some people had come looking for us and she told them how to find us. When Geena used her sight to see who it was, she suddenly became very afraid and said she saw monsters. We've come right back."

"Geena, come here," I say. "We're okay. Izark chased off the strong one and Barago and I kept the others at bay long enough for us to stay safe." She slips off the horse into my arms and buries her head in my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see something so scary. Don't look again, okay?" She nods.

"Was it really monsters?" Agol asks in surprise.

Izark and Barago shake their heads. "It was men, six of them, but Izark took out two early, and a woman with really strange powers." Izark frowns. "She said that a 'Lord Silent Mask' had sent them to take Noriko, but that's all we know."

We pack everything that evening, even going so far as to load it in the wagon. After dinner, we look at each other, uncomfortable. The men want to stay for the sake of the females. I take Geena's hand and she nods. "We would also be more comfortable sleeping outside somewhere not here. Even if they were to not come, none of us would get a good night's sleep, I think, if we stay. Let's go as far as we can on our way."

Geena nods. "I think so too. We've been sleeping outside a lot. It's easier to do that than be afraid." We leave the house clean, with a thank you note and a bouquet of flowers. Izark is sleeping close to me this night, still concerned about the trouble we've suddenly had, and the men choose to take turns on night watch.


	16. Chapter 16 In a Love Triangle

**CHAPTER 16 I Find Myself in a Love Triangle**

Izark is looking stunned, just before he collapses to the ground. That is my first sight of the morning after we've arrived at Gaya's sister's house. Zena had welcomed us, if a little oddly at first, and had corroborated my theories of how destiny works and even that the destiny of the Awakening and the Sky Demon were not necessarily set in stone. I had thought we were doing well, but the other man, standing next to Izark and looking confused at Izark's sudden weakness, has been a thorn in my side since we arrived and I have just about had it with him.

"Izark, is it the weakness again?" I head over to help him.

He turns away and harshly says, "I don't need your help." He's as angry this time as at the time at Calco. I back off. I don't understand, and even Gaya is looking surprised at his reaction. Izark manages to rise and allows Gaya to help him into the house to rest in his room.

"Noriko…," Banadam begins. I turn my back on him and follow the others back into the house. The man has gone too far and he doesn't need to see my tears of pain and frustration.

It started when we met up with Gaya to be brought into town. Banadam had come with her and the first thing he does is come running up to the side of the wagon, where I am sitting. "Hey, Noriko, I've missed you."

Why am I the first, and only, one he greets? _Really, Banadam? Right in front of Izark, too. You've gotten bold with the relationship in your head_. "Hello, Banadam. It will be nice to have the whole family back together again, won't it?" I deliberately misunderstood cheerfully, trying to get his head screwed back on straight.

It didn't work. "No, I mean I've missed _you_."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why? I'm not the only flower in the city, surely." Barago and Agol saved the moment by interrupting with the story of the attack the day we left.

It turns out Gaya and her sister, Zena, are identical twins. Waiting for us with Zena were Grand Duke Jeida, who I was happy to see, and his sons, Rontarna and Koriki. We were also introduced to two young women close to my age, Rottenina and Anita, Zena's adopted daughters and assistants. I couldn't help but think, _Did Banadam miss me because it was two females to three males? Now it's three females to four males, and I'm already Izark's, so he's still odd man out_. When I learned that he has been staying at the house as a guard while Duke Jeida and his sons are hiding at a farm outside town, that made it worse. He could have been flirting with two eligibles, and all he can do is flirt with the image in his head. I really wish he'd quit doing it.

Then Miss Zena decided to oddly try to understand Izark's and my relationship, which apparently seers can't do anyway. That opened up a large embarrassing mess that we almost couldn't recover from. Rontarna and Koriki admitted they'd been pressuring her to do it, and the girls - being girls - had wanted to know too, because apparently everyone knew Banadam was interested in me. He'd been mortified and I'd been horrified. The only thing I could think to do was protect my relationship with Izark as I already had before. I politely got everyone's attention, then said, "I'm sorry. I thought I had said it clearly before. I am Izark's."

I had hoped that would be the end of it, but after dinner the men and women split up to prepare for bed. Banadam cornered me and apologized for the fiasco, then openly admitted that he liked me and was interested. As I tried to put my thoughts into polite words, he said, "I don't understand how you can put up with his coldness towards you."

I wanted to know what universe he was from. "Banadam, perhaps it looks like coldness from your viewpoint, but what I see is very different. Izark has already clearly told me his feelings. Thank you for thinking of me, but I am his. I cannot return your feelings."

Banadam had looked at me, then been his usual blunt and tactless self. "Gaya says that you told her you are his servant. That is not the same. I want to know if you can love me, if I can find a place in your heart. It is possible, if you wanted to, to both love me and still be Izark's servant." It was as if he was trying to help clear up a translation misunderstanding.

I had, somewhat coldly, told him, "No, Banadam. It is not possible. I'm sorry." I'd left him there in the hall, escaping to my room. I couldn't face having a similar interaction with the girls. I'm sure they're nice, but they'd already expressed too much interest in the same topic. It was surely going to come up if I went to Zena's room to chat. I just couldn't last night.

And now I've woken up to this - Izark's raised voice in the garden, seeing him collapse in weakness from the built-up fatigue again (I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier), having him be angry with me, and seeing Banadam in the middle of it all again. I want to throw things _and_ scream in frustration or anger, I'm not sure which. I walk to stand outside the door to the room Izark and Barago are sleeping in. Gaya comes out and says he's asked to just be allowed to rest. I nod. He should. That's all that helps.

I follow Gaya out...well, actually she's shepherding me, worried about me. "Why don't we make something for him to eat, to help him regain his strength?"

"No, thank you, Aunt Gaya. He won't eat until he recovers. I've already nursed him once through this. Please do not waste food." She stares at me. I look calmly back, then bow and take myself off to the sitting room, to curl up under a window in a settee, and gaze glumly out the window.

"Noriko." I tense up. I think if I have to talk to this person one more time I'm going to scream, but when I turn to look at him, there are others in the room as well. I bite my tongue hard and wait. "I'm sorry if I made Izark collapse by putting too much stress on him, and I'll apologize to him when he recovers, but I don't understand. When I asked Izark if I could have his permission to seek your heart, if I could try, he said that he does not own you. That you're able to make your own choice in the matter, and that you had not chosen to respond to him either." Banadam frowns and I grow cold. "Is it you that is cold to Izark, to me? There are those who would care for you, if you would let them."

I take a silent deep breath. "Banadam, my relationship with Izark is none of your business from the start, and I will not explain it to you. Please let it be sufficient that I will not leave him."

He won't relent, "But if you don't love him, then why can't I try to make you look my way?"

I rise from the settee and my face is set in stone. I look directly in his eyes. "Who ever said that I don't love Izark? Leave it alone, Banadam. There are things you do not know, that are not yours to know."

I turn to leave this room, unable to bear it any more, when there is an explosion at the front entry to the house. Already on the move, the sound, and the memory that someone wants me, propels me away from the direction of the sound and towards escape. A second explosion at the wall closest to the entry sends pieces of wall flying everywhere. There is chaos as swords are drawn and words are yelled. I put on more speed, but before I can do more than get a few steps outside the room, I am grabbed up, bound by fabric wrapped around me. "Argh!" I yell, letting out all my frustration in the one sound, and I can't keep from swearing a few choice words. My struggles to free myself are in vain, and as I'm drawn back into the main room, I see Izark and Barago leaving their room. At Izark's panicked look, I can only yell, "I'm sorry, Izark!"

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself well enough to let you rest to get well. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you well enough, either. I'm sorry that I don't have the power to get myself free so you don't have to protect me. I'm sorry that Banadam is being so difficult. I'm sorry I can't answer your feelings the way I want to._ These words are all within those few words I did manage to get out, and echo in my head as I'm dragged into the main room and handed off to a strong man who easily carries me at a run out of the house and puts me, still bound, on the back of a horse. As we run, to who knows where, I look at my captors. There are four men, but not the woman who bound me in her cloth ribbons. She stayed behind. " _Izark, are you okay? Please stay okay. I'm sorry_." There is no answer. If it hadn't been for the panic on Izark's face, I would say he is still angry with me. I try a second time, then give up. Either he is fighting for his life and I am dangerously distracting him, or he is actively blocking me from getting through. I hope it isn't the first, but the thought of the second depresses me.

We've arrived outside an ornate building set up on a little rise, surrounded by tended woods and gardens. This is either a government center, or a part of a palace, it seems to me, though I don't know yet about such places in this world. The men are not allowed to go past the main entry, and the men they hand me off to, explain that this is a _holy_ place and they are taking me to the _shrine_. It would be nice to get the translation of those words…. I carefully memorize the route. I'll need to get back out again. I try talking to Izark again, but again, I'm rejected. It hurts, to think that because I cannot accept his love yet he will be angry and reject me instead. At the same time I know it's my own fault because I haven't been able to say anything. I try again, just in case he is listening, but not answering. " _Izark, I'm sorry I can't trust my heart right now. Please don't be angry with me."_

Double doors are opened for me and my guards and I'm escorted into a large round room held up by pillars. The floor is bare earth with a pool of what looks like water in the middle. Waiting for me are a well dressed man and a very beautiful woman. I get suspicious, and they bear fruit as soon as they begin to talk about me as if I'm not there, or property of some kind. Already angry, my temper flares quickly. "What kind of rational reasoning person kidnaps a person in broad daylight, destroying private property and injuring innocent civilians? Most intelligent politicians would have extended a polite invitation and performed the kidnapping in secret once the person was in their office and out of the public eye. I can't imagine a less brilliantly planned or executed kidnapping. Did Miss Tazasheena pretend to see such a plan for you, Minister Wazalotte, or were you the less than brilliant mastermind behind it?" I've stunned them speechless. "I don't know why you've brought me here without my permission, but you won't be keeping me."

Tazasheena recovers first, laughing a horrible laugh that might match her blonde hair but certainly doesn't do her looks any favors. It is a learned, affected laugh. Maybe it gets men here in this world when her looks aren't enough, though in my book it would be the first turn-off. Wazalotte has a gleam in his eye. "Are you sure we have to give this one?"

I stand amazed at him as Tazasheena asks if I'm his type. "Really?" I ask. "You're an [M]?" He looks confused, of course. I decide to give him more of what he's asked for. "Minister Wazalotte, you aren't worth my time." I turn and ignore him for the rest of the exchange. "Miss Tazasheena, I don't know what you think you saw in your divining, but you have made a grave error. Your life has just been marked."

She smirks at me. "You're brave for someone about to die." She pulls a sword from its sheath in the hands of another man dressed the same as my guards. She turns to the pond. "Lord Silent Mask, the _sacrifice_ you have been waiting for is finally here." The pond is still, then begins to bubble until a pillar of water raises up. There is a mask on the top front of the column of water in front of me. _Shades of the Zelda Water Temple!_ I look for the 'eye' to hook shot, then wonder if the mask counts.

"Is that a demon?" I ask.

Tazasheena looks at me, her eyes glinting with pride. "Yes, and when we give him your blood, he will make us all stronger."

"Hmm," I purse my lips. "No, I don't think that's how it works." There is a distant Thud! I know what it is. I hope I can get out of here to save Izark before it's too late. "Lord Silent Mask," I call, "if you are the one who requested me, then you will pay the price. If Tazasheena picked me for you, please be sure she pays the price for her error."

A man runs into the room, distracting people. "Minister Wazalotte, a man followed the woman to the shrine, and has broken through both the gate and the main door - while it was barred. The ten strong ones are fighting him, but he will not stay down. It is too dangerous for you to remain here."

Wazollete scares easily, apparently. "What?! Tazasheena, begin the ceremony at once!"

She turns to look at the demon. "I'm sorry. He's become too disturbed. We can't perform it now."

There is another explosion and it shakes even this room. The minister ducks in reaction. "Let me go," I say calmly. "If you continue to hold me, total destruction is all you will reap."

[No. You are mine. Your blood will be mine.] It is a watery voice in my head.

"No, Lord Silent Mask. You do not understand what a grave error you have made. Let me go and you may be allowed to live. Keep me and you will be destroyed. Already he has destroyed the demon in the white mist woods. Every demon that comes for me dies. Let me go." The explosions are more frequent now. " _Izark, I'm still alive. Please don't be afraid. I am here. I will come to you soon_." This time it echoes back, and it worries me. If he's closed himself to me this much…. Lord Silent Mask suddenly pulls out of the pond and smashes his way through the wall to head out into the corridor. _Real smart, genius. Make it easier for the place to come down. Don't you even know what a door is?_ The humans are becoming more afraid, except I can tell Tazasheena is seeing. She has the look of one distracted by a television on her face.

I turn to the minister. "Wazalotte!" I use as commanding a voice as possible, "Let me go and you and your men may survive this. He will be content with only killing the demon, if I am returned."

He whines at me, "No. How will we get more power, then?"

I sneer at him. "You're going to lose all that you've already gained if you hold me. You might get to keep some if you let me go. Lord Silent Mask won't be here to help you any more. I warned you already. You were duped. My death will only bring you cursings." A large explosion makes up his mind. My guards themselves are going to make the decision for him. They are also afraid. I leap away immediately, running and shoving Tazasheena over to break her scrying, then I dash out the 'new' door the demon made at his exit.

The building continues to rock with regular explosions, and given the low engineering level of construction in this world, the building is already crumbling in many places. I follow the map in my head, running as fast as I can for the pull that is Izark. I need to get to him to protect him and his goal. I made that promise. I make it to the second, long inner hall and he is there, alone, curled up on his hands and knees, but it's a fourth-level change. He is everything that he was the night he changed coming out of the white mist woods, but he now has his wings. Blue-black like his scales and leathery. It looks like I can take my pick of "demon" (which perhaps most would call him) or "dragon". I still like dragon better. It fits his personality best. I have a brief reaction that I would love to fly in the sky with him, then repress it. I have a feeling he never wants to have this form come on him again.

He has felt me, and is protecting me from falling debris even as I run towards him. I don't stop, but run right up to him and throw my arms around his neck and hold him to me tightly. "Izark, it's okay. I'm here. You are still beautiful. You are still kind. You are still Izark. You have protected me. It is enough." As I hold him, he begins to relax. As he relaxes, the demon form begins to fold back into his body. I take it as further evidence adrenaline has much to do with the changes. I hold him until he is able to hold me in his human arms again.

"Noriko," he says into my neck, where he has buried his head, "Noriko." He is shaking, shivering, his fear still present, but no longer overwhelming him. I have become the security blanket for a man who does not want to become a demon, and my woman's heart knows only compassion.

He carries me out of the collapsing building, protecting us with a shield of energy along the way. Banadam is waiting for us when we arrive just inside the woodland garden. He finally has to give up, but not without one final parting comment I choose to ignore. He is afraid now also, and that makes me a little sad. He says he will retrieve clothing for Izark, who is looking rather like the Hulk returned to normal - shredded pants only. I mentally sigh over yet another lost outfit. "Izark," but he suddenly turns towards the woods.

"Who's there!?" he demands.

" _Izark, that is Tazasheena, the seer. She was the one who plotted with Wazalotte to sacrifice me to Lord Silent Mask. She knows what you are. She was watching you with her sight. I'm sorry."_

Tazasheena has to have her say. "So, no one knows who the Sky Demon and the Awakening are because no one is looking for humans. It is interesting that you can hide your signature."

I grab Izark's hand before he can give chase. " _Izark, she can teleport. I left her in the chamber_." Looking more closely at her, I can see she now has one of the rodents on her shoulder that the bandit leader had. It must be the animal that does it. I've never seen anyone teleport without one.

" _If I leave you she'll come take you,"_ Izark is worried, " _but she must die. If she escapes, who knows who she will sell her information to?"_

I don't know that I have the solution, but… " _I have my knife. If we let her grab me, I could use it on her in surprise. But I can't be sure I can kill her_."

Izark considers it. " _I will give chase. When you've injured her, keep her in place and I'll finish it."_

While it turns my stomach to be so casually talking about the planned murder of another human being, I can only agree. " _Okay_. ...Why do you think that, Tazasheena?" I ask, not letting go of Izark yet. "I am merely a human woman like yourself."

"Because his power was sufficient to nearly destroy a demon, and pull down a large building as well," she answers.

"There are more men that have special powers or strengths. Didn't Lord Silent Mask give ten men different powers of strength? Izark is my protector, my guard. If a demon can give ten men strength, can't one give one man the strength of ten? The buildings in this land stand, but are poorly constructed. It couldn't be helped that it fell down when it's supports were damaged. ... _Izark, she said 'nearly destroyed the demon'. Is it possible Lord Silent Mask is nearby, like the one after the village in the white mist woods, waiting for you so he can try again? If he captures you when she grabs me, you won't be able to come. What should I do if that happens?"_

Izark's demeanor goes cold. " _Prevent her from teleporting and kill her after you have damaged her."_

I look at her, though I want to look at him. If she moves, I need to know it. " _Okay. I'll do my best_." She suddenly is gone. Izark picks me up in one arm and moves me, just one step. I pull my dagger and slash just as she is materializing in front of me. There is a cut-off cry and she is reappearing at a distance away from us. Blood is blossoming on her arm that had been reaching for me. It wasn't enough. She won't relent but she isn't wounded enough for Izark to get to her. I've hidden my knife so she doesn't know it was me that dealt the damage.

"I warned you, even in the temple, Tazasheena. He is my guard, and you've made a grave error to think I am prey. You aren't strong enough. Ten demon-strengthened men, and the demon itself weren't sufficient. You cannot be either."

" _Noriko, the demon is coming. I will let it take me. I can't face them both at the same time. Let her take you, then on the next physical phase finish it."_

I swallow. I'm not sure I can kill. " _I'll try. At the least I'll prevent her from teleporting again_."

" _Okay_."

Izark is grabbed by a water spout at the same time as Tazasheena appears beside me, lays hands on me and teleports us away. I am prepared and my knife enters her side as soon as we are physical again. I didn't plan on being in the air, though, and we fall to the ground. As soon as we land, I'm up and grabbing the animal off her shoulder and running. I don't want to be too far from Izark, but I also don't want to be close to the demon. Tazasheena is lying on the ground crying out in pain and cursing me. Then I hear her say, "Doros! She stole your _chimo_ and knifed me. Go get her!"

I put on an extra burst of speed and get into the trees. I hear a grunt behind me. He's missed me, but it tells me what I want to know. He has a 'chimo', too. I run one more step, then turn and run at a right angle. Now is the rabbit dodge game in earnest. He can 'leap' faster than I can run, and I have to guess where he is going to show up. The time comes I guess wrong. When he appears before me, I throw the chimo I'm holding away, and I'm fortunate. He chooses the chimo. I head for a stand of this world's equivalent of bamboo. They're closely spaced and probably can't be teleported into without problems on reentry.

As I get further into them, I hear Tazasheena's piercing screech that Doros return to her immediately or she will be murdered. The sudden silence a few moments later tells me that we did not fulfill our goal. Tazasheena has escaped. I stop running, holding on to two trunks that I can nearly wrap my whole hands around, and put my head on them. The tears flow. "Noriko, I'm sorry I took too long." Izark has found me. I turn and put my back against the trees and shake my head.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't protect you properly, and she got away alive. I'm sorry, Izark. I'm sorry that you have to keep protecting me, even though it hurts. I'm sorry I made you angry and that Banadam said hurtful things. I'm sorry that I can't trust myself, even though I asked you to trust me." All of my insecurities, fears, and those things I've been wanting to say since he had to rise up from his bed again in his weakened state come tumbling out of my mouth and the tears pour from my eyes at the same time.

Izark's eyes widen and he reaches for me, but this time it hurts too much to let him comfort me. I turn and slip away from him, fleeing. "I'm sorry, Izark!" This time, he lets me run. We both know I can't get far enough from him. When I finally collapse, all I can do is hide my head in my arms and sob. I don't want to hurt him. I want to return his love, and I desperately want him to love me. I'm so afraid I'm doing irreparable harm, that he's too angry with me now, and even worse, someday even sooner than we had hoped they will find us. There are enemies who know our faces now.

 _"Noriko_." It is tentative, like he isn't sure I'll be willing to listen. I am, though.

 _"Mmm_." I don't even trust my inner voice to say a single word correctly.

" _I won't come there if you dislike me so much, but will you listen to what I have to say?"_

I'm shocked by his assumption. " _Yes_."

 _"...Noriko, if I could set you free, I would. I love you and it hurts me to see you this way. You came into this world against your will, and everything that has happened to you has been the same. I chose to save you and bring you out of the Sea of Trees. Since then, you have had no choice in anything that happens to you. But you have still made choices. You have chosen to live - time and time again. Everything you have done has been a choice to live. I wish I could set you free so that you could choose to live the life you wish you could live, and not the one of pain and danger my life brings to you. But you also choose to help me and protect me. I wish I could set you free of that also, but I need you. Only those words, only your presence gives me hope. Even still, if I could do it, I would. You are not mine. You've been placed where you should not have to be, but I do not own you. You may choose whatever you can choose - I don't want to prevent it. ...You may even choose to hate me."_

I get up and walk back to him. What I have to say needs to be said face to face. His look is worried, like my friends would get when they could feel a lecture coming on. "Izark, I do not hate you. But what I do feel, I can't trust. The heart connection we have wasn't created by you or me. We still don't know what it was created by. Until we can understand that, how can we know if we are choosing to love because it's what we really desire? If it's an [artificial] love, what will become of us when it is removed? Will we regret making that decision - to believe a thing that was forced?"

Izark shakes his head. "I didn't choose to love you because my heart hurt when you were gone. I learned of your gentleness and kindness, and _that_ touched me. Even still, I had to be sure, to test you to make sure you weren't hiding other reasons to be nice to me. I had to make sure you weren't trying to make me love you _artificial_ in order to gain power over me. It was very difficult to overcome that distrust I have of everyone, but even more of the Awakening. I still don't know what the purpose of the Awakening is in my life, because you changed what I was told it should have been, but I am sure of one thing. You are good. I can trust you. It's from these things that I've chosen to love you, to continue to protect you. If I didn't believe these things, I would have already killed you and set myself free. I went into the Sea of Trees to do that, and I couldn't. Now, I won't. I will protect you until we are both free and you can choose whatever you wish to choose for yourself."

The concept that he can, and has, chosen to love because he truly chose it stuns me. _Can I choose it? Like I believe Izark can choose his destiny?_ I'm suddenly reminded of my parents. When my father won a prize for his book and came home to tell my mom that he was going to quit his job to write professionally, life was really rough for a while. Mom was afraid that we would lose the house, and the money wouldn't be enough to keep us fed or pay the bills. There were late night arguments they tried to keep from us kids, but in the end Dad stayed home and wrote. Mom got a part time job to make sure the important bills would be paid monthly. We never did go hungry, or lose the house. I asked Mom one day about it and she said, "I love your father. I made a choice to marry him, to have his children, and to walk through life with him. When I remembered that, that love is a choice, we stopped fighting. I chose to love your father and let him follow his dream. It isn't always easy. There are still things we worry about. But if I remember that I am daily choosing to love your dad, then I can make the right choices each day."

I look up at Izark. "Izark, I love you, but if I make that choice, then I am choosing it for the rest of my life, not just until we are free of the heart bond. I will not go home. I need to know that you're willing to choose it to that level also ...and for you, it will be most difficult. From what I understand, demons do not die. I will die. Can you love a mortal who's lifespan is so short compared to eternity? Can you go on living and not hate me for having to leave you, but instead remember me with at least fondness after so many years have passed?"

Izark takes a half-step back. "Noriko, if we can learn how to make it so I don't have to be the Sky Demon, I may not be immortal, but stay mortal. It's another thing we can't know yet. But even still, I will owe you my life. If I can share all of yours with you, I would be very happy, and still not have repaid you."

"It's the same for me," I say soberly, "I am yours because I owe my life to you. You chose to save me that day in the Sea of Trees, and you've kept me alive since then, I thing I couldn't do on my own, and can't repay. It's not enough in itself to make me love you, though I am very grateful. I love you because you are kind, warm, and gentle, and I don't want to be apart from you."

Izark's hand reaches for me, taking hold of my arm and pulling me close to him. "We'll need to leave the others and go into hiding alone again. They want to do good things that we would bring trouble on, now that we're discovered." I nod, understanding. Izark puts his other hand behind my head, tipping it up towards him as he bends down, his long silky tresses brushing past my cheeks. "Noriko, will you come with me and love me, and let me love you?"

"Yes," I say. His lips touch mine in a tender kiss that I return, slipping my arms around him to hold him, both wanting this moment to last forever and blushing bright red. He is still shirtless and mostly bare...and this is my first kiss. _God, he's beautiful._ I hold him as silent tears of relief from his fears drip from his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 In Love

**CHAPTER 17 I Find Myself in Love**

We have been travelling by horse. Izark wanted to sneak away from our companions. I couldn't see how to collect our things that way, and there was the wagon, purchased with his gold. Not to mention I think leaving without saying a proper goodbye is just morally wrong and socially damaging. When Banadam returned with proper clothing for Izark, we returned to Zena's house. We didn't admit we really were the Awakening and the Sky Demon. Instead we said we would only bring their efforts more trouble than they needed, but we would help them in other ways. Izark gave Gaya the wagon and its horse, and gave a bag of gold to each of Agol, Barrago, Gaya, and Duke Jeida. He gave a half bag to each of Banadam, the sons of Jeida, and Zena. In this way, they would be able to continue to move forward. We collected our things and said our proper goodbyes before entering the city.

Izark was down to nearly no clothes and he wanted to not have to have me on my feet. We agreed that the city was in enough of an uproar that if we stuck to the market street, we should be able to make the necessary purchases and leave the city without notice. When we left the city, Izark hid us until the others left in their wagon and with their horses, and we followed them to the farmstead Duke Jeida and his sons were staying at, and then once again until Izark was content they had all escaped the coming chaos of the city. Then we turned our horse and headed out into the wilderness again.

I was nervous our first night. I wasn't sure what our declarations of love that day really meant in action. I'm pretty sure he knew I was nervous. As we ate our dinner that night he kindly explained to me the traditions of engagements, weddings, and marriages in this world. Given that we were both nineteen, nearing twenty, in this world, we were both considered at least the age of consenting adults. Properly, he should talk with my father for approval, but that is just not possible. His hesitation was that in my own world, I am only just nearing eighteen. At seventeen, I'm not really old enough yet. Even in my own world that's true. I pointed out that in my world he would also only be eighteen, and just barely that, then took his offer to consider that we're engaged at this point, but not married. I'm sure _I_ need a little more time to mature before I'm ready for the marital bed. I'm still waffling on it. Somehow I'm feeling for the first time that it isn't right for a single female to be travelling the world with a single male unchaperoned or unmarried.

It's Izark's turn to spend the travel time in personal lessons. He's working on learning to control his two higher levels of strength. Most of the time this means I hold the reins of the horse while he meditates behind me. I've been enjoying getting to pick where we go, picking places to travel through that allow me to enjoy the strange and beautiful nature of this world. Sometimes he comes back up for air to redirect our path so we don't have to run into monsters that he can sense but I can't. We talk at other times. Sometimes it's a question he's thought of - I don't always have the answer - and sometimes it's just to visit together, learning more about each other. I love it best when he opens up and lets me know what his past was like. It is sad, the earliest part of it, but it means he is truly trusting me and opening up to me.

It was a lonely childhood. He had no sibling, but his family lacked for nothing. Then his mother seemed to have a mental breakdown. She bemoaned ever having a child such as Izark. It got worse the more the scales on his arms grew. When he first started displaying the second level strength powers and physical changes, before he learned to properly control them, she snapped and came after him with a knife to kill him. He begged her to return to sanity, loving her even then, but when she pushed him to the ground and lifted the blade against him, his power activated to protect him and she'd been blown back. The knife had pierced her and she had screamed in agony. That experience is what made him blade shy and made Gaya's desire to teach him the sword that much more difficult.

Wanting to protect his mother, who eventually became confined to her room and bed so she wouldn't attack him, Izark finally left. His father begged him not to go, saying that they were being protected and paid for taking care of him. That had turned his stomach even more and he snuck away and left. A few days later he was in a shop to pick up supplies when he heard that a fancy manor house had burned down, all residents dead, because they had failed to fulfill their contract to care for a boy. He immediately went back to his home and found, to his horror and grief, that the information was correct. He'd run from the burnt husk of the house in tears and begun his life as a wanderer, hiding who he was and where he came from, getting odd jobs on caravans so he could keep on the move. He still doesn't know who paid his parents to take care of him, but it worries him. The killing of the household was not the act of a force of good.

While his earliest childhood story is sad, the stories of when he was wandering are interesting and often humorous. I get to learn his sense of humor within those stories and love to see his eyes sparkle, often the only clue that he's just told a joke. Whenever I see it, my own eyes sparkle back in response - I can't help it. He indeed learned a lot during all those years, and he uses his knowledge every day, it seems, including the few times he takes the odd job on our way, though we are trying to not be seen by many people.

There is one other thing he has been showing me new about himself. Today, as we've stopped for lunch, he is practicing controlling the physical changes. Before he could only change based on what level of strength he was willing to use. When the claws and ears changed, that used to be a sign he was just barely holding on to his fear and strength. If he was in control, it was only the eyes and teeth. Now he can control the claws and ears (they go together like the eyes and teeth), and wants to know if he can control the next level. There are times it might be useful to have pieces of the armor.

"Izark, I think the horn is the next level. You can probably be sure that it will come. It was the first thing that came when you changed to the third level that time. I don't think you have to accept a full change though." Izark takes off his bandanna. "Izark, will it be too painful?" I'm worried.

"I think it will be like the hands," he says flexing his fingers. "The more I practice, the less pain there is." He can now hold my hand easily with the claws, though he is still very careful if he practices on me. Most of the time he practices picking up sticks or rocks.

I watch as he changes comfortably to the full second level form. Slowly he increases his power. He winces as his forehead splits and the tip of the horn emerges from the opening. I put my hand on his arm to give him encouragement, then gently touch his forehead, to cool it just a little and freeze. When the horn has fully emerged, he opens his eyes. "Noriko? ...Noriko? What is it?"

Gasp! "Ah, nothing...nothing bad…." I can't speak, though I'm trying to engage my brain enough to reassure him. That was enough to unparalyze me, though, and my hand moves from his forehead to brush through his hair, my eyes staring at my fingers moving through his hair. It is like touching soft water, the touch being the softness of hair and fur, the flow and ripples of the hair being like touching a stream and watching the ripples go around your fingers. "It's beautiful, Izark," I breathe.

In a rather dry voice he says, "Noriko, it is very frustrating to see that expression on your face when there is a horn sticking out of my head."

I'm still distracted. "Why?"

"I can't kiss you for fear I'll poke you." That jolts me back and I'm looking in his eyes instead of at his hair. They are a very green-blue at this level, not yet at the sapphire, but a lot of blue in them. I lean in and kiss him, wanting to answer the sparkle in his eyes, and teaching him at the same time what the boundaries are for where the horn is. He is surprised at first, then he wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me to him. At first I think he is teasing me, but I can feel his passion changing him again before he can catch it. He pulls back, surprised himself. When he looks into my eyes, worried, I'm sharply caught - mesmerized again, frozen.

He moves to let it go, and I reach for his face. "No!" I protest quietly, not wanting this change to leave him. "Izark, it's so beautiful."

He pauses, considering me carefully. Slowly he says, "Noriko...I think this level is dangerous for you." I shake my head, denying it, not wanting to take my eyes off his. "Yes, I think so. I could take you to my bed right now and you wouldn't say no."

Well...that is true. I blink at him. "Don't kiss me, then."

…"Ever?"

…"No. Just right now."

He gets his glint of a smile on his face, the one that says he wants to tease. "So...just what is it that will make Noriko swoon in my arms?"

I reach up and put my other hand on the side of his face, holding it so that he has to continue to look in my eyes. "Sapphire eyes."

He suddenly looks shy, an expression I don't see often, but adds to the overall effect he's having on my heart and body. I moan slightly and move quickly to escape, rolling out of his hands, rising to my feet, and turning my back to him. I fold my arms then bite my thumb, trying to bring myself back under control. I really wasn't expecting this. He rises behind me, then takes my shoulders in his hands and leans down to speak in my ear. I shudder at his nearness. "I think I could learn to be at this level for Noriko, whenever you should ask for it. It would make me happy to please you this way." I close my eyes. This is the other thing he has been showing me, and I am so very weak to it, even more so right at this moment. Izark is extremely romantic, and loves to see my reactions to his wooing.

My hand moves from my mouth to his clawed hand and I turn my head slightly towards his head. "I would like that very much," I admit quietly, knowing I've just lost majorly to him in this department.

Slowly his horn recedes back into his forehead and I know the sapphire eyes are gone as well. He can only keep the higher levels controlled for short periods of time. It will take more practice to keep them for as long as he wants. When his hand is back to human again, I pick it up off my shoulder and kiss it, then step away from him to face him. "I'm sorry, Izark. I am very weak...blue is my favorite color, and even more so, that color. The color of your sapphire eyes."

"Is that why you say I am beautiful when I'm like that?"

I look at him, "Izark is always beautiful." He seems pleased with that answer, but then I can't help teasing him back. "But blue hair and blue eyes are something special." I can't keep my lingering desire off my face when I say that, and he is torn between frustration with the teasing and wanting to answer that desire.

He settles on the latter, since he knows it will tease me back. He puts his hand at the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. "Then I will become special for you." I blush bright pink. He's won again, but there is no surprise there. I've already admitted my weakness.

Three months after leaving our companions, we arrive in a town nestled in the bend of a river. We are in need of supplies again, and there haven't been any places to purchase the few things that only larger towns have for some time. In particular, I am needing a new journal, more ink, and new nibs again, and I'd like to get some yarn and knitting needles. I've finally finished my embroidery on the jacket and overdress, and am ready to start a new hand project. Izark wants to pick up a few herbs that are harder for us to find while on the road, and stop at a blacksmith to have his sword looked at. It's been getting just enough abuse he wants a professional to check it. There's only one problem. It is apparently festival time in the city and all the inns are full. We even had troubles finding a stall to rent for the horse for one night.

I must be looking pale, though really it is the press of people after being out in the wilderness so long, because Izark sits me down on a low pillar at the base of steps that lead up to a viewing platform. He tells me to wait there while he finds something for me to eat, and heads off into the crowd. I must be tired, because I let him go without complaint. Why I draw attention, I don't know. A man has randomly walked up to me, ignored my protestations, and is dragging me off. " _Izark, please come explain I'm not a show girl to an idiot. ..._ Ah! Hey! Kidnapping and abuse are not legal you know!" The strange man just decked another woman who tried to come to my rescue, oddly enough. _What a loser!_

Izark picks the man up and tosses him (gently for Izark) nine feet. "What are you doing?" Izark demands. I explain, and the man stammers out an apology to Izark's dark glare and runs off.

I look at the woman. "Thank you. Are you okay? I'm sorry you got injured for your troubles."

She is holding the side of her face. I'm sure it must hurt horribly. "Please, come stay at my family's home. I'm sure you don't have anywhere else to go, what with the Flower Festival coming up. My name is Ninya and my mother is the mayor of this town. We could really use your help."Izark helps her stand all through this rush of words.

"Help with what?" he asks her politely, looking around for me absently. I take hold of the back of his jacket and he settles.

"For the festival, we perform a ritual that requires a man with great athletic ability. My husband broke his foot, otherwise it would be him. We need someone to replace him, and I just saw you leap to a roof and back down again...and you look almost exactly like my husband, except a little taller. Please come and consider it. We would be happy to pay you room and board for it, at least. It isn't difficult and it is brief." She's been pulling on us, leading us towards a building not too far from this pavilion, all while talking.

"It's the Flower Festival, and for political reasons, we really need to have the festival go forward and be a success. My mother refuses to bribe the regional government officials, and they've been sabotaging the festival, and even have a seer that claims the festival will fail because the gods are not pleased with the city. That will damage the industry of the city, which will make the city poorer. My mother wants to prevent that as much as possible. Flowers and perfumes are all this distant city has to offer to the rest of the world. If that dries up, the whole city will dry up and blow away."

We are at the house and she is opening up the door for us, looking expectant. I look at Izark and shrug. He's the one doing to work. He looks at me, worried, looks at her, injured, and nods. "I'll listen to what it is I would need to do. Noriko needs a place to rest comfortably, but we can't stay long."

She claps her hands together. "That's wonderful! Please come in. I'll introduce you to my husband and the master of ceremonies and they can tell you the details."

Izark is standing on the opposite side of the river gorge from where we are on the platform from earlier. The crowd fills the area around it. All are waiting for the opening of the Flower Festival. A signal is given and Izark kicks off, pushing a wagon-sized basket full of flowers to get it started down a double set of cables. He'll ride it down to us at the platform. His costume is amazing, and he was pleased he would get to wear a mask. He is hoping that makes him not stand out quite so much. Because he looks like the son-in-law of the mayor, there is also that disguise. I'm happy because I get to wear one of the traditional dresses of the women of this town, mostly because they are letting me stay with them up on the platform. It was a polite invitation since I am with Izark, and because he required my protection as part of the package deal.

Suddenly, one of the cables snaps and one side of the wagon drops, spilling flowers down towards the river, Izark dangling from the edge of the basket. I watch with my heart in my mouth. The consequences of this may have far reaching effects for us, not just political ones for this town. A strong gust of wind blows down the canyon, lifting all the falling flowers high into the air and the basket up into the air as well. Izark agilely stays with the wagon until it reaches the platform. As he drops to the top surface of the platform, I'm running to greet him. Both of us are worried that what he did to help make the opening of the festival successful will bring those who are seeking us.

"Look! A rainbow!" Flowers have been falling all over the open square for people to catch - the whole point of the exercise to begin with.

 _"The water stirred up with my wind to save the flowers must have risen up to create the rainbow_."

I look at it as all the attendees declare this festival more than successful. " _Izark, it is beautiful. What a wonderfully kind gift to give this city. I hope they have success this year. Once again you have been used for good in this world. The addition of the rainbow makes it almost feel like whatever is trying to help you be a force for good is giving you a sign as well - that it exists and is still watching over us_."

Izark takes my hand in his. " _I hope so. Something is coming, something not good. I've been more anxious than normal. If this is a sign to encourage me for that time, then I will try to remember it - that something beautiful can come out of adversity_." I squeeze Izark's hand. I'll try to remember it also.


	18. Chapter 18 In a Desperate Situation

**CHAPTER 18 I Find Myself in a Desperate Situation**

While Izark practiced and meditated to control his new strength on our travels, I practiced strengthening my heart connection with him. I wanted to not be so tired just talking to him, and I wanted to have the strength to see him whenever I needed to. It was strange to be seeing where we were going with my own eyes, then also see us from the outside, the two of us on the back of the horse. I saved that practice for when we were camping after that. In particular, I enjoyed watching Izark when he would go looking for water for us. He would often stay at the stream side to practice going into the first part of third stage so he could see the changes for himself.

Of course that eventually got me into trouble, since his own powers were magnified then. He could tell I was looking at him and I'd show up in the stream instead of his own reflection. The first time we kind of looked at each other shocked, then I was embarrassed and he laughed his silent laugh at me. I properly apologized for not telling him first, and he forgave me. After that it became a game to see how long it took him to tell I was looking at him. Occasionally I'd catch him looking at me from a distance, so I also had to learn how to join in from the 'answering' side. That's a little harder for me, it turns out, but I've just about got it.

But right now, I'm almost wishing I hadn't practiced it. I've been told I'm about eight miles from him and the vision I just saw in my head was the most horrific thing I could ever have thought to see. Izark was being pierced through by what looks like writhing tree roots, pinning him to another larger one. Blood spraying out of the wounds and his own cries of agony adding to my own pain. Worse is, that as I watch, the strength leaves him and he returns from his lower level third form to human. The screams coming from my mouth sound like they are from someone else. "IZARK! No! Oh, Izark!" I'm on my feet. I have to get to him, and now.

We left the town of the Flower Festival this morning, quickly, but it already feels like years ago. During the night the seer of the town had called for the mayor. They told me the next morning that he'd said the "source of all evil" had begin to move. I immediately turned and ran back to Izark and my bag. We left without even eating breakfast, only barely getting in a thank you to our hosts. Izark had indeed alerted an enemy that we were here, somehow.

We were north of the town, headed for places with no population, when the horse had balked. Even I could feel the malevolence in the air. As the horse bucked, Izark grabbed me and lept off its back, freeing it to run. We both thought at the time we would be able to retrieve it after Izark had dealt with whatever was coming. When the air above us warped and a man stepped through, that was almost more than my mind could handle, even for all the strange things I'd seen. If a man could come through space, we could be taken through space. I was terrified. It wasn't unfounded. It was how I came to be here.

The man knew Izark, and he knew we were the Awakening and Sky Demon, and he wanted to kill Izark. What I just saw says he is likely capable of it, and has almost succeeded. The man didn't have any problems with killing me either. Izark protected me, but had to hide me to be able to fight. He found a place that was good, but not good enough. I found one I liked better - a little gully with an overhang of rock and bushes in front. It still wasn't enough. Not only did they know where to find me without trouble, they knew I had a knife and weren't afraid to damage me in order to disarm me. Izark knew I'd been damaged, and was angry, but he was having trouble with his opponent, who wouldn't let up. It was their plan, of course. He was kept busy long enough for the men who'd come after me to take me through the space warp and away from Izark.

I'd fought as best I could, kicking and biting even, had gotten loose, played rabbit dodge with them, trying to get to the picture on the wall that lead back to Izark, ignoring everything said to me, until I was almost free. I was headed for the picture, nothing in my way, when I ran into a wall. I'm pretty sure it was an energy barrier like what Izark used to protect us. I turned to run again, to go around it if I could, and it became a circular cage around me that became small enough I could only hold still.

A man, almost as gorgeous as Izark and looking like his brother with long black silky hair held back in a leather thong, but as cold and evil as a dark Eastern dragon, walked up to me. I froze under his gaze - the rabbit looking at the irritated cobra. "You are a bit of trouble, aren't you? But I need you in order to control the Sky Demon. We'll be sending you to another place for now. If you'll behave we won't kill you. If you insist on staying trouble, we'll remove you. Am I clear?"

Only this statement to me makes me have any hope Izark won't be actually dead by the time I reach him. That man doesn't want him actually dead, and he's the Ganandorf of this world. Even the man who was fighting Izark has to obey him. I have to hold on to the hope this is the first time we meet Ganandorf. That we can get away this time to become strong enough to defeat him...find the master sword and the triforce before he captures us again. But first I have to get us uncaptured.

I run back to the window. I'm on the second floor. The only way down is to jump. There are trees but they are far enough from the window I'm sure I can't reach them. The only thing in my favor is that I know that the people who are guarding me have to keep me alive. They've already bound my wound, and commented on their frustration at having to keep the hell cat (me) caged and whole. I'm also quickly going through in my mind what my other benefits are. There are two chimos here, on the shoulders of the man, Doros, that helped Tazasheena. If I could get hold of one of them, I might be able to get to Izark a lot faster than if I had to run eight miles. Stealing a horse would also be an option, if I can get down.

It is tempting to get them to open the door and try to run through the house, but the men who are guarding me know what to do to prevent that now, and my nemesis is here. When I saw Tazasheena, I understood how it was they found me so easily - and knew I had the knife. She hadn't forgotten my injury to her and slapped me for it when I arrived in the basement of this manor house, or castle, or whatever it is. I kicked her back, knocking her to her ample derrière. The men holding me tightly to prevent me from running again laughed, enjoying the cat fight. They didn't let her hit me again, though.

I climb out the window. " _Hold on, Izark. Hold on. I'm coming_." Pushing down hard the sudden fearful recollection of falling from the cliff face, I slide along the ledge on the outside wall of the building. I'm headed for the next window.

I'm only about a third of the way when a head sticks out the first window. "Hey! Get back here!" _Like hell I will. Come bring me a chimo_. I keep moving until they finally do start talking about chimos. I want to see how they are going to land on the ledge with me, but decide to jump for the tree instead. Another head has just popped out of the other window, so I'm blocked.

Of course the tree is too far. Maybe a second drop from this far like last time from the hair monster won't hurt any more than that one. I don't get to find out. I'm snatched out of the air. _Damn chimos_. We're on the ground, then moving again, and again, and again, until we are in an alley. This has not gone how I had planned at all and my head is spinning, trying to understand. The man Doros is the one taking me away from the place I'm supposed to be captive in. He's paused here to rest and is telling me to _synchronize_ with him. "I can see Izark. Will that work?"

"Uhh… Have you ever done it before - synchronize with chimos?" He seems to be a natural born slow person, though suddenly I see a natural gentleness I couldn't see before.

"No, but if it's only desire, I have a lot of that." He considers it for a long time (on my clock), then says, "No, it won't work. We'll appear right in front of Lord Rachef. That would be very bad. We need to go to the entrance and sneak in. I'll do it. Hold on to me and only picture me."

We are in a field. Doros shivers. "This is harder than I expected. I didn't know it would take so -" he begins to face plant and I grab him so he ends up on he ground a little softer, though he's too heavy for me to keep upright, "- much energy." He looks like death warmed over. I'm on my knees next to him, wishing for my bag and the herbs in it. "We're only half way there. Got to do it one more time. Got to show them what I'm made of. They can't make fun of Doros any more." He is scowling, trying to get back up, but his arms tremble even with the effort to be moved at all.

"Mister Doros, please. You've already done more than enough. Please rest. I don't want you to die. If you do it again, you won't be alive at the other end. Thank you. Thank you so much." Tears start falling from my eyes, a reaction and response to many emotions that suddenly swirl up in me. I hold his hand between mine, wanting comfort and wanting to comfort him. "I'm sorry I can't stay to help you. Please forgive me. Izark is also almost dead and I made him a promise. It would be enough if you would let me have one of the chimos. I'm not afraid to go directly to Izark. It is where I want to be; where I need to be. Please."

" _That is not a good idea, Noriko. You would be as Doros is now when you arrived_." I whip my head around looking for the source of the words.

"Irktule!? What are you doing here? You can leave your tree and forest?" Irktule is standing above me in the air. I can see glimpses of the other spirits around him, flickering in and out of visual sight.

 _"I felt the movement of the Source of Evil and had to come, to do what I could to prevent it. I did not expect to find you and Izark in the middle of it, but I suppose I should not be surprised_." He looks at me for a moment, judging me. " _I am not so sure taking the Awakening to the Sky Demon is the right thing to be doing, but you helped me. If that is truly what you want we will help you. The spirits and I can feed our energy into Doros enough that he could reach the mouth of the place you want to go to. He will have to stay with us until his body recovers, though_."

"Please, Irktule, Doros. Please help me." I beg them both. Doros nods and Irktule and the spirits hover over him until he rises. Taking my arm again, we teleport one more time.

We are in front of a small hole in the ground. " _Noriko, you must go there, but we cannot come with you. The evil is too strong. You will be alone."_

I smile a bright smile at Irktule. "No. I will be with Izark." My heart is pounding. _I actually made it. I hope I made it in time. Is the force of good helping us again? If so, I'm grateful._ I'm sliding down a dirt slide, just barely big enough for me. I come out the end and fall a short distance to the ground. Looking around I find I've fallen into an ancient hallway of a buried building. Roots and dirt are everywhere, and as I brush myself off, an evil chill passes by me. I take a sharp breath, and can feel other cold things moving about. They make no noise, and I can only assume they are spirits of people who died in this place but are still evil, not recovered like Irktule's people. I take a deep breath and run towards Izark as fast as my legs can carry me.

This is a large open atrium area and there is a balcony railing in front of me. Izark is there. I run up and look over. Izark is just being released from the tree roots and being dropped into darkness below. Without thought, I am up on the railing and leaping for him. " _Izark!"_ my whole heart and being are crying out for him, my arms reaching for him. As cries of men come to my ears, my eyes are only on his. His expression goes from one of grief and stunned amazement to calm resolution as his hands also reach for me. There is a great flash of light that comes from Izark that blinds me temporarily. When I open my eyes again I can't believe it as I see unfolding from his back white angel wings, soft and fluffy, but made of light. If he has a fifth stage, this is it. I am seeing the full Izark in his full strength.

He is full of bloody, gaping holes, but he catches me effortlessly, then with one flap of those wings we are exploding out of the buried building and flying up into the air far above it. One flap. I wonder how much damage one flap of the wings in the fourth stage did. The power is overwhelming. I look down and there is a crater the size of a house below us. Izark is allowing us to float back down towards the edge of the forest that surrounds where we came out. I stare at the wings, spellbound. He touches down on the ground, sets me down and the wings disappear and he is crumpling and coughing up blood.

"Izark! Izark! Don't die, Izark!" I'm panicked, though I shouldn't be, I suppose. Even for him, this is really bad.

He grasps my wrist, where I'm kneeling next to him. "I won't," he gasps out. I'm trembling. He has to get any blood out of his lungs and stomach that got trapped when they healed closed again, I'm aware, but this is still more than I can take, seeing the reality of what my vision showed me. "Izark," I say miserably.

"I'm okay," he says just before toppling over. I hold onto his hand.

 _"He doesn't look okay. They are going to come get him and he won't be able to fight back. We will help Doros transport you away from here and protect you both so they can't find him. He refused to join the evil. He is worthy of protecting."_

I look up at Irktule, tears streaming down my face. "Thank you."

We teleport three more times until we are a long distance from where we were. It's as far as the energy of the spirits can support Doros. Izark is beginning to heal, but it still looks very bad. We've stopped near a stream and I tear off the lower part of my underdress and wet it down, asking Doros to find a natural container to carry water in and borrow his knife, mine being in a hidden gully somewhere. Using the water and the knife and my underdress, I get Izark cleaned up as best I can. I don't know if he can get an infection from deep wounds, but it is already too late. The bacteria would already have been closed up inside. This is the first time I've seen him unconscious. When I've done all I can, I sit next to him and gently brush his forehead with my thumb, keeping my hand on his head to feel him and to monitor if a fever should bloom. I can only assume it would happen quickly, like his healing does, and he does become warm, but never above what a body should have when healing.

Doros has recovered enough to go and forage for food in the forest by the time Izark is awake and looking at me again. I tell him what I saw, but he can't remember it, the time he spent in the fifth stage. After such trauma, it isn't surprising. I want him to be holding me, so I can feel his warm arms telling me is really okay, that _we_ are okay. I pull up my knees and wrap my arms around them and hug myself that way, turning away from him so he doesn't also have to bear the burden of my tears finally beginning to leak out. He has healed enough that the skin is beginning to grow back, though it still looks young and raw. A pinch makes me jump and I look at Izark in surprise. "I need to see your face, Noriko. Don't look away from me." The expression on his face is beseeching and says that he needs my warmth also. It may be true, his words, but they are also right in line with his romanticism and the heat slowly rises to my face until I am blushing brightly. A sparkle comes to his eyes at my reaction, and I'm suddenly glad he's feeling well enough to find the usual humor in the situation.

I lay down next to him with my face right in front of his. "Is this better then?" I ask him. He takes his turn to blush, and I give him my teasing grin back, but it doesn't last long. "Sigh. Izark, I'm glad you're the Sky Demon." I take his hand in mine and pull it up to hold it close to me. "If you weren't, you would be dead from that. I couldn't bear it if you had died. Your powers allowed you to come back to me."

Izark is quiet for a moment, then says, "You're right. As I was trying to understand why you were coming for me, why I was even fighting to not become the destroyer they want me to become, I learned that there is something deeper inside of me than the Sky Demon, something that loves and cares, not just something that fears or is angry. I was finally able to see that _something_ that will allow me to become more than just the Sky Demon. As soon as I really saw it, I felt great energy flow out of me, then I was outside with you in the woods. I want to understand what I saw then. To see it again and tap into it. I think that is the answer we are seeking."

I'm looking at him in awe again, I'm sure. "I hope you can soon, Izark. If it was the fifth and final stage, the stage you always want to be, then I hope you can. But if you can't even remember it, and it came under such extreme stress, it may take a long time. Sometimes a level born that way returns to being hidden until the others levels are understood and controlled well enough." My eyes begin to close. "I will hope to see it again. It will come." We've survived the first encounter with Ganandorf and escaped. Izark has been shown where the master sword and triforce are. Now comes the recovery and the long search to find and master them. Then the final boss battle. There is time. Irktule has joined us and will protect us until we're ready. For now, I must sleep and recover.


	19. Chapter 19 In a Peaceful Region

**CHAPTER 19 I Find Myself in a Peaceful Region**

I wake from yet another nightmare. The first night I sat next to Izark unable to sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him gouged with pointy roots, blood spraying everywhere all over again. He was mostly passed out, though he'd healed. His body needed time to recover more than just regrowing cells. The second night I passed out from sheer exhaustion, but still had awoken in terror when I reached sleep stage early in the morning. Tonight we are in a new place, a roof over our heads again, a makeshift bed of blankets under us, clean clothes not torn. I'd hoped to rest well. The nightmares are more fanciful now. Perhaps I'm recovering on some level...maybe. I wish I knew more about PSTD. I'm sure my reactions are similar. It wasn't the first time I've seen Izark fight and cause blood to spurt out of things - it's just the first time I've seen it happen to Izark, and so gruesomely. Having it be an unexpected event probably is part of it as well.

At first I would huddle close to him, trembling, needing to know he was close and warm and breathing and living and... well, you know. Now it's getting old for me even. Tonight, he isn't asleep yet when I've woken, more like normal. He doesn't sleep much, usually, maybe five hours a night. I don't think he's really recovered yet but that much is perhaps a good sign. He sits up slightly. "A nightmare?" Ah, he's too close and we are sleeping, technically, in the same bed. I can't prevent the blush. To hide it I roll away from him. "I'm sorry. I'll be still." But I can't stop the trembling. _Traitor body_.

He tucks the blanket around me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. I've grabbed his hand before he can move away, keeping him close. _Traitor body again. Just sleep already_. "I'm sorry, Izark. I can't stop having them."

He sighs and settles down next to me to hold me in his arms. Slowly his warmth calms my trembling. "I'm sorry, Noriko," he says softly.

I shake my head. "It's my fault for looking, and picking a bad time to do it. I just wish they would go away. It's not helping me to not sleep." He quietly holds me until I finally do fall asleep again. He really is a good man. There aren't very many men who can withhold from doing more when the woman they love is in their arms all night, helplessly asleep or needy. I'm grateful. This really isn't a good time to add that confusion to the mix.

The next morning we're up early to begin working on the farm we've come to. The couple has been very nice to us. They have a daughter who just got married. Doros - we're calling him Barago for safety's sake - has gone to her and her husband's place to work on the harvest. We're here, where their mostly grown son is still living with them and helping them. Izark and I have been given the daughter's old room while we work to earn the money to continue on to the next place. They've also given me her old clothes she's outgrown and the son has given up a few outfits to Izark. They fit funny so I've been altering them when there is time.

It turns out that not only can we not get our horse and things, we're on the eastern continent. We got taken a long distance from where we were. I'm worried. That was the outfits I made for me and Izark, all of my journals, and a lot of gold still. I hope somehow we are able to retrieve our things, but mostly I'm grateful we still have our lives and each other. I'm not sure what is next for us, but I do think some physical labor might help for now - if for nothing other than to make me sleep better.

"Geena, you're putting your hair up today?" the son asks. I glance at him and nod. I so do not need another Banadam around.

Izark takes my tie from between my lips. "Here, let me help you with that," he says softly. He must agree with me on that particular point.

"Thank you Kizak." I let my hand linger on him before we part to our individual chores. He's to help the son at first and I'm to go with the parents to the field. I follow them, but Izark isn't doing too well. I don't think he's recovered enough yet.

I keep my eye on Izark. He really is trying too hard. He's going to make himself collapse again. I do wish he could tone it down just a little. "Ah, Kizak!" He did.

"No, I'm fine, I just tripped." _Liar. Even one more day could make a difference._ "I'm sorry," I say to the farmer, "Kizak has been sick. Please let me fill in for him today and let him rest."

As both the kind farmer and his wife say he should certainly rest if he's been sick, Izark says, "No, it's okay."

My temper, fraying because of lack of sleep to begin with, snaps. "No! It is _not_ okay. You will rest for today. Tomorrow maybe you will have your strength back." I haul him up and make him lean on me until we get under the trees and in the shade. "Sit here and rest. When you have learned to properly rest after such a thing as you just went through, maybe you will not collapse all the time from overworking yourself. Please be more aware of yourself!" I march off before I can say anything else. It will only be things that don't need to be said, I am sure.

I work hard enough to fall alseep and sleep hard that night. Izark does seem to be better after that one more day of rest, and I finally can work hard enough each day to sleep at night. Getting stronger is good, resting hard is good, not getting to see much of Izark is not so good. They have us working different jobs most of the time, usually different fields or crops. I never knew farming by hand would be such back-breaking, slow labor. I wish I knew enough about building cars and tractors to teach these people how to make combines and other equipment to make their lives easier...but then it is interesting to me that they are happy and content with their lot in life. It makes me remember Duke Jeida and his comments that all we need to do is just the little we can do in each day. That makes me feel good about being able to help them as well. I can make even just one row one less thing for them, one step closer to being done with the harvest than they otherwise would have been.

I keep wanting to talk to Izark when we are getting ready for bed and then falling asleep before I can get very far. Not getting to see him while working, and then not being able to talk to him even when we are together is getting me down, some. The mornings I wake up to find his arms around me, or increasingly more frequent mine around him, are becoming less embarrassing and more comforting. It's the only time we have to be together - when we are sleeping. I wish I wasn't missing it by having my eyes closed, though.

I learn on a day they send me to the general store that the area is filled with gossips and we are the center of a storm of gossip. That shouldn't surprise me, I suppose, but it does. I don't have much experience with small communities, but I would have thought everyone was as busy as us during harvest time. I don't have time to talk to Izark, where are they finding time to gossip about us? The one woman at the shop apparently is gullible and believes the gossip. Izark is an actor, I'm a female warrior that got into trouble somehow, and we were saved from the owner of the theater by Doros who is a stagehand. Or something strange like that. That's really funny to me after I get over being attacked with a branch by the store lady. Her daughter scolded her so I didn't have to. I've never acted in my life, not on stage anyway, and Izark's the warrior. It must be because Izark is georgeous. He'd be a movie star or perfume ad star on my world, too.

One good thing comes out of that trip. Izark had been watching over me (he's paranoid now after two different attacks on us, I guess) and he came to see what was going on. He asks if he can walk me home until we get to his field. It is so wonderful, it feels like a date. I can't contain my happiness. I've been trying to not complain since we do need the money. Izark wants to get back to the other continent if at all possible. At the very least that will put us that far out of reach again. Doros has told us that Rachef can't drag us back again since he used all the chimos to do it in the first place, except the two Doros has. It is very sad. Doros was the one who took care of them and loved them. He got to see their wasteful death with his own eyes and he still suffers, like I do. He really loves animals. It helped me to see why he turned against them and helped me, though. I thanked him again when he told me that story while we waited for Izark to recover that first day.

Our next date starts a little worrisome to me. I've been sent to take him lunch. Well...I've been sent to take everyone lunch, but I take him his last so we can eat together. We are all working separate fields now since Izark and I are trained well enough in what to do. I'm pretty sure I've got the right field for him, but he isn't here. " _Izark? Is everything okay? I've got your lunch."_ It takes a minute, which is long enough to make my heart start pounding.

 _"Yes. I was asked to help get a cow out of a ditch. I'll be there in just a minute. I'm making sure it isn't injured."_ I sigh with relief, then wonder just how he got it out. Knowing him he lifted it out without thinking about how heavy those things are. He's going to give us away doing thoughtless things again. I sigh again, with frustration this time and head to the shade of the wagon he is loading dried grain onto. We can set up lunch there.

I just arrive when he comes running. I stare at him. Now he's running...perhaps normal for him...but not at any normal speed of man - at his super man speed. I purse my lips. He really needs to calm down. He reaches me and plants a small kiss -smack- on my lips, startling me into wide-eyed stunned. I have to blink a few times. Was that teasing because he could see I was about to lecture, or was that just because he was happy to see me? I give up on the scolding and set out the lunch and let him tell me that, yes, he lifted the large cow out of the ditch with his bare hands, just him. I can only sigh and put my chin in my hand. If the gossips are around, I wonder what new story they've cooked up this time. I think I'll add to it. His animation is really surprising actually. I wonder what has changed him from his quiet introspection that I am used to. I sit up on my knees and grab his head and kiss him, somewhat passionately. That makes him go into stunned stillness. "Izark. You are very [ADD] today. What's going on?"

Izark blinks. "[Ayee - Dee - Dee?]"

"Ah..., very talkative and energetic. Have we been in one place too long already?"

Izark smiles and shakes his head. "No." He pulls me to sit next to him. "I'm just happy. It 's quiet here and I can work hard and do good things and see you every night and every morning, and you've brought me lunch so we can sit and be together today."

I look at him, surprised. "Oh. Is that what it is? This is happy Izark?"

He runs his hand into his hair and puts his elbow on his knee and smiles at me. "Yes. This is happy Izark." He takes my breath away again, just looking at him being fetching.

"Well...I could get used to happy Izark," I admit. _I think._ "Except that happy Izark makes me want to jump you," I mutter under my breath.

"You know," he says drawing my attention again, "it's because of you I can be this way." _God, those eyes. So earnest, so beguiling._

I shake my head. "Me?"

He nods. "Because of you, your strength, your understanding, your kindness, and most of all your trust in me that has never turned away from me even in the worst of my changes, I have found a place I can be just me. Of all people, you have never rejected me or what I am. Even I've done that. Because of you, I've learned that I can be me and be happy being me. Thank you, Noriko."

 _This is my fault?_ I blush. "It isn't anything really, Izark. You are kind. It's easy to love you."

Now it is Izark's turn to shake his head. "I think only you think that, Noriko."

I tip my head at him. "No. Gaya thinks so, too. The others liked you also."

Izark looks serious. "Even after they saw what I became, Noriko? I'm not sure."

"Well...I guess I can't say anything about that, but none of them ran you out of the house when we went back. They looked confused, yes, but none of them looked like they wanted to kill you or yelled at you or threw rocks at you."

Izark's eyes smile slightly, but he is looking hungry. I hand him a sandwich, but I'm too late. He's liplocked me. When he lets me up for air, my heart still going a mile a minute, he says, "Noriko, I love you. Even if they can't accept me, as long as you do, I'm happy."

I'm very flustered and don't know where to go from there. I think he oxygen deprived me for just a little too long. It takes me too long to recover and he is silently laughing at me again, having given him a great reaction to his romanticism again to add to his mental notebook. I give up and eat the sandwich I was going to hand him, finally saying "Umm, you're welcome?"

He twists into laughter, doubling over, not keeping it silent this time. I kick at his head, peeved. "Hey, at least I tried to say it this time. At least give me that much credit."

When he can speak again, he says, "Okay, you tried. I will give you that." His head has ended up in my lap and he reaches up to gently touch my face. "You have changed me so much. Thank you."

I scowl at him. "Oh, no. I'm not saying it again." He is briefly surprised, then he can't hold in the laughter and it bursts out of him again.

"No, no, I didn't," he gasps for air, "really."

I sigh and bend down and kiss his forehead tenderly. "[You're welcome,] Izark. I'm glad you can laugh and be happy." Wryly I add, "Even if it is at my expense." He rolls over and holds me with an arm, nuzzling his face into my belly. That opens him up to letting me play with his hair and I run my fingers through it, mesmerizing myself. This is a good date, today's lunch.

"Noriko…."

"Hmm?" I blink to bring myself back. He's looking up at me and my fingers are paused, tangled lightly in his hair still. I free them while he finishes his thought.

"That's the first time you've called to me since we arrived here, and I haven't felt you looking either. Are you still afraid?" Worried eyes are looking at me.

"Ah! …Well, I've been too tired each night to have nightmares. This much physical activity is new to me." I try to consider it properly. "It feels more like I just haven't thought to do it...but maybe, a little?" A hand reaches up to gently brush my cheek. "I'll try to remember to practice while we're here, Izark. There isn't anything to be afraid of here, I know that." He seems satisfied with that answer. It's true. If I've been avoiding it because of the fear, I'll only overcome it if I do it when I can prove to myself there isn't anything to be afraid of. "Has it made you feel lonely?" I ask, only somewhat teasing. It makes me feel sad to think I've been making him feel that way unintentionally. He looks at me with an expression I'm not sure I understand. He finally just doesn't answer it. He sits up and kisses me again instead and holds me gently in his arms. He's being very forward for him today and it's confusing me, but in the end, I do relax into his strong arms and firm chest, the only place I feel completely secure and safe.

Izark isn't the only chatty person around me. I always know when there aren't any villagers around to add to the gossip chain when Irktule shows up. I don't mind his company, but I don't usually have enough breath to spare to talk to him. I've taken to asking him questions about this world. When I hit on a topic he can answer, he can go for hours. That suits me. He can talk, I can listen and learn and not go mind crazy. I don't mind the physical labor, but it frees up my mind to wander too much. If he's talking to me I've got something to focus on. Practicing looking at Izark helps too, but for some reason I can't talk to him when I'm busy. It takes too much effort and strength, when I'm putting forth the physical effort of the work. Maybe if I can work up to it I'll be that much stronger, like weight lifting.

Today I was watching Izark and when he was just about done loading his wagon with the grain, I packed up and headed his way. It's been awhile since I've followed the pull to find him, I realize. Is it because we're able to relax here, that I don't feel like I need it so much? No. It's because this is the first place I can feel like I'm back on Earth. Nothing strange, no monsters, just normal people living normal lives, and I've gone back to living normally. I can't tell if that's relaxing or depressing...which makes me laugh at myself...and I'm suddenly being watched by a smiling demon. " _Hey, Izark. Are you practicing, too?"_

 _"Hey. That's the fastest you've known I was looking at you."_

 _"No. I was looking first. I'm headed your way."_

 _"Ah, that's why I thought of you. I'll wait for you."_

 _"Okay. I'm just about done with my field."_

 _"I'm done here as well. That means I can go with you in the morning."_

 _"That would be wonderful."_ A morning date sounds great right now, particularly since it means we'll actually be working together until the scything is done.

When I get to him, he comes to meet me and I get another kiss. _Because I was happy and because I was looking at him?_ I'll take the reward either way, but if he keeps it up too long, I'll cave sooner than I probably should. I take his jacket in my hand. He reaches for that hand and holds it in his. That does make me blush, but I'm distracted. " _Noriko, the spirits have found your horse on the other continent. It apparently went back to the stable you last had it. The mayor is keeping your things for you."_

"Oh, that's wonderful news! I'm amazed they could find out. Thank you so much."

"Is it Irktule?" Izark asks.

"What?" I stare at Izark. "Yes, it is, but I thought you could see him."

Izark shakes his head. "When we first came, but not any more. He's been fading and for the last little while I haven't been able to at all."

I'm frowning. " _It's not Izark, Noriko. The evil outside this village has been increasing and it's taking all our power to keep it protected. We may soon have to shrink the barrier to being just over you, or the houses when you are in them."_

I pause, then nod. "I understand, Irktule. I'll let Izark know and we'll talk about it." I fill Izark in. "He's also worried about the gossip going around. People are too curious about us so if anyone comes looking for us they'll be suspicious right away." I shake my head. "I really would have thought we'd been here long enough for it to die down. Do they really have nothing else to do? Are we the only farmers and helpers working this harvest?"

Izark smiles a tolerant smile. "There is work, but there isn't much else. We are the newest entertainment. It could go on for years, even if we settled here."

I shake my head again. "In the city, we barely talk to our next door neighbor and everyone tries hard to keep lives private, though some go out of their way to be friendly."

Izark raises an eyebrow. "No different from cities here."

I sigh. "No, not really, I suppose. I'm just a city girl, I guess, though between the older women the neighborhood gossip was not unknown. But to make it up they way they do..." Izark is silent laughing at me again. I stick out my tongue at him.

"It doesn't bother you, though, what they say?" he asks.

I shrug. "Unless they ask and we tell, it will all be guesses anyway. As long as it isn't unkind or hurtful, no, it doesn't bother me. Not really. It's not like we have a better answer for them if they did ask."

Izark looks off into the distance. "True. Have you heard the most recent one?" I turn to walk backwards, looking at him as I carry the lunch bag in my hands. He's leading the ox that is pulling the wagon to the farm house. "No?" He smiles shyly at me. "They've decided you're a princess and I'm a knight too low in station and we've eloped. Doros is the stablehand that helped us."

I blink at him. "Well, that almost isn't too far off, actually, though I'm not a princess." I brighten up. "Do you know what I used to help me at the beginning?" Izark shakes his head, looking like he would like to hear it. "One of the creatures of lore in our world are [fairies]. They can use magic and fly and are thin and otherworldly and beautiful and close to nature, but very different from humans in how they think. When I woke up on the golden bed under the tree it felt to me like I had been transported into a fairy world and had arrived in the bed of the Fairy Queen." I turn around again and take his hand.

"In our stories, when the heroine is in trouble, the knight always shows up to rescue her just at the right time. I was so surprised to have you show up just in time, so you became the knight right away, but because you are so strong and fast and gorgeous, you already fit being a fairy, too, so you were the fairy knight who came and saved the Fairy Queen and then stole her for yourself." I look up at his eyes, mine sparkling with humor. He is giving me an interesting interested look. "Later," my face drops just a little, "when you were taking me to Aunt Gaya's, you looked at me with the demon's eyes and I realized I hadn't understood. Maybe I was the Fairy Queen, or maybe something else, but you were a [dragon] and I was a treasure you had stolen and were trying to keep safe for yourself." I look at him more soberly.

"I still prefer to think of you as a dragon rather than a demon. Demons are only evil and exist to torment humans. You aren't like that. In my world, a dragon is a mythical powerful creature that has wings and flies, breathes fire, and in some stories they can use magic. They are solitary and fiercesome and love treasure, hoarding it in caves that they protect, and often sleep in for centuries upon their treasure of gold and gems and other things they've stolen. In some of the stories, they demand a young woman, usually a princess, in order to not destroy the land. She lives with the dragon, or he eats her depending on the story, and takes care of him and his treasures, and is one of his treasures."

"When you looked at me that day, I became not just the Fairy Queen, but the most rare treasure of this planet and you had taken me before anyone else had and were taking me to a place I would be safe until you found a proper cave to hide me away in. It was important that I only be obedient." I look away and squeeze his hand. "That is why I would say I was yours. I was your treasure and I understood that. I was protecting your treasure for you." I blush slightly. "I guess I still do." Izark stops me and the cart. I look back at him. "But that was before I understood what we really are to this place. It doesn't seem much different to me, just different names. It's not hard for me to understand or accept, though on occasion it is hard for me to understand it as reality instead of a story. Here, in this place, I stopped talking to you or seeing because that isn't 'normal', it's part of the story. It's easy to live life normally here where there are no monsters and it's just people living life. Even though I know everything that's happened has been real." I lift his hand and put it to my cheek and rub my cheek on it. "This is, and has been, far too real to be a story."

"Noriko," Izark's eyes are deep and penetrating, "does it not bother you to be a treasure the world wants? To have been stolen by the [dragon]? To be the sacrificial princess?"

I look at him, tipping my head. "I'm not sure I want the whole world looking for me, and certainly not the evil men, but I've been protected from them by you. Isn't that the safest and best place to be?" I grin at him just a bit. "In our time we have romanticized dragons and many girls would go and live with them, or even be them if they existed, though originally they were also evil and more often ate the princess than kept her. You are one of the modern dragons, that any girl would want to be treasured by. Somehow, I got the good fortune to be that one. ...Though it hasn't been easy," I add drolly. "And, you are more often in knight form, not dragon form. Any princess loves a dashing, handsome knight that comes to their rescue and protects them, when he is also kind and humble." I smile. "It is easy to love you, Izark. I have no desire to be anywhere else."

Izark hesitates. "Noriko, I nearly lost myself in Selina, Guzena - my human mind and reasoning. If I became the dragon that only would eat you, would you still feel the same?"

"Hahh." I reach up and put a hand on Izark's cheek. "Izark. Your dragon knows me, knows I'm its treasure. It may even treasure me more than you do, given the severely scolding look it gave me when I tried to run away. You will not eat me, unless I am very disobedient and do not properly protect myself and stay its treasure like I should. I am very careful. I do not want to be eaten." I pull him down to me and kiss his lips. "I am Izark's. I will not go anywhere." I want to reassure him, but then I remember and bite my lip. "Except when I'm stolen. I tried very hard last time to not be stolen, but because of Tazasheena, I couldn't prevent it. But I did do my best to escape and come to you."

Arms are wrapped around me again and his head is laying gently on mine. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then," Izark says sadly. "I'm glad you escaped, but I was afraid to have you come to me. I wanted you to stay free. Where I was wasn't that."

I shake my head. "No. My place is always next to Izark, wherever Izark is. Then you know and don't have to be worried or afraid. It is part of my responsibility to take care of you, too, Izark. To make sure you are safe and protected, also. What I can do is very small in comparison to what you can do, but I know that even my small efforts have helped you. That is what I want to do." Izark is quiet.

Softly he says, "It's true, that when you came, and because of you, I was able to see that light for just that moment, just long enough to protect us both. Thank you for that small effort that saved us both." He kisses my ear. "Though I don't think that was small - to escape from the house and make it that far to me."

I nod. "I was helped, by Doros, by Irktule and the spirits, and I often wonder if by that force of good that has been helping us all along. I couldn't have done all of that without help. My original plan was to hope to survive the fall from the window and go steal a horse. That would have been the best I could have done on my own. You would have already been in the darkness a long time by the time I reached you."

He pulls back, a worried look on his face. "You would have still come?"

"Of course." I look at him surprised. "I would even have still leaped into the darkness to get to you, if that's where you were."

He pulls me back to his chest and holds me as if protecting me even now. "Gods, Noriko. That is so frightening."

"No," I counter him. "That's where we were already headed. I didn't know you were going to grow wings of light when I jumped." He nearly whimpers. "I'm sorry, Izark," I say contritely. "I jumped without thinking again." He nods, then is quiet.

"Did you jump the first time on purpose, too?"

I laugh. "No. That was honest petrification and I have no idea how it happened. One moment I was balanced, the next I wasn't. When you pulled on me, you made me turn out even more and there was nothing to be done. I am sorry, though. I didn't mean to do it...though...I wonder if whatever has been helping us did it on purpose. I've always wondered how we just happened to run into a clothing merchant first thing when that was what we needed to keep me protected right then in this new world."

He nods. "I've wondered it also. We fell right where we needed to be to help him." He releases me, but holds my shoulders as he considers me. "We need to move on again. Tomorrow let's find Doros and let him know. I'll talk to the farmer to let him know it will be soon."

I nod. "Okay, Izark." I can tell he's frustrated that we have to be on the run again, hiding, but he's also grateful that I'm willing to trust him and go. I think he would really like to find his cave sometime soon. It's too bad he isn't really a dragon, and doesn't already have one we could have gone to. It would have made his life a lot simpler and less painful.


	20. Chapter 20 In a Fateful Encounter

**CHAPTER 20 I Find Myself in a Fateful Encounter**

 _"Noriko!"_ I look up in surprise. Irktule never shows up around other people.

"Gasp! What is that?" Glocia, the daughter of the woman who runs the general shop grabs my arm. "Is that a ghost?" I've been talking to her about getting a basket to carry Doros's chimos in. They've just had babies and he doesn't want to leave them behind.

"What is it, Irktule?" I ask.

 _"Three men carrying evil seeds inside them just entered the village and they are headed here. They said they are coming to collect on a two-hundred gold reward."_

"A two-hundred gold reward!?" Glocia says in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Roki, the assistant of the store asks, very confused. He and Izark had been talking about possible work for a wandering swordsman Izark could take on to earn money as we leave here and move on. Roki's another one of those gorgeous men with long curly hair, but he seems pretty devoted to Glocia to me, who is suave and coldly beautiful though her personality isn't as cold as her looks. She's got a great mind, too, which I've taken an instant liking to. Her mother's the ditz that believes all the rumors in town. How they managed to be related I'll never understand, I suspect.

"Irktule is a tree spirit," Izark says distractedly to Roki.

"Ooooh," says Glocia's mother, Niana, "I wish I could see him."

 _"Noriko, they are coming. They said they had finally found the people they are looking for."_ Irktule is very concerned.

I freeze, then say quickly, "They're coming for us!" I blink. _Jinx_. Glocia just said the same thing. "We can't get them involved." _Jinx again_. What is up with this? Glocia and I stare at each other for a moment, very surprised.

"Oh - my - Gosh!" Valley-girl to the max, Niana is super excited. "They really are a princess and a gallant knight who've eloped and are on the run!" I sigh to myself as Glocia scolds her mother.

That doesn't answer for them, though. "Are you hiding from something?" Izark asks Roki.

"Are you?" he asks back.

I'm way too confused. "Irktule, can you tell me who the men are after?"

Irktule looks as confused as I feel. _"I thought it was you. I didn't know others were hiding here, too."_

My "good side is helping us" warning bells go off. Irktule has protected us here, and inadvertently protected these people. Are we going to help another set of people the good side (I think I'm going to start calling it "the force" from Star Wars) wants us to protect? "He doesn't know who they're after, Kizak."

Izark and Roki look at each other and spring into action. Roki leaps behind the counter, crouches down, and pulls out a sword. Izark heads for the tool section and snatches up a hoe. "Stay inside and lock the door," Roki instructs. We nod. It looks like all three of us ladies understand. They've been running for a while, too. I wonder what from.

Once the door is latched, we move to the back part of the store behind the shelving to wait. I think this is a good time to practice looking at what's going on with Izark. I want to know if I need to run. The posturing between the parties takes place. "Go get the women, we know they're in there." That kind of thing. The three men who've arrived on horses are surprised to see two men at the door, though. Once it's sorted out that they are after Roki and the two I'm with, Izark is quick to use that to his advantage, telling Roki he'll take as payment the things we've picked out that we need for our journey. That puts a pause on the proceedings. Roki complains and they have a bit of a dickering argument that is eventually interrupted by the waiting three bounty hunters finally getting bored. With a quick, "Half-off," from Roki, Izark answers, "Deal," and the battle is engaged. The inital part is quick. Roki is good, like Agol and Barago good. That's pretty impressive. The bounty hunter that didn't engage isn't highly impressed, though, and that worries me.

The other two stand up and my heart drops. They have special powers. "Ah...I think things are going to get hard out there, let's go to the back room." I grab at the sleeves of the women with me and begin to drag them backwards. "Last time I ran into people with special powers, I was nearly sacrificed to a demon. I'd rather not have that happen again, though they're after you two, not me."

They'd been resisting me a bit. Now Glocia stops and stares at me. "What?"

I tug on her. "Please, just come. You do have a back door, right?"

"Of course, dear," Niana tries to comfort me. "It's this way." She starts to easily lead us that way.

"Not right now," I clarify. "Just in case they break in." And, then the one not fighting starts to do just that and I change my mind. "Never mind. Where is it?" They hear the rattling at the door and I'm tugging on them again to get them to move instead of freeze. They've apparently been running, but not captured yet like me. They don't have quite the healthy sense of fear they should have.

A nasty smelling wind goes flying past just after the doors crash open. That made them move. We make it out the door and into the back yard of the general store. I don't want to get too far from Izark, so I sneak carefully around the side of the building, staying out of sight, but continuing to watch from my mind. The other ladies are out of the building now, so I figure they can take care of themselves. When I stop at my chosen location, all of a sudden I have two warm, slightly shivering bodies crowding close to me. I blink in surprise, loosing my vision, and suddenly we're hearing a man scream from the front. It isn't Izark, but the two ladies are immediately at the corner of the building, looking carefully around the corner. I sigh and walk up to stand behind them and peer out as well. One of the bounty hunters is swelling up and large growths are appearing on his arms and back and legs. He's crying out in fear and pain. He looks like another American comic super hero type. Almost like the Hulk during transformation, but more like the one that looks like stone. ...And he's reminding me of what it was like to watch Izark transform.

 _"Izark. Is it like when you transformed? Can he reverse it? Can you calm the adrenaline rush? The more he's afraid of the transformation, the more he'll transform."_

There's a pause, then Izark calls out things he think might help the man, finally saying, "If you're from the Grey Bird tribe, then you should remember the teachings of your founder. 'All paths eventually return to their origin'. 'Those who choose the martial path must first master the power of gentleness'." _Oh, is that what the other one was? Was he saying I already had the power of gentleness?_ It certainly is something he's attained. I love him all over again. For some reason, the master's teachings seem to do the trick and the transformation does reverse. We all sigh in relief. That was really terrible to watch and listen to. Even his companions are happy to have him back whole again, which surprises me. I wouldn't have thought there would be honor among bounty hunters. Maybe if they're all Grey Birds, though...

Gaya told me, while I was recovering at the house from my wounds, that they had originally been a clan that focused on fighting, but to help others. Over time, they had grown strong enough to become prideful and lose the way of their founder. Because they were powerful, there had been a backlash and they were going to be rounded up and killed as a group until Grand Duke Jeida had mediated a more peaceful solution. They'd agreed to disband as a group, going their separate ways, though some had been unhappy with that. Gaya was very sad her people had gone so far astray from the founding father's wishes. She was happy to help the person who had helped her clan survive, even if it wasn't whole. It's odd to me that if these three were Grey Birds that they would have chosen this, but bounty hunting is certainly one way to bring income in. Likely they had loyalty to each other, at the least.

Glocia, Niana, and I step out around the corner of the house. The bounty hunters aren't threatening any more. "Amazing!" Roki says. "Are you a clan leader, Kizak?" He slaps a hand on Izark's shoulder.

"No," Izark says. "I had no idea what I was talking about. I was just making it up as I went along." _Not so smooth a cover, but okay_. Roki slips on the step as he is about to step down. I raise an eyebrow. _Surprise or comedy?_ Izark speaks to the bounty hunters. "Years ago, a member of your tribe taught those words to me. You said you belonged to the tribe so I thought maybe they would help."

The man who was transformed nods. "I was trapped in a frightening dark place. When I heard those words, they calmed me. I had no idea the founder's words would do that."

"Who told you those words?" Roki asks Izark.

"A woman named Gaya il Pisca."

Roki rubs his chin. "Gaya...that name sounds familiar...I think Banadam mentioned her."

I stand up straight in surprise. "You know Banadam, Roki?"

He and the two ladies with me turn to stare at me in surprise. "You know Banadam, Geena?" Glocia asks.

I look at her. "You know Banadam, too, Glocia?"

"Wait," Izark raises a hand. "Just who are you three?"

The bounty hunters look at us. "They are the wife and daughter of the former Grand Duke Jeida de Gilenee. He," they point to Roki, "was the commander of the royal guards. We'll leave you in peace. It's horrible that we tried to profit from harming the one who helped our clan." They turn and mount their horses and ride off as we all stand stunned.

I turn to Glocia. "No way. No freakin' way." She nods, both embarrassed and not really wanting to admit it. Glocia's mother grabs us both and drags us over to the men.

Now Roki is staring at Izark. "You know of us?" Izark nods. Roki blinks, then gets a look of possible enlightenment. "Wait...the way you fought...it's got to be! You're the awesome fighter that freed the Grand Duke and his sons from Nada's prison!" He is excitedly pointing at Izark. Izark backs up a step. Roki is a bit overwhelming when excited, it turns out.

I nod. "We went with them into the white mist woods to get to Guzena. That's where we met Irktule. He is the spirit of the morning mist tree. We helped him destroy the monster and the demon that plagued the forest, so he's been helping us."

"You've seen my husband?" Niana's eyes tear up.

I nod. "Last I knew, they were safely with Gaya, Banadam, and a few others who are strong warriors, plus two seers. They should still be safe."

"Thank you for helping him escape, Kizak," Glocia says soberly to Izark. "We were very worried about them." Her brow creases, "But, we never expected they would put a bounty on our heads, too. That's troublesome."

Irktule appears again. "Ohh...he's so pretty!" I glance at Glocia's mother, then look at Irktule.

 _"They opened the barrier and let evil spirits through, Noriko. I've had to compress the shield to just around you. They also carried evil seeds inside their guts. After Izark said the words to help him, the seeds left all three men."_

"Irktule, can you tell me any more about these evil seed?" Izark asks. I stare at him, then look around. All of the others can see Irktule now, it appears.

 _"They are each about the size of a cherry, Izark, and they look like dark pits to me. The evil spirits are like small living shadows that hover, particularly around people who choose evil and darkness."_

"I've seen it," I say and shudder. "When I was calling for you, Izark. The bad men who were chasing me had them over their heads and it frightened me." He reaches for me and tucks me under one arm. I hold onto his jacket, just as glad to be there at the memory.

" _Many people are carrying them now, some a few, some many. These had many, and large ones. Just before that man began to transform, many more entered his body_." Izark nods.

"Will you come to our house?" Glocia offers. Izark and I look at each other.

 _"Izark. This is like last time. The force of good has put us in a place to help this same family. I don't know why. Irktule has even been protecting them without knowing it, because he was protecting us."_

Izark looks up at Glocia. "We would be glad to."

Izark and I are sitting at the dining table sipping on tea Niana has made and poured for us. Glocia is pacing. "Alef, you said that the darkness is getting worse and more good men are being forced out of government offices."

Roki nods. _Ah, he was using an alias also_. "It's been the worst in the last month. Many people were removed from many countries all over, according to the stories I've heard in town. Most people are saying it's because a vast evil force is at work."

Glocia looks distantly, and worried. "I wonder how our Zago is doing now?" She paces to the wall and slams a fist on it. "I want to protect Zago also against this evil, but how can I do that? I'm just one woman, not even in that country any more to make a difference." All of my senses go on alert. "I want to do something, but I feel so small and insignificant."

"Um, Glocia," I hesitantly offer, "your father felt the same way. It was hard to see him frustrated and depressed, but while he was with us, he found an answer that helped him." Glocia turns to look at me. The utter frustration and helplessness in her eyes stirs me. "I don't know if it will help you, but he said that when he chose to accept that he was only one man, rather than be frustrated by it, that it allowed him to see what he _could_ do. He realized that even if it was a small thing, if every day he did what was possible to him, then it would add up with what everyone else was doing around him. As the efforts of everyone combine, the overall effect can be large. Like here. I can only cut four rows of grain in a morning, and sometimes longer. But that is four rows the farmer didn't have to cut. All of the grain cut by all of us becomes a large basket. His grain goes to the market - through Roki who is only doing what he can do in buying it from the farmer and selling it at the market. From there it goes to feed a house. Maybe it's a house of a person who can help you in some small way because they had the nourishment necessary to perform their work for the day. My effort was small, but it has helped others through the small efforts of others working with mine. I learned to understand this from your father. Maybe it can help you, too." I can see she's thinking about it.

"When we left them," Izark says, "they were going together to find others like the Grand Duke who'd been removed from their offices but who still wanted to help their countries. Gaya's sister, Zena, felt that if they could all be brought together, maybe together their efforts could have a positive effect on our world."

Glocia stares at Izark, then slowly says, "If there were anything I could do, it would be that - to join them and help them. Would you come with us and help us find them?" I want to put my head down on my arms. I can't decide if I want to laugh or be terribly depressed and moan.

Izark looks down at his cup briefly, then looks back up at Glocia. "It's true we need to leave this place as soon as possible, and if we could work out a paying arrangement, I would consider it. But...we also bring possible danger with us. I'm not sure if it's a good idea." He stands and I rise with him, feeling his pain. This is not a simple decision for us. "Grand Duke Jeida is a friend and we would help you for his sake. Let us think about it and talk to Doros. You must also decide if you really want us to come with you." He escorts me to the door.

"Um...," Alef interrupts, "just who are you and what are you running from?"

Izark gives them a smile. "Noriko is a princess and I was her country's most gallant knight. We eloped." He closes the door behind us.

When we get far enough, I say, "You liked that one best, huh?" I'm trying to not hurt for him. Maybe if I lift myself he will be also.

He looks at me. I've automatically taken hold of his jacket again. "You _are_ my princess, Noriko."

I look at him. "I suppose, but if you're really my knight, then we should do that proper, you know." He looks quizzical. "I don't know how that's done here, but since it's all storybook anyway, I'll tell you that. The knight kneels in front of the person they're going to pledge loyalty to, takes the hand of that person like this," I demonstrate, "and pledges their loyalty, then kisses the back of the hand. If I had a sword, I'd knight you, too, but we can assume that's already been done if you want."

Izark goes down on one knee in front of me, takes my hand and looks up into my face. Ba-Thump! My heart nearly leaps out of my chest and I'm suddenly holding my breath. _No way. Just every woman's romantic dream. I might faint_. "Noriko, I pledge my undying loyalty to you for all of my life." He leans over my hand and he kisses it gently. The fire of the touch rushes up my arm and to my face. I'm trying to protect my heart with my other hand, curling the fingers over it.

Izark looks up into my face, then gets a look of consternation. He stands and wipes my cheek. "Noriko, I didn't mean to make you cry."

I swallow, trying to get words out, then give up. " _No, Izark. My heart is so full, that's the only way it can express all the things in it. ...If anything you've set the heart connection completely. It will never be broken._ " There are other things my logical mind is screaming to say, but since I can't talk and the words will only come out in a jumble anyway, I don't say them. There is only one thing left, and he does it and I'm gone - hook, line, and sinker. The kiss fills me from my head to my toes and lingers. One more time, he could take me to his bed and I wouldn't say no. I'm grateful when he picks me up and carries me. I'm just this shade of swooning and have no strength left. I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand over his heart, feeling his warmth, swimming in the feel of him.

I slowly return to the present, slowly opening my eyes. It takes a moment for the haze to lift. Izark's face is above mine and his expression is somber. I'm laying on the grass, my head in his lap. He is leaning on a tree so that we are in the shade. I want this moment to last longer, and I want to sit up and pretend like it never happened. I choose to not move. His expression needs addressing first. I do finish clearing my head by taking a deep breath and letting it out fully and slowly, then repeat it. "I'm sorry. Have I been gone long?" I reach for his near hand and hold it in mine. He acts like he's afraid to touch me.

"Noriko...have I done something you're unhappy with?"

"No, Izark," I say gently.

He looks afraid. "If something I did has made it so you can't ever be free if you want to be..."

I squeeze his hand and reach for his face with my other. "Izark. I've told you. I don't need to be free. Since I came, I've been happy to be with Izark. I chose it already, when we talked before, remember? I said it - if I chose it, it would be for the rest of my life. Just because your sincere words may or may not have added to the strange magic of our connection, that didn't change my decision from before. It's only strengthened the feelings of my heart. I'm more worried about what you've done to yourself if you're immortal. You've pledged yourself to me for _your_ life. You've disallowed yourself from ever having happiness later with any other princess you find." A tear drips from my eye and rolls down my temple. "It would make me sad if you couldn't find happiness later, once you were no longer sad at my passing."

Izark blinks at me, then sighs. "I'll assume for now I'm not immortal. It makes things easier to think about."

I smile. "I do agree with that. Right now there's something else to think about that's not so easy, I think." He looks a little confused. I clarify. "If we help Glocia, Niana, and Alef - and I think we should because the force of good wants us to - we will likely have to face everyone else again. Can you do that?" Izark gets a troubled look on his face. "I still say they aren't going to turn you away, Izark. They fought with you, helped us, stayed with us, even knowing or suspecting before then." He looks shocked. I nod.

"Geena knew, though I swore her to secrecy. I'm sure her father suspected from the beginning, since he asked her to see for him. Gaya doesn't care. She's known you for years. Zena will follow her lead, and her girls will follow hers. Barago will follow you just because you're strong and showed him a better path. Banadam will haunt us both if we let him. If we bring Duke Jeida his family, he won't be able to harbor any more thoughts of worry. I can't believe the force that leads us to do good would put people in place to support us that would turn against us." I wait for him to process my arguments. "Even Doros knows exactly what we are and is helping us, the same with Irktule. There are people who see that you aren't evil and want to see that the good you're doing is supported and helped. If you can trust me, I think you can also trust them."

Izark runs his hand through his hair, making the long locks fall in waterfalls. He takes a deep breath. "Noriko, sometimes you make me swim in deep water and I wonder where the air is." I blink. _That's an interesting turn of phrase_. I wonder what it means, though that's how I was feeling just before I passed out. I'm not sure it's the same, though.

Perhaps it's more that I force him to believe a thing before he is ready to, not giving him the opportunity to choose to continue to believe what he's been believing all along. That's one of the problems with my logical mind. I can't back off and let people learn it on their own. I have to convince them that what I've seen is right from the beginning. I'm not sure how to change that. "I'm sorry, Izark. Neither of us will really know until we arrive. That's just how I see it." I frown at him, a scolding look. "But I don't want to run from it either, Izark. Just like the saying good-bye. Some things need to be faced. Otherwise the never knowing leaves too much pain behind. Even if they do reject us and we have to leave, at least it's [closure]. It's complete. We know not to return again." I look up into his eyes, feeling clear, having had my say. I wait for him to decide.

He sighs and puts his hand on the top of my head, gently caressing it. "The strength of Noriko, to look fearlessly into the face of the fearful and accept the answer it gives."

I grin. "And then to tell it it's wrong and I'm right. I'm afraid a lot of pride goes into that strength, which is not always a good thing."

Izark smiles with me. "That's true. You do that, too. I was very surprised the first time you did that to me."

I laugh, mostly embarrassed. "I was very determined, yes. I'm afraid I went too far, though, that time." He tips his head at me and the teasing look is on his face. I groan inside and brace myself for it.

"It was an interesting lesson. I learned more about you in that time than I would have ever learned, I think. I was thinking, 'What a strange creature I've found, to not even be embarrassed to talk about such a thing before there are even words past a simple introduction'."

My face flames. "Oh, I was embarrassed - _after_ the lesson. When I'm teaching I'm not present - not my heart and sense anyway. Just the knowledge and the need to teach it. I felt that in order to present my case I had to make sure everything I wasn't sure you knew was known, then an understanding could be reached."

Izark nods, his teasing smile on his face still. "I was surprised when you said you would be a doctor. I would have thought lawyer instead." He grins.

I groan. "No. Almost anything but that."

He raises an eyebrow. "You would be very formidable."

I sit up, then hold still. I'm dizzy for just a bit. "Perhaps, but I know nothing about law, particularly the laws of this world. I would rather serve by being a doctor, a researcher, and a teacher...after I'm done helping you with your work, when things are peaceful again."

He raises an eyebrow. "You think peace will come?"

I frown at him slightly. "Of course. That's what you're here for. It might take a while, but -"

Izark has put his fingers on my mouth. "You will make me drown again." I look at him, asking with my expression. He hesitates, then says, "I have lived in darkness and self-doubt for so long that to have your light shine so brightly on me and my life is...difficult. I appreciate it, even need it, but I need to come to it more slowly."

"Oh. Well. That will be difficult, I suppose. Please keep telling me when I've gone too far. You are already light to me."

He gapes at me, then shakes his head. I can hear him thinking "only Noriko", but he doesn't say it this time. He knows he'll get another lecture, probably, and I've just listed off others who agree with me - twice. He stands. "Let's go find Doros," he offers me his hand. I take it to stand with him, and my breath catches. My heart still hasn't quite recovered yet. "Are you okay?" he asks, worried.

"Ah," I look away from him, then give up, ducking my head. "I'm feeling like a new bride," I admit. "My heart still hasn't settled." My face heats again, admitting it out loud. He holds very still until I worry enough to look at him. He has apparently been standing there stunned the whole time. "Izark?" I ask timidly, not sure what I've done to him.

He blinks a few times, then turns his face away from me, his own face turning red. He doesn't move either for a while, then finally he takes a deep breath. "That... that is rather unsettling, isn't it?" He can't meet my eyes. I get the feeling that he is trying very hard to not flee in order to protect me. It pushes my button. I grip his hand tightly, then step into him, putting my forehead on his chest. He jumps and yelps slightly since I won't let him go. I grin and wait for it. He just breathes for a bit, calms down, then reaches for my shoulder with his other hand and pushes me back a little. I look up at him through my eyelashes, leaving my grin in place. He groans. "I should have known."

I look up at him, the evil grin still in place. "You can love me, and I can love you, but you can't run away, Izark. Not any more."

A surprised look flickers over his face, and his thumb is wiping my cheek again. "You're doing it again, Noriko."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm a water fountain. But you've known that since the beginning, too."

His face softens and he takes me in his arms to pull me close to him again. "Yeah," he answers softly. "I remember. ...I promise, I won't run away."

I nod in his chest. "I'll be holding you to that."

He chuckles slightly. "I'm sure you will." A light shudder goes through him, though. Even this much contact is still too much for him right now, for all I tried to use teasing to smooth it over. Likely things will be awkward for a while while we try to adjust again to the changing relationship we have. I sigh in resignation, wanting to let the tears flow harder at the thought.

"Damn emotions," I say quietly. "I really prefer to let my head do the leading out, not my heart. The heart just gets things all tangled up. I'm sorry."

"...No, I may not have understood what I was doing, but it was still my fault. I'm sorry."

"...Please don't be. That's how we got here. I want to know you love me as much as I love you, or it hurts too much. I just wish it wasn't going to make us both afraid."

Izark is still and his arm tightens around me slightly, then he takes courage and says gently, "You know, there is really only one way to solve that."

I turn my head slightly. "Yeah. I know. Do you know how many gossips are watching us right now?"

He hesitates, "Ah, good point. Postponement until tonight?"

I give a small nod. "Probably a good idea. ...We might even come to our senses by then...though I doubt it."

He sighs. "Mm. Probably not. It's either that or I'm running."

I snort lightly, but a tear drips. "Yeah. I know. ...I really rather you didn't."

He kisses the side of my head lightly. "I won't." It takes everything he has to not move for a while, watching gossips or not.

When his strength returns to him just enough, I leave his arms and take his jacket in my hand. "We need to see Doros," I say quietly, not looking at him. He nods and turns to lead us that direction, also not looking at me.


	21. Chapter 21 In Deeper Waters

**CHAPTER 21 I Find Myself in Deeper Waters**

I'm leaning against the back of the wagon carrying us and the remaining items from the general store that couldn't be sold in the village, resting my arm over the side and my head on my arm, just watching the land roll by. Considering ourselves married to deal with the increased bonding caused by Izark's vow of loyalty brought other unexpected changes and concerns. I can now feel Izark everywhere all the time, even though I still know where he is specifically. It was as if in formally pledging himself to me that this world put a collar and chain on him and put the end of it in my hand - or rather staked it to my heart. I can feel that connection all the time now. I brings me comfort, and when I'm even remotely missing him, all I have to do is sink into that feeling and he is with me. I'm doing that now, since he's at the opposite end of the wagon, holding the horse's reins.

Alef is next to him and they are discussing the plans once again - that we are going to Stenny, the next city on the path, to sell off all that's left in the wagon. Then we'll go to the coast and gain passage over to the western continent and try to find Grand Duke Jeida and the others. Everyone else is in the wagon with me - Doros and the chimos, Niana, and Glocia, plus all the stuff. My ear pricks up when Alef asks Izark if he will be an entertainer to bring in more sales if sales are slow. I laugh to myself. Izark really doesn't like that idea. He hates to bring attention to himself. That's going to be a hard sell. But then...the last time he agreed to do that we brought hell on earth to us. I hope that doesn't happen again. He hasn't forgotten that either, I'm sure. I'm not surprised when he agrees - provisionally.

I go back to my musings. Doros had, of course, agreed to go with us wherever we went. He's like a puppy that's attached itself to us, and I'm afraid I find it endearing. I can't turn him away and would rather have him around. It's a comfort to me that he knows what we are and doesn't care. It makes me feel not quite so alone...particularly when we are with people all the time we can't tell again. Niana and Glocia both want to pry and ask close questions, like where I'm a princess of and that sort of thing. I've fallen back on the old original story that I'm (now we're) from a remote island, so that has been randomly mixed in. I can't help but think about how when one lie is started, so many more have to be added to it (and somehow remembered) to keep it standing. I wish we didn't have to do it. My brain is good, but even I can't remember all those details that they keep pressing me for. I'm telling truths as much as I can to save my sanity.

I did manage to distract them for a while back in the village while we were getting the store ready for the sell-off. I thought about asking the farmer's wife, but I was afraid it would add to the rumors, so I decided to ask Niana. She's married and had kids after all, and is travelling with us so she can be my surrogate mother for a while. _Is there birth control in this world?_ That was main concern I had. Izark and I can't afford children...probably not until this whole mess is cleared up. It's hard enough for him to take care of me on the road all the time, in hiding. Trying to do that while pregnant or with an infant and children is way too much. Completely ridiculous. It's part of why he's been willing to wait on me and withhold this long. Completely reasonable and very practical. The heart had other things to say about it, though. Stupid heart emotions. Makes this so complicated...not that I minded in the end. I tuck my face into my elbow and blush. Izark was so sweet and gentle, for all we both felt very clumsy. It was good we had more than one day (and night) to figure it out and get it out of our systems.

The waves of those emotions still hit me regularly, but I'm not completely overwhelmed by them any more. Really - this being or source of good and light that's done this to me better have a good reason for it. This just isn't me at all to be dragged around by my heart and body. I still drown every now and again. That's why I'm on the far side of the wagon. If I'm too close to him my mind starts shutting down. I really hate being in heat. It isn't human. But, as I said, I'm better now than I was the first two days. Even Doros noticed and asked if I was okay. I was honest, "No, I'm not. I might be later." Izark was sympathetic. He was having the same trouble. We managed to let Doros know we were leaving with the de Gilenee's before we had to escape. Being with other people that day was nearly impossible. We were fortunate I was in the part of my cycle where it wasn't a problem. That would have been a very big problem.

Anyway, Niana was as enthusiastic about helping me as I expected her to be. She is sweet, for being a ditz. Somehow I managed to convince her to not be suspicious that I knew nothing but needed to know it. She thought it was sweet we'd run away to elope but been shy with each other this long. I milked it, saying I'd been afraid to admit I didn't know the birds and the bees very well, and that we'd been afraid because we were where we couldn't have children yet and we only knew that as long as we abstained they wouldn't come. She'd launched into a long, flowery, yet very informative lesson for me... and hadn't been shy about adding Izark into it when he showed up. He blushed furiously and glared at me. I just raised a practical eyebrow at him, reminding him who I was. He'd done his best to escape as soon as he could, but only by turning to work on the shelves of items. He'd been hooked, I could tell. He was listening pretty closely. I don't ask stupid questions. He needed the answers as much as I did.

I rest my head on my arm. I'm actually pretty worn out. Selling the items from the store, getting them delivered, packing what was left into the wagon, saying our goodbyes. Getting told crazy things by people who'd gotten all the gossip mixed up. (I roll my eyes again just thinking about it.) It's kind of sad to leave it behind, the only "normal" I've known the whole time I've been here. I wonder if we'll ever have a normal. ...Well, it's the goal, I suppose, but who knows when. I've been here for nearly a year now. In a lifetime, that isn't very long, but it feels long to me, so much has happened, and I'm so far from home in time now, not just distance. ...Izark must be paying attention to me. A flicker of compassion comes down the connection because I'm feeling this little bit of depression. I tip my head like I'm being pet. It feels like that anyway. Our connection is now that close, that the emotions cross it. It's been a new way, a strange way, and yet a comforting way of communicating. We haven't discussed it yet, but I think he knows about that change. It's a two way street, after all.

I've been considering it. I think that when we both are having the same emotion, we amplify each other. That's why we were drowning the first couple of days. Getting the need out of our systems calmed us both down so that we could stop amplifying each other. When we're feeling separate things, we can anchor each other. I feel depressed, he can comfort me. He feels fear, I can be his courage. I'm most worried about what will happen if we both feel fear at the same time. It could be deadly paralysis, so I'm already working on how to handle that. It will take some experimentation and practice, I know, but we've got to start at the beginning and the sooner the better.

I'm working on that, half dozing, when Glocia cries out and points. We're passing what looks like an inch worm, except that it's a foot and a half long and more than an inch in diameter. From the comments from the others, it's about as unexpected to them, too. It's frightening. What a strange world this is where evil is so physically present and active. On Earth it's only within the hearts of men, as far as modern man goes. (All of the lore says otherwise.) But I've never heard of it being able to morph plant and animal life. It's part of this world that is incomprehensible to me. Ah, this is a good time. _"Izark, send comfort down. That's my fear."_ He looks over his shoulder at me in surprise. I just look at him. He turns back and focuses, then I feel his comforting warmth and calmness enter my heart. I look at it to understand, take it, and sigh in relief, closing my eyes again. _"Thanks."_

 _"...You understand this?"_

" _No, not yet. Still experimenting. That was just a good time, since I knew who's it was and you need to learn to tell us apart at that level. You do a good job already, actually, it's just that one confused you. I think you live in fear so often you can't tell when it's mine. If we are both afraid at the same time it will be as bad as it was when we were both drowning in love together, only death will be the result."_ I can feel his sober understanding - and his fear rise up. I already know that it's his. I focus and send my comfort to him, my small surety that we can learn to harness this also, though it grows until I'm picturing me holding him in my arms like he holds me in his. Ah...I back it off. I'm making him cry. It was too much. _"Sorry."_ I say it softly and "release" the "arms" holding him slowly. I suspect just "disappearing" might be too much of a break. I take it down to a "holding hands" level, as if I'm sitting next to him. That's better. When he lets go of my "hand", I let the image in my head of me next to him fade slowly out until I'm back in my own body, so to speak. Really, it's all strange, just like everything else, and just as natural - odd, but natural. I sigh and put my head back down on my arms. Now I'm even more tired. That must take the same kind of energy the other ways of communicating do. I slip down into a curl on the bottom of the wagon and rather quickly fall asleep.

We are in Stenny and Glocia and I are both peeved. Apparently Niana is a ditz on her feet as well, and in cities where that is dangerous. We'd just gotten off the wagon in Stenny and were trying to figure out what was next when Glocia grabbed my sleeve and pulled on me. "Help me find Mother. She's wandered off again." I look around and sure enough, Niana is gone. Glocia immediately heads for the market.

"You know where to at least start looking?" I ask.

She nods. "She always goes where it is interesting - whatever that means in her head. Likely she thought something like 'I wonder where we'll set up in the market' and her feet got going. Once she gets there she'll see something else that will distract her. We'll have to check all the booths." _Okay, but have you stopped to check the people?_ One glance and I'm already worried. Most are normal people, but the number of skulkers in the shadows is even more than in Calco on the way to Gaya's house, percentage wise. For just a moment I wish Glocia had the same kind of connection with her mother I have with Izark. We really need to get to her and get out.

It isn't quite so bad in the market itself. There are enough regular customers the ne'r do wells hang back. I'm missing my paper, pens, fabric, yarn, thread...I get distracted, too. I know Izark needs to save up most of the money for a sword. That has to be first. But I really want to have something to keep my hands busy, too. I'm already going crazy just the short distance we've already come. I stop and look at the prices on brushes and hair accessories and draw a sharp breath. I return to Glocia. "These are high prices, aren't they?" She was looking at some boots and shoes.

She nods back. "Yes. I wonder if the fee to set up a shop is high?" We look at each other, worried. We only have so much to spend since we need to be able to afford ship fare for the six of us. High fees, and high taxes, will cut into that.

I look around. "Have you seen your mother yet?" Glocia shakes her head. My 'spider sense' goes off. I carefully don't whip my head around, just casually glance another direction. _Ah, damn_. My heart actually cries. I casually take Glocia's hand. "Let's go try over here?" I lead her as best I can through the closing gap without acting panicked, though my heart already is. I get a return worry emotion from Izark. I tug on it and it gets stronger. He got the message. He's worried enough he's on his way.

"Hey, you two! Halt!" I pretend they weren't talking to us, and point out a random item on the merchant's blanket we are passing and make a comment I don't even hear. Glocia is looking at me like I'm strange, but the fear on my face must be getting through to her. She looks around. I pull on her hand to get her to stop looking.

Her intake of breath says she's just figured it out and she immediately turns away and tries to join my ploy to get us away from the not-soldiers of this city. "But really, Noriko, I do think the green one would be better."

"Well, maybe," I lengthen our strides just a little. She keeps up. "But I really like the brightness of yellow. It's so cheery. Add any color accent to it and it pops, too, don't you think?" I'm trying to keep her from running as that would be worse. Izark is almost to us. "But even better would be if he would buy it for you, you know?" I say to Glocia.

She nods heartily. "I wish he would, but...maybe you could get him to? You know, point it out to him and say 'wouldn't that look cute on her', or something like that?"

I laugh, meaning it. She's not had a girlfriend to shop with for a long time either, I can tell. It would be fun if we could spend even one day getting to really do that - without the fear of being grabbed by a goon in a uniform, preferably. "He's pretty dense, though, you know?" I answer, "Izark, on the other hand," I reach out and he takes my hand. I look up and I smile at him, "knows exactly what I want." Glocia looks down my arm and up his and into his face, staring at him in surprise. Izark leans down and kisses me, claiming me in front of all the eyes that want Glocia and I. I cling to her tightly, claiming her also. However, now we've stopped moving and the guards move to encircle us. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my fear so that Izark can think and move clearly. This is going to be a trial by fire.

"Hey, hey, are you three dissidents?" Whoever he is, he's self-important. Obviously one who uses the uniform to get exactly what he wants when he wants it.

"No," Izark answers back, "merchants. Can you point me the way to the city office? We were headed to get a permit." The man narrows his eyes at Izark. I start watching our back. Getting back into the old pattern is taking a while, since I've lived "normal" so long now. I shift in towards Glocia just a bit, making the hand coming my way miss. Izark swings around to glower at the man who got too close. The adrenaline starts to kick in and I immediately give up my hope for at least a ball of yarn and knitting needles. I think we need to make my knife the second purchase.

"No, I think we should take you to the station, first, just to make sure," the first man says as if he thought about it.

"Why? What have we done?" I ask calmly and in as innocent a voice as I can manage. "We were just looking to see if we had competition before we set up."

The man scowls at me. I pull on Glocia's hand, making her stumble a bit. The hand reaching for her gets a little of her hair and she squeaks in pain. I glower at the man who did it. Glocia starts to pay better attention to the people behind her that aren't talking. Having her an active defensive participant is easier. There are five of them after all. Izark's got two in sight and I do also, but the fifth one (who changes depending on where we're looking) keeps getting through. If she watches that one... 'Ouch!" I missed watching the fifth one and he's got me. Since I'm in the middle, that means he's got all of us. Izark, already on edge and pushed a little more by me being on edge, moves quickly and the man holding me is not and is on the ground five feet away. _Oh, dear_. The three of us kind of freeze. Now they do have a right to take us in.

"Hey, hey, are you resisting? Roughing an officer?" It's one of the other guards. _Yup. You got it, slime bag_.

"Hey! What's going on over here?!" It's coming from further down the thoroughfare. All of the men surrounding us get looks of sudden panic on their faces. I glance that way and see a hat headed for us. I like the potential combination. "What are you doing?" the face under the hat and the flowing, lightly curly blonde locks make me suddenly wish for a split second I wasn't already Izarks. Izark looks at me with his big surprised eyes for just a moment and I blush. _That_ kind of feeling being passed along the connection is a problem I wish we weren't going to have to deal with. I studiously don't look at the officer again, though I can't get my fingers to stop itching to run through his hair. It takes a large breath and letting it out firmly to get that emotion under control. I interlock my fingers in Glocia's fingers instead, and hold on tightly, focusing on the peril we're in.

"Ah...squad leader. ...We were just interrogating them to see if they are dissidents."

The squad leader stops. "Morons. These are children, not hardened criminals. Where did you leave your eyes today? Go back and re-read the list of descriptions when you get off duty." Oh, yeah. I like him. He turns to us. I keep my eyes on his chest..no his feet. That's safer. I can feel Izark's quizzical confusion. I'll answer it later. "My apologies. They are worthless idiots." He bows slightly and leaves as if he was just the hall monitor breaking up the bullies again. Poor guy.

"Poor Lori," someone in the crowd agrees with me.

"They just like to bully people and have their way with women." Another tries to comfort us. That's pretty good that there are people in this town willing to even talk to us after we've been accosted. Lori must be a good hall monitor, protective of the people enough they don't mind talking about the bullies behind their backs. "The one, he's the son of a powerful political person, so he can't be crossed, but he is under Lori so has to do what he says." _Ah, that's depressing. Lori has his hands full then keeping the CEO's son in check._ The people pause and look at each other, then nervously say, "Ah, good luck with the permit," and walk off.

"Hmm," I look at Glocia.

"That was strange, there at the end," she says back.

I nod. "I hope it's not another son we're going to have to fight to get the permit...," I say. We might have just made life harder for ourselves, even if we didn't get taken to the station.

Izark walks us protectively back to Alef and Doros, then heads to find Niana himself. That's safer. I watch him duck into an alley, then a few seconds later he is up on the roofs of the houses. That's even safer...if no one sees him. I sigh and turn to Alef and Glocia who are calling me to head for the office to get the permit. It doesn't seem to be hard to get the permit and we are back at the wagon shortly after Izark gets back there with Niana. Alef gets us three rooms at the inn he's chosen, one for Izark and I, one for him and Doros, and one for Niana and Glocia. As soon as we're in our room, Izark points to the bed. I hop up and kneel on it. He sits down in a chair, looking at me. "What was that?"

I sigh. He's going to be direct so I can't escape. "Sorry." I look down at my fingers, which are intertwining. "It's rather difficult and embarrassing to have emotions that leak out. Women are emotional all the time anyway, even me for all I'm a [nerd] and prefer to be in my head." I hesitate, then point to the bed in front of me. I can tell he's already feeling it again. "Come sit here, your back to me. Just feel, then you'll understand better, maybe." I open up my heart to what I feel when I see him and his gorgeousness and he stops stunned for just a moment. I motion to get him moving again. He carefully sits down in front of me on the edge of the bed. I shift up and take his hair in my hand, just letting the emotions flow, though I try to keep them like a small stream and not a river. I wish I had a brush, but finger combing is just as pleasurable - just painful for the one getting the combing.

At first I'm pretty self-conscious about it, but eventually I fall into my trance. When I finally wake up, I realize that because I was feeding it to him, and he was the one getting his hair played with, it was accentuated more than normal. He's untrancing as well. He shakes his head to finish waking up. "When I see long hair on men, and even more so curly hair," the thrill goes through me and into him again, though I cut it off quickly, "...well, that. It's even worse when it's people like you that are beautiful to my eyes." My fingers are trying to braid his hair in knots even though they aren't touching him any more. He stares at them, as if he wants to make them stop.

"I was hoping to get at least a ball of yarn and a set of knitting needles today for the trip. My hands have been too still for too long. I'll be braiding your hair - and Alef's - on the trip otherwise. Knitting lets me feel the yarn, and put it into pleasing and useful shapes." I take a breath, then imagine simple knitting, my hands twitching along with the imagined motions. It's a calmer feeling than playing with hair, but he gets it. "But, we need a sword for you and a knife for me more."

He shakes his head violently. "We'll get them. No braids. Only women wear braids."

"Yeah, I figured, but I couldn't let you leave without doing it once. Thanks for wearing it as long as you did." I look up at him soberly. He sinks down into the chair again, considering. Then he looks away and turns pink.

"Yeah. It's going to go both ways," I say dryly. "I'll try to not get too jealous, if you do the same for me. I expect we'll get it figured out eventually, how to control which emotions go through and which don't and how much of them. Just, it's going to be hard here at the beginning. We don't hear each other's thoughts all the time, after all. I think it's just the extreme emotions, the ones that pop up over the normal level. I can feel you all the time as if you are always holding me, but the emotions are different. I can feel the lower level ones are below the surface of that warmth, that they are there, but they don't 'speak' to me. I haven't tried to go fishing, and I don't want to. But when they leap out and scream 'look at me!' I don't have much choice, and you don't either - at least right now. You're better at controlling them than I am, but I'm better at recognizing them. ...But then, I've had practice. You're face doesn't show much to the world. I've had to read them in your eyes for a long time now."

He looks at me and I'm feeling his love for me. It's a little like having water suddenly flowing at you that is unexpected, so I gasp just a little, but it's warm. I know he's purposely sent it, too. "Too much?" he asks, worried.

I shake my head. "Just right, actually. Like I said, your control is better. Like I want to lecture in detail, I want to give it all to you all at once so you really understand and know it all. I'll keep working on that. I already know that overwhelming isn't good...even though I just did it." I deflate, frustrated with myself. "Sorry." Izark smiles his small tolerant smile at me. He's holding himself from joining me on the bed and I'm starting to not be able to fight it. We are saved by a knock at the door.

"Sorry, to bother you, but we need to talk about the permit." I think they sound like rather scary words. It isn't all that bad, though. They've just put us so far out of the normal path of the market it isn't hardly in the market at all. No casual sales there. Alef and I both look up at Izark, and Alef says the (potentially) fateful words, "You'll bring them in, right?"

Izark and I both sigh and this time we feel each other's fear. I tamp it, trying to not let it explode from resonating between us. We both are thoughtful, finally I say to him, _"Izark, we've just started on this path. The force of good wants something from us. If you keep it simple, and do just what needs to be done we will be used for good again. I know that time was frightening for us, but we were given the rainbow just before it, and because of it we were placed to help these very people."_ I might be able to say more, but that much has helped anchor my emotions and I am now hauling on his, holding the rope firmly in my hands and need to focus on that so he can finish pulling himself out of the depths and back onto dry land. I take a breath. It helps, that imagery, actually. I plant my feet and become the dock on the shore, sure of my statement and it's truth, but allowing him to find his own balance, moor his own boat. After a moment more, I feel him reach his own consensus and the emotions return to normal for both of us.

 _"Thank you, Noriko."_ I nod slightly, taking another breath to release our tight connection. "Alright, Alef. I'll do it. They saw me anyway today on the roofs when I was looking for Miss Niana. Small town people notice everything it seems. Do you have anything I can wear, or should we go pick something up?" Alef frowns slightly.

"Yeay, a shopping trip and Alef's buying!" I call out.

"Ah, hey, wait!" Alef says.

I've already grabbed Glocia's hand and am dragging her to the door. "I haven't shopped with a girlfriend in ages," I say to her, then give a wicked grin to Alef. Alef is staring at me in shock and disbelief, then he wilts.

He looks at Izark accusingly. Izark gives him an innocent look and shrugs, then moves to follow us, taking Alef's upper arm almost casually on the way. "We can't let them go alone. Last time I barely got to them before the corrupt officials did."

Alef sighs. "Yeah, you're right. The Bonya clan is too powerful in this city, and there's more riff-raff than last year when we went through."

Glocia turns back. "Mother, you will _stay here_ with Doros, do you hear me?! If you aren't here when I get back, I'm going to leave you behind rotting in jail, or wherever you end up."

Niana wilts into herself. "Yes, dear. I'll go take a nap."

Glocia glares at her, then at Doros. "Make sure she gets to her room. Even that far and she'll be lost." Doros stares at her, then finally nods. It's right next door. I giggle into my hand lightly and pull on Glocia again, practically skipping out the door.


	22. Chapter 22 In a Manor

**CHAPTER 22 I Find Myself in a Manor**

Rattle rattle clatter clatter. It's almost ominous in the still of the darkening street of Stenny where we've been tossed out by the owner of the inn. The day had gone well. Izark had been a sight to see, really, performing acrobatic tricks with ease that even in my world would have been miraculous feats, particularly the initial drop from the top of a building to stand on one foot on top of a lamp post. That one nearly did me in. He and Alef make a good pair. Izark performs and looks beautiful, Alef speaks and sells stuff. We sold out in one day, except for a very few things that Alef has decided to consider a write-off. The fans were a bit difficult to deal with after the fact, and I'm afraid I got a bit too jealous of the fan-girls. Izark was kind (and probably didn't want to deal with the feelings of jealousy that kept coming down the line to him, though I did try to suppress them) and came into the inn while Alef continued to act as his general manager outside the inn. We tried to be good guests, but for some reason the owner still tossed us out on the street. Alef couldn't find any other inn that would take us in, either. It smells of being orchestrated...possibly by the son of the minister who we offended yesterday. I wouldn't care except this city is evil at night.

Glocia and I have both already seen ghostly skeletons, evil spirits, and we've all heard the maniacal laughter of people gone mad. Izark and Alef both said they heard screams outside the inn the night before. It really isn't safe. Then Glocia and I both could feel a denser evil headed our way. It swirls around an escorted carriage that is coming our way. We cower back from it, then even more as one of the guards turns and stares at us, slowing down to look us over carefully. He is so full of malevolence and evil, my heart nearly stops. I'm squeezing Izark's jacket as hard as Glocia is squeezing my arm and Izark is doing his best to calm me down so he doesn't react to my fear. The guard gets yelled at by the person leading the group and finally moves on. "It's windows were painted over and the door padlocked on the outside, did you see it Noriko?" Glocia asks me. I shake my head. My vision was only for the people.

"That's the carriage they reserve to transport people to the tower of the tainted - high government people who've been sentenced to death." We turn and stare at the person who's said it. We don't recognize him. "This is a bad time of night to be out." Another stranger is also with us. Both are young boys, one a teen, one maybe twelve. Wings flap by and they cry out and cower in terror. "Please, come with us. We have to get off the streets!" They begin to chivvy us down the street.

"Ah, wait." Alef interrupts. "Who are you?"

The younger one, who spoke first, answers, "Our master sent us to fetch you. He enjoyed your performance this afternoon and he wants you to come stay at his house since you don't have anywhere else to stay. Please come quickly. It isn't safe." Well, there isn't anything for it but to go with them. The day is full of sudden strange turns of events. They take us to the largest house in the city and leave us in the large entry to bring their master to us. It's my first time to be in opulence in this world, other than Tazasheena's place and that was different then a home.

"Ch-chimos!" I turn. Doros is looking in a large cage hung on a pole. I go over to look. There are a pair of them and they are looking either very frightened or very evil, I'm not sure which. "They are not being well cared for," Doros says sadly. "See mine?" He pulls one out to show me the difference, though I can already tell.

"Thief! What are you doing with my chimo?" We both look up in surprise. Izark has already grabbed the man who made the claim and is showing him his own chimos. He looks between his and Doros's, then changes his mind. Standing up he clears his throat. "I am Arkarella son Dororev, the master of this residence." _No apology, really? Not a good first impression_. We stare at him for a minute.

"And I'm Salier, his younger brother." Our heads swing around. Leaning in the doorway of one of the entrances to the hall is the man who wanted to take us into 'custody'. I groan and Glocia reacts just as bad. "Hello," he says, "I was hoping you wouldn't come." _Well, that's better than, "get in my bed"._ "I was against this from the beginning, brother. I still say -"

"Salier! This will be good for you, too." Arkarella is waving his hand at his younger brother as if shooing off a cat. He turns to Izark with a sly smirk. "You are quite attractive, my friend. I saw your performance in the plaza today and was impressed. Looks and talent in one package are hard to find. In return for my hospitality, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to perform for Mister Hydran tomorrow. He will very much enjoy your performance." He giggles. I'm completely grossed out and want to bare my teeth at him to protect Izark from ever coming into contact with him. I'd have to bathe Izark with three week's worth of soap and water. Salier curses and storms out, apparently unable to counter his older brother.

"Ah, hey, Izark," Alef says quietly, standing close to him to be heard.

"Yeah, I know," Izark answers. "Not much choice." He's very kind to the rest of us to say that. I can tell he's as creeped out as I am. I send a little thank you along.

We are shown to rooms, then invited down to dinner. I'm amazed. There are real chairs and couches and everything in this place. He's definitely got money and spending it. I almost feel like I'm back on Earth with how many modern conveniences he has. I'm glad I took that little class on formal eating behaviors, too. The table is set up formally with lots of plates and silverware. He seats us men on one side, women on the other. Since he's put Izark next to him, I take the seat across from Izark. Alef takes the one next to Izark and Glocia, who is still sticking to me unconsciously like glue, sits next to me. Doros and Niana are the anchors. Arkarella begins with a tirade about the worthlessness of chimos. Doros, Izark, and I can't believe he doesn't understand what he has. Doros in particular wants to refute him, since he thought he had the only two left (plus babies now), but Alef silences him for now, shaking his head at Doros.

Arkarella moves on to buttering up Izark, offering to introduce him to people in high places of government. Izark is completely disinterested, but Alef interrupts. "Sorry, small talk is not one of my friend's talents. He'd love to meet your friends, and nothing would make him happier than to entertain your guest. Ah...I understand he is escorting a prisoner. May I ask who he is?" I blink. Alef is very smooth. I decide he's had a lot of practice as a commander of the royal guard - in political speak and in interrogation. Though maybe it's just his ability to be a natural salesman. He was like this at the booth earlier today, too, and with the fans.

Arkarella sits back and takes an appreciative drink of his fine wine, which I have only taken one small sip of. Nothing else was served and I'm a bit worried, and too out of place to ask for water. "Ah, yes." He looks smug. "The former Chief Cabinet Secretary - a stuck-up scholar if you ask me. Even eccentrics shouldn't cross the Bonya." He sets down his glass and picks up his knife and fork to cut another piece of his meat. "It has to do with the prophecy. You know, the Sky Demon and the Awakening." Izark and I are frozen in place while he chews his bite of food. "He claims that the prophecy is misinterpreted. He believes the Sky Demon is not evil, but can be harnessed as an agent of good." He laughs his awful giggle. "Can you imagine it? The Sky Demon is a monster - a demon! Not some imagined hero." He giggles again and works on another bite of his dinner.

Izark and I are stunned. I look up into his eyes and he is staring at me. There is someone here who believes as I do - that Izark is not here to be or do evil, but can be here to do and be good. For Izark to hear that someone believes it other than me, someone who does not even know him, it is a fanciful dream come true. I can feel him trembling with overflowing emotions. I anchor myself and let him, ecstatic we might have just been handed one of the reasons we are on this new journey. ...And we'll get to save one more good person, if we can figure out how.

Back up in our rooms, which are a suite so we are all sitting together for the moment, Glocia is also passionate about saving the condemned man. Alef calms her and agrees with Niana that he shouldn't be left to die. "His death will deal a crippling blow to those who oppose the corrupt government," Alef says, "but I'm not sure what we can do." He looks at Izark.

Izark leans forward, contemplative. "Tomorrow's guest is the commander of the convoy, right? We may be able to learn more from him."

Alef grins. "Hoh? So you're willing to help, then? That's a relief, I thought I'd have to talk you into it." I'm almost not able to stay in my seat, I'm so excited. Izark puts his hand on my knee to let me know it's leaking through too much and I try to calm down. All of a sudden, Izark is up and running for the large window to the outside of the house. He pulls it open, then leaps up on the sill and jumps down into the yard and disappears.

Alef looks out the window. "What? Was someone there?" I switch to watching Izark, staying calmly in my chair.

He's chasing someone nearly as fast as he is, and who can also jump from road to roof. That's unusual. Izark finally catches the person on a rooftop and I can feel Izark's sudden confusion as the person, slightly panicked, asks for clemency and gives in immediately, not resisting. Another man draws Izark's attention and I feel he recognizes him. I watch as they converse for a while, Izark releasing the first person, who looks like an androgynous female. "You're very calm about this, Noriko." I smile at Glocia while still maintaining the connection.

"He's very fast and strong, Glocia. He'll be back soon." She gives me a funny look but lets it be.

When Izark returns, through the window again, he tells us that there are three former Grey Birds, who have been hired by the enemies of the Bonya, in town to free the prisoner, a Mister Clairgeeta. Their inside person convinced Arkarella to invite us to come. They wanted Izark's performance as a distraction for Mister Hydran so they could free Mister Glairgeeta without getting the two evil guards we saw involved. That sounds like a good plan to me. I wouldn't want to cross them either. There's a knock at the door and a maid comes in. She looks like a doll, and I want to put my hands in her curly hair. Really, I'm going to have to get a sheep I can pet whenever I want, and harvest wool from for yarn. "I'm Katarina. I'm with Wei and Danjel. Thank you for being willing to help us tomorrow." We are just as glad, now that we know we can help a plan that's already in place.

There is noise in the hall and we fall silent. Salier bursts into the room. "Don't think I don't know you're plotting evil things in here!" He looks around, then seems unhappy to see Katarina. I wonder if he had hoped to still be able to claim a wrong and get us beds in prison tonight, but can't since there's a witness. "What are you doing here, Katarina!?"

"We were just discussing tomorrow's show," Alef says smoothly.

"I was just excited they came and wanted to know more," Katarina says innocently.

"Hmph. You try my patience maid!" Salier is unhappy. He grabs for her and Izark intercepts to grab Salier's wrist. Salier's anger gets turned on Izark and his other fist heads for a punch at Izark's head. Izark intercepts that wrist, too.

"She is only a girl. Treat her more gently," Izark scolds mildly.

"Salier!?" Arkarella calls from down the hall. "Get out of there!"

Salier scowls. "Trash like you is only meant to lick my boots. I'll teach you your lesson another time." He spits on Izark and pulls his hands out of Izark's grasp, stomping out of the room.

I am quick to wipe off Izark's face. That was just too much, even if we did have to not get ourselves into any trouble for the sake of tomorrow's plan. _Jerk_. Izark sends soothing love down the line to me in answer to my righteous anger, and his eyes say his thanks.

"Are you okay?" Niana asks Katarina. "He was terrible."

Katrina smiles at her. "Yes, thanks to Izark. I'll avoid him until after tomorrow, then it won't matter." Niana looks dubious. Katarina strikes a cutesy-pie pose. "If I have to, I'll beat him into a pancake, fold him like linens, and toss him in the closet, though of course...I'm just a girl." She tips her head in a very blonde way.

I grin. "You go, girl." She looks at me startled, then grins back. Though she doesn't understand my meaning, she gets my look. It's a shared understanding between girls who are warriors at heart, though I've probably only learned it in this last year, truth be told, now that I have something worth fighting for. (The song from _Mulan_ goes running through my head, feeling very appropriate to the situation.)

The men work out a plan for the next day while we girls talk. I'm feeling chatty because I'm excited. That is not always a good thing and by the time we're headed to bed, I'm hoping I didn't say anything out of line or embarrassing. Izark is laughing his silent laugh at me. I huff at him in mock irritation. "You're just as excited as I am," I point out.

He grabs me and pins me to the bed with one hand. "I think I will have to hold you here until you pass out, or you won't sleep." I wiggle and squirm, but can't get out from under his hand. He really can be strong when he wants to be. Then I freeze, staring up at him. His eyes are still teasing, but they are changing. I'm sure he can feel my heart rate increasing under the hand pinning me down. It's not fear, and for the first time he can really know that for himself. It's rapt anticipation. The smile goes from his eyes to his lips and they curl just enough I can see the elongated canines. A thrill goes through me and my breath quickens just ever so slightly. He moves to kneel on the bed next to me, still looking down on me.

"That really is very interesting, Noriko," he says. I don't say anything. I'm still waiting. I think my heart begs because he blinks, then slowly, his hair begins to turn blue. I'm surprised. His hand didn't change. He smiles a little bigger and I realize he's been practicing this. Choosing which parts to change and which ones not to.

"Izark!" I breathe in praise and surprise, my eyes going wide. I want to immediately ask for things, but I know it would be better for me to just wait and see what he wants to show me. So I wait and watch, trying to not itch to touch. (I can't anyway - he's still holding me down.) He shakes his head at me. I guess he recognized that desire from when I showed it to him before.

I watch his eyes and slowly, with concentration on his part, they lighten, then deepen until they are the sapphire blue that is my very favorite. I'm fixated on them, probably not breathing and when they begin to lower and get closer to me, I'm suddenly panting in small, light gasps. He moves his one hand to hold me down with both hands on my arms. Somehow I must have telegraphed I was about to grab his head, not hardly able to keep from touching him any more. He stops moving just before his hair can touch me, as it falls towards me from his leaning over me. "This particular combination is rather tricky," he says. "They are such small pieces of the different levels. ...It's interesting to get to feel what your reaction really is."

I'm looking desperately from one close eye to the other. "Kiss me, and you'll really find out," I dare him. "Just don't poke me when we explode." I'm referring to the horn. I want to taste blue, but I'm repressing the desire because I'm pretty sure if I feed him that, he'll lose his delicate balance. His hair brushes my face and I moan, beginning to lose my delicate balance already. He does turn his head so that if he loses control I don't get hurt. I can't help rising up to meet his lips with mine when he's close enough that I can't see his eyes any more, and I'm in full "take me now" mode, and we explode, because my system can't take that high a level of sensual overload. Blue - is beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23 In Renewed Hope

**CHAPTER 23 I Find Myself in Renewed Hope**

I'm still excited the next morning, and up early. Once I'm dressed, I open the curtains and look out. The sunshine and the deep blue sky smile at me. I can feel Izark waking up behind me. I say as I turn, "Isn't this a beautiful day, full of sunshine and light?" The arm over his face says he isn't ready for quite so much sunshine right at that moment. I stand and watch him - the sleeping beauty in the bed. He slowly sits up, and I frown slightly. He isn't looking too good. "Izark, are you feeling okay?" I ask. He runs his hand over his face and to move his hair out of it, going into one of his fetching poses that almost always is a sign of weakness for him. I love looking at it, but I move to sit with him, worried a bit.

He reaches for me and gently touches my face. "I had a dream is all," he says. After a pause, his hand falls. "I was looking for you and all I could see were endless connected rooms. I called for you and you weren't there." His heart is hurting. I reach up and put my palm on his heart and try to send only a small amount of comfort to him. He reaches for me and pulls me to him, and I can feel this time his need for me to be his security blanket. "Please, Noriko. Don't disappear. Don't leave me. I need you more than ever." He is unsteady - his strength is a thing that has always been based on fear, on his need to hide.

I wrap both my physical arms and my emotional ones around him, like I did in the wagon before, and hold him like I would hold a young frightened child, conveying all the peace and comfort I can, trying to match the depth of it to the depth of his need without overwhelming him. "I won't, Izark. I'm here, and I've promised I'll always be here. Even if you can't find me, I'm still here. I will always return to you and stand by you." I pause. This has reminded me... "Izark, my dream was similar, after the attack, do you remember? When the evil was coming and I was chained down and couldn't move, I also couldn't find you or feel you. But you were there when I woke." He nods and his fear slowly melts away again. Of course, then we are too close to each other, and his need has remained. He falls back into the bed, pulling me with him to kiss me.

I'd complain, except I'm already too closely linked to him, not having quite separated from him at the emotional level yet, and his need becomes my need. I do try sending back the emotion of "practicality" to see if it balances out, but he sends back the heart-cry of the child again. I hesitate and he 'attacks' physically with his hair - beginning to turn it blue for me. Emotionally he is both asking and teasing. I relent. It's hard not to with that temptation. I interlace my fingers into his hair and let him have his way with the rest of me, while I kiss his face, wanting to taste blue again. It's a bad weakness to have, now that he can exploit it. He does reward me at the end with sapphire eyes. That's a better time to than before hand...until he touches me. Just a single touch makes me explode again, when I'm lost in sapphire eyes. We spend almost an hour with him experimenting with what blue does to me. I sleep for another hour after that, completely worn out, hearing his silent laughter in the kiss he leaves on my cheek as I drift away on a sapphire sea with a blue sky overhead the color of his hair.

It's afternoon, not long after lunch. We ate in the kitchen with the house staff. Arkarella entertained Mister Hydran at a more formal lunch. We're waiting for Izark, Alef, and Doros to be called as the final entertainment. I'm excited, still, and Izark is using that excitement to balance the reluctance he has to perform. He has his own reasons for performing, too. He also wants to have Mister Clairgeeta freed so we can hear his words. We are playing with the emotional bond...well, it's playing because we're feeling happy, but all such things are learning experiences. He's practicing keeping out the full level of emotions I can't help but leak out. I hadn't thought of blocking, but it's a survival tool for him. As I said, women are full of emotions and I'm terrible at control. I'm also bouncing, making the whole thing harder for both of us.

I think I'm going to experiment with distance next. When he goes into the room, I'll go head back to our rooms and make sure everything is packed and ready to go. (Though it already is and Katarina has already loaded it into our wagon and the thank you note rests on the table of the main room of our suite.) If I can't stay emotionally stable enough through his performance, things might go badly, and I don't want that at all. The worst is the bouncing. I'm excited we get to meet Mister Clairgeeta, but we are also going to meet Lori, who will also be travelling with us. Lori Arikowa, the constable, is a Clairgeeta sympathizer. The plan is that he will get Mister Clairgeeta out of the jail, disguised, meet up with the Grey Birds, and get out of town. We'll leave as soon as the performance is over and travel to a meet-up point, then all travel together until we get Mister Clairgeeta to the place he needs to be. Apparently those who hired the Grey Birds have a safe place to keep him hidden away.

Knowing I will see gorgeous wavy blonde hair man again keeps surfacing and Izark has to keep up with that. He's practicing that, too, very patiently as usual, though I'm terribly embarrassed, as usual. He's tried various emotional responses, but only my own realization and embarrassment (I send the feeling of "sorry" back when I realize I've slipped) have worked so far. I slip again and he moves. My eyes are caught by the motion and he gives me one of his fetching looks. I am firmly and suddenly caught. His eyebrow raises slightly and then he gives me a teasing grin. He's figured out a solution. He plays with it. I've never seen him preen on purpose, but he does it just to see what happens, flipping his hair so it flows around his shoulder to his back. He almost loses it and has to turn away. He wants to laugh out loud, both at my reaction and the fact that he thinks what he just did was hilarious. (It was really.) I turn away also until I recover. I turn back after a final deep breath and we are suddenly flirting. The sound of a bell being rung in the room Arkarella and Mister Hydran are in interrupts us. That's the cue to begin the entertainment. Izark calms down immediately and looks at me. I take a deep breath, let it out, then nod. I'll be good.

It takes longer for the red of embarrassment to leave the faces of Glocia and Alef, though. My face flames red in response, and I mumble an apology for being too unrestrained in public. It's part of my getting lost in my head. I forget there are other people around when I'm focused. For all it was fun, it was also scientific experimentation to me (which is always fun for me). When the men are in the room, I sigh. "I'm sorry I'm strange," I say randomly. Niana looks surprised, as if she hadn't noticed anything going on.

Glocia won't meet my eyes. "Overly excitable?"

"Yes," I say looking away from her also. "He was trying to calm me down."

"Hmmm." I shiver slightly. Glocia's scoldings are scary (I've heard her scold her mother enough now). Just that much is enough for me. I meekly move to a chair in the hall to sit and watch Izark in my head. At least I'll look calm on the outside that way.

Doros is holding Arkarella's chimos. He claps his hands and they jump from his shoulders to his hands. That was fast. We made a bet with Arkarella. If Doros could train the nearly-wild chimos he had to do tricks in a short time, Arkarella would let us have them. He's already done it. Mister Hydran is unimpressed and they send Doros out, with the chimos. That's fabulous. Now, once the babies are weaned, we'll have one for each of us. We're hoping to learn to teleport with them so our journey to find Gaya and the others doesn't take as long, and so we can escape from bad situations if we need to. Doros comes to stand with me. He knows I'm watching Izark, though we haven't told the other three about my part in this.

Izark's performance starts. Alef is the master of ceremonies, being the vocals of the performance for Izark. Salier chooses to join in on his own. They'd thought they would have to talk him into it. I watch as Izark performs feats of agility and strength - at the expense of Salier's dignity. Arkarella and Mister Hydran watch Izark mesmerized. I don't look at them more than once. It makes me want to punch them and that emotion would way too much distract Izark. Finally Alef hands Izark one of the pieces of fabric left over from the store that we attached to a pole. It's time for the finale. I shift and Doros gets ready. I watch very carefully. Izark waves the cloth around beautifully, looking beautiful himself, though I only half-pay attention to it. My part is critical here. At just the right time, when Izark has completely hidden Salier from the view of the other two men, I nod at Doros. He disappears from the hall. I see him reappear behind the cloth to grab Salier, then disappear again. Izark flips the fabric, catching it and bowing to his small audience, who are stunned at the 'magic' trick of making Salier disappear.

I stand, the cue to the other two ladies it's time to go. Doros reappears next to me again. As Salier's cries of dismay and terror come from outside the window of the room they are in, Izark and Alef come out of it. They close the door behind them and we head out, pausing only long enough for Izark to change out of his costume. We need to be gone before the word gets back to this manor that Mister Clairgeeta has escaped. Katarina gets the wagon going as soon as we are in it, since she knows the road we need to go on. Doros puts the chimos in the basket with the others back with us and rides in the front with her, taking the reins from her. I'm happy to get to sit next to Izark in a wagon for the first time ever.

"Izark, you're really an excellent performer. How about we go into the business together? You perform, I'll be your manager?" Alef is salesman all the way. Izark grabs Alef's hand before it can reach his shoulder and slams it to the floor of the wagon. He really hates that Alef is so casual with his person. I'm the only one, other than simple hugs from Gaya, that he lets touch him, and even then he has to have his breathing space from me at times as well.

Alef stares at their hands. "Okay. I get it. It was just a thought. ...Can I have my hand back now?"

I lean back against the wall of the wagon and watch Izark, my hands locked around my knees. I carefully keep my emotions at the lowest levels. Izark has had to be too extroverted this afternoon, both to keep me under control, and then in front of an audience. I understand really well he's needing a bit of alone time and he isn't going to get it in this crowded wagon. I think back to this morning - not the parts that would interrupt the quiet of our bond, but his reaction to his dream. He felt so alone, so lost. Only me, only the fact I am with him, keeps him sane and calm when his fear of his power comes to the surface.

I wish once again I could take that fear from him, erase it. I really hope Mister Clairgeeta's words will help him. I wonder if it's trust in enough experiences that Izark needs, or if it's trust in himself. I don't know the answers. I only have the knowledge that he is a good, kind man, and hope. I can only give those back to him. I hope the force of good that has been helping us gives Izark what he needs to not be afraid any more. That's what I keep as a small prayer always in my heart. I can't do any more than I'm doing. Others will have to add their small parts and hopefully they will build to become what Izark needs to finally understand for himself that he doesn't need to be afraid of himself, his strength.

The chimos start to fight and Izark trades places with Doros. I'm not surprised. Izark likes to drive the wagon team and it gives him the opportunity to get a little more breathing space. He's still close to me. I sat next to the wagon seat, figuring it would happen sooner or later. Alef asks Doros if the chimos can take the wagon and all of us directly to Mister Clairgeeta's wagon and Doros explains it doesn't work like that. Glocia suggests that if we speed up we might be able to catch up. They are keen on joining forces with Mister Clairgeeta, to see if he will help in the group effort to get good people together. "No, that wouldn't make a difference," Katarina turns around to explain. "We're on a different road. This is the main path. They're taking the back roads. We'll get to the meeting place about the same time."

Niana turns and points into the woods. "Are they on the road over there? The Brunei brother's are on it."

"What!?" Katarina exclaims. The Brunei brothers are the guards of the prisoner carriage that was carting Mister Clairgeeta. Katarina had explained to us that they are rumored to not be human, so she is certainly very concerned.

Izark hands her the reins. "I need to go help them," he says. "Irk, protect both me and Noriko. Doros, use the chimos to get Noriko out to safety if anything happens. Alef, you protect everyone else." And he is gone using his powerful leaps and running to go to the other road and dash down it before anyone can really say anything.

"Wow! He's better than Wei!" Katarina says looking after Izark in amazement. I look after Izark sadly. I can't keep up with him, but don't want to be left behind. My place is still with him at his side.

"Let's turn around and follow them," Alef urges Katarina. I look up and nod, wanting that, too. Katarina nods and gets the wagon turned around - not really easy for the horse on the road in the woods - and we head back quickly to where the roads split, not too far back. I put my head down on my knees and watch Izark again. It's going to use more energy, watching for a long time for the second time today, particularly after playing with the emotional attachment. The watching itself doesn't take as much as it used to, though, so if I rest while doing it I might be okay.

Izark is just reaching the toppled covered wagon. A large furry animal-like monster - like four times Izark's height and arms like an ape - is just about to attack a man and a woman - oh, the ones from on the roof, so the Grey Birds. Izark leaps into the air and aims his feet at the head of the monster. He slams into it and it goes flying back about fifty feet or more. Izark lands on his feet neatly as if just performing more acrobatics. I sigh. It was beautifully executed, but he's going to fight high strength in front of others. This might not bode well for us. I'm pleased to see he has enough control of his strength now that he hasn't changed physically into his second level forms. His practice is paying off now. That's at least one bonus. They might just think him one of the super strong humans with a few special powers.

The monster is up again. In respect of my job to watch his back, I look at the scene in my mind, hunting for the other brother. I find him standing off Lori and another man, who is as distinguished as Duke Jeida, though perhaps younger and taller. That must be Mister Clairgeeta. That brother is the one who looked at us in the city when the prison carriage passed us. Izark has his hands up and then there is a series of explosions that radiate through the woods at a distance from him. _Oh, my._ The monster can throw beams of energy, too. That can't be good. Izark leaps up and kicks the monster in the face again, then spins around and lays a heavy kick with his heel on the back of the monster's head, planting him into the ground. There was force power behind the kick for that to work. I look at Izark carefully. He still hasn't changed physically. That's impressive. I'm pretty sure that would have been top level second form power.

The monster moves quickly, smashing down on Izark with a hand. Izark leaps aside at the last minute, but the monster moves quickly again, so fast it is hard to believe. Izark is blown to the side, raising his arms to protect himself, but I recognize the signs he is using the force barrier to shield himself. The monster is up and slamming both hands down on Izark, so fast and so close I can only see the monster moving. It is gruesome to watch and blood begins to fly and spatter in the air. Suddenly pieces of the monster are flying through the air as well - most notably an entire hand. My breath catches. I hope that means Izark's shield is still holding...and that it continues to hold. I drop to the emotional level for just a moment and feel Izark's confusion. He isn't afraid, though, so I come back up to visual only. I don't want to distract him at a life-threatening time.

The monster pauses, finally worn out a bit, and I can see Izark on the ground staring at the monster, not understanding. But then, none of us watching can. How can a creature cause itself such injuries and pain and not care? The monster shivers, moves it's muscles, then demands more of itself. An arm whips around to attack Izark again, and he isn't there. "Stop!" he calls to it. "Don't you understand you'll die if you keep this up?" I'm sure he's trying to see if he can affect it the same as himself or the Grey Bird he helped back in the village. It would be far better if he could than to continue this senselessness. Izark continues to leap out of the range of the monster, then gathers energy in his hands and directs it at the monster's gut. I get it. He's trying to see if he can expel the evil seeds it might have. Maybe Izark can effect a forced transformation.

As we watch, the monster fades away and blows away as if smoke or ash, like the first chimo I saw did when it was pierced by the sword. Izark is stunned. I blink, internally, then look around for the brother. He is now hiding in the trees near Izark and is focused. Just as I send down a warning to Izark, and one of the others cries out to him, he is enveloped in a strange substance, but I can't tell if it is energy, light, or really the goo it looks like. Can't be pleasant, whatever it is. He is held suspended for a bit, then released. The other brother walks out. "I've absorbed your strength and abilities and replicated them. I will happily make you pay dearly for the life of my brother by beating you with your own power." _Oh. My. God_. Izark is frozen and I can't breathe. I can only see the power of a single flap of Izark's white wings in my head. We are done for if Izark has to fight back with that kind of power. My head whips up. _How close are we?_ I follow the initial connection that tells me where he is. We aren't quite close enough, but nearly there. I rise to crouch at the edge of the wagon. As soon as we're close enough, I'm going to run.

"Noriko?" Doros asks. I'd take one of the chimos and go now, but we haven't learned yet.

"We're close," I say tersely. There's an explosion in the direction I'm looking, then a large smoky shape in the sky I recognize. It's a dragon. I immediately drop to hunt for Izark. He's there. He's alive. He's petrified. I'm over the edge of the wagon and running for all I'm worth. _"Izark. I'm coming. Hold on. It's okay."_ But it's my heart that says it, not my mind. My mind is still too stunned. When I get close, I slow down and use my eyes better. I still have to take care of me, too. My heart is pounding from the worry and the run...and Izark's fear. I'm blocking now - keeping his fear out. I can't afford to feel it when he needs me like this. When I see him, I call for him, gently and low. "Izark. Izark. I'm here." He slowly turns toward me. I take another step and slip on a slope I wasn't paying attention to. He's grabbed me before I can fall on my face and is holding me tightly, my feet dangling. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold onto him.

 _"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."_ I send as much comfort as he'll take on the emotional connection, wrapping him in the warmth of my love and surety that he is still kind, still good. I kiss his neck where I can reach it and he shivers, burying his face even more into my neck, but that woke him up enough that he starts breathing deeply to recover.

 _"The power overwhelmed him. He never even got the chance to attack. He transformed horribly, then exploded. I don't know what monster the final shape was, but the whole thing was frightening."_

I nod. _"It's okay, Izark. If he didn't attack, you didn't have to defend. ...The shape of the cloud was a dragon, Izark. That is what they look like."_ He freezes in dread and fear again. _"No, Izark. That wasn't you. That was him, and what he could never be. He tried to become a dragon and it wasn't possible. You won, and you won honorably. Please, don't be afraid. ...That is what I am not afraid of. Please. Don't be afraid of it. Don't be afraid of yourself. I love you."_

I desperately send my love again, then back off. The desperation is not helpful. I take a breath and he does too, then gently sets me down on the ground. His heart hurts and his confusion and worry swirl around my rock of surety and calm, though I am also worried for him. He is trying to take in my calm as best he can, but he has to fight himself to do it. I'll stay steady as long as I have to, and the longer he takes, the more set and sure I become until I am unwavering. It adds a little to his confusion, that I can be so sure about a thing he can't. I look into his face, I am sure with the look I gave him the first day when I was adamant I would take what I wanted with me from the cave. He doesn't have to believe me, but he won't change my stance and position.

"Danjel, what was that thing we saw, the cloud shape in the sky?" It's Katarina. Izark and I swallow and carefully turn to look. A bit of a distance off, the rest of the people who were with Izark, Katarina, and Alef are gathered. They are now giving Katarina and each other nervous glances. I suspect they were staring at us, but now they won't look our way.

"Ah... that was...," Danjel isn't sure what to say.

Alef looks at the others, surprised by their reaction. He turns to Lori. "Do you know what it was?" Lori tugs at the neck of his shirt and looks away. "Well...the older Burnei brother said he was capable of absorbing his opponents powers and abilities. After he absorbed Izark's, he turned into a horrible monster, then... evaporated into the sky, making that shape."

My internal teacher wants to answer the question. All of the rest of me tells it very firmly to "shut up". I wait, watching the reactions of the others. Izark and I may need to run. He's still holding onto my arm and I'm clutching his sleeve in my hand. I know he'll grab me up and do the running if it comes to it. We may even leave Doros behind this is such a tricky situation at the moment. "That shadow was a reflection of Sido's inner self. The force he took in created it." _Not quite, but I'll let it pass since that explanation protects Izark_. We all turn our eyes to Mister Clairgeeta.

"Doctor Clairgeeta?" Danjel asks. _Doctor? As in Ph.D?_ I'm now extra interested in talking to this man.

"Force is force. It's just physical power. A man's inner self determines the character of the force he manifests. In other words, whether a man manifests a good force or a bad force depends on which world his 'mind' belongs to." Doctor Clairgeeta holds up a hand and puts his thumb and forefinger close together. "Sido had very little capacity to contain power inside him. He destroyed himself by absorbing more power than he could accommodate." He was a AAA rechargeable battery trying to take in the energy of a D-cell, so he exploded. Makes sense to me.

"The world we live in is greatly affected by another world that we can't see. Our world affects this other world as well." _Izark's and mine?_ "The nexus between the two worlds exists in our minds." But he has put his fist on his heart, and I stare at it. Izark and I are connected through the heart, but our minds determine the strength and depth of the connection. The central point...is it in the heart or the mind, ...or is it where the heart and mind meet? "If one is attracted to the world of darkness he'll generate darkness. If he chooses the world of light, he'll generate light. The tension between darkness and light produces a variety of effects in our world _." Oh. The worlds of dark and light - good and evil - and their effects on the "real" world_. This is going to take me some time to work out.

Movement brings me back out of it though, for now. Doctor Clairgeeta is headed towards Izark and I. "Our seers tell us that the world will soon be beset with conflict." _Soon? It already is!_ "Evil forces have apparently grown stronger. Those of us who oppose this growing evil are being removed from positions of power in our countries. However, we may still be able to reverse this trend. ...I believe that the world of light can overcome the world of darkness. If we can open a pathway to the world of light, we might even be able to change the Sky Demon from a force of destruction into a force for good." I can feel Izark rising to the hope of Doctor Clairgeeta's words. "I believe that the world of light exists in the core of our being." I blink. _In the core of our beings? The world of light is there in, or accessible through, the nexus?_

Doctor Clairgeeta smiles at Izark and me, then turns to face the others, though he is now standing with the two of us. "That is my theory. Danjel told me someone was interested in my ideas, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to talk a little about them." I stare at him in amazement. He said all that just now to protect us - Izark and me. He turns back to Izark. "You are an amazing man. You have tremendous power within you, but you control it very well." He holds out his hand. "Thank you for saving my life." _No...thank you for saving ours_.

Izark stares at the hand for a moment, then slowly takes it in his. I can tell he still is a little unsure. _"Izark. He can tell. He can tell but he stepped in and said all that to protect us, and to help us."_ I let him feel my wonder and how expanded my mind and understanding feel, even though I still need to study the words to fully comprehend it all. _"The world of light - the force of good - has given us a gift, and moved us closer to understanding how to reach our goal, in one giant step. I'll need time to understand it all, but..."_ I can only let him feel that same wonder again. I've no words for it. Izark turns his head and looks at me, his own brand of wonder on his face, trying to process what's been said. I smile encouragingly at him, a happy smile, though I try to keep the light restrained to my eyes. I'll blind him if I let it out in my full expression. It makes me even happier when Izark's expression agrees with me, and the fear is gone, at least for now.

Izark looks back at Doctor Clairgeeta and his grip on the hand he is clasping firms. "Thank you," Izark says with great meaning and depth.

I look from Izark to Doctor Clairgeeta. He is looking now at me. I smile at him. "Thank you," I say softly. I'm saying it to him, and to the world of light. I want this man to be my main professor in this world, even if he isn't a medical doctor. He has won my loyalty, and my undying gratitude.

Introductions over, we are on the road again and I am impatient. I want my first lecture from my new professor...even if he doesn't know he's been adopted as that. I ask him to tell us first how he began his research and he kindly launches into the story of how he was always interested in the lore and legends of the world. In one reading, while still a student, he came across a brief passage about the world of light and its counter effects to the world of darkness. It caught his attention and over time he wandered all over the continents looking for ancient writings on the world of light and how to access it. Based on his research and meditations, he finally come up with the theory he explained earlier.

"How can we open the path to the world of light?" Glocia asks him.

"It has to do with our inner selves. Sadly, the ancient writings don't specify how to do it. The best I've been able to understand it is that each person has to come up with their own interpretation and find the path themselves - at least I haven't been able to describe it to anyone and have them understand just from my words how to do it. I think they didn't write it for the same reason. It is too difficult to put into words, even when experienced."

I look at him and quietly ask, "Have you found it?" He looks at me, then smiles kindly but doesn't answer.

I sink into that depth of heart and look for him, feeling to see if I can find him, the same as I can find Izark. It seems like he is there, just on the other side of a large glass window - as if I'm outside on the street, looking at a mannequin, or other shopper, in a shop window. I feel anticipation, but from him I feel calm strength, like there is something behind him or within him that is even larger than he is, looking over his shoulder. It is bigger than I can comprehend or access right now and I take a deep breath and pull out slowly to look at Doctor Clairgeeta again in the "real" world. His kind look now contains a touch of pride, that I've even managed to do that much. My eyes crinkle just a little, pleased with his response.

"Is the nexus between the worlds at the join between the mind and the heart?" is my next question. His eyes widen just a little and he sits back to consider his answer. I put my hand over my heart and look down, focusing inside again. In my heart is love and around me is the sense of warmth. When I focus my mind on those feelings, relaxing to let everything else go, I feel the same power and strength I saw when I went "looking". The warmth, love, and power begin to swirl around me until I feel a light touch on my arm. I open my eyes and Doctor Clairgeeta is gently touching me. His eyes, and his touch say, _"you're on the right track...but now is not the time"_.

It's hard to pull it back in, so I do it slowly until it's all within me and it pools slowly, filling my own heart with the strength and peace and warmth I was feeling. When I'm settled again, I nod and relax. Even my mind is calm. His eyes crinkle again with pride and he turns to distract the others with another comment. I ride the wave of light and strength calmly, listening to the remainder of his lecture and answers to the others' questions. I find holding that level is as tiring as all the other things I've done of this sort and eventually have to let it go. The ride becomes quiet generally and I lean back against the side of the wagon and slowly slip into sleep, only the peace staying with me. I know what to do now, what to practice, even if it will take time to find the actual door. We are one more step closer, and almost to the goal. I can feel it. I am grateful.

At our arrival at the safe house for Doctor Clairgeeta, Danjel asks the de Gilinees if they will stay and help on the eastern continent. Glocia considers it, then shakes her head. "We should return to Father. It will be good for us to be able to tell him and those with him that there are others here on the Eastern Continent who are working like we will be - to restore light to the world. I do wish I knew where he was, though. It may take us a long time to find them."

Danjel rubs his chin. "We are in contact with the clansmen on that continent as well. I've heard that there are some statesmen who have been banished that went to Ennamarna in the country of Donya. It's also known as the 'Town of Sandy Hideouts'. It's a desert fortress that is a place to itself. You could try looking there. Duke Jeida may have gone to be with them." I'm wishing we could stay here in this place. I want to learn more from Doctor Clairgeeta, to be tutored under his hand until Izark and I can find the answers we need. This place he is being protected in is a small university in itself, and very comfortable to me. I've peeked into some of the doors and there is a large library tantalizing and tempting me. Izark is keeping balanced. We signed up originally to help Glocia get to her father, but he also wants to have the answers he seeks. He is an honorable man who will keep his commitments, but he knows he could also ask to be released. At the moment he's waiting.

Doctor Clairgeeta, now dressed in his normal robes that make me feel more like an acolyte of knowledge than a college student, steps forward, his expression again kind and his eyes telling me more than he is telling everyone else. "The folklore of Ennamarna and the writings in that place tell more about the world of light, and more clearly, than anywhere else in this world. It was considered the center of the understanding of the world of light at its height. It isn't surprising if good statesmen are taking refuge there. People of that town are protected by the light. It's in a harsh environment but the people lead very fulfilling lives there." He looks directly at Izark. "You might find it interesting to look into the documents I drew my theory from." I want to jump up and down in excitement. I'll give up staying here - for now - if it means a research field trip that could help Izark finally find the courage to believe in himself and his own goodness.

Alef turns to look at us. "So, it looks like we've a slight change in plans. We'll head for Donya instead of starting in Zago. All right?"

Izark looks briefly at me. It hasn't been a secret what I'm feeling. I smile at him. He keeps cool. "Sure."

I look at Alef. "It sounds rather interesting to me." When we leave, I hang back and keep Doctor Clairgeeta to myself privately for a moment. Looking into his eyes, I say respectfully, "Doctor Clairgeeta. I'll come again to study under you further, even if we find the answer before we return. Thank you very much for being the agent of light we needed right at this time, and for your kind protection."

He looks at me just a little surprised, then shakes his head. "I'm glad I was able to do exactly what I selfishly wanted to do - to influence the Sky Demon for good with my own words and hands. To be saved by the two of you from my death was a blessing I couldn't have ever foreseen. I was in that carriage, lost in my own darkness, sorrowing that I would never be able to even see a glimmer of that dream fulfilled, praying in my heart for some possibility it could still come to pass. Truly you have both fulfilled all my hopes already, though," he smiles wryly, "I'm sure you're aware that there is more I would selfishly wish for you to do."

I smile back. "Of course. So does the world of light. It's been helping us all along as well. We're learning that at the darkest times we are being placed to help others so that we can receive the greater light we need to move forward." I can feel Izark tugging on me. I hesitate just a little longer. "Doctor Clairgeeta, may I?" He looks at me a moment, then allows me to hug him, like I would hug my father, and I tear up. He has brought me so much more hope and courage than I had. Even the short time we've been with him has been like anchoring at a safe port for a time. For just a second I don't want to leave again, then I take a breath and step back. "Thank you," I say, then turn and run to Izark. He looks at me and I look back up and smile for him. He puts his hand on my head, then helps me into the wagon. Once I'm in, Izark turns to look back at Doctor Clairgeeta and they share a look of understanding and gratitude. Izark bows slightly to him. Doctor Clairgeeta bows his head in response and Izark climbs up on the wagon seat and gets us going. I watch Doctor Clairgeeta until we can't see him any longer, then turn and face forward again, ready for the next part of our adventure.


	24. Chapter 24 In a Ship

**CHAPTER 24 I Find Myself in a Ship**

In the port city of Coropori, Alef sells the wagon and horse and pays Izark enough that he can purchase a nice sword and two knives, with belts for the both of us. I've already used up my yarn and Izark offers to buy more, but I ask if he will buy material instead. I want to sew clothes for the both of us again next, starting with another bandanna for him. He's gone without for long enough. I don't pick blue this time. This time I ask him what color he would like to see on me and then pick a complementary color for him. It's more expensive to buy fabric and threads (and yet another pair of scissors), but Izark doesn't complain. I give him a kiss with my gratitude for his tender compassion for me.

I'm getting better at keeping my emotions calm and just letting the little through he needs. It really helped to understand what I learned on the wagon earlier from Doctor Clairgeeta. The peace and calm that came with learning what the world of light feels like has stayed with me as an anchor for my once wild emotions. With this peace in me has come further tenderness from Izark. He is able to allow me to be closer to him because my peace allows him to relax his own control and defensiveness. It's as if we've matured overnight. Of course I haven't really. I still flicker with the desire to tease, or flirt and whatnot the same as he does, but in the main we're much calmer now along the emotional channel. I think he thanks Doctor Clairgeeta as much for that as for the words of encouragement.

I can also "anchor" faster now. If something does come up that needs to be addressed - like officials who decide to be abusive, I immediately sink my "feet" and heart into that depth of peace and strength, then face them with serenity. Just that much seems to unnerve them and they often leave shortly after. If action is necessary, I only do that which is required for the results we need. This quick anchoring has benefited Izark also. Because I have no fear, he can quickly and calmly react the way he's already trained himself to. I feel like I am finally becoming a worthy partner, though I try not to have any pretention towards that. I'm still just a frail human young woman. I just have learned a little more inner strength. That makes me think of the Grey Bird master's words about the strength of gentleness. That is what this feels like. ...It's what Doctor Clairgeeta felt like too. I wonder if the Grey Bird master found the world of light, and that is where he found his strength. I think I would like to talk to Gaya and Zena about that in more depth, or maybe they can point me to a clan master who would be willing to discuss those thoughts with me.

We board a ship bound for Donya. I'm intrigued. It's a schooner - a sailing ship, and I spend the time from casting off from shore until the sails are tied tightly into position watching everything the sailors do very carefully. Niana asks me if, because I'm from an island, I already know what they're doing. I sigh to myself, then shake my head and say that large ships like this weren't necessary on our island so I only know how to handle small personal sailboats used for fishing off the coast. I explain that I'm watching what they're doing so I can understand how it's different for large vessels. That seems to soothe her curiosity enough and I sigh to myself in relief. ...Until she asks how we came to cross over the sea to the mainland, then? I tell her we used the small boat to get to a bigger island, then took the larger boats to the mainland, but that doesn't mean I learned everything the first time. She finally wanders off again. I send a complaint to Izark and he's sympathetic, but then we let it go.

I love being on the ship. The quiet, the wind, the smell of the sea, the gulls and occasional pods of sea life sink into me with soft delight. I spend a lot of time up on deck meditating and practicing the new skills I've acquired, trying to increase my strength even more, though I'm careful to not overwork. When I can feel that it's enough for the day, I collect my sewing and spend time keeping my hands busy while practicing watching Izark lightly, so that he can't tell I am. He is, at the same time, practicing his own strengthening exercises and he catches me. I go lighter again until he catches me again. In this way we help each other as well. When I get tired enough, I stop looking and just feel to sense when he's looking at me. That helps me to get better with that as well.

He finally comes to me, and we sit together. "Noriko, I think I'm ready to try to walk more in the light. Will you help me?" I nod and take his hand. Together we turn inward and walk to the edge of the warm strength that is within me. It's like we're on that shore I built the dock on, but this time instead of a sea of darkness and fear, it's a sea of light and peace. I just hold his "hand" there on the shore and let him feel it, "listen" to it lap on the shore, though our ears are really hearing the sound of the actual sea on the boat we are sitting on. When he needs to turn away I walk back out with him, still holding his hand until we're both in our bodies again, still holding hands. When he's fully back, I smile at him. I'm very proud of him. He shyly smiles back.

"I go down into it when I'm practicing, Izark. Like you take your power and it fills you and then you use it to act on the world, I manipulate that. In there is where we talk to each other - that's at the surface. Under that is where we 'see' each other - the level the seers of this world use is my guess, though I've not tried to see anything other than what we've already been given to see of each other. Then below that is the emotional connection. I can stand there and see into the full world of light, but it's like looking through glass. I still haven't found the door to cross over into it, but it isn't really time yet - not until I've understood the sea itself, I think. And, ..." I hesitate, looking at him, "I think I can't until you're ready to. I think you're on the other side of the door. Until you are ready, too, the door won't become visible to me. We walk there together already. At the nexus is the door that belongs to both of us. Do you understand?" I'm not sure my words are sufficiently clear. He considers it, then nods.

"I'm not in a hurry," I reassure him. "I have a lot I'm still learning, and it takes a lot of strength and energy to carry that much power. Though you already know that," I blush faintly. "So I'm working up my 'muscles', like you are with your powers." He nods, understanding that fully.

He lifts a knee and leans on it, looking over the sea from where we're sitting in the prow. "I think...if I can feel like I _can_ go there, if I'm allowed to...if I have ...permission, I guess, then I'll be ready. I still carry the thought that I'm not worthy to be considered human or of the light. That I'm tainted and will bring darkness with me." I squeeze his hand and he looks back at me. "I'm working on that," his eyes smile slightly. "Doctor Clairgeeta's words were very helpful to me in overcoming that. Knowing that I can choose, both from his words and Zena's thoughts," his smile goes to his lips, "and of course your own patient determination, has finally given me enough hope to overcome my doubts. I still have to face them a little at a time, but it's much better than it was."

"I'm so glad, Izark," I say quietly. "I also found so much hope in his words. I'm so glad the world of light is helping us, and allowing us to help others at the same time." I lift his hand and kiss the back of it and put it to my cheek. He lets go of me, taking his hand back and I patiently let him, but he only pulls me close to him and holds me and we sit together - warm, calm, and at peace in the middle of the sea.

Izark and I are standing at the rail of the ship, on the main deck, when Glocia comes looking for us. "Alef wants to see you, Izark," she says. Somehow, whenever things like that are said, out of the blue and unexpectedly interrupting a peaceful moment, my reader-self always wonders if it's the beginning of something hard, stressful, or super important. I'm not sure anything on this ship can be, but that's just how I interpret them. I take the back of Izark's jacket and follow as he goes to answer the call. He looks over his shoulder in surprise at me. I look back at him, then shrug one shoulder, but don't let go. I want to know what he was called for before I relax.

We don't spend much time below decks with the other passengers, both being introverts and not wanting to have our faces too well known to everyone. Glocia takes us to where Alef is waiting outside a door to a room. Alef motions to Izark to come and see. Izark steps just into the room and I have to let go so Alef can talk to him. Quietly, Alef says, "See those men? They've been bullying the passengers into gambling with them. I've been watching and I'm pretty sure the dice are loaded. It's really awful." I can hear the salesman already. Izark's feeling it too, but he lets it slide so I do too.

"I didn't think gambling was allowed on the ship." Izark says.

Alef directs our attention to another set of men. "Those are the ship's personnel who have tried to stop it. They've been cowed and can't act."

"Doesn't the ship have security personnel?" Izark asks.

Alef leans over Izark and I can see he's at the hook part of 'bait and hook'. "It would sure be nice if _some_ one claiming to be security stepped in and did something to end their intimidation." _Really, Alef. Just be direct with Izark. It works so much better._

"You're saying...?" Izark says slightly impatiently.

"We've been offered a discount if you'd be willing to help out."

Izark pauses irritated. " _We_ if _I_..."

Alef defends himself (poorly) and with lots of smooth smiles. "Just use that nice new sword you bought yourself in town. It'll be easy for you...right?"

I kick Alef in the ankle and scowl at him as Izark starts the walk to our room, then turn my back on him to follow Izark. As he protests at my back, I turn and say over my shoulder, "If you can't just ask plainly and politely, stop getting him into things that you won't touch yourself, _Commander_." His look of chagrin is barely enough and I turn my back on him again.

"Izark...," I bite my lip as he ties on the bandanna I made for him at the beginning of this sea voyage. He finishes and drops his hands and reaches for his sword belt. Passengers aren't supposed to carry swords around the ship, though one of the men he's going to intimidate has one that _he_ is using for that same purpose. When I don't continue, one of his hands continues until it reaches my cheek and tips my head up to look into his. I put my hand on the back of his hand. My worry has made it over the surface level of my emotional sea. "I'm proud of you, Izark, and I love that you help people naturally and easily. It's just...it's hard now to not be worried every time you say 'yes'. If even one of them learns something they shouldn't and wants revenge once we get to shore, we'll be running again."

He leans towards me and puts his forehead on mine. I close my eyes and feel the warmth of his breath on my face. He is sending me his inner warmth and caring, trying to soothe my worry. I take a breath, let it out, and try to let it. "Each time, we have also been led closer to our goal," he says quietly. "You've said it yourself. When we choose to do good for others, the world of light helps us. Some things are just good or nice things to do and life continues normally. I'm happy to do those things, and I'd hate to miss the little thing that leads me to the next lesson from the world of light." He's right. I've encouraged him before in this same way. I sigh, relax, and nod. He tips my head further and gives me a kiss. I give one back, gentle and slow. Opening my eyes, I pull back slightly and he does as well, slowly slipping his hand off my face. It's a promise of a reward for the both of us when this task is done.

When he's dressed, I look him over carefully. There's something missing, but I'm not sure what. As we walk out of the room, I know. "Izark, presence is more important, I think. Let's go find a higher-up on the ship before you go." He looks at me, confused a little. I smile. "Your costume isn't quite completed." It takes some hunting through people, but we finally find someone who has military style boots. Izark's soft boots, that he prefers, make him a forest elf or fairy. Not someone who instills fear unless the person looking at them really understands just how frightening the fey are, and that is being lost even in my world what with Disney and all. We need a pirate king for this to really be effective. I carry his soft boots and he clops along in the borrowed heavy boots.

"Really, Noriko?" he looks at me. They don't fit him right, and he doesn't like the uncomfortable noise.

I make him stop and look him over one more time. "You know how I talk about this place being storybook to me?" He nods. "In my world there are also moving pictures, [movies], that tell a story in picture, sound, and word. Like actors on a stage, but it's recorded and shown all over the world. How an actor dresses, the sounds their clothing make, how they wear them, all make the image the audience sees. What the audience sees determines what they believe." He nods. Good. I figured there'd be culture if there was acrobatics and wealthy patrons.

"You'll do more good by presenting to them a visual image of what you want them to see than if you try to do it by words alone. Let them see the fear before they hear it. You're already the strong, silent type. You don't have to be flowery in your speech, nor even convincing. Just be yourself - direct and threatening." I grin at him. "But let's set the visual impact first." I look around, then see what will work. I take his sword and pull it off the belt. Picking up the small chain I've found, I put that through the belt loop on his scabbard, then attach the chain to his sword belt. "Walk." Now he clops in his boots and the chain clanks. I nod. He still isn't so sure. I take my knife belt off (I wear it under my dress sash as always) and put it on him above his sword belt, then tuck my knife into my sash. (Yeah, he's that thin of a stick, he can wear my belt.)

"Do you know what a [pirate] is, Izark?" He shakes his head, not having heard the word yet. "In this world, are there men who run ships that attack merchant ships, to steal their cargo and run and hide, either to keep it for themselves or to sell it for their own gain?"

Izark's face goes dark. "Yes. They are called _pirates_."

I nod and say both words, mine and his. "That's the look I'm going for, Izark. They're feared in all worlds when people are on a ship. You aren't being one. You're being an officer of the peace, but I want the fear of the _image_ of a pirate in their minds by the time you talk to them. If you're a pirate king, you outrank them, since they are pirate scum." I look up at him. "Do you understand? It is [psycological] mind warfare." I point to my temple.

He gets it and looks down at himself again, then says, "The image does as much beforehand to create the desired effect, so that the actions have the full effect wanted."

I nod. "So act like the pirate king from the moment you walk into the hall on the way to that room, so that you have the aura of one by the time you enter it. Be as annoyed as you want to be that the scum who _should_ be obedient to you aren't. Then tell them off, show them they can't best the king, and threaten them if they don't behave from now on." I grin. "Be the pirate king who is pretending to be the ship's security officer so he isn't found out that he's on board to take over and they're threatening your plans to take it by butting in where they aren't wanted."

Izark kind of smiles at the double layer imagery. "You like to pretend, Noriko. Maybe you should be an actress?"

I toss my head and tease him. "I _am_ an actress, Izark, remember? I'm the Fairy Queen, Treasure of the Dragon, Island Princess of the Gallant Knight."

Izark suddenly goes serious and I look at him quizzically. He reaches for me, finally deciding to put his hand on my shoulder, " _Noriko. Are you ever_ _you_ _while you're here?"_

I look at him soberly, " _Izark, in my world I'm a teenage high school student, just trying to get decent grades, hanging out with my girlfriends around the edges. I would never have done the amazing things I've done with you in this world there. Inside, I'm the same here or there, though I've learned strengths, fears, and worries here I probably wouldn't have learned for many more years there. If I were to act the high school student here I would already be dead. I haven't been that since you saved me from the flower insect in the sea of trees. ...I suppose I shouldn't have said I'm an actress. I really am those things here in this world with you, the same as I'm a high school student in my world...except I_ _really_ _am the Awakening and I have to hide behind the others faces because that's how we keep me safe. So if there is ever a time I'm being the 'me' of this world, it's when I'm researching and practicing to find the world of light and using what little power that gives me. The same as you're only ever really Izark, the Sky Demon, when you're doing the same."_

Izark pulls back a little, taking a sharp breath. He holds it, then lets it out and sadly nods. _"Don't be sad about it Izark. That's not a good way to go through life. I like having fun with it, when I can, though I don't go to extremes. Reading, watching [movies], those things are entertaining and fun. So is acting, or there wouldn't be actors and actresses. This is one of your rare opportunities to have fun with it yourself. Be the pirate king to the hilt. Swager, scowl, intimidate, threaten. You won't even get into trouble for it, because you've been asked to do it - and are round-about getting paid for it like a real actor."_ I give him a wry look for that comment of mine. " _I'll have just as much fun watching and cheering for you, and will reward you afterwards for a job well done. The pirate king always steals the beautiful maiden, after all, and she seduces him to the side of right and good in the end of the most romantic of the movies and stories of pirates."_ I give him a flirtatious look and run my finger along his jaw and almost-kiss him.

He growls, very low and quietly, and grabs me around the waist with his hands, holding me still. He drops his head until his lips are near my ear. "You, Princess Noriko, ...are very much a handful. I think...that I will have to take you to my cave when I return and teach you -" he breaks off and laughs, not able to finish. "It's so strange, Noriko...but I understand."

I pause, "Izark, do you also understand that it's a defense for _you?_ If you act it, you will be it. It will be a shield for you." I push him to look at me in the face, "Being the Fairy Queen was a way to face the world so that I could have hope. Being the 'partner' of Izark is a way to face a man with a sword, or a monster, with strength instead of fear." I point to my mind again. "I may _know_ that I'm pretending, or acting, but when I _do_ it, my body, my heart, my emotions believe it, and react accordingly. They all must be obedient to the mind. My heart may be beating hard and I may be wishing I was somewhere else, but as soon as I force them all to be obedient to what my mind says _must_ be so, then it _is_ so. It's a protection. I'm asking you to protect yourself, not just pretend or be an actor." I look at him earnestly. He may not be able to understand this until he tries it himself, and experiences it.

Izark holds very still, thinking. "If...if I decide it, in my mind, that I'm a creature of light, even if my heart doesn't believe it, and my doubts threaten to drown me, if I act it, then I _am_ it?"

Wonder of wonders. How he made that leap, I have no idea. "Yes, Izark. And the more you practice it, the more you are it until there's nothing left of the doubt and all of you believes it because it _is_ so."

He nods. "You've already shown me that."

"What? I have?" _When have I ever done that?_

He blinks at me, then says slowly, "When you stand by me and are my protector, my 'partner' as you described earlier. From the beginning, you were weak and relied on me, but when you became angry and protective in Calco, you changed to be the opposite. It surprised me then, and every time after then. You don't change any more, though. Now you're always that." I blink and puzzle that one out. It feels a little different to me, but I nod. If he sees it that way, then that's okay.

Izark looks at me for a moment more, then draws himself up to his full height and the pirate king comes onto him like a cloak, slowly wrapping around him until it's set. I curtsy. He gives me just a bit of a twinkle in his eye, then turns and strides towards the room where his work awaits. Clop clank, clop clank. I follow along behind him and the saucy wench comes out. I can't help it, he's being such a good pirate king. I enter the room behind him and flip my hair back, then fold my arms and scowl at the men who need to be taught their lesson, backing Izark up. My strength strengthens the other passengers, and his quiet superiority calms them as he puts the goons in their place.

When he decides he's cowed them into full submission and it's safe for him to leave, I take his arm in mine and walk out with him, claiming him as mine and putting in the minds of all the passengers the final picture they need to see of the pirate king being top dog who gets the girl he wants, whenever he wants, and she has to be as strong as he is to get there. When he's stopped on the way by the sailors who want to thank him, I match him grace for grace, the king and the queen together being perfect partners, though really I would never be able to do it if not for being able to follow his lead, at least not until I had more practice.

We both hold it until we're in our cabin. He turns to me with a look. I smile at him. "Very good, Oberon. You've graduated to Fairy King. I, Titania, Fairy Queen, commend you." I drop the character and grin. "That's their names in Shakespeare's work, anyway. He was a famous playwright in our world and wrote a play about the Fairy King and Fairy Queen."

He raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't the pirate king?"

"Oh, you were." I give him the saucy wench grin and let go of his arm and step away, swaying my hips as I go and looking over my shoulder at him as I place my hand on my hip. "But at the end, when you talked to the sailors, you were the Fairy King, so we left that way."

"Hmmm," he purses his lips. "I can't decide which one I want to be right now. I've been waiting to graduate from knight to Fairy King for a while now, but I think," he slinks up to me like the pirate king and puts an arm around me from the side and puts his hand on my free hip to pull me closer to him, "I want to know a little more about this one. Who flirts with the pirate king?"

I look him up and down with an appraising raking look. "Really?" I say archly and nimbly step out of his hold. Turning again to look at him from the other side, I give a coy look and tip my head. "You've never seen the [saucy wench]?" I give him full lightly pouty lips. "I don't even know how to say that in your language. If you've never seen it, how am I to explain it?"

He looks down and deliberately takes off my belt, then his sword belt, then leans over and takes off the boots he's wearing. Carefully he sets the belts and sword on the table, the boots under it. Then he moves very quickly and has me trapped very close to him, his hands at my waist. I'm slightly surprised by his speed, but I wait for it. "I think I'm ready for my reward now, _saucy wench_." Inside I'm gaping at him. Who knew Izark had a fetish? He must really enjoy flirting. We have fun pretending for some time after that.


	25. Chapter 25 In the Company of Friends

**CHAPTER 25 I Find Myself in the Company of Friends**

Donya, near the coast, is rolling grassy hills, though you can tell even there it's sandy. We've gone a ways south by sea and it is telling. It's warmer here and the farther we get from the sea shore, the dryer the air becomes. I'm thinking this would be the place I might wish I had my lipgloss still. Not that I would have it. Those bags are two countries north of here. I wonder when we'll be able to get back and pick them up, and just how long that mayor will hold on to them for us. Speaking of which, I ask Izark if mail is a thing around here and if we can send her a letter asking her to hold on to them for us. Thankfully, there is a form of mail service and he agrees that we should do that at the next town we come to.

At the moment, we're practicing teleporting with the chimos while we're in open fields. The babies are weaned now and old enough to help us, so each of us now has a chimo on our shoulders. I've asked for a female. They don't look quite so much like rabid rodents as the males do. I've never been fond of rodents for pets. They carried the black plague through Europe for generations, after all, harboring the fleas that passed the disease from person to person. I hope there isn't anything like that here, though I've already handled that, I hope.

Everyone has teleported their first distance, except me. Izark and Doros are trying to help me, but to go from here to Glocia, Niana, and Alef isn't working out too well. I get the concept. Picture where you want to be in your head, request it of the chimos (they work by level of desire), and "poof" you're there. I keep seeing myself reappearing inside Glocia, an arm inside Niana. That's not working for me or the chimo. "It's okay, Noriko," Izark puts his hand kindly on my head. "Just relax. Take your time - we're not in a hurry."

I look up at him with a slightly peeved look. "That isn't it. I'm both too logical, and it's the wrong order." He furrows his brow. "You go first," I say and cross my arms. He gets just a tiny bit antsy. "See? Follow that feeling."

He does, then looks enlightened. "Oh."

"Yeah," I nod. "I could go half-way around the world to get to you. I can't leave you." Everyone blushes. "Oh, stuff it," I scowl at them all. "You already know I'm attached to him. Go, Izark." I jerk my head at the others.

Izark focuses briefly, then he's gone and standing next to Alef. I release the constant need I have to be next to Izark and am next to him again in a flash. "I could make five chimos move me, without touching them, if it's to be next to you, Izark. I've known that since Doros first caught me in the air as I fell from the wall. I just didn't know that what I already knew was correct." Alef chokes back a laugh and I glare at him from the side of my eyes. Even Glocia is careful to avert her eyes this time.

Niana pats me on the back. "Congratulation, dear."

I nod to her and Doros appears with us. "I'll practice going to Izark a few more times, then I might be comfortable enough to go to other people and places." I promise. "This kind of thing is currently unsettling for me."

Since even this kind of thing takes up energy, though it isn't as bad at the short distances as at the long ones where at least two people are required to synchronize to not collapse upon arrival, we only practice for a short time, then use our feet like most people. During one practice, Irktule shows up with several of his spirit friends. "Irktule! How is my family in Ennamarna?" Niana is excited to see him. The spirits went there as soon as we were on the Western Continent and came back to let us know they were indeed there.

Irktule floats down to join us and his expression is somber. _"Niana,"_ he bows his head a bit, _"Noriko, the people of Ennamarna are in trouble."_ We cluster around him. Apparently the government of Donya wants to invade another country on the other side of the desert, and they want to use Ennamarna as a base of operations. The mayor of Ennamarna has refused and the government is applying sanctions, cutting the city off from supplies from the rest of the country to get them to comply. Already the government is gathering their army at the edge of the desert in preparations for the march to Yansk. It doesn't sound good. They're between us and where we want to go. We look at each other, worried.

We arrive in one of the towns near the desert and the word on the streets is that the army has already begun to march. Alef is finally serious and is starting to dig in his heels about allowing Glocia and Niana to go on to Ennamarna. I can't say I'm surprised. We could probably do it anyway, but it's his responsibility to see to their safety. I'm wishing for just a little more spending cash, looking longingly at a booth of blank books, ink, and pens, when Glocia swears. I sigh. Niana's lost again. "We'll go," Alef says. He's sounding nervous. Izark and I nod. We've worked out a plan already on our way here to keep us all safe, since that's what the chimos are for. Doros follows after them, keeping both them and us in sight. We don't let Doros get too far out of sight either. I'm holding on to Izark's jacket as always, and letting him guide my feet. My eyes are looking for safe places to hide where they can group with me.

Of course, it happens. "Izark! Alef's in trouble!" Doros calls. I call a chimo to me from his basket and teleport up to a second level part of town, in an alley. (I discovered I could call them to me after making that odd comment to Izark the other day.) Izark leaps up to the top of a roof, finds Alef and the mother and daughter, and jumps down to help Alef fight a group of men. Together we worked out a smoke-screen - ninja style - so that people wouldn't be able to see a whole group disappear using chimos. As soon as the others are clustered together, Izark sets off the smoke bomb, Doros teleports to them, passes out chimos, and they are headed for me. Izark gets to me first, his own need usually as strong as mine to be close to me. When the others appear, we try to figure out what to do next.

A woman calls, "Here they are, up here!"

Glocia looks up. "Gah. That's a maid from before. She knows." We don't have much time.

"We'll have to synchronize," Doros says. We ladies give back our chimos and hold on to our men - me and Izark, Glocia and Alef, Niana and Doros. "When I say 'go' focus all your attention on me," Doros instructs. We haven't done it before, but we have talked about it, so we have some idea what to do. Doros puts out a fist and Alef and Izark put their hands on top of his fist, holding on. We all take a deep breath and Doros says "go". I focus on him with all my might. We fade out, then fade in.

Looking around, we"re standing in a field, like always when we practiced. I hope he took us closer to Ennamarna, not farther. "Hey," Doros says. "I'm not tired."

 _"Nope!"_ We look up. Irktule is above us, as are the spirits. _"Congratulations! Shall we do that again?"_

We blink at him. "What?"

 _"You can do that again and get to Ennamarna."_ Irktule says cheerily.

"Wait a minute," Alef says. "We weren't going to do that until we were at the desert."

 _"Well, now you've been seen and you may be chased. If you go straight there, you won't have to worry about it, right?"_

"...And the army's reached Ennamarna," Izark says cooly, crossing his arms.

Irktule is suddenly sober. If a spirit could sigh, he would. " _Yes, Izark. The army has arrived at Ennamarna. They have catapults, flaming arrows, very tall towers, and explosives. They will destroy the farm fields inside the fortress and overtake it without too much trouble. ...But you can prevent it."_ Alef blinks looking between Irktule and Izark. Izark only looks at Irktule, then nods. Alef looks even more disbelieving. I know he can do it...and he'll want to do it without me. That makes me sigh. He should know by now that I'd rather go with him. I decide to argue it this time, and take it to the internal talking and emotional level while the others argue the merits of going now. In the end, I lose to Izark, and Alef loses to Glocia and Niana. We both pout a bit. Izark and Glocia stand firm and put an end to it. Niana and Doros look between Alef and I, wondering what happened to make us be on the same side, since my argument with Izark was silent.

We get into our synchronous positions again, and focus on Doros. He focuses on Irktule who will lead us to Ennamarna. We'll have to jump twice more, so we just keep the focus going until we finally stop moving and there is stillness around us. It's now very hot and very dry. We look up and see around us tall sandstone walls with many holes in them that are surely windows. There is a well nearby and some level of grass under our feet.

As Izark and I turn to look around behind us, we hear a cry. "Izark! Noriko!" Our eyes go to the person running towards us. It is Gaya, her face beaming with the same joy she welcomed Izark with when we arrived in Calco. I can't help but smile. Izark looks like he wants to back up or flee, but Gaya has us both in a double hug, one arm around each of us, holding us close to her. "Oh, how I've missed you two!" she cries.

I put my arm around her. "We've missed you, too, Aunt Gaya." I hold her tightly. I really have, and her greeting, so happy and honest has made my heart open up. It was exactly the kind of greeting Izark needed, and thus me, too. No rejection at all. I send a quiet emotional message to Izark of " _see...here is the acceptance, the joy. Please do not worry."_ He sends back a feeling of trust. He's trying and I'm glad.

Everyone else comes to greet us as well. Zena, telling us she saw us coming, as did Geena, who is holding tightly to Agol's hand. He is smiling at us as well, and I like the sparkle in his eyes. He's settled whatever doubts he had and I'm glad. The girls, Anita and Rottenina, are excited to see us, and begin to chatter away. I grin at them. There is a cry and a thud. Looking over, I can see Niana has knocked down Duke Jeida in her enthusiasm at seeing her husband again after more than a year. That's a long time and I sympathize. Glocia is greeting her brothers, and Banadam and Alef are high-fiving (so to speak). We've managed to bring everyone together. I have no idea why this particular grouping of family and friends is so important to the world of light, that it would ask the Sky Demon and Awakening to help them all come together like this, but it makes my heart very happy that we've been able to do it. I slip my hand into Izark's and squeeze it. Even Barago is having to have his say to Izark. Agol kindly goes to speak to Doros, who's a bit left out.

Things calm down after a bit and a throat is cleared. Calm descends and we turn to look. There's a man looking like a 1960's beatnik crossed with a lion standing in the field surrounded by others watching our reunion. "Welcome to Ennamarna. I'm the mayor, Mardwoog. I greet you on behalf of the citizens of Ennamarna."

Without knowing what I'm doing, I look at him and smile. "Thank you, Mayor Mardwoog." I can feel his light and the light of this place dancing with my own light. I feel like I've come home. He looks at me for a moment, then a small smile comes on his lips. He has recognized a fellow seeker of the world of light. Izark is staring at me and it takes me a moment to realize it's because I've chosen to be spokesperson for all the rest of us for the first time ever. I blush, but don't back down. I've never felt this strong and sure before, except when I first gathered the light into me in the wagon with Doctor Clairgeeta.

The citizens are as kind and welcoming to us as our friends and the mayor. They give us quarters with our friends, though Niana and Glocia go with Duke Jeida, who thanks us for safely bringing them to him. Alef goes with Banadam, who is staying near the Grand Duke. We take Doros with us and Barago adopts him pretty quickly, which overwhelms Doros, but also makes him feel pleasantly wanted, which he needs more of. We are shuffled off to the baths, public heated pools though separated by sex, which makes them like a vacation spot for me. I'm going to use them lots, if I can. Only getting to bathe every once a week or so has been hard.

The citizens prepare a meeting room for us - well, they prepare Zena's scrying room apparently, but they put out cushions for us and prepare food and restorative tea (finally, no alcohol), then leave us alone to catch up. Their kindness touches me and I have to wonder just how much they were told by our friends who arrived before we did. Do they already know what Izark and I are and don't care? Or are they just always so open and caring? It does turn out to be the latter I learn as we get seated and eating, since Izark whisper-asks Gaya, though he's nervous to even do that since we haven't openly admitted it to anyone yet, except Doros.

That sets the tone, though. Everyone, now eating, goes still and quiet and the room fills with expectation. I look at Izark. Kindly I ask, " _Do you want me to tell, or do you want to?"_

He looks at me. " _I think there are things I need to tell...but do you want to start?"_

My eyes light up. I really do. He gives his hidden grin to me and I wiggle in my seat. There's a laugh and I look up surprised. There are eyes, happy eyes, looking at me. I grin. "He says I get to start. Are you ready for story time?" Now there are grins, though our newest friends, Niana, Glocia, and Alef are more looking curious. Agol holds up a hand and sends Banadam and Alef to stand guard on the door. They take their plates with them. I don't think it's needed here, but I won't complain.

"Once upon a time," I begin, "there was a school-girl in another world that was suddenly dragged from her world to a world that only existed in the stuff of dreams and story books. When she arrived, she woke to find herself on a bed of soft golden moss under the largest tree she had ever seen. The world was still and had no one in it she knew. Frightened, she called for her mother and father, but instead of finding the way home, or the ones she loved, she had called a flower monster. Just as it was about to eat her, a man rescued her and killed the monster. Terrified, she ran to the man and held him as if holding on to life itself, her panic overwhelming her for some time. The man, a complete stranger, was extremely patient and waited for her to calm down, his warmth and presence being enough to bring her to a sense of calm...and shame at being so forward with a kind stranger. Of course, her noise and the dead monster drew other monsters, so he had to continue to rescue her until they came out of the sea of trees by a secret way."

I stop and smile. "This is the true beginning of how Izark and I met. I'm from another world and I did not come by my own free will and choice, but was claimed by the world of light and brought here to teach Izark how to find the world of light. We've been seeking it ever since I came. We're nearly done with our search. Here, in Ennamarna, we will learn the last thing we have to learn. Our search led us through many places and, somehow, all of you became caught up in our story. Some of you we've brought together who were separated," I look at Duke Jeida and his family and guards. "Some of you we've helped and you have helped us." I look at Doros, Barago, Agol, Gaya, and Zena. "We're grateful that you've welcomed us again kindly. Our trials have been as great as your help and aid have been. Izark and I were captured by the Source of All Evil, but Doros helped us escape. We know we'll have to face it again, and the man who is its hands on this world - Rachef."

Agol reacts very badly and Izark looks at him. I smile at Agol to reassure him. "When we escaped the Source of All Evil, Izark transformed for the first, and so far only time into his form of light. Because he wasn't prepared for the lesson and he had been so badly wounded, he can't remember how it happened. We've been searching for that understanding since then. We are near to understanding it. We've come from rescuing Doctor Clairgeeta, the foremost authority on the legends of the world of light, from the fate of death. He's taught us what we need to know to continue our search and he sent us here, to read the writings of this place." I pause again, then say very soberly, "It is now a race against time. Rachef and his weapon, a man who he's been training to be as strong as Izark and who hates him, are surely near to finding us again. We've learned that when light and hope are given to us, it is either in reward for the good we do for others, or it's because we're being given the encouragement we need to walk through another difficult time of sorrow and pain. The final fight with the Source of All Evil will be very difficult. If we can survive it," I look at Izark, "we will fight all the evil in this world with light until it's beaten back again." He nods and turns to look at everyone.

"I've been taught my whole life the same prophecy that everyone else has. Only when Noriko looked at me with innocent and clear eyes and told me that I was good and kind and could never be evil had the thought ever entered into me that I might not have to be what I feared most to become. I went to the sea of trees to destroy the Awakening. I couldn't do it. How could I kill an innocent girl who knew nothing of this world, the prophecy, and only had the desire to return to her home? She didn't come to destroy me, or this world. The longer she was with me, the more I realized that she had come to save, but I was still confused. Zena's words helped me to have even more hope," he nods his gratitude to her.

"But it was the recognition that I was more than the Sky Demon of legend as I was nearing both death and being taken and used by the Source of All Evil in his buried castle, just before Noriko rescued me, that made me have the courage to really fight for myself and all that _I_ wanted to do and be. Hearing Doctor Clairgeeta's words lifted me even further and now I walk the path to find the being of light that I really am. I am still often doubtful and afraid, but Noriko's constant strength and surety is my anchor and my beacon. Her purpose, as the Awakening, has been to awaken me to my goodness and to the world of light, not to bring me to darkness and destruction. I am grateful...and I love her. A demon of destruction cannot love. I am not the Sky Demon of destruction of the prophecy of darkness." He looks at me. "When Rachef and Keimos come again, they will not have their way. Noriko will open the door to the world of light and the light will sweep away their darkness." Izark looks at everyone again. "Please help me protect Noriko until we can find the door so we can win."

The room is silent for a moment, then Agol bows his head. "Noriko has already seen it, though I don't know how. I was sent by Rachef to find the Sky Demon and the Awakening at the beginning at the sea of trees with his soldiers, and with Keimos. I didn't know until just now how evil they were, though Keimos has always taken delight in killing - violently. I know how relentless he has likely been in hunting you, Izark, and in his delight to be even stronger until he can some day best you. He is a frightening man. Geena has always been afraid of Rachef as well. When Keimos was retrieved wounded by Rachef, he told Rachef he'd fought with you near Calco. I was sent, with Geena, to find out more about you. There I heard the story of the two of you and the capture of the bandits at nearly the expense of your lives. I first began to have my doubts then."

He looks up and smiles at me. "When you landed in my lap, I thought I was helping a simple girl."

"You were," I say quietly with a smile.

"And when you told me your name at Gaya's house I couldn't believe that one of the two people I had been looking for suddenly had appeared - literally landing in my lap and bringing me to her home. All I could see was the same simple girl I'd saved. Only your special connection to Izark and the fact you could see Irktule made you remotely different. It was Izark's relationship with you that made you different. His need to have you near, and your calm patience with him. He was...is...so strong, it was difficult to understand why he needed you, a simple and weak girl, by his side all the time."

Agol takes a breath and runs his hand through his hair. "When he transformed in Selina Guzena it was shocking, but when I thought about it, I realized that only love would have made him do that. When they told me it had been after the woman said you'd been taken to your death, I understood that perfectly. I would have defended my wife to the death from her death if I could have, even if I had to announce to the world that I was a monster." He looks sadly at his daughter, taking her hand in his and she looks at him with a smile to comfort him. He smiles back at her, though she can't see it. "When I realized this about Izark," he looks back up at Izark, "I couldn't believe the prophecy any longer. I had already decided I wouldn't return to Reinka to tell Rachef what I discovered. I agree that a monster of destruction cannot love. I will support you. Noriko is worth protecting." I blush as nods go around the room. I have done nothing to deserve their kind regard.

"Izark," Zena says thoughtfully, "I've been watching you, though I didn't know it was you." She turns and points to a black mirror on a low table nearby. "This mirror has been in the possession of the Ennemarnians for many, many generations. Mayor Mardwoog says it has always been black. The day you discovered the light inside you, there were flecks of light in it for the first time in his understanding. Since then, I've been watching that light becoming stronger and stronger, more and more cohesive." She rises. "Mayor Mardwoog has also told me about the Legend of Light that Doctor Clairgeeta has likely told you, that there will be a great force of good that will arise to fight a great force of evil that will enter the world. That with the help of companions and love, that force of light will overcome the evil and restore peace to the world." Izark and I both blink, not having heard this legend before. She walks to a bookshelf carved into the rock wall of the room.

Hunting through the books she finally pulls down one that is very old, very yellowed. "This book is apocryphal. It contains the legend of darkness. It tells of a man, a priest, who gained great strength and ruled behind many rulers, extending his life many generations. With his four faithful followers, he ruled with terror and darkness upon the whole face of the land." She looks up at us. "Finally, he couldn't extend his life any longer, though he'd created great moonstones to amplify his power. Over a very short amount of time, his flesh dissolved and his body decayed and died. But his evil spirit remained, buried with his castle when the power released by his death caused volcanoes to erupt under and near it."

"...If the Source of All Evil brought you to him in a buried castle, then that is this evil man's spirit. I suspect he is desirous of walking the earth again and once again living as he did before. Perhaps he wants you to take your power, strength, and body and make them his own. He has found a man who is like him, Rachef, to begin his works, to again be someone he can stand behind and rule the world with an iron fist of darkness. You are not like him. You are not evil. ...Do you understand? This is the time of the prophecy of light. He is the evil that has come, and you are the force of good that will stand to prevent him and bring peace to the world again. I have no doubt that the world of light will open its door for you eventually. Noriko, as the Awakening will lead you to that door."

Izark and I are astonished. Gaya says, "Izark, you have always looked towards the light. I have never doubted that. You cannot be the Sky Demon of darkness." Many of our friends are in agreement with her - Banadam, Barago, the brothers, the girls, Doros.

"For Izark to withstand the power of the Source of Evil...perhaps it didn't believe that anyone could resist the temptation of such power as is contained in the Sky Demon. But Izark did, and has," Duke Jeida says in his careful, thoughtful voice. Agol nods his agreement.

Glocia stands, her usual intensity rising to the surface. "I - I also believe it. We've traveled with you, and you've helped us so much, in ways I cannot repay. I can say you are not what people are afraid of at all. Of that I am sure."

Niana nods her head enthusiastically. "Yup! You couldn't be evil." Alef nods his head as well.

One of the things Doctor Clairgeeta had told us on the journey was, "Though they are shapeless and invisible, men's feelings have great power." At this moment, when what Izark needs most to believe in himself is the feelings and words of others who believe as I do, I think I might understand his words. I feel Izark's heart healing, opening, and his fears and doubts diminishing. He looks around at everyone, then bows his head in humility that so many would judge him as righteous rather than evil. Tears drip from my eyes, tears of gratitude - for our friends and companions, and for the world of light that has given him this gift.


	26. Chapter 26 In Chains

**CHAPTER 26 I Find Myself in Chains**

It is the next morning and we've finally had restful sleep again - well except me. I am hopefully optimistic, though I know there's still work to be done. Our friends start the day by taking us to the city council meeting, held in one of the many rooms hewn out of the tall stone wall that surrounds the central fields, saying they go every day as guests. Izark and I stand in the back near our friends. As everyone is getting settled, a messenger runs into the room, stopping in front of the mayor, who is sitting in the main seat in front of everyone. "Mayor Mardwoog," he says, a bit breathlessly, "the messengers of the army of Donya have just come to the gate and issued an ultimatum. The army will be arriving tomorrow. If we surrender, we are to have the gates open to let them in when they arrive. If the gates are not open, they will consider it a refusal to comply and they will attack the city."

The council chamber goes very still, then explodes into complaints against the army and the government of Donya, but interestingly, there are no words of surrender, no pleas to the Mayor to reconsider his position. A debate ensues as to how it will be best to defend the city and the innocent children, women and elderly, and their honored guests, with whom they seem to be including Izark and I. For all that the citizens could be killed or injured, they will not bow to the corrupt officials in their government. They are indeed strong willed. Voices of the guests of the city and council from near Izark and I are now also adding their comments to the proceedings.

Koriki, the firecracker of the brothers, is saying that he will stand with those who will fight to protect the city. Rontarna's voice calls for negotiations or clandestine solutions. Even the older men, of whom there are three others besides Duke Jeida that are here as refugees from the political storm, add in calm advice and words of wisdom. It seems they have also adopted this city as their own. I reach for Izark's hand, thoughts and ideas forming in my head. Together, we reach a mutual moment and move to walk up to stand in front of the mayor. I know Izark wouldn't do this in public by himself, but I believe that in order to protect him and have the best result, the council should be used for the purpose it was created for.

"Mayor Mardwoog," I keep my voice calm and soft. The room falls silent, even our friends a bit amazed that again I would be the one to speak out. I dropped Izark's hand as soon as we were in place, since I know he would otherwise be embarrassed, and we both need to be seen in positions of strength. He stands next to me and we are the Fairy Queen and Fairy King together in that room. "We have not come here innocently." The room goes a bit electric. Perhaps not the best word choice. "We were informed that the army was coming and came quickly to arrive before them. Please hear our words and let your words and the words of your council direct us." Mayor Mardwoog gives us permission to have the floor.

I turn to the council, Izark silently with me, trusting me in this. He's learned that when I'm like this, it's to protect him, and my words have so far been words he can trust and that have helped him. With gratitude to him I'm careful with my words, now that they'll be publicly spoken. "If possible, we would help the citizens of Ennemarna do away with this threat without injury to anyone in the city, or even property damage. We would even see the army sent away without injury to them as well, if at all possible." People are looking at me with complete disbelief. I smile a little. "It is possible. You have the legends of light here in this place. Tell me, what do those legends say that can be of use in your defense?" I sat up most of the night reading. I know some of the ones I want them to say, but they must say them, and there are surely more that I haven't read or aren't written down.

An older man says, "The city of Ennemarna is said to be a city blessed and protected - a holy place protected by the divine. Many of the people of Donya believe this, or have believed it in the past. It's because of it being the City of Light."

I look at him. "Are there specific things that have been written or passed down of how or in what way it was protected before?"

His brow furrows, and many others are considering my question. Answers begin to be said from around the council. "A demon will rise up from the sands and devour the people." "The spirits of the dead will whisper death in the ears of those who turn from the path of light and attack the city." "The warriors of the mist will come with great spears and defend the city for the people of the city so they don't have to defend themselves." "Great sandstorms and confusion will come upon the armies that come against the city of Ennemarna, so that they can't even find the city, but are lost in the desert to wander until they die of thirst." "A shield of light will protect the city so that their enemies can't enter it, but are repelled by truth and determination." "If the citizens of the city stand firm in their conviction for truth and light, then they can't be overcome." "A gentle heart and a love of service to all will bear the fruits of peace." At this last I look at the speaker, then at Gaya.

After a few more suggestions I hold up my hand. "That's sufficient for now. Thank you." I pause, then bow to the council. "Thank you also, for your gentle hearts and service towards us since we came yesterday. If you will allow us, we will bring to you the fruits of peace." I look at Izark. "Is that sufficient for you to work with?" The room is in stunned silence, not quite comprehending what I've just asked Izark. I know he can do whirlwinds of confusion and create chaos, and probably whisperings of spirits. I'm not sure about the demon, unless it's him. The same with the shield of light, but if the army doesn't even get this far, that part may not be needed.

" _Use the legends to create fear...like on the ship."_ I nod.

Izark turns to Mayor Mardwoog. "I've been gifted with special powers. I can use the legends against the army, to cause them to fear coming against the city. Let me go to them and see if I can make them leave the desert and return home. At dawn, I'll make them believe those legends have come true because they chose to come against Ennemarna. Perhaps they will run in fear and you won't have to fight them. Even if I can only chase off a portion of them, it will be that many less that the city will have to face." We both know that the council will not believe he can chase away the entire army as a single man, even with special powers, but we also don't want the whole of them to know what he is.

The mayor looks at us, an interesting look in his eye. He knows I'm a seeker of light, but he can't tell anything else. "You're a wandering swordsman?" he asks Izark.

"Yes," Izark says calmly.

"What price would you ask from the city to defend it by yourself against an army. Surely such a feat would be even more expensive than a city could afford, I would think." I'm surprised it was turned so quickly into a business transaction, but I hold my peace. Izark is a consummate negotiator, after all. It's his job.

He smiles slightly. "I understand that it's difficult to believe that I can do what I've said, but I can. I'm not here to extort, but to help. My first request is that the city keep Noriko safe while I'm gone. She is my beloved and her protection is the most important thing to me." The mayor raises an eyebrow and there are murmurs in the crowd. I squash any external reaction from me, most particularly the blush that threatens. "We've come to you with nothing. I would second ask that the city provide three sets of clothing for each of us, or if that's not possible, Noriko is an excellent seamstress and enough cloth and thread for her to make our clothing would be a sufficient substitute. Two bags for us to carry them in, one for each of us. When we leave, one water bottle each and food sufficient for us to reach our next destination." He looks at me and smiles. "Noriko also writes, but her notebooks, pens, and ink were stolen from us nearly two months ago and we haven't been able to replace them. If a few could be spared, we would be grateful." He looks back at the mayor. "Please continue to feed and house us without charge until we leave, though we won't overstay and become ungrateful and undesirable guests. This is the payment I require of the city to defend it from the army."

The mayor is staring at Izark in disbelief. "That's all?"

Izark tips his head. "That's what I require to even go out and attempt the job." There are noises that say they expect him to charge a lot more if he can actually make good on his promise. He calmly addresses that issue. "If I can make the entire army leave the field, then I'll take as my payment however much gold from their coffers that I can carry from what they leave behind. If they don't leave any gold behind, then I require twenty percent of whatever gain you earn from the sale of the provisions, supplies, and materials they leave behind. If I can only chase away a few, and the enemy will still attack, then I'll take instead five percent of what you can sell of their camp, or ten percent of the gold that is found in it."

"You assume that we'll win either way," comes a complaint.

I turn to the council and quietly say, "He will. Is this not the City of Light?" They are silent.

Mayor Mardwoog narrows his eyes at Izark. "That's still not a burden on the city. You'll take it from the enemy." Izark nods. "Ask for more," the mayor demands, "or I won't believe you can perform it." Izark raises an eyebrow.

I put my hand on his arm lightly and he nods. "Mayor Mardwoog, we have brought with us a man who has been kind and faithful to us, but we can't continue to take him with us. He needs a safe place of protection to live. Please, as part of the payment, allow Doros to become a citizen of Ennemarna and give him a place to live and a place where he can comfortably raise his chimos. He can tell you better than we what kind of a place that would be. He can earn his keep working with the animals of the city. I know of no better person to work with animals than him."

Izark nods. "I agree with Noriko. That would be an acceptable addition to the payment."

Now there are murmurs of astonishment in the council and the mayor is looking very confused. "Why won't you ask for the wealth that you could ask for?"

I look at Izark and smile. He smiles with his eyes back at me. "Is not the happiness of your friends and the peace of the land wealth? What need do I have of more than I can reasonably take with me and sufficient to provide for my wife and myself as we travel? We have goals that the gold from the army would help with, but to greedily demand more than that from the citizens of Ennemarna is to take from them what could be used to build the city up."

Calmly I add, "Aren't we trying to tear down those who are corrupt and use wealth and greed to build themselves up and subjugate the people around them? Why should we emulate them?"

There is a barked laugh from behind us. It has been a long time since I've heard Barago's laugh, but it's very distinctive. "Give it up, Mayor. No one wins against Noriko. ...Or Izark for that matter. If that's all they want, give it to them and say 'yes'. You won't find a better deal anywhere."

The mayor looks over to that part of the room, where we walked from to get here. We turn and look as well. The whole group is smiling or nodding in agreement. "Izark will make good on his promise," Duke Jeida says. "I will stake my reputation on it, if you need it." The council turns to look at us again in surprise. Izark is just rising from a brief bow to the Grand Duke.

"...Very well," Mayor Mardwoog says. "We'll protect Norkio from the time you leave until the time you return, give Doros a place in the city to live with his animals, and collect the other things you have requested, as well as let you stay with no charge - though we would have given you that anyway, since you're our guests. As to the rest, we'll see how your battle with them in the morning goes. I don't have a problem with your requirements."

Izark nods briefly and says, "Thank you." He takes my hand, puts it into his elbow and walks me back to our friends, continuing to be the Fairy King.

I float next to him calmly until we're back with the others. I look up into Duke Jeida's eyes. "Thank you." I turn to Barago and smile at him. "And thank you, also. I was afraid that was going to go on for another half-hour."

Barago waves his hand. "I don't have that kind of patience."

I tip my head. "I know. I figured I could count on you." He laughs and laughs, his barking ringing through the room. I put up with it patiently. It really is good to see him smile.

"Noriko," Glocia calls me over and I go to stand next to her. "I know what you said last night, but...you really are a princess aren't you, even over there?"

I shake my head. "Not there. Only here, and only because of Izark." I can tell she doesn't quite get it. I can only smile.

Niana pats me on the head. "Of course you're a princess. Everyone can tell."

"Yes, Niana," I say obediently.

Glocia looks at me in surprise, then turns away and laughs quietly into her hand. When she recovers, she leans over to me and whispers, "You really know Mother now, don't you?" I nod wisely, then wink at Glocia. Leaning back I whisper, "When Izark gets his gold and lets me have some, lets go shopping all day with Rottenina and Anita, okay? He forgot to ask for a brush...again."

Glocia giggles. "Sounds good to me." I'm glad she'll loosen up enough to girl-shop with me. She'll make a great Prime-Minister some day.

I'm sleeping in the same room as all the girls - Gaya, Zena, Anita, and Rottenina- since Izark left in the middle of the night and he wanted me safe. I've woken up early, but then, I went to bed early since I didn't get sleep the night before for all the reading I was doing. I spent the afternoon reading, too. There are many fascinating books in Zena's little library...but it takes me a bit to translate it. This is my first time to really get my hands on books of this world and I don't have my dictionary with me. It's so frustrating. Anita and Rottenina helped me yesterday afternoon, so I got further than I did the night before. A lot of the older books have archaic words in them and Zena has to step in to tell us younger folks what the characters mean, or define certain words. I would read now, to keep myself distracted, but I don't want to light a candle and wake the others up.

I hear a scrabbling near my bed and suddenly the two younger chimos are up on my bed and running up to me. My first reaction would be to jump and shove them off - pets, and in particular rodents - do not belong on human beds, but these two I did get to see when cute and little and they have no fear of me. Since shoulders is where we train them to sit, that's where they're heading, one on each shoulder of mine. I'm wrapped up in my blanket. The nights in the desert are as cold as the books say and the warmth of the sun isn't here yet. I can see there is the beginnings of light, though, through the one covered window in this room. I wonder if I can see Izark, and watch him, without the chimos on my shoulder taking me to him. I carefully try. It wouldn't be good to suddenly be next to him in the middle of the soldiers of the army.

The sand is being whipped up and swirling around. Izark is running lightly through it, whispering in the ears of the soldiers and they are in a panic. I watch carefully, lightly. When the hearts of the men are sufficiently terrified, Izark allows the wind to die down just a bit, then uses a complicated mixture of his powers to make it look like a monster is rising from the sand. He's gotten really good. I wouldn't have thought it possible. The men start to run - away from the monster, away from Ennamarna. Some take courage, so Izark begins to set off the explosives they brought with them, to make it seem like the monster is attacking them. That sends pretty much the rest of them running for home. There's a large exodus of men on foot and on whatever horses they can grab. A few out front took the time to get wagons together and they are packed with other men. He's done a good job of making them so afraid they are leaving everything behind.

As he carefully looks over the camp to see if there are any stragglers, the others in the room with me begin to stir. I curl up in the bed as if still sleeping. The chimos curl up with me, and I hold them to me, trying very hard to find comfort with them and _not_ want to be with Izark. It's hard now the soldiers have gone. We've been separated by distance longer than we have been for quite some time. It shouldn't matter. I can feel him around me, his warmth, but...physical arms are still something else. Ah, I've wanted him too much. He looks at me and smiles. " _Good morning, Noriko."_

 _"Good morning, Izark. I see you've been successful. Congratulations."_

 _"You look like you're still sleeping?"_

 _"I'm disguising that I'm watching you."_

 _"Oh, I see."_ He looks around the army encampment. " _It looks like they've all gone. I'm going to wait just a little longer to make sure they don't come back, and hunt for the treasury. I should be back in about a half-hour. Just before I come I'll set off the last of all the explosives to make sure they stay scared off, and to make sure there isn't any left to attack Ennamarna with if they do come back. I've already destroyed the towers and catapults."_ We continue to chat - well, keep each other company anyway - while he walks the camp.

When he's satisfied with his take for his work, and that they won't be coming back soon, he sets off the explosives and heads back to Ennamarna. I give him one last "kiss", then withdraw. It will be good to see him at the breakfast table. The others in the room are dressing and getting ready. I'm thinking of getting ready myself when I slip back into sleep instead.

Where am I? I was in bed, just talked to Izark. Now I am laying on the floor. Well, on a rug, but on the floor. No blanket, no chimos. I rise unsteadily to my hands and knees. I'm in a mostly bare room. There's a small table with a basket on it and a box, set under a window. The room is dusty and cobwebs adorn the edges of the room, but not the corners. In the corners are crystals set in rings. That's odd. It feels like a kitchen from the pioneer houses I've seen in my American History book. Not as small as the one-room houses, though. There's a door that leads out into a hall, so more like the small two-story houses with two living spaces downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs. Oddly enough this room or house is made of wood. I wouldn't think there would be enough wood for a house in the desert.

 _"Izark?"_ My heart freezes and I drop through the layers. There is no sense of where Izark is at all. There is no answer to my call and I can't see him no matter how much I try. There is no warmth or presence of him, and I can't feel his fear, nor do I think my rising fear is getting out to him. I begin to tremble. I call louder, putting more strength and power behind it, wondering if I've been taken a continent away again. " _Izark! Izark, I've been taken away!"_ It doesn't even echo. It's as if it's being absorbed by soundproofing. I look at the crystals again. They've been put newly into this room. I can tell by the lighter color of the wood that was pulled up by the rings being put into the walls. If I can get out of the room... I move to rise and run for the door and I'm pulled up sharply, and painfully as I fall to my hands and knees again, by a restraint around my ankle. I look back. There is a locked metal ring around my ankle and a chain from that to a sturdy ring set firmly into the brick wall of the fireplace behind me.

As my brain begins to comprehend, and my memory kicks in of my nightmare, I hear soft footsteps behind me. The fear from the dream of the evil approaching from behind me explodes in my belly. "I see you're awake, Miss Awakening." With the speed of my fear and my fight or flight training, my back is against the fireplace and I'm staring at the person who walked in. My heart stops, then beats harder than it has ever beat before. I'm frozen in place and a wail is building up in my chest that I try to hold down. I haven't felt like this since I arrived in this world. I look for any escape one more time, but chained and with him between me and the door...I grab the cuff and look for any way to get it to open...take it off. Rachef chuckles. My vision narrows as my fear wants to make me pass out. I force myself to breathe and return oxygen to my brain.

"They told me you could see Izark's near demise before, and you knew where to find him. That isn't going to happen this time." My eyes flick to the corner. "Hmm...so you already know? The crystals are moonstones. In the corners of the room, they separate it from the rest of the world. He can't find you, and you can't warn him." _So...it is just the room. If I can get out..._ I work at the cuff, but my brain is going other places. The pin in the fireplace is actually the weak link. If he's going to keep me alive like last time, and leaves me alone, I'll be able to get out. It helps to have a plan. I don't want to wail any more. That doesn't make it less frightening to have him standing over me.

"The chimos were an unexpected prize. Thank you for bringing them with you." He's polite for an evil man. Like Zant, except not flamboyant. I pause, then call the chimos to me. They don't come. I swallow. Doros told me they'll come for those with strong desires and strong personalities. If someone with a stronger will is present, the strongest will and personality will trump. I quickly give up and don't let Rachef know I can call them. Maybe he'll leave them in the room, too. Now I'm very glad I relented and let them stay in the bed with me.

"Lord Rachef," the voice is scolding, angry, and sullen, and my head swings quickly to look at the doorway, "I thought you were going to kill the Awakening immediately. I gave you my power to find her so you could bring her here to kill her." It's Tazasheena, looking almost ugly with the angry scowl on her face...except she looks like she's trying not to cry, too. I stare at her, trying to understand that expression. "It took me a long time to find this place for you. Playing with little girls is not why you asked me to find it. If you can't kill her, I'd be happy to do it for you." I gasp just a little. She would do it, too, she already doesn't like me, but...was that a touch of jealousy in her voice? I look between her - gorgeous - and Rachef - cold and beautiful. Does Tazasheena want Rachef? I'm sure of it, down in the depths of my womanhood. How long as Rachef rejected Tazasheena? How can she still be trying? Can't she see he only loves himself, and not even that?

"Tazasheena," Rachef's voice is smooth but hard and cold, "take the chimos and leave."

Tazasheena stands shocked, then turns red. "I won't do that, Lord Rachef. My divining has shown me that if you leave Noriko alive that your plans will come to naught. You _must_ kill her without delay. Let me do it for you." She has moved closer to him, desperate for him to hear her voice. In one quick, smooth motion, with no change of expression, Rachef slaps Tazasheena hard enough across the cheek to make her fall down with a small screech of surprise and pain. He has turned his back to me for the blow but I can tell he doesn't even want to grace her with a look. "You forget your place. Liwate and Tickowa!" Two men nearly immediately look around the door frame - not good. There are guards on the door. "Take Tazasheena and the chimos. Put them in a room in another building." I glance at Tazasheena. She is tearing up and I can tell her heart is broken. What little it had been holding to is gone. I think she picked the wrong guy, though they are certainly a pair as far as evil goes, but I still feel just a little compassion for her. Everyone wants to be loved, really.

It's just Rachef and I, and a closed door. My fear rises again as he turns to me, his face calm as if there were no emotions going on inside, though I know there was anger in that slap. He doesn't ever let anyone know what's really going on inside. The kind to look completely in control of every situation. Most likely he is and quickly makes it so if he thinks he isn't. I can probably expect to be punished until I'm in his control as well. I'm shivering inside now. What will he do to Izark if I break under this person? I can't let it happen.

"Eeek!" It escapes because he was so sudden. He is right in front of me, crouched down to look me in the face. My hands flew to my mouth in reaction as well, and I'm breathing hard in fear. This is almost worse than having the flower monster staring me down...except this monster can communicate...and is very beautiful this close up. If I'm not careful my own weaknesses coupled with my desire to live will be my undoing, not his punishments. "Miss Awakening, what is your special power?"

I blink. "Ah...what? S-special power?" I shake my head and take a deeper breath, trying to regain access to my brain.

"That man acquired tremendous power as soon as you appeared. He wasn't able to move at all before you came. What did you do for him?" I take another breath as Rachef puts his chin in his hand in a contemplative pose. He is really wanting to hear me give an answer. Will it help my cause to talk a long time and give any rescuers more time to find me? He doesn't seem the completely patient sort, but he is definitely intelligent.

"Well, you did have him released from the restraints just before then. It wasn't like he could move, pinned to the root. And...I did jump without thinking again. That makes him instinctively react to rescue me."

Rachef looks at me with eyes that say he doesn't believe me, he's frustrated I won't answer the question directly, and I'm rather stupid for jumping off into space without thinking about it. I find his eyes captivating. They are as expressive as Izarks, though his face is more still and private than Izark's. He looks off into space...into his memories. "I've always felt something was missing in my life. I've pushed my way to the top hoping to find out what it is that I lack." _He wants to talk? Is he willing to because I'm going to die, or because I'm something different, something special with the label "Awakening"?_ "I've removed whoever stood in my way - my mother, my step-father, and government officials. I eliminated anyone who made me unhappy." _Ah, does that count me? Is that a veiled threat?_ I swallow. I think I'll treat it as one. Wait, I'm confused. "But no matter how powerful I became, I couldn't rid myself of this empty feeling. I need to possess everything in the world so I can attain a sense of fulfillment. That's why I want to benefit from your special power. Why don't you become mine...so you can give me the same power you gave him?" His hand is reaching for my head. I duck my head away from his hand, clenching my eyes closed. I don't want him to touch me intimately. I'm not his.

The touch doesn't come. I peek out carefully. He's frozen. It's like he's another Banadam...only evil...thinking in his head I'm his without asking or considering me. I suppose I shouldn't expect him to. I take a deep breath, more mental than real, then cautiously reach up and take the hand that is still frozen in the air in mine and lower it to be between us. It's a cool hand, the soft of a man who doesn't work hard with his hands. I look just as cautiously into his eyes, trying to keep my fear hidden as much as possible, trying to keep my face calm. I'm also trying to reach past my fear to the calmness of the world of light inside me. Rachef's eyes have gone from stunned to a mixture of revulsion he is being touched and incomprehension or confusion. There's distrust as well. Whatever happened in his past, he doesn't trust others. I may not be able to reach him.

"Mister Rachef, will you hear me? You are frightening for me to talk to. Please, let me breathe just a minute. I'll try to answer your questions." He's my captor, but it's worth asking. He takes his hand back and sits back a little, resting his arm across his knee. The look on his face is one of twisted humor almost. He'll hear me, for now. I sit cross legged, close my eyes and take one clearing breath, deep enough to try to get proper oxygen to my brain and heart to settle them and get the blood flowing. I _have_ to be the teacher - put that armor on so I can talk to him. "Mister Rachef, your reasoning has not been sound." His eyes flare slightly, but he waits. "If you have a hole of need in your heart and the path you are on cannot and has not yet filled it, how can continuing to walk it provide what you are looking for?" His eyes start to go angry. I hold up a hand. "Let's take a less personal example so you can look at it unemotionally, if you will?" I wait until he gives me a little nod.

I desperately hunt for one. It isn't a pre-prepared lecture. "If you've found a new creature, something you want to keep alive, but you don't know what it eats, how do you learn how to keep it alive? We will assume it can't go and forage on it's own. You have to provide the food for it."

He looks a little impatient, but I wait for him to answer the question. I want his brain engaged in this. "I give it something to eat."

I nod. "Okay. What would you start with, vegetable or meat?"

He blinks, surprised I would want him to be so specific. He frowns slightly. "Vegetable. Most things eat plants."

"Good," I praise him and am pleased when he reacts positively to simple praise. "You've used logical reasoning to make an informed choice, rather than a random one. Most creatures do eat plants. So you feed it grass. It doesn't move to eat it. You're intelligent. You'll try other plants until something gets it's interest, am I correct?" He nods.

"Let's assume there are several options in the cage with it now, and you're called away. You leave, hoping it wasn't hungry just then. You come back later, and one thing is missing. You clean up all the others and remove them from the cage and then just give it that one thing to eat. It's hopefully close enough." He nods. "A week later, you come and look at it closely, and it's thinner, moving around less, looking unhappy or unhealthy. You give it more of what you think it's been eating. Over time, it doesn't matter how much of that food you are giving it, it just isn't thriving. Is it right to continue to assume that's the correct food, or should the original assumption be questioned?"

I wait, watching his face. "At the very least other options should be tried," he answers, "if one can care enough to keep it alive." Well the first half was a good sign.

"Have you tried any other options yet, Mister Rachef? Or have you only tried to fill the hole by taking and taking and taking more and more and more? Are you feeding yourself grass when you need meat? That's what it looks like to me, Mister Rachef, like you are trying to become full on that which doesn't feed a man's heart, wholeheartedly believing that it's the only way." I lean back from the look in his eyes, but I'm sad. He rises and turns away from me sharply. "Can't you care enough to keep yourself alive, to even experiment on if there are other ways to find whatever it is you're missing?" I plead with him gently. He makes a sharp movement, though he doesn't look at me. I flinch slightly.

"What is your special power, Miss Awakening?" he is dangerous in his voice, demanding an answer now.

"You've just heard it, Mister Rachef. Logical reasoning and the desire to understand things. Experimentation and study until a thing is known. The desire to help others understand with me."

He turns back to me with a surprised look on his face. I look back at him soberly. He shakes his head. "It has to be more."

I shake my head back at him. "No. It really isn't. Izark has taken my words and at least listened to them. When he believes me, he finds strength inside himself to move closer to his own goals. If you want what I give to him, then take what I've just given you and increase your own strength."

 _Ouuuch!_ He's grabbed me by the hairs on the back of my neck, pulled me half-way up, to my knees, and is staring with fury into my eyes, which I can barely open due to the pain. "The sophistry of the scholar is not power," he hisses at me.

I sob in, taking a breath for air, then carefully say though gritted teeth, "In my world we have a saying: 'knowledge is power'." He shakes me. I open my eyes again and look deeply into his, waiting until I have some portion of his brain paying attention to me. "I come from one of the most intelligent nations of my world, and my world is far more advanced than this one - all because of knowledge, reason, experimentation, and study. If you don't want what I have to give you, let me go. I have nothing else to give."

Rachef glares at me a moment longer, then throws me to the floor. "I will not let you go." My heart drops with the declaration, though I really didn't expect him to, I suppose...just was hopeful. "I was going to kill you, but I've given you a chance to live. I'll give you anything if you'll obey me. Give me your special power." He waits for me to answer.

What answer can I give? I don't move, but I do answer, "I've already obeyed. Do what you will with it."

The blow doesn't come but his anger is palatable. When it's under control again, he says, "I'll give you time to think about it." He turns to leave. In a dangerously smooth voice he says, his hand on the door handle, "Be sure you think about it." He is gone.

How can I obey any differently? How can I give him something I don't have? If he can't trust me, then I'm dead. The tears flow. " _Izark...,"_ my heart moans and begs for him, " _Izark, please...come save me."_ My tears run down my face and I can't prevent the sobs.

I am just returning to rational thought, and thinking of working on the pin in the fireplace when there's sudden movement in the center of the room. I'm staring in amazement at Tazasheena, a bandage on her cheek from the blow Rachef gave her. In her hands are both chimos that came with me. The tears are still running down my cheeks, though my sobs are calming. I don't really care. "You look a mess," she says to me. _Yeah, you too, sister._ "Do you want to escape from here?" She's the temptress. What does she want? "The chimos will take you out, but then I'll tell Rachef you've escaped and he will call you back. His control on the chimos is powerful. You can't get far enough on your own. When he has you back, he will kill you for escaping. You'd have to go all the way to Ennemarna for him to not reach you. That will kill you, you know, but if you love your man that much, you can call the chimos and go to him. Dead either way works by me."

I'm surprised at her complete lack of logic, the same as Rachef's. How is she going to survive telling Rachef she brought them to me? But with Rachef out of the room, maybe I can call the chimos. Maybe his hold over them is cut off because of the moonstones. If I can get from here to Izark, Izark can protect me...and Irktule and the spirits might have just enough power left to keep me alive, though we used up an awful lot two days ago. The balance is slim, but just weighted on the side of escape. I open up my full desire to be next to Izark and hold out my hands. The chimos are in my hands and I'm gone, the room disappearing. I hold my desire to be next to Izark tightly in my mind, thinking of nothing else, and suddenly he's in front of me. I can't help but smile. " _Izark_." And then I'm passing out. I can't breathe. I struggle to take in air.

"Noriko! Noriko!" Izark's voice is painfully frantic.

I'm in his arms and I'm so relieved. "I-zar-k," I struggle to let him know I can hear him, but the world is fading it's so hard to breathe. I send a small sending of love and sorrow and compassion to him, and then I know nothing.


	27. Chapter 27 In the World of Light

**CHAPTER 27 I Find Myself in the World of Light**

I'm aware, so I'm alive. I still can't breathe well, but it's a little better. I hunt for Izark and immediately feel his warmth. I relax and just swim in that, letting it comfort and warm me, until I'm aware enough that the fear begins to return. I don't want it to, so I go lightly looking for Izark. If I can see him... Compassion and my sorrow return. He is standing facing a wall of the city of Ennemarna and silent tears are dripping down his face. His grief is very evident. He is hiding because he can't keep it off his face. It looks like Agol tried to comfort him and was rebuffed. I rub a gentle hand of thanks on Agol's head then float to stand next to Izark. His grief is such I can't touch him. I just send him my calming love and warmth, the same as he gives to me all the time. " _Izark,"_ I try to call to him, but it's too faint. He does react somewhat, though. His grief turns to anger, anger against those who hurt me. That won't do at all. He can't give in to anger. I flee to myself again.

"Ah, Noriko! ...No, don't get up!" There are hands pushing me back down, though I really don't have the strength to rise. I was just trying to get to Izark where I belong.

He moves very quickly to be next to me. That at least interrupted his anger. That's good. "Izark." Oh, that hurts.

His hand is on my forehead. "Don't talk if it hurts, Noriko," he says and his voice is still tinged with pain, sorrow, and grief, though he is trying to be soothing.

 _"Izark...I'm so sorry,"_ I'm crying, though my body doesn't have much energy for it. It's my heart that is crying more. _'"'m sorry I got stolen away again. I'm sorry it took so long to come back. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you and that they locked me away in a room you couldn't find me in."_

"Noriko! Noriko!" he is desperate. "Please, stop!" The room goes still. They've only heard his side. He touches my shoulder. " _Does it hurt?"_

 _"No."_

He carefully picks me up and holds me to him. "Noriko, it isn't your fault. Please, don't apologize." The tears are in his voice again.

 _"But, Izark -"_

 _"NO!"_ He takes a moment to calm down when I am quiet for him. " _I was worried. I was afraid, but I was able to maintain enough control. I didn't even ruin my clothes this time."_ I want to giggle and tell him I'm proud of him at the same time.

We are both so emotionally not able to cope at the moment, the emotional link between us as confusing as ever when the emotions are strong. I have to calm me down, forgive myself. That takes time, but when he recognizes that's what I'm trying to do, he sends the emotions to go with his words - his forgiveness. Then my tears flow from my lonely, lost, frightened, injured heart into his and he cries my tears for me while holding me close. He recovers before I do and is able to send back comfort to me. When that becomes tinged with his own sorrow that he couldn't keep me safe, I allow our mutual sorrow to mix briefly, then am finally able to send back my own forgiveness to him. " _It's not your fault. They surprised us again."_ I keep the forgiveness going until he believes it and recovers.

His anger surfaces, then, and I put pressure back on it. " _Don't Izark. Don't let anger overwhelm you. I can't save you from that if you became angry when I'm already with you. I'm here. I'm sure there is something you can do, and anger does bring power, but please, don't let it be what leads you to act. Choose to act rationally, for good reason, then use it's power to accomplish that good."_ Izark backs up figuratively in surprise, considers his anger, then slowly releases it. I know that it's waiting to be used. He hasn't gotten rid of it. I won't make him.

We sit quietly for a bit longer. When it seems our emotions are mostly stabilized, he brushes his hand against my forehead again. "What did they do, Noriko? Who was it?"

He's said it out loud to include the others in the room. " _Rachef and Tazasheena."_

"Rachef and Tazasheena, hum? I guess that isn't surprising." There are dark and worried mutterings in the room.

 _"Rachef wanted to talk to me, but he was supposed to kill me right away. Tazasheena told him that if he didn't that his plans were sure to fail."_

"Rachef wanted to talk instead of kill you? That's surprising."

 _"He wanted to know what my special power was and wanted me to give it to him, instead of giving it to you."_

"What special power of yours did he want you to give him? Being a water fountain or lecturing?"

I give Izark a small smile. " _I gave him lecturing. He didn't want it. He would have killed me when he came back but Tazasheena wanted me dead first so she, illogically, brought me the chimos. I escaped. She was expecting me to die coming back to you, but even the hope that Irktule and the spirits might have gained a little strength was enough to tip the balance. Rachef only left long enough for me to decide that I would give him my special power. He wouldn't believe me, even though I'd told the truth. What more could I have told him? It was more likely death if I stayed than if I escaped."_ I pause. That took more energy than I would have liked.

"So it was death either way," he says softly. "I'm glad that you had the chimos with you, that Tazasheena was illogical, and that Irktule's spirits had enough in them to keep you alive." I agree. Others in the room do as well.

 _"They are still there. They won't give up this time, now that they know where we are again."_

"No, that's true. If they knew where to steal you from, they won't leave us alone until we're in hiding again." That causes all kinds of consternation in the room.

 _"Izark, there are ominous clouds gathering over the ruins and evil is rising in that area."_ It's Irktule.

Izark's answer is terse with tension and his lingering anger. "Rachef." I can't repress a small shudder. " _What do you need, Noriko?"_

 _"Kiss."_ I can feel his blush. He carefully sets me back on the bed and stands, then leans over and kisses me. It's easier for him to do it with his back to the room.

"I love you, Noriko," he says softly to me.

 _"Thank you, Izark. I love you, too."_

"Doros, I'd like to borrow your chimos," Izark says.

After a moment, Doros runs out of the room. He comes back in and says, "I - I'm sorry Izark. For some reason they can't. May-maybe the source of evil is trying to take them. All I can do is hold them to keep them."

"Tch!" Izark's irritation masks fear.

"She can't stay here, if the source of evil knows she's here, and is coming," Agol protests. He understands Izark's fear.

"But she can't be moved in her weakened state," Gaya argues. "Not only is she too fragile, this is the desert. There is no way she can travel on the desert."

I want to say something, but I'm having troubles working up the energy to say it, and I'm not sure I'll be heard anyway. Weakly, I do finally manage to get out the first part, "Izark..., I'll be fine. Just do ...what you need ...to do." I think it was misunderstood. Izark is looking at me like he didn't want to hear those words.

"Fine? You'll be fine?" It's Barago, sounding angry. Then he's frustrated, voicing everyone's thoughts and desires, "What shall we do? What _can_ we do?"

"Let us help you. We'll protect Noriko." The room goes still in shock and all heads turn to the newcomer to the room. I sigh in relief to myself I won't have to say it now. He's kind to offer first, though. "Let us join in your battle against the evil," Mayor Mardwoog requests.

"What?" Agol asks.

The Mayor looks around the room, then at Izark. "Your other friends told me. You are the Sky Demon and she is the Awakening, and you've been fighting against the source of evil. How alone you must have felt to be fighting this battle without anyone else." He pauses, then adds, "We'll help you. This city has defenses against the darkness and evil. It's the only place that does. The old schematics of where to place the moonstones to use the energies of the people of the city are still in my possession, as are the moonstones. With enough volunteers to go out and set them around the outside of the city, we can protect Noriko and those inside the city from the powers, though we may still have to do battle. We also have moonstones we can set in the room to protect her more directly. If she is separated from being seen or found, using the moonstones, then she will be even safer."

I nod slightly. "Yes. That's what happened before, ...when they stole me. Moonstones in the corners." Izark turns to look at me. "You wouldn't hear me again. We would be separated. But Tazasheena couldn't see either. Only chimos can get through. Rachef...doesn't have any. Ennemarna is ... only safe place. The world of light...we are here on purpose." I'm losing my strength, but Izark is finally understanding. The world of light has given us the gift of the only safe place on the planet being where the final confrontation will take place. I learned that in my readings the day before, remembering the other things the council had said - that this place is shielded by the power of the people's belief in living good, kind, gentle lives full of light.

Izark looks at me in surprise. "You knew? How did you know?"

I smile at him. "Read it. Yesterday. Understood it today."

Izark leans down and kisses my forehead. "And the door?" he whispers.

I look into his eyes. "When you're ready. I'll rest and gather my strength until then." Just for me, his eyes go sapphire. The thrill goes through me and I moan. " _Not fair. I don't have the energy for that."_ I soak it up, though, all the desire, all the yearning, all the love I have for Izark, until my eyes answer with light, more than he's seen before. He is transfixed. I wrap it around him, the warmth of the light, it's peace and strength. He calmly watches it, feels it, accepts it until he is calm and centered in it as well, the same as he would be with his own strength and power. We sit together in that still, strong center, my eyes looking into his sapphire ones, until he nods. Slowly we separate. I know where the door is now, but I'll wait to open it - wait for him to say it's time.

Things get busy. Izark wants to take the battle to Rachef. We don't know what Rachef will send, and Izark, like with the Donya army, would rather whatever it is stayed as far from the city, and me, as possible. As soon as he knows the preparations on the city are begun, he takes Irktule and leaves the city. Rachef already knows I'm here, so Irktule doesn't have to split his shield. He'll only be able to go so far though. Like at the ruins, he won't be able to get close to the source of evil. That's okay by Izark. He just wants to get close enough to be somewhat of a surprise to them.

While I'm waiting for the room to get its moonstones, I'm resting and lightly watching Izark. This time I really can't go with him, but this time, it's okay. When I open the door to the world of light, my understanding is that we'll be together more fully than we are now in thought, sight, and emotion. That's next anyway if the pattern holds true. There is little I can do while I wait. Enemies come to surround the city and my guardians - Gaya, Barago, and Banadam - decide to move me into an inner room to be safe. I thank them quietly. Keimos challenges Izark, then encloses them in a barrier I can't see through. It's interesting that Keimos found a skill like that, but now I have to return to myself anyway. The moonstones in my new room are up also.

I spend my time thinking about the lessons I've learned since early in this world. That we are all interconnected. That the small acts of one seem insignificant, but when added to the small efforts of others, they build until they become something much larger than one would originally think. Izark's kindness to me, the simple act of saving my life, has led to this time. He now has the strength to face such a terrible evil. When he and I met, he didn't. Buried maybe, but now it's mature, controlled strength. When he saved me, I was frozen, petrified. But I trusted him with simple faith. Since then my trust and faith in him has become rock solid. I can support him with strength that is the same level as the strength he carries. All because of one little act at the beginning from each of us that had added to it the many small acts of others along the way.

The Doctor in Calco and the clothing merchant and the innkeeper's wife. The river that cooled me to keep me alive. Gaya, Duke Jeida, Banadam, Rontarna, Koriki, Agol, Geena, Barago, Irktule and his tree. Then Zena's simple thoughts she'd taken years to confirm, but only had to say once to us, Rottenina, Anita, the lady who rented us her house so I could recover. Even the field of flowers. The mayor and her daughter and son-in-law in the city of the Flower Festival, the rainbow. Doros and the chimos, the spirits of the white mist woods, the villagers and the farmer, his wife and son, the grain and other foods they grew that gave us sustenance and life while we were there. Alef, Glocia, and Niana. Doctor Clairgeeta, his theory and kindness, and the Grey Birds. Everyone helping us in small ways, each thing building, strengthening us, lifting us until we have come here to Ennemarna where the Mayor and all the citizens are now supporting us in the final moment of Izark going to face the Source of All Evil and those who support it.

That makes me think of those people. Izark and I. ...our support stands, like the trunk of a tall tree. These our friends who surround me to protect me are like the roots of the tree I entered this world under. They support me, and they support Izark so that we can do the small, hard things that need to be done today. But Rachef... He said he "removed anyone who stood in his way". He even removed Tazasheena, who would have supported him even to killing me to help his cause. In doing that he made it so she turned on him, ending up supporting Izark and I against him. I can't imagine he has anyone supporting him. There is the Source of All Evil, his other seer, and Izark's nemesis Keimos, who will be removed as a support when Izark is done with the current battle. From my two interactions with Rachef, I can't imagine him trusting anyone else, if he even trusts them.

Rachef may be strong, he may feel powerful, but it's an illusion, an emptiness that he can even feel, acknowledged to me this morning. It's so sad. I offered him the vision of true strength and support and he spurned it, ran away from it, was willing to kill it. He's not willing to save himself from starvation, and it's all he has left. He has asked for it and Izark will bring it to him. The evil cannot be allowed to continue. It is hollow, destructive, and the people who understand and have good hearts in this world don't want it. The World of Light has called to me, has taught Izark, and all the thoughts of the good people and places and things of this world have done it, so that the evil can be beaten back, so that the light can shine brightly again. All the hearts who wish for this support us. All the hearts who follow evil tear each other down until nothing can be left standing.

I feel the wind of the power of the light swirling around me again. The sense of all things, in their small strengths and desires that becomes one big, calm ocean of strength and force of light. As I watch, the door opens and I am swept with the feeling and power through the nexus into the World of Light. It's the place all things are connected. There is thought here, emotion, desire, memories. There are worlds and universes, flowers and stars. Birds and creeping things, ocean mammals and soft baby chimos. Even my parents and brother and grandfather are connected to this place. I can feel they are well and living life the best they can, also giving their small parts to the whole to strengthen the light, and I'm glad. Here is also life. I feel that power of life filling my physical body, healing it, giving not just my spirit and my understanding strength, but my body also. I wait calmly until I am whole and one within myself, within the World of Light. Then I turn to look at Izark.

He is no longer in the barrier made by Keimos, but he isn't done with that battle yet. I'll wait. I look at the city of Ennemarna. There's a created enemy surrounding the city. No one appears hurt. There's a thing Izark can do to help here if I'm in place to help when he's ready. Without upsetting my balance, I return to my body and sit up. "Take me up to the top of the wall. Izark and I will defend the city." My friends are staring at me and I smile kindly, then swing my legs off the bed. Banadam quickly comes to take my hand. It's helpful to be led. I don't want to return to the physical realm just yet.

"Noriko," Gaya says cautiously, "Have you found the door to the World of Light? You are very bright."

I smile at her, and look into her eyes and see and feel and _know_ her, all while loving her.

"Yes, Gaya. I'm in the World of Light. Izark is almost done fighting Keimos, then I'll open the door for him. Help my body, which is healed. I need to be at the top of the wall when Izark's ready. I'll return when I'm done helping him defeat the source of evil in your world." I say it that way because all worlds I can feel have evil in them. All people are given to choose evil or good. In this way they learn - learn to love, have compassion, empathy. Learn to rely on each other so that they can build each other up - so that they can participate in something greater, be part of the greater Light that connects us all.

My attention is divided between walking to my place in Ennamarna and the battle Izark is fighting. In the end, Keimos can only find joy in Izark recognizing him as a worthy opponent, and then fade away into nothing. I'm glad Izark was able to give him peace and contentment in his death. That is a fate and gift most who choose evil don't get. We arrive at the top of the city wall and I kneel down and return fully to the World of Light. Izark has collapsed to his knees as well, but that works for me. I walk up to the door that opens into his heart and mind. " _Izark."_ I call to him - a whisper in the World of Light and it echos up into his heart.

" _Noriko?"_ his heart calls back. I put out my hand and open the door at his nexus, and speak again, and this time it's clear to him.

 _"Izark. Come here. The World of Light is here."_ I can feel him turning inward, seeking for me, dropping through the layers we were taught, that are now so familiar - thought, sight and understanding, emotion, to come to the nexus. I hold out my hands as he can now see me. " _Izark."_ He steps through the door and is in the World of Light with me. " _Can you feel it? That the World of Light is where all are connected? Everything is here, all in one. This gentle strength, this energy of light, it is in all things. The river that cooled me, the beautiful field of flowers you showed me, the chimos, Doros and our friends, even you and me. It is within us and within all things."_

I am holding him, his individual energy and strength, but it is also part of the all, as I am. He stands, coming to understand this place the same as I did, then I feel his own relief, love, and calmness and he wraps his arms around me, and it feels warm, close, never ending, like when I could feel it after we began to feel each other's emotions. " _Noriko."_ Here, I can tell we could merge if we wanted to, and for a brief moment we do, but it isn't necessary to right at the moment, and there are things we need to do. It's more as if it's a "hello" kiss.

 _"Come with me and rid the city of it's attackers. It won't take long and then they'll be able to not be afraid. Then I'll go with you."_ He lets me lead him back to my body.

I give him permission to enter it with me, a phenomenon we find interesting. Each physical body is keyed to the spirit in it and that spirit has to grant permission for other things to enter it - spirit, energy, power. He is respectful and only rides with me as I make my body rise and hold my hand out, palm up. He merges his hand and arm with mine and we look out at the monsters of sand, that are only artifacts of power. He uses his power, and his understanding of how to use that power and energy - a thing I haven't learned, nor a gift of mine - to destroy the monsters that surround the city. I walk the perimeter of the city wall until all of the monsters have been destroyed.

I return to a kneeling position and we return together to the World of Light. " _Thank you, Izark,"_ I say. He gives me a Light kiss and then leads me back to his body. " _You're injured, Izark."_

 _"Yes, but the life in the World of Light has been healing me. It won't be too much longer."_ I nod. I understand it since it happened to me. This is the source of his fast healing generally. There isn't a need here for me to merge with him. I will just accompany him, by his side as always, my rightful, necessary place. On the other hand, he will be both fully in the physical world and in the World of Light at the same time. That is is gift, his fifth stage, the stage of the wings of light. I stand as his anchor in the World of Light, like the anchor I've been all this time. He returns to his body and I stand in the doorway, keeping it open, the love and peace and strength of the world of light swirling around me and up into all the layers of him that are so familiar that I can't help but smile. It makes him smile back down at me and he is suddenly in me and around me with his own power and it takes my breath away. It's the power of a protector, one who genuinely cares for others and understands the responsibility that comes with that power and role. I lift my face to it and to him, feeling what he feels daily and constantly. I'm glad that he's now comfortable with it, no longer afraid of it.

He lands in front of me again, looking at me with his arms folded. He is fully himself, fully powerful. I open my eyes again and smile at him, fully anchored, fully peaceful, just as strong. He shakes his head at me. " _Noriko-who-is-not-afraid,"_ he names me.

 _"Izark-who-is-always-kind,"_ I name him back.

He frowns slightly. " _Can I be kind when I'm angry?_ '"

I am compassion. It surprises him. I hold out my hand, palm up. He puts his hand on it, palm down. I show him the memory of my time with Rachef, his words of emptiness, his expressions in his eyes, my argument/lecture and Rachef's reaction...and all along, my own reactions, including my sorrow and compassion in the end. " _His walk through life has been hard, Izark. Now that we are in the World of Light, when we see him, we will understand and know him. There will only be compassion. You can't let it stop you from doing what is necessary. He has chosen starvation, the World of Light has begged for release from this evil that stands behind him. The consequence must come. That in itself is compassion as well, for both the original priest of eons ago who still suffers under the ruins, and for Rachef. Anger is a strength, a warning, but it should never be wielded as the sword. Compassion and love are the arm and the sword for the World of Light. Empathy the source. You will understand it."_

Izark puts his trust in me until he can see it, then merges with me in this doorway and for a time I'm lost in him at the edge of the World of Light. But because he is himself as well, where I am only spirit, he can release me and we can separate again until he's once again standing before me, our love for each other now another level stronger, the bonds made tighter, our understanding of each other deeper. " _I love you, Izark."_

 _"I love you, Noriko. ...It's time to go."_ I nod. He rises up to face the world and I follow, outside his core rather than up through it. He hasn't given me permission, and I don't need to.

His body has been shining with the light of the World of Light, the same as mine, and the shadows that the source of evil throws at it dissolve away, unable to exist in that light. He rises and a great blast of energy, like a wind, is thrown at him and he uses his energy barrier to protect himself, sliding back a number of feet. It seems the darkness of the source of evil can't tell, can't see the light. I'm not worried for him, but I ask anyway. " _Are you alright, Izark?"_

 _"Yes. Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes."_

His wings appear and extend - his wings of light. The power that swirls around him is enormous. As large as the power in the World of Light, yet he carries it like he carries the wings - as if born to it. He rises and the dark spirits of the four who served the priest come after him. They aren't solid, but are malevolent spirit. He uses his fists, but it's the light within him that cleanses them and releases them from the world, the fourth one released with an energy ball filled with light sent its way. Then he is falling, falling into the darkness of the link between this place near Ennemarna and the buried palace on the Eastern Continent. He crosses the barrier - it can't withstand his light either - and is bodily now very far. I stay close by him, also crossing that distance, though in the World of Light distance nearly has no meaning.

" _DON'T! Don't come here! Don't destroy my dreams!"_ With the desperate cry comes a strong energy blast that tries to keep Izark from entering the space of the ruins. Izark at first protects himself, but oddly, it's the energy of emotion, not of power - at least, not the kind of power Izark wields. He pauses briefly to understand this, then with a gentle flap of his wings, enters through it. It's Rachef's mind, his emotions and we are hearing them and feeling them, like I had Gaya's earlier. Whatever control Rachef might have had before on his emotions, that is gone now, and we can feel that he is already alone. Even his seer, Gorya, is gone dead of his own hubris and carelessness. There is only Rachef, and the priest - the source of evil. The priest...he is no support for Rachef.

All of Rachef's memories - of his mother rejecting him as a child (Izark's memories resonate), of Rachef killing her by pushing her down the stairs, being taken in by a kind man, then betraying him, his destruction of everyone who could have turned him to the light if he had stopped and tried to understand and his repeated rejection of the light, even my last gesture, the last opportunity given to him by the World of Light. We see it all. And all through it is his insistence that only more and more and more of the things that do not satisfy will be an acceptable substitute. I sigh sadly to myself as Izark lands on the top of a giant moonstone.

There are many moonstones here, the majority of them massive, two to three stories tall, though there are all sizes here. " _I have to destroy them all,"_ Izark tells me quietly. " _The source of evil survives because of these. They tie him to the world, and amplify his evil."_ Because we are in the World of Light, we can hear the stones and the surroundings. _Incessant desire. Gnawing need. Restless discontent._ The place is full of obsession, obsession for those things that cannot fulfill.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Rachef is screaming, his face full of impotent rage and desperation as he looks at Izark, now present to him. "Get out of my sight!" The power of his emotions, and the energy of this place give the priest sufficient power to attack Izark, but Izark's shield of light melts the attack before it can reach him, the same as before, even though this one is more powerful than the earlier ones were.

Rachef takes in a sobbing breath and he tries to reason with Izark, as the memory of his mother's rejection surfaces again. "Don't destroy this place...please," he pleads. Then with more urgency he says, "It took me a long time to find this. If I can conquer this world and shape it according to my own design, I will be freed from these feelings. Despite all my success, I have never found peace. Not until I found this."

 _"This is peace?"_ Izark asks, but Rachef doesn't hear.

 _"Oh, Rachef, if only you could have heard my words, even just enough to experiment on them. That isn't right. How I wish you could turn your feet back."_ These are my words to him, but these he also can't hear. He is not where he can hear or see the World of Light, he has walked so far away from it.

When Izark doesn't respond to Rachef, he returns to panic. "My sanctuary! ...You cannot destroy my dreams!" Izark looks away from him, and his compassion is almost too much. I send him the small reminder that to let him go is also compassion. Izarks sighs in his heart, and lets the pain go. It is Rachef's pain. It's time to release him from it, even if we carry sorrow that it has come to this as the only way to do it. He will not on his own turn his feet back.

Izark turns his back to Rachef, then uses a blast of power to destroy all the moonstones in front of him, the full width of this wide cavern. We can tell it's circular, like a wheel. Izark's wings spread again and he lifts from the top of the moonstone he was on and begins to fly around the wheel, the moonstones crumbling into dust and shards in front of him as he goes. Behind us, we hear Rachef's desolate scream, "NOOO!" as he stumbles through the standing moonstones to see the destruction Izark is leaving in his wake. His soul's pain is heavy and we choose to block it out. We can't carry it for him. It's more power to the priest, however, and one more time that evil spirit tries to attack Izark, and once again it has no ability to. As Izark uses his power to destroy the moonstones, he is also using the power of the light to cleanse the lingering spirits of this place so that they also might be free of this prison.

I take Izark's hand as Rachef's wails ring through the emptying room. Even with blocking it, it still hurts me. " _He doesn't understand that it's this place that is preventing him from finding true contentment. He believes the lie that this is where it is. The path he's chosen in his life in an endless road to hell. The further he travels on this road the worse his hunger becomes. There is no end to it the direction he's going."_

Izark nods, " _Unfortunately, he's already become a part of this place. When the moonstones lose their power, he will have to die. So..."_ It's a thing I hadn't seen, but now that Izark points it out, I see it is so. Like the priest's spirit could linger here, caught in the moonstones, Rachef has already also become caught in them, his desires, will, and energies tied up in them.

 _"So?"_ I ask as we come around the final bend and Rachef is before us again.

Izark looks at him like he is looking at a brother, and in many respects they are, though Izark chose the path of light and Rachef the path of darkness. He begins to head towards Rachef as the last of the moonstones crumble beneath him. " _So, before he dies, I want to show him the World of Light."_ Izark snatches up Rachef in his arms in a hug and lifts him up above the sands of moonstone. Rachef's body is already beginning to separate from his spirit, the loss of the moonstones taking the life from it. I wrap my arms around him from the other side of Izark to anchor his spirit with us just long enough. Izark tells him, " _Rachef, this is the World of Light. Look at it so you'll remember. Open your eyes to the world of light."_ Izark's warmth, my warmth, the love and peace of the World of Light swirl around the three of us, seeking Rachef's heart, trying to fill the hole that he has for so long starved. " _Find out what you really are. You were always loved."_ Together we say it again, wanting him to believe it, because for at least the two of us, and the World of Light, it's true. " _You were always loved!"_

With a quiet rustle, the last of Rachef's body disappears into ash and smoke. Above us the entrance to this place begins to close, there no longer being any energy or anchor for it to remain open. As Izark uses a powerful stroke of his wings to fly through the closing energy gap and back to the ruins near Ennamarna, he says quietly, " _I did all I could do for you, Rachef."_ We watch the opening close. " _The rest is up to you. You must try to get back on your feet and crawl out to the World of Light."_ We hope that he will, but not many do. Those who walk so far from it rarely try to turn and come back to it, even though it will always welcome them, and gladly. If anywhere in his heart he considered my words to him before he died, there might be hope for him. I can only hold on to that hope for now.

Izark looks at me. "You can go back now. I'll be there shortly, but since my body is here, it has to get there. Let the others know you and I are okay and we've defeated the source of evil."

I look at him. " _You could fly."_

He smiles at me. "I will, but only until I see the city. I don't think we need to let them see the full power, even now. There is still evil in the world and much work to be done. It will be easier to do it if we still look like ordinary people."

 _"With extraordinary powers,"_ I tease him. He allows for that. For just a moment I yearn for Doctor Clairgeeta and turn that way. He is wondering about us, standing in the library. I am lost for a moment, looking at him. He looks up, then at me. He smiles at me and I smile back. He bows and I feel Izark bow next to me. " _Thank you, Doctor Clairgeeta,"_ I say and I know the emotion also has been conveyed to him of my deep gratitude.

 _"No. Thank you. Both of you."_ We feel like we've just been thanked by the World of Light itself. We bow again and let the vision go.

I smile at Izark. " _I'll see you, then."_ He nods. I fall back down past all of his layers towards the door at his nexus, lightly trailing my hand along the edge of his core. He shivers lightly and teasingly scolds me. I tell him it's payback for sapphire eyes that morning. He laughs his silent laugh and I feel him bunch his wings and push off into the sky. Then I'm in the World of Light. I pause just one moment longer, giving long-distance hugs and kisses to my family, then I walk the step back to my body, and with one more, I enter it. Slowly I pull the energies and power of the World of Light into me, like I did in the wagon the first time, until they are pooled in my heart and filling just my body, then I settle them and release them with joy into the world around me where they will increase life in this little place for a time.

I open my eyes and smile. "Oh! Noriko's back!" I turn and smile at Gaya. Zena's come up to the top of the wall and the Mayor is also with us. I stand and run to Gaya and we give each other tight hugs that last until we are both full. I pull away and she holds my shoulders, looking earnestly at me. "Are you okay? Did Izark win? The clouds went away."

"Yes, Aunt Gaya. I'm fine and Izark is, too, though he did get a few wounds early. The World of Light has healed both of us, and the source of evil is gone. So are Rachef and Keimos. Light can overcome the dark again now, though it will take the efforts of those who want it to."

She pats both of my shoulders at the same time. "That's good. That's good. Wonderful." I laugh at her, she's so happy. I'm glad.

I can feel Izark coming. I want to jump down and run to him, but this time, I don't. I'm about five stories up on desert rock. That wouldn't be prudent at all. "Izark's coming!" I call out. "Come on!" I pull on Gaya and race them down the stairs, running straight for him, leaving them behind. I can hear Barago's barking laugh behind me and it adds to my joy. Izark catches me up in his strong, warm arms and we hug and kiss for a very long time...until the rest of our friends join us. It's nice to finally be free of fear.


	28. Chapter 28 In Transition

**CHAPTER 28 I Find Myself in Transition**

"I do miss them," I say to Gaya, "but I know they're doing well. This is where I've been brought and have good things to do. Besides, since I met you you've been willing to be family for me. Thank you."

Gaya pats my knee. We're in the catacombs under the wall of Ennamarna where the water runs, doing laundry. Farther up the underground river that splits into rivulets and streams as it goes under rock walls and around stalagmites are the baths. The water there steams as it comes up out of the ground. Here, it's not quite so much a steam bath, which is good. I get dizzy if I sit in the moist heat too long, though I love being clean whenever I want again. "Well, I'm sure it's still sad to not get to talk to them."

I wave it off, not wanting to talk about it. "Every child leaves their parents eventually. It was a bit sudden, but I'm okay."

I go back to my scrubbing, then realize Izark is near...and worriedly gnawing on a thought that has caused doubt to rise in him. I sigh. It's pretty obvious from those clues and the conversation I was just having with Gaya what's going on. "I'll be back," I say quietly to Gaya, and head for him. The seers of the world can see us now, I think, since we've walked in the World of Light and defeated the source of evil. They are saying that "the Sky Demon chose the World of Light" all over this world...or at least this part of it that it affects. That has given good people courage and evil people worry - which is good. Donya itself, because the City of Light repelled the government army and because of the good news about the Sky Demon, has already become a hotbed of civil war and the government has been toppled. The former prime minister, Minister Nash, had been hiding here in Ennamarna. He returned to the capital city two days ago and Zena says the people of Donya have welcomed him back and he's likely to be reinstated as Prime Minister within a month. Everyone is happy to see the first steps of progress towards the light being restored, and the other leaders who are here, including Duke Jeida, are beginning to put together their plans to return also. That's made Izark think hard about what is next in his own life. Ah, he's gotten himself depressed.

I round the corner, "No! No, Izark!" I could have just mind talked, but this is one of those things that needs face-to-face time.

I've surprised him, because he was thinking too hard and not paying attention to me coming. "Ah! Noriko! What...?"

"Stop worrying about sending me back. I know you can. I know they're there and that's one of your gifts. We'll go when we retire...or something. It's a gift you _could_ send me, and that's enough. All the worlds are big enough that when one goes travelling to another side of it, then gets married and settles down, one doesn't return. Stop worrying on your own. I'm not leaving!" I turn from him a half turn and put my hand to my mouth and put a little bit of tears in my voice, "Unless...unless you really _don't_ want me." I turn my head away and sniff. "I thought...I thought you loved me."

His panic goes through the roof. "No, Noriko...I do. I do love you. It's just - you miss them and there's going to be more of what we've already - " He cuts off as I send him anger. He's frozen it's such an unusual emotion to him from me, though he should know by now I _do_ get angry on occasion.

This time I face him with the real emotion on my face. "I _know_ that Izark. I've been walking beside you nearly two years. I know what you are - a travelling warrior. I have been trying my hardest for that whole time to be someone who stands beside you in that position. I've never asked you to be anything else. I'm not a delicate flower - not any more - and you wouldn't survive without me next to you anyway, even if you _have_ finally made peace with yourself. Our relationship has evolved again, but it hasn't _de_ volved _. I'm not a stay-at-home wife._ " I'm angered, and hurt, to tears. I take a deep breath. Quietly and firmly I say, "Fix it, Izark," and walk away. I'll return to the laundry when I've calmed down.

...Timidly, I hear, " _Noriko?"_

I take a mental breath. " _Yes?"_

 _"...I'm sorry."_

 _"...Thank you."_

 _"...What do you want?"_ At least he's figured out where he went wrong.

 _"If you really don't want to drag me around after you, send me home. But it isn't what I want. I love you. I'd rather have a real wedding while we're here with friends, then continue to travel with you, adventuring and helping this world fill with light and peace again, then go study with Doctor Clairgeeta, then open a university, or at least be a top person at one. But that's just dreaming."_ I've gotten depressed, of course. Can't fight and come off it without that follow-up. Izark comes around the corner into the little alcove I've hidden myself in. I pretend I don't notice, just trace my finger through the dirt some more. I'm sitting with my knees pulled up and my other arm wrapped around them, my cheek on my knee, balled up around the pain in my belly and sorrow in my heart.

He slips his arms under mine, sitting behind me and pulling me close. My pain is too much for him and he's trying to comfort me physically since I've been ignoring his attempts to do it emotionally. Sometimes a girl just wants to wallow in all her emotions. They're hers, after all. It gets hard to be calm _all_ the time. Plus, it isn't real. If he's going to have a wife, he needs to understand reality. I need help in reality. I'm not a stone, just an anchor. The physical touch does it and I can't hold back the tears any more, nor ignore his calm, quiet love and emotional apology any longer. I cry out the pain of the loneliness for both my family and him. His thought of sending me away really was a rejection to me, and when that comes out, he turns me towards him and holds me to his heart. "I really am sorry, Noriko," he says forlornly. Since I can feel it, I nod. It still has to be cried out, though, and eventually it is.

Then I'm back to depression. He's not sure how to deal with that. Since I'm teaching him at the same time as I'm being overly emotional, I try to figure out what he needs to do to help that one. That's hard to do and keep the emotion around since my logical mind kicks in with all the reasons why the depression is pointless, but there's a final knot that won't let go and I don't know what to do about that. "Noriko, you have wonderful dreams. I think it would be great if you could teach. I'd been thinking that once the countries on this content are moving forward again, it would be good to go over and help the Eastern Continent as well. Doctor Clairgeeta is a good man. He would be good for his country, too."

That does it. The knot unties and blows away. "Thanks, Izark," I say. We sit for a minute, waiting to see if I've got any more wild emotions that are going to rear up and stare at us in the face. I decide that I'm still feeling insecure, but it's because he hasn't said one way or the other if I'm staying. I go looking at his emotions. He's worried about me, relieved we've worked out the worst of my painful emotions. Those are normal and expected, but they aren't what I'm looking for. I dive just a little deeper to skim the surface of the lake we respect. I'm feeling like a genie, arms and legs crossed, floating just above the water, looking down into it. I touch the surface and ask and small ripples go out from my touch. Izark sighs, seems like he's going to speak, then relaxes and lets the emotions that have been driving his thoughts come up and look at me, like carp looking to see if they're going to be fed

He's worried for my safety, worried he'll be busy and miss something that gets through to hurt me. I send back the feeling I have when I'm holding onto the back of his jacket and I'm watching his back. I pull up a memory of us doing just that and send it with. A bit of my worry that he might not trust me enough because I'm not good enough slips through, too. He considers the package, then kisses the top of my head and sends back calm strength as that emotion fish slips back into the depths.

The next one to look at is the fear he has of me being angry with him. I grin. "You've lived through this one. They're all the same. I snap inside, growl and snap outside - having my say, then go cool off, followed by remorse, regret, and depression if it was bad. You've handled it well. I don't think that's a problem, really. And any husband should have just enough of a healthy sense of self-preservation, I should think." He gives a silent laugh, and that fish tremors as if with a shiver of fear. I sigh. "I'll try to remember to have a sense of relationship preservation at the same time, though."

He gives me a brief squeeze. "Okay." That fish looks at me just a little longer then swims away with a flick of it's tail.

There are other emotions looking at me, but he surrounds me with his power and strength, pulling me up from my focus until I'm sitting warmly in his protection. It points out my remaining feeling of insecurity, but I just sit and wait. That's the proper thing to do, after all. I can't force his decisions and don't want to. ...Until he gets confused. _Oh, he's expecting the protection to "heal" the insecurity._ I giggle a little. "What?" he asks.

"Not everything gets solved so easily...and we do really have it easy compared to everyone else. Everyone else has to guess at the emotions of their partner and can't do what we can. We've run into the same problem everyone else has."

I look up at him and he looks into my eyes. "What's that?"

"We have to use our words to communicate." I smile. He blinks. "I'm feeling insecure because you haven't told me yet what you've decided to do, what future path you're going to put me on." He get's a look of enlightenment, then...embarrassment?

I wait. He lets go of me with one arm, running his hand through his hair and resting his elbow on his raised knee to lean on his hand and look at me. "This part is harder, isn't it?"

I nod, "Usually, but it's the most effective and necessary." He looks away and nods. I'm not really as cool on the inside as the outside suddenly. I take a breath and settle back down, anchoring both of us again, since that was mostly him. I reach out and put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me again. "It's okay, Izark. I won't be angry or bite. I really do want to hear what you have to say."

He sighs, then takes a breath for courage. "Noriko, ...will you marry me?" He flushes bright red. You'd think we weren't already.

I come down off my sudden shock and smile. "Yes, Izark. Nothing would make me happier. ...Does that mean I can ask Gaya and Zena and the girls to help me plan a wedding?"

His blush gets a little deeper. "...Yes."

I throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Izark!" My happy ecstasy swirls around the both of us and he grabs me with the arm he isn't leaning on and holds me, both to try to get it to calm down and because he's feeling it himself it's so strong. "Shhh, shhhh," he finally says with a laugh in his tone. "It's nice, but it's like being drowned again."

"I'm sorry," I say, "I can't...but," I take a breath and try to get the sparks to stop dancing around at least. It takes a bit until I've got it so the extreme "happy" is inside my skin instead of everywhere around us, but it's hard to contain it. "I'll let it out with the girls who will be just as excited and happy as me. That will get it to settle down, sharing it with them. These kinds only do that, you know, settle when shared, but I know this one's too much for you."

He smiles at me and puts his hand on my head. "I'm glad you're happy." I tip my head and grin, knowing the light is shining brightly. I'm keeping it restrained to inside though.

"Ah, does that mean you're okay with me following after you instead of hiding in your cave?" I'm suddenly calm, but worried, the happy taking a back seat for now.

He blinks. "You move fast." I understand he's talking about the sudden emotional change.

"Yeah, I'm a woman?"

He looks at me, "Really?"

I nod, "Yup. Every one of us. I've been protecting you, you know, but I can't forever. You need to understand what reality is and how to deal with it."

He groans, "More lessons? It's really going to be harder?"

I laugh, "Yes, I'm afraid so." I look at him sympathetically, "But then, wouldn't life be boring?"

After a moment he sighs, "Yeah, I guess so."

I rub the top of his head, "We'll get to the end of the lessons and be an old married couple eventually, I'm sure."

He grabs my wrist, moves it to his other hand, then rubs the top of my head roughly, "Sooner!" I dive in and tickle him and am pleased that he's as ticklish as I've always thought he would be.

I'm on my back looking up at Izark who is pinning both my arms down in self-defense. The laughter is still dancing in my eyes and on my face, but I relax and relent. He sighs in relief. At some point his hair went blue. I'm not sure when. I wonder if it was with the effort to both defend himself and _not_ hurt me. That would have been a difficult combination, perhaps. My hand twitches and he's suddenly alert and suspicious again, but I'm looking only at his hair. He glances at it, then raises a surprised eyebrow. Carefully he lets my hand go and I reach up and take the lock that is hanging down in my fingers and curl it slightly around my fingers and run my fingers down the lock to its end. I tug on it gently until he lowers his head enough I can kiss the end of it. I really do like the taste of blue. I can feel the explosion coming and I repress it, wanting to just enjoy playing with his hair for a moment. He pauses, surprised I repressed it.

I watch my own hand reach up and slide the fingers into his hair, feeling the softness of it slip through and between them. Careful of any snarls that catch, I slowly slip my hand down the full length of his hair, fully feeling the sensation, repressing the shudders that threaten. "Noriko...," he says quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Yes." I don't react except to send an emotional question. "Yes, I'm okay with you coming with me. I won't hide you in a cave."

My fingers have reached the end of the locks of hair and I grab them lightly between my fingers, then turn and look into his eyes soberly, "Thank you." He looks at me, then bends down and gives me a kiss.

When he rises, his eyes are sapphire blue. I stare into them and get lost until he kisses me again. This time I don't explode. Instead, we have a sweet, calm, very passionate and pleasant half-hour together...until I finally let it out and explode at the end. It isn't as wild as the other times. It's also very sweet and pleasant. "Let's do that again," he says.

"Later," I answer. "That took a lot of energy."

"It was very nice, though."

I smile lazily as I run my fingers through his hair, still blue just for me, "Yeah." I kiss the blue, tasting it one last time before it turns black again. I'm just as happy to play with black hair, but he puts a stop to it when it turns unconsciously into braiding again.

He languidly stands and lifts me up to my feet. I'm coming back to earth when it hits me. "Oh, no!"

"What?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Laundry! I forgot!" He gives me a small smile then turns away, leading us out of my hidden alcove. "Gaya said she'd take care of it." He very firmly won't let me know any emotions, inside or out.

I sigh. "Thanks." I think I might be in trouble. He leaves me before we get to the surface, where the ladies will be hanging the wash out to dry in the sun.

"Noriko!" Anita and Rottenita run up to me. "Are you okay? Did Izark make up properly?" My eyes fly wide. They've grabbed by wrists and are dragging me to everyone else where they're waiting, sitting under the shade that the laundry on the lines provides. Glocia stood up as well, but when they were faster on their feet, she chose to wait for them to bring me to her. Gaya and Niana are looking at me carefully, and sympathetically. Now I'm really feeling like I'm in trouble.

Glocia crosses her arms and scowls. "I hope he did. I couldn't believe it, that he would want to keep such a strong woman who's stood by his side all this time locked away in a house somewhere while he goes gallivanting around the world being a hero. He can't do that to you, Noriko. It just isn't right."

"Ah," I hold up a hand, now that I have one free from Anita's grip, "he didn't say that. I did."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't say much. That means if you say it, he's been thinking it."

I shake my head, my eyes wide. What have I done? What a mess. "Wait. You all _heard_ it?"

They all look at me, then nod as one group. "The sounds from where you were echoed quite nicely down for the rest of us to hear it, dear," Zena says quietly.

I blush bright red and I can feel steam rising off my ears. " _I'm sorry, Izark,"_ I send tentatively. I get an arched eyebrow and a " _take care of it"_ kind of feeling. I send back a humble, " _yes, sir"_ answer. "Please," I beg the ladies, "I was only angry in the moment, because I was insecure. We've never thought about what comes after, at least not much." I'm getting pursed lips and scowls still. "No, really, he came and properly apologized and I did too, and we talked about it, and made up. It's okay now, really."

I can't help it, the happy wants to explode again, so I smile brightly. They pause and give me raised eyebrows and expectant looks. "He asked me to formally marry him and said we can have the wedding before we all leave here, since it may be hard to get us all together again for a while. Will all of you help me?" That does it. They are perfectly happy with that outcome and they share my happy rainbow with me until we are settled down to the serious business of planning the wedding of the Sky Demon to the Awakening.

"Colors?"

"Blue - deep sapphire blue, and white."

"Officiator?"

"Mayor Mardwoog for legality, but can Duke Jeida participate as well?" They discuss that until Niana's presented a workable, legal solution we all like. She's a great wedding coordinator. For all she's ditzy, she is a great Grand Duchess when it comes to hostessing and planning activities and keeps all the details in her head with ease, not leaving out any of the important formalities or niceties. We spend a good couple of hours where they tell me what the ceremony is like on this world and I tell them what it's like on mine, for my culture since it's the one I know. After some consideration, since I want to do things right for this world, they allow that I can ask Agol to "walk me down the aisle" and Geena to be flower girl. They aren't traditions of this world, but we can add them in without too much trouble it seems. I'm happy with that. When we've got the basics outlined, I pull Izark in. He's also been thinking about it and has things he wants added, mostly having to do with the men. I pass those thoughts along to the ladies and they take them in stride. He's pretty content with the rest of what we've put together.

 _"Come here,"_ he tells me.

I pause, " _Where are you?"_

 _"In the council chamber."_

 _"Okay. Be there in a bit. I'm on my way. ..._ Izark's called for me. Can I meet back up with you in a few?" Gaya and Niana look at each other. "

Where is he?" Gaya asks.

"The council chamber."

Zena nods and they rise, "No, we'll come with you."

Okay - that's made me nervous, "Okay?" I'm being followed by an escort of ladies. On the way, Zena picks long-stemmed flowers from the garden the city residents carefully tend so they can have happy sunshine in their days. By the time we're nearing the council chamber, she's putting a crown of flowers on my head. I duck a little as she puts it on and look at it askance. "Okay. I'd really rather know before we walk in. I don't do so well with surprises. It makes my head stop working right."

Niana pats my back and smiles her vaporous not-so-reassuring smile. "It's okay. He's just going to ask the Mayor." I take a breath. I wondered if it might be something like that, but I really needed to know ahead of time to be mentally prepared.

We ladies walk into the council chamber. It isn't meeting time so things are pretty relaxed around this time, usually. Somehow, we've fallen into a semi-formal arrangement, where Gaya and Niana are both right with me, Zena and Glocia behind them, and the girls behind them. Izark, who's been paying attention to my approach, is standing in front, just to the side of the mayor, and is looking at me. He's got Agol, Duke Jeida, and Barago with him. The other boys are arrayed behind them, and as I glance at them, I see Banadam's got a blush, and a sad look, going. Poor guy. Has he really still been fantasizing in his head this late in the game? The way is clear for me to walk up to the front. It's like I've been summoned without me getting to hear it. I do my best to stay calm as I walk up to stand in front of Izark and the Mayor. Izark's been staring at me the whole time. I look into his eyes questioningly. He looks back calmly, but just a sparkle comes through as well, and I can _feel_ the ownership of the dragon for the treasure.

He holds out his hand and I take it. He turns the both of us to face the mayor and bows slightly, I follow his lead, feeling like a combination of the blushing bride and the Fairy Queen. "Mayor Mardwoog, please accept our announcement of intention to marry. We would like to complete the wedding while we're still surrounded by friends and those who support us. May we have your permission?" _We need the mayor's permission to get married?_

Mayor Mardwoog smiles. "I'm sure the citizens of Ennemarna would be happy to host it, Izark and Noriko. Thank you for allowing us to participate in such an auspicious event. Surely all other cities will be supremely jealous that the City of Light was fortunate enough to see the Sky Dragon and Awakening joined in marriage."

 _Ooohh. That kind of permission._ I smile. "What better place than the one that has always been the location of those who love the light? We already can't repay you and Ennemarna for the service you've given to us. To ask more and have it received so kindly...thank you," I say.

Mayor Mardwoog's eyes sparkle, "We'll consider being able to host your wedding as payment enough. Have you chosen your specific requirements yet?"

I nod and turn to the ladies behind me. "Please work with Grand Duchess Niana. She'll handle the details as the coordinator, with the assistance of Gaya." I indicate the both of them. I'm about to the end of my rope, though. I'm swimming in deep waters without any flotation or knowledge of where the bottom is. I'm making it all up as I go along and hoping it's right, having been put on an empty stage with only a spotlight on me and no cue cards. The Mayor is nodding as if we're still on the same page. That's some small comfort. He asks a question, but he's looking at Niana and she steps up and answers. I stop listening for a while and just let her run with it, trying to keep my nose above water. I've already told her what I want. I'll trust her to at least include those things. I get the feeling, though, as the words float around me, that it's a much bigger deal than I was expecting. I mean, we're just a wandering swordsman and simple young woman, right?

Ah, wrong. I'm looking around at all the preparations going on in the bowl of the City of Light. Decorations from one side to the other. A stand being prepared with a whole field of seating. A large number of fire pits dug and firewood stacked up next to them. Large - I mean _large_ \- cast-iron pots suspended above the firepits. Long tables waiting to cut and prepare the food and another set to serve it from. The girls and I have been busy inside with other types of preparation for the last day and we are finally coming out for fresh air and our shopping trip. I grab Glocia's sleeve - I haven't seen her mother since we were in the council chamber, and Gaya's been just as scarce and the girls say Zena's with her. "Ah, Glocia...what - what's going on?" I'm staring around at everything.

She glances around, then shrugs. "This is pretty rustic, actually, for a princess. Even more so for the Awakening and Sky Demon. They're a little concerned you won't find it quite up to your expectations."

I stop looking around and stare at her. "What?! Who?"

Glocia waves her hand, "Mom, the city, you know."

I put my hand to my head. "Glocia, if it's just your mom, then tell her she's fine and doesn't have to work so hard. If it's the city, I probably can't stop that. I really was expecting a small ceremony in the council chamber. That would have been just fine."

Glocia and the other girls frown. "But Noriko, everyone wants to see it," Rottenina pouts. "You did say you wanted to repay the city, after all."

I raise my eyebrows at her, then shake my head. "Okay, but I wasn't quite prepared for this. I need to rearrange my expectations." I turn to Glocia. "So...according to this world's perspective of Izark and I, we're a big deal."

She nods. "Big enough that this is the wedding of the age," she answers, trying to help me set my expectations correctly.

Inside, I'm frozen. I blink. _God. It's the Princess Diana wedding all over again._ "So...you're saying that if the world knows the date and time, they'll all be looking into their scrying glasses and seer's pools and watching from all over the world."

She nods. "Of course."

 _Of course,_ I say sarcastically to myself. No we won't be paying for this wedding. The city will get so much publicity they'll be the hot vacation spot (literally and culturally) for years to come. Like forever. I blink a few more times, then take a breath. "Right." I wonder if Izark, or I, will be able to walk across that stage. Neither of us like being in any kind of limelight, not really. I guess we'll have to be Awakening and Sky Demon, Fairy Queen and Fairy King to the full hilt for this little shindig to make it through it. It's hard to breathe for a minute. I crouch down and put my head on my knees, trying to not faint.

"Eh?" the girls are surprised. Glocia puts her hand on my shoulder. "Is it that bad?"

I snort. "Only if you remember that I'm a quiet book loving scholar who just got told I have to stand in front of the entire world and not look nervous or trip over my own feet."

Glocia actually laughs. Probably the first time I've heard it. "That is actually hard to remember, Noriko. You don't act like that very often."

"I don't get to," I moan, "but it's really what I am."

She pats my back sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll do just fine," she says, trying to help.

My stomach twists into a knot. "Do we get to practice a few dozen times first?" I ask, hopeful.

Glocia blinks. "Practice?"

I push her over onto her backside and scowl at her. "Don't say you were serious just now."

She shakes her head at me. "But, Noriko, I was."

Tears threaten. "Glocia," I'm nearly begging. "I can fake it through a small council meeting, but the announcement to the Mayor was more than I could do. None of you helped me know what I was supposed to do or say and what was expected. I'm not _from_ this world. And I'm _not_ a princess in my own."

Glocia is almost in a panic. "But...Noriko, you did wonderfully!"

I shake my head angrily. "No, I turned it over to your mother and fainted, inside. I don't even know how I got out of the room." I drop my head back to my knees. "If we don't practice it, it will be the most comedic event of the era, not the most special. I won't even be able to show up." I try not to, but the tears come anyway.

Suddenly I'm in strong warm arms. I'm surprised at first, but he's sending me such waves of concern and comfort that he's actually overwhelming me for once and I turn to him and sob into his jacket. "What is it?" he asks. "What happened?"

"Ah...," Anita isn't sure what to say.

"Izark," Glocia says concerned, "it's too much. She's overwhelmed. She wasn't expecting it to be so big." I can feel him move to help her up from the ground, extending his hand and supporting her weight. He tightens his other arm around me as she explains. His concern lessens and that helps me calm a little better. "She's asked if the ceremony can at least be practiced so she knows what to expect. ...It's a reasonable request, actually, since she doesn't know."

Izark considers that, then brushes my head with his hand. "It's the fear of the unknown, then?" I nod. "Alright. I'll set it up with Niana and the mayor."

 _"How can you be so calm about it?"_ It comes across more bitter than I intended and I send an immediate apology for that after it.

He gently takes me by the "hand" and lets me peek into the emotions he's hiding behind his comfort. They're the same as mine, so the barrier goes back up pretty quickly. We'd both go the wrong direction. " _Actually, I'm glad you've pushed for the practice. I'd rather not trip over my feet either. My legs are longer so I'm more likely to do it than you."_ I beg to disagree, but I don't. He's always so graceful, but he's as nervous as I am. " _And...they expect me to know it, too, for some reason. It will be easier to say it's because you come from off-world."_

 _"Yeah, I don't mind being the reason. Even you need to uphold your reputation."_ That makes him embarrassed, but I don't let him apologize. It's only truth. " _Thanks, Izark."_

He kisses the top of my head. " _You'll make up with Glocia?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay."_ He helps me up.

I wipe my eyes and face. "I'm sorry, Glocia. Thank you."

She looks away and shrugs, uncomfortable, "Well, we should try to remember, but it's hard sometimes when you look like you've got it all under control most of the time."

I sigh. "Well..., I'll try not to pretend I'm okay when I'm not, then, so you can know sooner."

Izark shakes his head. I look down. I don't have a better answer. He shifts, then looks at Glocia. "Noriko's always been afraid, Glocia, since she got here, but has never been able to be anything but strong. It will be easier if you just assume all the time that she's afraid, then be wrong when she's not. Her world is so different...there really is no comparison. It has countryside, cities, and towns, families love each other, and nations war or have peace, but that's all that's the same. Everything else is different." He pauses, then brushes the hair back from my cheek. Softly he says, "That's the reason I thought to send you back, Noriko. This place is not home for you. It's more foreign than just moving from one country to another."

I nod, then look up at him. "That's true, but there's a thing about humans. ...They're the most adaptable species in the world and the universes. ...And the young adapt the fastest. I'll take longer than a five or six year old would to adapt to this world, but I will adapt. Each new experience teaches me, and I have you and Glocia and the others to protect me so that the experiences don't kill me. Some year, it _will_ be home. ...Of that, I have no doubt." I can't decide if my sorrow is his or mine, so I don't cave to it, just let it float. When he finally sighs and lets it go, it's mostly his. I'm still anchored in my calm determination to stay by his side.

He squeezes my hand and lets go. "Where were you ladies going?"

"Shopping!" Anita is happy for the conversation to change, and back to the fun we were looking forward to. The rest of us are glad she can reroute us back to it as well.

"Sounds like fun," he smiles at Anita. I think he thinks it's more fun to watch _me_ shop. He becomes our shadow, walking with us as we get going again and keeping an eye on me. Glocia even pulls me aside to whisper-ask if it's okay he's tagging along. I smile at her and tell her he's decided to be entertained for the afternoon instead of bored in the council room with stuffy men again...after all what healthy young male _doesn't_ want to walk around looking at pretty girls having fun when they get the chance... and I don't mind. I have just as much fun, when it's him, if she's okay with it. She shrugs and allows it, ignoring him from then. But she's likely used to being followed around by a bodyguard that she mostly forgets, anyway.

We have specific things to buy, but we quickly have to be careful what we window shop. The merchants work us over hard, me in particular, and they try to get Izark involved more than he would like. I sigh. They either want us to be their walking advertisements, or they want to gift us things because they're so glad we're going to be bringing tourism business to them, or some just genuinely want to gift us things. I quickly learn to put a kind dampening on all of them and restrain my interest until I see the thing we really need. This is a new kind of shopping and bargaining lesson. I have to carefully consider my position and influence, not just my budget. I can see how it could be easy for people in power to end up abusing all three of them, when it starts "innocently" like this.

When I think I've got it figured out, though I'm certainly going to be practicing it for a long time to come, I ask Izark if he's been watching enough now to understand it. He nods. " _It looks like it's rather difficult, actually. I would have caved more than once when you didn't."_

I put down the item I was looking at as if disinterested now that I've looked at it closer, and look at the other things in the display. " _It is. It's going to take a long time to really learn it, though it would be nice if we only have to deal with it here, not at the other cities and towns we go to later."_

 _"Even then, it would be good to learn that kind of restraint. We don't know what will happen in the future."_ I can feel his smile. " _If you become president of a university, you'll need to know it, most likely."_

 _"Hmm...maybe."_ I'm distracted by the shopping again.

The girls are aghast when I buy my wedding present for Izark with him standing there to see. I wink at them and put my finger to my lips. He doesn't know that's what it is after all, and honestly, I don't care if he does know ahead of time. We don't have many secrets from each other. It's too hard to. There's a time he wanders off to come back later. I'm pretty sure he's gone off to purchase my present, having been reminded that such a thing is expected. We respectfully 'ignore' that's what we've done.

At some point the three girls say they need to go and look for some things and will let us have more of a "date" for a while. That's the cue they're going to buy us presents. For that, it's good Izark is along. It would have been more difficult for them to ditch just me. I take him back to the jeweler's stand we passed a while ago, explaining that I want to get gifts for each of the girls and for Niana, Gaya, and Zena who are working so hard in our behalf. He agrees that would be a good idea.

I have to work up my courage to ask if we can spend lots of money on it, since I want to buy them nice jewelry they can wear to the wedding and after. He stops and gives me a smile. Brushing my hair back from my ear, he leans down and whispers in my ear just how much he took from the army of Donya. My heart was transfixed by his soft fingers, close warmth, and breath on my skin. When the number filters through all that, my mind is transfixed. "Don't move," I whisper desperately.

"Why?" he whispers back.

"I'll explode if you do. That was a very dangerous combination and I'm not holding on too well."

He silent laughs at me. "Breathe," he says, but he did it too romantically and he's set me off. He grabs me and we are gone from the market and up on the roof of a nearby stable, then over the edge into a quiet alleyway. I manage to hold on to the explosion until we get there, feeling like a bomb in Zelda that is flashing between red and black slowly until we are somewhat private, then faster and faster. He holds me tightly and I bury my head in his chest so that when the explosion comes it's at least somewhat muffled for the both of us.

"Really, Noriko," he leans down and speaks quietly in my ear, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "That was rather violent."

"I'm sorry, Izark," I say humbly. "May I recommend you not do that again? To tell a woman your value monetarily at the same time as she is feeling your other values is rather overwhelming, particularly when both are as highly rare as you are. Most particularly, don't ever do that to another woman than me. I'll have to hide you and your treasure in _my_ cave and never let you out."

He wipes his eye and looks at me teasingly, "You're finally admitting you're a dragon, too?"

"Finally?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "When did I become a dragon?"

He tips his head, "This whole time?" I look at him confused. "Remember I said I wondered what kind of creature I had taken from the sea of trees, when you were giving me my first lecture?" I nod. "I've decided it was a dragon. What little you've told me of them, it fits." I shake my head, not really getting it. He looks for another example. "Mm. Do you remember when you ran away, on the way to Calco?"

I nod, "That's when I first saw your dragon."

He nods, "But it's also when I first saw the dragon in you, I think. You said to me that I would be back, and you looked at me with eyes that said that I was yours and there was nothing I could do about it. You would keep me as yours no matter what came. When you came to brush my hair the next morning, having you braid my hair and put the bandanna on me - it felt like you were putting the chain and collar on me, though you were letting me walk away. Every time you protected me, you had that look, too, and the fierceness behind it."

I stop and think about it, then nod. "Yes, I can see it. Those would all be very dragon-like moments." I snake my arms around him and hold him tightly, looking up into his face. "You are mine. My very precious treasure. Don't go too far away, and always come back. Stay safe for me." As his lips descend to mine to kiss me obediently, I add, "And keep the gold safe for me, too. I can't earn it like you can."

He pauses, then kisses me. "You won't spend it all, will you?" he asks.

"No. I want to lie on it and run my fingers through it and save it forever." I run my fingers into his hair and he tickles me and I laugh.

He relents with a sigh. "No, I know you do," he says, kissing my cheek. "You are already a better bargainer than I am. I don't mind sharing my treasure with you...my most precious treasure." His hunger for me rises above the surface as I kiss his temple. I pull back. Distance is the only thing that will save us at the moment - two dragons getting lost in their treasures. His dragon eyes look at me and I suspect mine are looking back at him. I keep the look for two heart beats, then take a deep breath and put it back to sleep, blinking a few time. He reluctantly does the same after a few more heart beats. I have shopping to finish. He has to be patient with his treasure just a little longer.


	29. Chapter 29 In a Dither

**CHAPTER 29 I Find Myself in a Dither**

I take a deep breath. "No, really. It really is too much." I'm not quite sure how to settle myself. I've even just told both a lie and the truth at the same time. Maybe what's too much is the level of emotional drowning I'm under. We've spent the morning rehearsing for the wedding. I'm not so nervous now about that, though it has underscored the reality of it all, and that feels pretty big and almost overwhelming. Now, they've brought me the wedding dress that the top seamstress of Ennemarnia has been working on with two hours of sleep out of every twelve since we announced our intention to marry. At least, that's what it looks like to me. The traditional wedding dress is gorgeous. Not what I would expect from my world, but I love traditional native clothing anyway, so it's all good in my book. They keep saying they just modified one that was already on hand, but... even so...

It belongs on a queen. The Fairy Queen. I've played at being her, but to see the dress that should be hers and be told it's mine is just not sticking. It's the other end of the spectrum of my disconnect between reality and brain and what I see as would occur frequently in the beginning when I came here. Instead of fear, it's wonder and delight and I'm afraid to accept it. (Too much irony in the balance?) Whatever it is, I want it so bad, it's almost as bad as wanting Izark's sapphire eyes, and at the same time I can't accept it. I turn away from it and take a deep breath. "I love it, it is absolutely gorgeous. Give me two minute to wrap my brain around where we're going with this." I walk out of the room. I hope I haven't offended them, but I really do need to settle this inside me first ...I don't need to explode from trying it on. That would be bad in company.

I walk to a dark part of the hall of these interconnected rooms - so it really isn't a hallway, but it's close enough. I lean my forehead on the cool wall, trying to connect to reality somehow. It makes me feel like the beginning, too, though. Like when I rested my head on the tree root to be connected to solid reality. It's about as smooth and cool, too. I close my eyes and I'm back there in the sea of trees again, standing on the soft golden moss. I came a high school student, a weak girl, and was suddenly the Fairy Queen, the most treasured prize of all the world, and was rescued by the most feared, strongest creature of the world and taken away and protected by him - the Sky Dragon. All this time, he's protected me, and I've given myself to him. And never once have I been the weak high school student since, even though I've believed I was in my innermost parts. He's reached the final goal, defeated Gannon, completed the quest. His reward always was me, as long as he could keep me until this time. And I'm okay with that. This wedding is the finale of the quest.

I take a deep breath. Okay so that's the two problems. One - when I put that dress on, I really do have to be the Fairy Queen. Not just for the show, not just for the wedding, not just for the rolling credits. From this point on, and from the moment I stepped off the golden moss, I really, truly was, am, and will be the Awakening. It really can't be a role play any more. I can still be me, but it has to be the me that takes responsibility for this place I've been put in. I have to put on the hat, accept the crown, carry the burdens - really. I understand I have been, but this is different. This world needs to become real to me. That's the first issue.

It makes the second issue absolutely terrifying. Two - When the wedding is over and the credits are rolling...will I be sent home? Will it be "game over", thank-you-very-much-Noriko-you-can-go-home-now? I was brought here suddenly, against my will, just in time for "start game". I'm a pawn, a plot character. The game - the world of light, I suppose - has called all the shots from the beginning, and I still don't know the future any more than I did. Does Izark get to keep his prize, like an item in his bag until he decides it has to go, like an MMORPG? Or does the game end, fade out, start over from the beginning again if you want, like a console game? My fist clenches against the wall. If it's the latter, I don't want to do One. If it's the former, I have to do One, because it's the right thing to do.

Maybe I can make a bargain with the world of light. _When I put the wedding dress on, if you're going to send me home, do it then. Don't make Izark sad and despair on our wedding night after we've committed in front of the entire world. If I have to commit to being the Awakening for real, walk across the stage, say "I do", and wake up the next morning in my bed on Earth, just kill me now. I'll do it then otherwise - die of not-eating, not-living, being sad for Izark, being sad for me. Don't reward me just to destroy me. Don't reward Izark just to destroy him. Let me know that we can commit and you'll commit with us, to let us stay together._

"Noriko! Noriko! Come look!" It's Rottenina.

I close my eyes, sigh, and straighten. "I'm coming!" I call and head her way.

When she sees me, she grabs my hand and pulls me to a window. "Look! The people are saying they've never seen anything like it."

I look at her, then look out the window. There, shining in the sky, within the bowl of the rock city, but overarching it is the most beautiful double rainbow I've ever seen. I stare at it, stunned, and the tears come to my eyes and drip slowly down my cheeks. _Thank you._ They hang there in the sky for a brief moment longer, then slowly fade. There are calls below of today being an auspicious day, and it being a blessing on the eve of the wedding of the Sky Demon and the Awakening, and other such things. I know what it is. It's the world of light answering my request, committing with us, giving us our reward and promising to keep it. I'm so relieved I can't stop crying for some time again and I'm gulping for air. That wakes me up and I calm down again pretty quickly. Someone has handed me a handkerchief and I use it to clean up and blow my nose so I can breathe and see again. I sigh. "Sorry," I say generally. "I'm better now."

"That's good." I blink. Izark is sitting on the bed near where I'm standing, leaning on his hand, watching me.

"How do you always show up at times like this?" I ask him - rather thoughtlessly actually as his expression says for him. "Ah, right. Sorry. I didn't mean to drag you out again." I take a deep breath again.

"Are you sure you're better?" he asks.

"Well, it was a deep worry," I answer. "Those take a little longer to recover from, but I am better."

He raises an eyebrow. "A worry? It was a rainbow, a double one, even. Those don't usually worry you."

"You saw it?"

He nods, "I came out to get to you from below - it was faster - and saw it. You didn't see me come in the window?"

I shake my head. "I wasn't seeing anything by then."

He watches me a moment longer. "Noriko...will you tell me? You look different."

 _I what?_ "In what way?"

He's quiet, then says, "You look more like you look like in the World of Light. Older isn't quite right, but that's what comes to mind. I didn't touch you when I came in because it looked like you were there, in the World of Light."

I slowly nod my head. "I wasn't, but I ...suppose? it makes sense..." I sigh and move to sit on the bed in front of him, one leg dangling over the edge. I look into his eyes, perhaps a little sadly. He's still watching me with concern. "I asked the world of light to promise me that if we really were going to be rewarded for our efforts from the time it brought me here, that it wasn't going to suddenly send me back, like it brought me here." He sits up and looks at me with wide eyes. "As soon as I really asked, demanded, threatened, and begged, Rottenita called for me to come look." I glance towards the window. "The double rainbow was its answer."

Izark slumps in relief, then puts his hand to his head. "You are really difficult, you know that? ...I asked, when we landed at the foot of the cliff, why I was doing this, why I was keeping you alive, particularly when it wasn't easy." His hand drops. "Even at the river I couldn't walk away, and that was very difficult." I nod, just a little miserably. That had been hard, particularly for him.

"When that was over...and you were finally sleeping and recovering...I looked at you," he looks away, holding his ankle with one hand, "and I was so relieved you were. I didn't understand yet even then why, but for a reason I couldn't say at the time, I did say, to whatever it was that brought us together, that if I was going to go through all this work and effort, and it wasn't going to let me kill you so I could be free of the future that I didn't want, for all that you kept trying to die, that it had better give me something in the end worth all the effort." Izark takes a breath and looks at his hand, where it's clutching his ankle. "For some reason, the words of the doctor in Calco came to my mind. He told me, 'Noriko has done this so that she can stay alive. She wants to live.' When I thought that thought, I thought back to everything else you'd done, and I realized I'd not thought right. You weren't trying to die, even if by accident. In everything you did, you tried to live. You didn't want to walk out onto the cliff path because you wanted to live. Because I pulled you out onto it, your life was endangered and I had to save you so you could live."

His hand tightens on his ankle, and the look on his face is pained. "That's why, when you answered my question that if you were free but couldn't go home you would die, I couldn't believe it." He blows a breath and looks away again. "It made sense if I thought about it from the viewpoint that without me to protect you, you would die most likely, though you would have kept fighting to live, I think. But that isn't what you meant, and I could tell that." He looks me in the eye. "It made me angry that you would work so hard to live, but if we were set free you would give up. It made me feel trapped and I tested you. Even then you wanted to live and kept running. When I said I wanted you to live, I meant it. Somehow, your determination to live had given me some courage I hadn't known I needed. It had never taken much for me to live, having the physical strength I did, but you had nothing of strength except of will, and yet you fought desperately to live anyway. To hear in your voice that you would give up meant that somehow I would have given up, too...I couldn't bear it. When I caught you, and you didn't struggle or run again, you just stayed with me, even though you cried, I realized...you were what I wanted. If the thing that was making us come together was going to give me something worth it all in the end, I wanted it to be you - a strong, willful, living you."

He looks down. "I still didn't want to be the Sky Demon of destruction. I still thought it was better to not be with you for your sake and mine, since I didn't want to hurt you, but I meant it, and from then on, too." He looks up again. "I guess you saw that determination when you saw what you call the dragon - that you were going to be mine if all this was going to happen against my will regardless." Izark looks out the window, as if looking at the rainbow again. "Do you remember that morning, after we left Selina Guzena, when you woke me up to see the rainbow?" I nod. I almost hadn't called him, and by the time he'd seen it, it was nearly gone. I'd felt bad about waking him up, but it had been beautiful. "I'd spent the whole night I'd been awake worrying about our future. I'd committed to you, and you'd committed to me, and I still wasn't sure but that I was going to become destruction and destroy you, too. I'd finally gone to bed asking. ...Asking for some sign that it was going to be okay. It wasn't until the rainbow at the Flower Festival, though, when you told me it was a sign from the world of light that I realized that the first rainbow was my answer to that sleepless night." He waves his hand at the window. "When I burst out of the room below and saw the rainbow, doubled, I was stunned. I knew it was somehow related to your worry and fear, and your relief...and my promise and my desires, because there were two of them." He looks back at me. "If it's the answer to the promise, that you will be mine and I will be yours and we won't be taken from each other, then I'm glad." He reaches for my hand and holds my fingertips in his so we are barely touching. Softly he says, "I also have been worrying about the same thing."

I pull on his fingers to bring his hand closer to me and turn them over to rub my thumb lightly along the backs of his fingers. For a while I don't speak. I'm glad to hear his side of that time, and that we share the same concerns and desires. When I'm ready, I look up. "They've brought the wedding dress. That's what set off my worries. Between doing the practices and seeing that, I got overwhelmed again, but this time from the things inside me." I look down. "I'm sorry. I would never have thought a happy thing like getting married would make a mess of my emotions like this." He's quiet, but he shifts his hand so that we're holding hands instead of just fingers. I look away from him, then sigh. "You said I look different. I'm not sure why there would be a difference like that, but I was thinking of one other thing, and maybe it's what made the difference. ...At least, it's the only thing I can think of that would do it." I'm actually uncomfortable to talk about this one, Issue One. Maybe it feels too much like bragging. I look down at our hands again.

"You know I've told you I use acting to find the strength to move forward, or as a protection from the confusion of this world." He nods. "Even using those crutches, I've always tried to be true to myself, to be honest and do my best, but in one thing I have never been honest, with myself and this world." I tighten my grip on his hand just a little and pause, my heart shrinking even from saying it out loud. "I - have never believed, or tried to understand maybe, that I am really the creature or being called the Awakening. The closest I've ever come is to playing like I'm the Fairy Queen. Even that I've never really believed, though I understand that the things that surround it are true. I am your treasure, I am important to this world for some reason, I needed to keep myself safe and hidden. But really...being it -" I look away again, then force myself to look into his eyes. "The wedding dress, in my eyes, is only fit to be worn by the true Fairy Queen. This wedding and all the effort going into it. It's all making me open those eyes, making me understand that if I'm really going to marry you, I'm really going to _be_ the Awakening - and that I was the Awakening from the beginning."

I shrug self-consciously. "It is a fine distinction, and perhaps not relevant for anyone but me, but...when I was worrying and thinking before the rainbows, I understood that if the world of light was going to let me stay, and I was going to marry you, I would need to accept that truth, and live it as truth," I look up at him with a wry grin, "even though I have no idea what that means. I don't know what this world sees the Awakening as, or should do, or be. Being given a lavish wedding and the most beautiful wedding dress possible makes me think this world sees me as more than even a princess or queen, and if that's what it thinks, I'll do that to the best of my ability, but really, it's just me, doing the little I know how to do each day. I don't think I'm worth all that. I'm happy just being loved by you and seeing you happy and content within your own skin."

Izark smiles slightly, then looks down at our clasped hands also briefly before looking back up at me again. "I grew up hearing what I would become, and fearing it, not wanting it to be true, and fighting it. You taught me that it was the right thing to be doing and that I could choose for myself what the meaning of 'Sky Demon' was. The world still views it as something grand, I suppose, but it's what I want it to be - Izark who cares for people and loves Noriko, and does the small, or not so small, things I can do each day. To me, the Awakening is a girl who loves me and taught me those things and does her best each day, too. That is enough if it's enough for her - for you." He grips my hand tighter. "The wedding _is_ being put together by our friends and will be watched by the world, and I suppose they'll see what they want to see, but that doesn't mean that it will define us."

He tips his head and looks at me. "You told me that to pretend to be those things can be fun, and being the pirate king _was_ fun after that. I think that if the wedding dress is made for the Fairy Queen, or the grand creature expected by the world they call the Awakening, then it's okay for you to have fun wearing it and being that once if you want. I think you would have a lot of fun doing that, actually." His eyes smile at me. "But that doesn't mean you have to be that forever. That isn't who I know, after all. ...I know the Noriko-Awakening that weeps over everything, needs protection to live, is afraid all the time - "

I attack him, pushing him to the bed. "That's enough of that," I say firmly. He laughs, and holds my waist in his hands.

"Actually, they've brought my clothes as well," his eyes are still just a little teasing, and seem happy.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, and they are also fit for the Fairy King, or the grand creature they imagine is the Sky Demon."

"Hmm...I seem to remember you saying you'd been waiting to be the Fairy King."

He smiles. "Yes, I was - because I wanted to be able to stand by the Fairy Queen who is very strong willed and her eyes tell the world that it must obey her, but who is still willing to be my treasure and obey me - someone who has to work hard to be worthy of that gift. When you called me that for the first time, I wondered if I had really earned it yet...but I believe I have now." He's a little more sober. He really believes that part. "I would actually really like it, Noriko, if you would be willing to really be the Fairy Queen and say that I am really the Fairy King, if I've earned it. Even if it is only once, and when the rest of the world will be seeing the Awakening and the Sky Demon."

I tip my head at him. "Well...it would be fun...and I do really ...really, want to wear that dress, and properly. But," I look at him firmly in the eyes, "it has to be Izark that says 'I do' and Noriko, too, since that's who's really getting married." He looks at me soberly and nods. I take a breath. "Okay. If you will be the Fairy King, I will have the courage to be the Fairy Queen. Be aware I follow your lead a lot when I'm in that role though."

His eyes go big. "Oh, no. Noriko, I follow yours."

I stare at him, then collapse laughing. "May-maybe we," the laughs get me again until I can try again, "we should practice?"

He considers that, then answers when I've gotten myself under control enough. "I think we should talk with Duke Jeida and Duchess Niana and make sure we understand well enough at least."

I nod. "Okay. I like that idea. I really think it might be bad if we are both making it up and we end up doing something very wrong. ...Although it might be forgiven of the Awakening and Sky Demon, since no one knows really anything about them and everyone is making them up."

Izark nods, "I don't think it would be a good idea to set a bad precedent because we made a mistake." I agree.


	30. Chapter 30 In a Wedding

**CHAPTER 30 I Find Myself in a Wedding**

 _Okay, Noriko. Deep breath. Stand up straight. Poise and Grace. Use the comportment class to good effect - make your teachers proud._ All of our friends had been grateful for the ceremony practice, and some had even sat in the comportment class Duke Jeida and Duchess Niana held for us. I look over to Agol and smile. He looks back at me, having just finished his own personal pep-talk, and smiles back. His face is mostly calm, but there is a touch of sadness in his eyes - thinking of his wife and his own wedding no doubt - and some pride. That makes me feel good. It really is the perfect mix I think would be in my own father's eyes. Ah, need to nip that in the bud. "Thank you very much, Agol," he nods, but I add, "for watching over us kindly." I know he could have chosen to turn us in to any authorities at any time, and since he'd been sent by Rachef, it could have been very bad for us. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

It's cute. He blushes and turns away in embarrassment, one hand going to rub his short hair. "Well...it just didn't make sense to me, you know. And you were always so kind to Geena." He looks down at his daughter so I do too. She is standing in front of us, holding a small basket of flower petals, the handle clutched in both hands. She tips her head up and smiles at us. She is taller than when Izark and I left them, growing from a little girl into a cute girl.

"Yes," she says. "From the beginning, even though I was nervous at first. She didn't scold me, Dad, when I looked at her for you. She just kindly asked me not to tell you or to look again. She was very nice."

I smile, remembering also, then think of a question I had. "Geena, what do you see now when you look at us?"

She looks at me calmly for a minute. "Right now, you are pretty and lots of light. Izark is too, now. He was dark and scary before, but since you guys got back he hasn't been scary, and since you opened the door of light for him, he's been light. He's still big and powerful, though."

I smile, "Yes, he is, in that world. He's still pretty scrawny in reality."

She giggles and Agol smiles as well. Geena looks off in the distance of her mind. "When I look in my stone, and I ask to see Noriko, I see you, and when I ask to see Izark, I see him." She looks up, though she isn't really looking at me or Agol. "But, if I ask to see the Awakening or the Sky Demon, all I see is bright light. It isn't swirly chaos any more. I talked to Zena about it and she thinks if Izark had chosen darkness, or been taken over by the source of all evil, that we would only see darkness."

My eyes widen. "Really? When you look for the Sky Demon and Awakening, it's only light? No places or faces or things going on?" She shakes her head.

I relax - a lot. "Well, if I'd known that before..."

Agol looks at me sympathetically. "You expected a bigger audience?" I nod. "Well, you probably wouldn't be wrong," he smiles at me, "if they could watch it just by knowing that much, I'm sure they would. How many know you personally?"

I think about that. "Well, not very many, actually. And they would have to know we were getting married to bother looking, I think. The mayor of the Flower Festival and her daughter and son-in-law. Doctor Clairgeeta and the three Grey Birds, but that's about it, I think. Everyone else is here." That makes me think, though. "Hang on. I'm going to go invite Doctor Clairgeeta. He's the only other one I wish _was_ here. I was thinking he would already be watching." Holding on to Agol's arm still so my body has some balanced connection to the local area, I drop into the world of light. It's getting easier now, particularly when I'm feeling balanced to begin with. My calm preparations for the soon-to-be wedding ceremony have already prepared me.

Once in the world of light, I turn and look for Doctor Clairgeeta. He is quick to answer me, arriving next to me, actually. I smile and give him a "world of light hug". He blushes much like Agol did. " _Will you come and be with us?"_ I ask _, "I would really like to have you with us also."_

He gives me a brief bow, " _I would be honored to."_ I don't need to explain. Information transfer happens automatically when we meet in the world of light. It is polite to actually extend the invitation and accept it, though. His answer makes me happy and that's enough of an answer from me. I return to my body, carefully gathering up the light back into myself, letting it add to me being the Fairy Queen, the center of attention (along with Izark) today. Doctor Clairgeeta joins us from within the world of light. I'm tickled pink that he will walk with me along with Agol. Together the two of them are the most like surrogate fathers to me.

I look up to the stand. Izark is standing near the right side edge from where I'm standing outside the seating at the back. His eyebrow is raised and he is looking at the space next to me. I feel Doctor Clairgeeta smile and bow. Izark gives a brief, short bow, not wanting to draw much attention to himself. " _You invited him?"_ he asks me.

I nod and smile. " _Geena told me just now that when seers look for the Awakening and the Sky Demon they only see light,"_ I feel him immediately relax and I smile at that shared reaction, " _and I wanted him with me, too, so I asked him to come. He kindly agreed."_

There is movement on the stand and Izark and I pay attention. Mayor Mardwoog and Grand Duke Jeida walk onto the stand, headed for the center position. The ladies and girls who will stand with me gather at the stairs set up in the center, where we will go shortly. " _Is that the new mayor?"_ Doctor Clairgeeta asks me.

"Yes, Mayor Mardwoog, and that's Grand Duke Jeida next to him. They'll perform the ceremony together."

Agol looks at me strangely, but Geena answers before I do. "Her friend came in spirit, Dad. I can see him." Agol and I look at her and she starts, then bows to Doctor Clairgeeta. "I am Geena Haas, a seer. It is nice to meet you."

Doctor Clairgeeta bows back politely, his hand to his chest. " _It is nice to meet you as well, Geena Haas. I am Doctor Clairgeeta, Noriko and Izark's friend."_ He seems pleased that Geena named him our friend and he looks at me gratefully.

I smile at him. "You were our friend first. Thank you. ...If you will walk with us, then stand with Agol, that should be sufficient." He nods, then his attention is distracted. I look forward with him. "Ah, that is Irktule, the spirit of the morning mist tree," I inform him.

He looks back at me with a wry glance. " _You've acquired the help of many strange and different people, haven't you?"_

I nod without looking at him. It's about time to go. "Including you," I tease in a whisper. He laughs, and we begin walking down the aisle. Izark has arrived in his position.

I am the Fairy Queen, Noriko the Awakening and I am being escorted to become the wife of the Fairy King, Izark the Sky Demon. My heart is beating rapidly and my breath is hard to catch. It keeps wanting to run away with me. I watch Izark's face until I can't any more, then look at the women waiting for me. I'm perhaps holding on to Agol's arm more tightly than I should. He's helping me to keep my pace stately, or I might be running into Izark's arms. I do remember to take one deeper calming breath. Geena is doing a great job of staying in front of us and scattering flower petals in front of her. She uses the same "pressure" I feel when following Izark with my eyes closed to know where we are and she is. She explained it when we were practicing.

When she arrives at the foot of the stairs, Anita gently takes her hand and pulls her to the side and keeps hold of her. She can't see the stairs so Anita will help her walk up them. Agol, Doctor Clairgeeta and I pause long enough for her to move, then continue up the stairs. I look all the ladies in the eyes. Anita and Rottenina are exited, and their eyes sparkle. We move up a step and it's Zena and Glocia. Glocia is looking very proud of me and is standing straight and tall. I straighten just a little more in reaction and give her a wink. Zena glances at Doctor Clairgeeta, and looks at me calmly, also standing strong for me. She is always so calm, it seems. Being seeped in light does that, though. One more step and it's my "mothers". Niana is standing serenely, like she taught us to, but I can tell that as soon as she can she's going to laugh, bawl, and carry on in her usual fashion. I smile with my eyes at her, then turn away so that I don't set her off at the wrong time. The light tearing and pride in her eyes was enough. Aunt Gaya is also struggling to hold on to her pride for us and keep the tears down. I do give her a soft smile and her lips quiver just a bit and she looks away. I am so fortunate, to have two fathers and two mothers here to give me away. I let the gratitude fill me and it softens me, I can tell. I glance at Izark and realize that some of that gratitude is also his. That's a good emotion to have amplify. It's gentle enough it doesn't overwhelm us...mostly.

The ladies are walking up behind us, the same as the men are behind Izark. First is Barago. If we are King and Queen, he is the man-at-arms for Izark. I guess Agol would be mine. Like Alef, who is second after Barago, was for Glocia and Niana and Banadam was for Duke Jeida. Banadam is crying and trying not to, but at the same time he's standing very proudly. I finally realize how he managed the rejection...I'm his little sister. I smile for him, a happy smile, and he relaxes. The brothers give me pretty much the same look. I'm just a little surprised that they chose to adopt me as well. I smile for that, too. It's nice to know I have three brothers...okay five, given the looks Alef (who I would have to say is the brother I fight with all the time but we still share a fondness) and Barago are giving me. Doros was too shy to join in on the stand, but I know he's watching proudly as well. My eyes have returned to Izark and I smile brightly for him but can't keep looking in his eyes. He's just a touch concerned. " _I'll explode."_ I explain briefly. He silently laughs and at the same time he tenses in worry. It would be funny, but not a good thing, really, not here at this time.

I look at my two officiators. Really, I've been given too much. Double everything, and even sisters that I never had before. (Oh, it's five of those, too, isn't it. And an Aunt in Zena, and we could count Duke Jeida as a...) His eyes catch mine and I'm immediately calming down. I take another deep breath. When I'm ready, they begin, because I'm in my place now. I really do try to listen to the words - they say more than at the practice, this being the time to actually lecture to the new bride and groom after all. I get the sense that the Mayor is lecturing the Awakening and the Sky Demon, though he is being encouraging. Duke Jeida's calm, slow voice that I love to hear...he is speaking as if my Grandfather. He knows Izark and I and that's who he is talking to. I tear up, touched by his love and kindness.

When I have to wipe my eyes to see, Duke Jeida pauses just briefly to let me, the look on his face understanding. Izark grips my hand for encouragement. I don't look at him. He's having just as hard a time as I am - inside, and not because of me. Izark also only has all of these as his family and he has similar feelings to mine about Duke Jeida. We're carefully keeping a barrier up so that only the really extreme emotions get through, and we're keeping a damper on so they don't get there. Izarks comforting warmth is helping me get through this, though, since it's outside the emotions. His strength is a strength to me and together that part is helping us stand straight and calm like we should be on the outside.

I take another breath and Duke Jeida is talking again, the pause brief enough to sound only like he was moving to the next topic in his speaking. He's a really good statesman. I would love to have him as a lecturer. I could sit and listen to his voice all day. He stumbles slightly, a surprised look on his face. Izark glances at me. " _That look did it."_

I'm confused. " _What look?"_

Izark looks away slightly and he's embarrassed. " _Ah...love."_

 _"Oh."_ My look changes to one of shyness and slight apology and Duke Jeida has to pause altogether, clearing his throat before he can continue. I don't look into his eyes again for a while. That was the required clearing of a throat that's been constricted by tears. It's respectful to let him continue talking instead of making a statesman break down in tears in the middle of his part of this wedding. I wonder if he'll choose to not officiate at his own daughter's wedding. I know my own dad couldn't have. He's a softy.

I grip Izark's hand very tightly, and he is quick to send comfort and love, trying to bolster me, trying to help me recover. Underneath it, I can feel panic rising and he is trying to make that stop. Suddenly there is another source of strength and calm supporting the two of us and I'm able to breathe on the inside again. I've completely fled by body, though, taking my emotions with me so that to the audience I'm still standing calmly in my place. Doctor Clairgeeta is holding me gently in the world of light and I let my emotions be expressed there, sobbing. " _Noriko,"_ Izark's voice is gentle. " _Pull it back just a little. You're crying here also, though it's just silent tears'_ I can tell he's wiping the tears from my face there. I gather my sorrow a little closer to me here in the world of light and I can feel Izark's approval. I sigh, and let Doctor Clairgeeta's comfort help soothe my heart.

 _"Where is your world?"_ Doctor Clairgeeta asks me. He didn't know I came from another world until just now, actually. The pain of my separation told him. I show him, "pointing" to it. Feeling my parents and family members from here, and the fact that today they are again living peaceably helps me. " _I'll anchor you,"_ Doctor Clairgeeta says and I emote a question at him. " _You'll return there and leave us if you go by yourself. I take it you don't want that since you're in the middle of a wedding."_ His humor is gentle.

 _"No. I want to stay."_

 _"Stay with me, but reach with your feelings and thoughts to talk to them. Let them know you're happy and today is your wedding day. They might not understand it, but they'll be brought to think of you and feel your happiness with you."_ I nod - figuratively, hold on tightly to him - also figuratively, then send my mind and emotions to them, like I looked at Doctor Clairgeeta after we defeated the source of evil, just looking at them as if through a glass.

When I can see them, I cry again, but it's a soft thing, not painful like before. I don't want to give them sorrow, though, so I wait until I recover. I send "kisses" to them and wrap them in the warmth and comfort I feel from here, and then send them my love. They've all stopped what they were doing by now and are paying attention, looking around to see if I'm actually with them. I send them the vision of Izark and I being married, on the stand with our friends and adopted family around us, and I wrap them in the soft happiness we both feel, and the love we have for each other, and my gratitude for him, and for them.

They each have their own reactions - Mom's hands are to her mouth and she's crying. Dad just puts his head down on his arms on his desk and cries. That makes me cry again a little. David's hand is at his heart and he can't decide whether to be happy with me or sad because I'm not there. Grandpa - sweet, sweet Grandpa. He stops his gardening for just a moment, raises his head to the sky, and just _feels_ , then he opens his eyes and smiles. "I'm so happy for you, Noriko," he says, surprising me. "I love you."

 _"I love you, too, Grandpa."_ I answer, then flee back to Doctor Clairgeeta so I don't break my own promise or make the World of Light break its.

Doctor Clairgeeta holds me until Izark comes to get me, saying it's time for our part of the wedding ceremony. I start to apologize and he stops me. " _I'm glad you could see and talk to your family, Noriko. What more appropriate time that at your own wedding?"_

I take a deep (figurative) breath, then think of something. " _Izark, when we retrieve my journal, can we take it and send it back, so they don't have to be sad anymore? So they can know that I'm safe and we're happy? My dad is a writer. He can publish it and both worlds will know our story. My world might believe it's [fiction], lore and story, but it might also help anyone who reads it to try to reach the light, too."_

Izark is walking me back up through the layers to return to his world, my new world. " _I think that would be a very good thing to do. I'd like them to know I'm taking care of you as best I can, and that you're doing your best to be happy and helpful, too."_ His words make me happy and feel comforted.

I settle back into my body and he is waiting for me with love in his eyes. He leans down and kisses me and I am enveloped in his warmth and love. My own love and gratitude for him fill me, then spill out and around me until they envelop all of the people around us and fill the bowl of the city. Gaya gasps lightly and whispers, "Oh! It feels like when Irktule cleansed the forest. It was bright like this, too."

Zena answers her softly as well. "Noriko has brought the world of light to us. I saw it."

"Mm," agrees Geena. I let it stay a little longer, then gently release it, the warm energy of light and love settling into and around the city, the same as had been done a long time ago when this city earned it's nickname as the City of Light. I'm glad I'm able to repay the city for the help it has been to us.

Our lips part and Izark rests his forehead on mine and his emotions well up in him. A few tears drip on my face. His love for me is so strong. I send a gentle hand to calm it enough it doesn't overwhelm him. He works to get it under control, then takes a deep breath. I touch his cheek gently with my hand, surreptitiously wiping the tear away from that side, then kiss him briefly again. I can tell he wants to say the words, "I love you", but I don't need to hear them. I can feel them and that's enough for me. I calmly anchor and let him breathe until he's tied his ship to my shore again. When he is settled again, he slowly increases his power. The wind that is always a part of it swirls around us, though he keeps it gentle. It lifts his hair and fluffs mine. All of our friends have stepped back so that they aren't caught up in the center of it like we are.

Izark's hair slowly becomes blue and, for me since no one else can see them, so do his eyes. He sweeps me up in a princess hold and I put my arms around his neck and smile at him. His wings of light unfurl and I hear Geena and Zena both gasp. They are like Irktule - the wings. They can only be seen by eyes that see the light. There are murmurings from the watching city residents. Many of them can also see, since this is the city of light. Keeping his power directed upwards so that it doesn't destroy the stand and our guests, Izark leaves the ground just a little, then suddenly we are in the air several hundred feet above the city. It isn't a perfect circle, of course, but it looks like a comforting place from the air - like the wall is encircling arms protecting those inside it.

I'm loving the sensation of flying in Izark's strong arms. "I thought you'd be more afraid, after the fall from the cliff," he comments. He is still focusing on his other task and it's taking a bit of effort, I can tell. Weather changes are not easy.

"No. It's more like the times I jump. I know I'm in your arms and safe. I didn't understand that the first time."

He pauses and looks at me, his blue eyes boring into mine since they're so powerful, though he doesn't mean it really. "You were so distressed, though. Did you really learn to trust me that much just from that?"

I nod. "I trusted you before, but as a swordsman. When you defied gravity and the natural laws I understood, then there was no reason to fear them any more." I look away a little embarrassed. "Actually, as we were flying over the spiky rocks and towards the treetops...I wanted then to keep flying with you." I blush a little more, "And when I was running to you in Selena Guzena, in the palace, and you had your other wings for the first time, I wished...though I knew you wouldn't want them again...that I could do this with you." I look around at the ground again. I can see to the event horizon all the way around and there is mostly sand. There are a few other knolls like Ennemarna, but smaller. Above us, clouds are gathering. Actually, we're being surrounded by them. If they're too high, the water will evaporate before it hits the ground. Izark holds us at that level until he is sure there is enough water in them, then we drop below them and bring them with us.

When they are heavy enough, and low enough, Izark does something and it begins to rain over Ennemarna. It's a very rare occurrence for them, and thus his gift to them. As the rain falls gently past us, I pull up the light again and rainbows scatter all over the bowl of Ennemarna, dazzling the citizens of the city. Their cries of appreciation rise up and a cheer goes up as Izark gently settles us both back to the center of the stand. No one minds getting wet. It will dry very quickly again, and rain is a blessing in the desert. The clouds don't stay long once Izark pulls his power back into himself again. They aren't natural to the desert after all.

The wedding feast is delicious and I fill up way too fast. I've gotten used to small meals, I guess. As we walk around talking to friends and citizens, I do snack some, as I think of it. Doctor Clairgeeta gave us his congratulations and left early - he was using his own energy after all. Irktule left soon after, though that was more of a fading out. He's still with us, just not using enough energy to be seen. We went first to Mayor Mardwoog to thank him, then Duke Jeida and he finally let himself cry and so did we, though enough time had passed it was just a few drips. They did ask if I was okay now, and I let them know I was better - that I'd gone to visit my family briefly to let them know also and it had helped. That opened up pity, and I'd had to hide from that, though I appreciated their kind thoughts. Niana, of course, grabbed me in a great hug and cried and fussed and then it was Gaya's turn. Even Glocia had a hug for me, though she was awkward about it, not being given to open displays. The other girls, though, were all hugs and loves and then gone, like the brief summer storms they are. They took Geena off quickly to the food tables, naturally keeping her under wing so Agol could talk to Izark and the other men.

I cautiously gave all the groomsmen kisses on the cheek. Banadam blushed hard, but I think Barago blushed harder, and for once was tongue-tied. After I had solemnly thanked all of them, I allowed myself to be taken off by Zena and Gaya to meet some of the friends they had made in the city during their time there. I knew Izark wanted to have his own say with the men. Gaya did give him a humongous hug before we left though, and he patiently returned it. Outside he was nearly just as stiff as usual, but inside, his gratitude for her and her constant standing by his side was very evident. I quietly teased her as we walked off that she was "Mother Gaya" and she pushed me with her hip, but looked away, blushing. I think there were tears in her eyes. I took her hand and held it, understanding completely. Her gratitude when she looked at me made me blush back and she laughed and grabbed me in another hug.

Izark finds me and claims his spot next to my side, having to leap into the sky and land next to me to get to me. The bowl is pretty packed and it's hard for him and I to move around without getting stopped by someone wanting to talk to us. Even walking together it's that way. He manages to disentangle us from one more kind person and we look at each other. His eyes say what mine are saying. Before we can be accosted one more time, he picks me up and we are in the air. That was just a leap. Before we can start falling, we are flying. I sigh and put my head on his shoulder and enjoy the feeling of the wind on my face. It isn't too long, though, and he's setting my feet on the top of the city wall. We're out of sight and, while we can still hear the celebration, it's muted.

I slump in exhaustion, letting the Fairy Queen go. He relaxes as well, letting me go, but still holding lightly to one of my hands. I look down at my dress and rub my hand lightly down the fancy embroidery with a sigh. I really love this dress, but won't ever be wearing it again. "It is beautiful," Izark says, then leans over me. "You're beautiful." I blush as his romanticism stirs me yet again, as always. He lightly brushes my jaw with his other hand. Ah, he does love to flirt. I lift my chin and lightly brush my cheek on his and he freezes slightly, then reluctantly lets me go. He must have some other reason for bringing me here that he wants to focus on for now.

I reach up and rub my hand on his clothes. They are stunning on him, though not his normal wear. "Yours is also, Izark. You dress up well, though anything looks good on you, you're so beautiful." I let my wandering hand move up so the tips of my fingers just lightly brush his neck and he shivers slightly. He takes my hand in his and kisses the fingertips that just touched him. "I would say you've definitely earned the right to call yourself the Fairy King, and you did wonderfully today...better than I did for certain."

He smiles at me. "You did very well," he kindly contradicts me, "I hope you had fun, too."

I smile, "I did. I'm not really in a hurry to see the day end, actually, though it was definitely time to not be with other people." He nods, then reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small pouch and places it into the hand of mine that he is holding. I carefully open it and gently shake the contents out into my hand.

I'm looking at a finely crafted ring. In the center is a sapphire the color of his eyes and set around it is a ring of what are probably diamonds. Of course I'm giving them Earth names. I have no idea what kinds of stones they are. Then I look at them once again, using the sight. They're moonstones, which are more prized in this world. They are all very clear as well, energetically as well as in formation. The sapphire is also, really, but there is something...I look at it closer, then realize that he's placed some of "himself" in it. I'm not sure if it's his power, or his energy, or what, but it is "him". "How did you do that?" I ask, supremely curious.

He just grins at me and won't say. Instead he takes it from me and slips it on my left ring-finger. "I learned it was a tradition of your people," he says to me.

I look up at him in surprise, then break into a teary smile. "Thank you, Izark." He looks at me in slight surprise, then smiles softly and wipes my cheek and gives me a kiss that I return.

"Your present is in the room," I tell him. "I couldn't carry it with the way this dress is made, sorry."

He shrugs and gives me a romantic flirtatious once over with his eyes that makes me squirm inside just a little, though I try to hold the Queen pose on the outside. "No, I suppose not," he allows. He does like to make me blush.

I turn away to hide it and take a breath. "I had a hard time, actually, deciding what to get you. Not only do you fight and need to have something that won't get in the way, or get caught, but you transform. I know you control that, but we never know when you're going to need to transform what. That meant I couldn't get anything that would get in the way of that, or get destroyed in the process. It was really hard."

Izark steps up to me and slips a hand around my waist. "Sorry to be difficult."

"Oh, no. It's not that," but his eyes are teasing so I relax. "Well, I'll give it to you anyway, when we get back."

He leans over me and we can both feel we are nearly at the end of our capacity to resist. He pauses, then kisses me lightly. "I think I'd like to go and see what it is," he says in my ear, "as we pass by on the way to the bridal bower." He blushes just saying it and I almost giggle. He's romantic, but talking about the real thing is always a step too difficult for him.

I look up at him through my lashes. "I like that thought...but how are we supposed to get there from here?" He blinks, then laughs his silent laugh - at himself this time. We end up walking it, just enjoying each other's company in the peace and happiness of the day. He tells me what the men have been planning for the next steps in helping their countries move back towards peace and light, and what he's been thinking of doing. I listen closely, glad to know that we'll still be moving forward also.

"Let's see." Izark looks up at the ceiling briefly as he sees a map in his head. "It's a bit of jumping around to get to the town of the Flower Festival, and then to the sea of trees and then back to the other places to go." He looks at me with a speculative look on his face. "Have you seen the flying creatures of our planet yet? They look kind of like the dragon, I think, but not quite. We tame them and ride them when we need to go long distances over land in a short amount of time. Not all countries have them, but I think we could rent one to get us to those places and back again."

My eyes go wide. "No way, you have them? That would be an awesome [honeymoon]. Those kinds of creatures are myth in my world, but everyone who likes that kind of thing wishes we had them. We do have [airplanes], mechanical flight we've created using high forces like your power to push them forward. Once I'm in the university, I'll find someone who has the mental power to understand the concept and draw it for them. I don't have the knowledge to actually create one, but just a picture and understanding what little I do know will get the right person started on the path to making them."

He looks at me startled. "Is that why you want to go to the university."

I nod. "I have so much knowledge in my head that I'd like to pass around, even though it is just little bits and pieces. I can't actually create most of it, but I can plant the seeds. The minds of others will make them happen, even if it's several generations from now. That's how we gained our knowledge. Someone had an idea and wrote it down. Several, or many, others worked hard to come up with how to actually make it happen. The knowledge gets used for good or evil based on the hearts of men, as all things, but overall, it has benefited our world greatly for the good of all. I'm sure not all of the ideas from my world will be used here, but if even a few help the people here, then I would be happy to share what I know."

I look off into the distance. "I'd like to stop at Calco, too. I want to see if the inn keeper's wife's cousin figured out how to make [safety pins]. And I need to have a deep discussion with the Doctor. I promised I'd tell him if the [immunization] worked and how it worked. I had a better way to do it, even then, but it was too difficult to teach it because I didn't have the words yet. I want to teach it to him so he can experiment and see if he can help other children and people of this world to not have to live through those horrible diseases."

Izark stiffens just a little and I look at him curiously. "By the way, you never did tell me, other than to say it was faster. How did my episodes compare to what usually happens?"

He looks away, then puts his hand over his eyes. "Please, don't ask."

I pout. "But Izark, how can I help the Doctor help his patients, if I don't know." I pull on his sleeve, begging him to tell me. He shakes his head and I begin tormenting him.

He finally relents just enough to say he'll tell the Doctor and I can listen then, maybe, but then the Doctor will know who we are. "It was too different," Izark says gently in the end, "I do know that much. Maybe you can tell him the other method and it will help him, but I'm not sure telling him what happened to you will."

I look at him for a moment, my brow furrowed in confusion, then finally sigh and nod. "Okay. Tell him and me and maybe he can explain why it was different for me. I didn't fully understand what he was trying to tell me then, either."

Izark watches me for a minute to make sure I'm sufficiently satisfied for now, then relaxes with a sigh. "You really were difficult then."

I poke him, "You were, too, trying to be strong when you couldn't even stand. ...But thanks for not dying anyway, and for saving me, too."

He scoops me up in his arms again and we pass through the cloth covering the door to our room. He kisses me and sets me on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for saving me - then and now." "You're welcome," I smile at him and pat the bed next to me. He sits down facing me, one leg tucked up. I run my fingertips over the cloth of his pant leg. It's a smooth, satin-like fabric. I rise and go to the little dresser and open the top drawer and pull out his present, wrapped in cloth. As I do, he asks, "Where did you learn to throw like that. I was amazed at your excellent aim. You never missed until you got too tired."

I pause before turning back around. "My brother and I would toss the ball to each other every Sunday afternoon, or whenever either of us needed to burn off steam." I lift my head, closing my eyes, remembering. "It became our time, where he and I could just have fun being together. It got to be important when he graduated from school and started working. I was pretty lonely at school, and he worried about me, so he always made sure to make that time for me." I look back down at the package in my hand. I suppose my smile might be a little sad, though I do feel better having "talked" to them all today. "I was very grateful he did."

Izark's hand is under my hair on the back of my neck and he is turning me to him, to pull me into his chest. "Don't leave me, Noriko," he begs. His package is pressed between the two of us, and it's a bit uncomfortable.

I take a breath, then shake my head. "I won't. I'm sorry. ...It's actually why I don't talk about them. It makes me too sad. Maybe some day, maybe after we send them my journal and they aren't so sad either, and I can feel we've shared that time in some way, I'll be able to talk about my family and my past without feeling so sad."

Izark won't let me go and he is shivering slightly. Finally he says, "I hope so, Noriko. That's the second time you've almost left me. Your body goes transparent and I can feel it slipping away from this world."

My eyes fly open in shock and I gasp. "I - I'm so sorry, Izark." I'm distressed. "I didn't know. I won't do it again." I move one arm to wrap it around him and hold him. I do wonder how just missing my family makes me try to return to them without my knowledge. If I missed him once I got there, would I be able to slip back? I'm afraid of the answer. It sounds like 'no'. "I won't," I say again, trying to set it into my cells.

Izark finally lets go and I hold his hand back to the bed. We sit down next to each other again, though this time I'm facing him with my feet tucked up under me. "Here. It's your present." He takes it, puts it in his lap and carefully unwraps it. Inside the cloth is a belt, curled up in a spiral. He lifts it and slides it through his hand. "It's beautiful, Noriko," he says looking at all the details of the tooling of the leatherwork designs. It really is. It's even set with sparkling stones, most notably the blue ones in the eyes of the birds. Birds was the closest I could find to dragons on short notice. "You manage to not destroy your belt, and you always need one for your sword," I explain.

Izark nods silently, still inspecting it. "What if I lose the stones?" he finally asks.

I shrug. "That happens over time to everything. We can get more and have them reset or maybe the belt itself will wear out and we'll replace it with a different one." I smile when he looks up at me, the look saying he'll never replace it. "It isn't too uncommon. I would have requested a specific design, but there wasn't time. I had to get what was available. I'll have one special made with the design I really wanted and give it to you for our tenth, or twentieth anniversary, whenever this one wears out." He still isn't wanting to think that way. "You can then keep this one curled up in your dresser to pull out whenever you want to remember today." He blinks, then nods.

After a minute, he says, "I guess we will settle down some day, won't we."

I tip my head at him. "I can't very well work at a university if we're still wandering all over, can I?"

He smiles, "No, I don't suppose so. And if I have to go somewhere, there will be a place to come home to." The word, and the warmth of "home" hangs in the air between us.

I slowly reach up and put my hand on his face. "Izark...I can't wait to make a home with you. You are a wonderful husband and will make a wonderful, and fun, father."

He presses my hand to his cheek, then turns to kiss my palm. "Thank you, Noriko. Thank you for being 'home'." We spend the rest of the evening and the night practicing "home" and "family".


	31. Chapter 31 In a Dragon's Cave

**CHAPTER 31 I Find Myself in a Dragon's Cave**

We've all gone our separate ways for now. On Earth that would have been expected for Izark and I - we're going on honeymoon after all. The flying dinosaur (more dinosaur to me than dragon) ride has been awesome, though a helmet to protect my face would have been nice. We are circling over the town of flowers and there are cries in the village square. We're waiting for them to get a clue we need to land. I'm sitting in the saddle and Izark is standing behind me holding the reins. He gives the signal to descend and we go slowly. The villagers finally scatter. Most of them won't remember us, but I do see the Mayor, Kizak, and Ninya hurrying out of the mayor's mansion.

Even though we were with them only about two days and two nights, Ninya and I greet each other with hugs. I'm happy to be here again. It was a fun visit before, even if it did end bad, and I'm excited to finally get our things back. The Mayor told us she had them before we were even off the dinosaur. Izark holds its head while Kizak talks to him. He was also a wandering warrior before settling down with Ninya, so is probably the only one in this village not afraid of the winged dinosaur. I'm glad to see his foot is healed and he is getting around just fine now.

We are dragged in for lunch and conversation, but we sadly have to tell them we can't stay. Just leaving the dinosaur in the square for a few hours is causing a lot of consternation. There isn't any stable to leave it with here. We do promise to come visit again, if we can. "Noriko," Ninya asks, "when you left in a hurry, and then there was a strange disturbance in the sky, and your horse came back without you, we were very worried. We were glad to get your message, and I'm so glad to see you're okay. What happened?" After a bit of silent consultation, we decide to tell at least these three the truth, to some degree.

"A powerful person with two seers did some strange thing to send a powerful warrior who had a personal grudge to attack Izark. It scared the horse off, and I hid while they fought. The person who was using the warrior wanted me, for some reason, and his seers found me and took me back to where they were. Izark went through to save me and we were stuck on the Eastern Continent until we could earn enough money to get back. Izark hit a sweet deal of a job that earned us enough to rent the creature we came in on, and made him decide we could afford to have a real wedding, so we're having fun for a few days." I grin. "We only have the winged demon for a few days, though. They're pretty expensive. There are a few more places I want to see while we can travel long distances, then we have to get back to work."

"That's so cool!" Ninya says. "Was it a beautiful wedding?"

I nod enthusiastically. "It was wonderful. I was in heaven all day."

Kizak is giving Izark a kind smirk of a look and Izark is looking away from it, purposely dodging. They must have had some kind of conversation when we were here last. Kizak leans forward, leaning on his interlaced fingers knowingly. "Sooo, Izark...are you going to settle down now?"

Izark blushes at the tips of his ears. "Not just yet...but soon."

I raise an eyebrow and smoothly step in. "Oh, no, not yet!" I look at Kizak as if in distress. "I love travelling. It's been so fun to be with Izark - I love it."

"What about children, dear?" the mayor asks practically.

I blush like I should, though it's an act. "Ah...well...I suppose when it's time..."

They all laugh and the mayor pats my head. "I'm sure you'll get there, and want to settle down. That will be soon enough, I'm sure." I nod and they turn the conversation, like they should.

I get a kiss and a " _thanks"_ when Izark is helping me back on the dinosaur.

" _No problem,"_ I answer pragmatically, " _This is the only place I'm not a princess or a lost islander, so it's a lot easier. I get to be just the blushing wife."_ Izark pauses, then kisses me again more passionately - and it turns out, more publicly. We get a few cat calls and whistles. He grins at me, though, and I know he's done it to tease me the "blushing wife". So I blush, just for him. That makes him laugh. I'm happy.

I have a lot of writing to catch up on before I send my journals to my dad and Calco is close to the sea of trees, so we head there next. I have a lot to do there as well. We're going to take at least three or four days there, probably, but since Izark helped them it shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll have to go back to being the island girl, though. That does make me sigh, but it's the oldest lie, so I suppose I have a lot of practice with it now.

We land outside the village and take our baggage off the winged dinosar. We've been told that it will stick around, fending for itself, until we use the whistle to call for it again. I hope it doesn't eat all the villager's livestock. I wrap my arm around Izark's waist and smile up at him. He leans down for a quick peck on the lips. I think he's a little nervous. Maybe it's the conversation with the Doctor, I'm not sure. I'm a wiggly puppy on the inside, myself, and he's trying to soothe that part, but I laugh at him and dance away. He's carrying four bags, and I'm carrying two, but still, he catches up quickly, that super-strength-and-speed of his - and he picks me up and adds me to the baggage on his shoulder. I feel like I felt when he did that to run to get us away from the flower worms, and it's just as uncomfortable. I push up-right, making it difficult for him to balance it all, and scowl down at him. His look gets meanly teasing and my eyes widen. I drop down and we are in the air, leaving a squeal of mine behind.

Izark lands us on a building and I'm frustrated. I wanted to go see the Doctor first thing. I can't if we're on a roof. Bound - Bound - Bound - Thud. He carries me into the building he's taken us to - it's the inn we stayed at the first time. He sets me down as the inn keeper turns around at the front desk. He stares at us, then is yelling for his wife. "It's so good to see you again! Are you travelling back this way?" he asks us. I nod and he's pulling a key off his board and handing it to Izark. "It's on the house. Stay as long as you want. ...We'll throw a party for you at dinner tonight." The blood drains from Izark's face and he looks like he's going to really regret being here at Calco. I snicker into my hand and he throws me a glare. It doesn't help and I have to turn away and double up. "Noriko!" he scolds.

"I'm sorry, really, but I do like being here, even if you don't. I'll try to protect you."

He rolls his eyes and groans. "You have no idea."

He heads up to the room to put the bags away as the inn keeper's wife grabs my hand and starts talking a mile a minute. Suddenly she pulls up short with a gasp, then very carefully and slowly starts over. I grin at her. "First, I'm Noriko. What's your name, please?"

She stops in surprise. "My name is Mannie, my husband is Gordo."

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, again, Mannie, Gordo," I bow slightly to both of them. "This time, it shouldn't be so hard," I smile kindly, "I've learned the language sufficiently." They blink then grin. "Thank you for taking such good care of Izark and I last time." The pleasantries over, I turn to Mannie. "Okay. So start over a little slower. How far did your cousin get? I'm dying to hear."

She opens her mouth, then closes it again. "No. Come with me. You should see it. He can explain it all better." I nod enthusiastically. I really want to see it and talk to him.

 _"Izark, I'm headed to the blacksmith's. Do you want to see how far he's gotten making pins?"_

He literally groans in my head. " _No. I'm not coming out until I have to."_

My eyebrow raises. He's actually throwing a petulant tantrum, laying on the bed, his hands behind his head, scowling at me. I pause. There are things I will have to learn about this town and what happened. " _Okay. I'll go explore, wake up the town, and find out why you don't want to come back. Then I'll know what to do to protect you."_ He snorts and rolls over. I shake my head and follow Mannie.

It's great, awesome, neat-o-keen-cool. I'm dancing in excitement inside. Izark's put up a strong wall, but still, he's looking over my shoulder since I got so excited. The blacksmith cousin's actually done it. They are small enough, safe enough, etc. They aren't quite as flexible so will wear out a little faster, the iron still being too close to cast iron, but it works. I've stood still for the metallurgical lecture, since I want to know. He hands me a bag with the 200 pins in it. He's already getting wealthy from the ladies in this town, I can tell. His wife is just as excited, actually, and tells me that she's been handling the sales end of it and they already have a salesman that comes and picks them up and sells them in the next few towns over.

I grin at her and at him. "Are you ready for your next contract, then?" The blacksmith freezes and his eyes and face go avaricious, though it isn't too bad. "...Actually, I hope you aren't the only blacksmith in town...?"

He shakes his head, "There's another couple, actually."

I nod, "Good. You're likely going to have to move." His wife blinks at that.

He looks at me then nods, "I figured." _Good boy._

"I want you to go find a swordsmith that understands which metal you're missing. It should be lighter in color when you're done smelting, not so dark. Then they'll have the elasticity they need to be more flexible and last longer. Even mine are nearly dead, though, so you'll still have repeat work. I've almost not come in time for mine." I pull one of them out of my pocket and hand it over. "You can have this one so that you have the metal sample." It really is almost dead. "Once you think you've got the metal mix right, set up shop in a big city. You'll get more sales in a big place, and have better access to merchants. I want twelve percent of your income off the sale of pins. ...and whatever else you make that uses the technology." I point to the samples he's been working on for other similar products.

"You should know you've got competition," I add in the interest of open trading. "I sold this idea to one other blacksmith on our way, as I needed more materials. I haven't been back to see him yet, so I don't know how far he's come." Healthy competition is very good. That lights a fire under him. He disappears and reappears with paper and pen. I read over his shoulder as he writes up the contract.

He pauses just before getting to the signatures. "Ah...how will I reach you, to pay you?"

I smile at him. "I have access to seers. We'll come find you again, or you can just use one yourself to look for me when you're ready to set up shop and let me know where you are. Have them look for Noriko. We're going to be on the road a lot still. When we decide where we're going to settle, I'll let you know, and you can decide then if you're going to come to me or if we'll just keep it a business relationship."

He gives me a suspicious look. "What would you want me to do next?"

A slow smile comes on my face. "I have so much I want to experiment with making, but it all needs fine work like this, and I don't have the blacksmith's skill." I'm thinking microscope, actually. Need a glass worker for that. "Find a partner who knows glass work and likes to experiment. I won't be there for probably ten years, give or take three, so you've got time to decide." We can start with prescription glasses. The two of them could work together on that. "Well...if you find a partner before then, I've got something you two could start on while Izark and I are still travelling."

A slow, very happy grin comes on his face. He holds out his hand. I take it in a clasp. "It's very nice doing business with you, Noriko, my partner." I grin back. He signs the document with a flourish and hands me the pen. I sign it as well. He writes up another and we sign that and I take my copy, folding it and putting it in my pocket for now. I leave the shop with my 200 pins, Mannie, and a big grin on my face.

 _"Is that why you're so excited? Money?"_

I grin at the image of Izark sitting up in the bed, looking at me curiously. " _Not money, though it's the way I'll help you with that. It's the first realization of the ideas from my world that I've brought, and the excitement of the next few I've put into place with him just now, though it is still just the germ. I need craftsmen who I can work with to implement the ideas. To see that it can be done, and have others be excited, too, makes me happy. ...Oh, you don't know why this is a big deal. I'll show you when we get back."_ I grab Mannie's hand and run. She stumbles a bit in surprise, then laughs at me. "How are you liking your pins?" I ask her.

I hear a sigh of delight. "I'm loving them. Thank you soo much. All the girls and ladies of the town are."

"I'm so glad to hear it," I say as we slip into the inn. "I wish I could do even more for us ladies, but I'll have to scratch my head for a few years, I think...or find a chemist."

She looks at me blankly, but I didn't expect her to understand that word. I'll be looking for my chemist at the universities. "It's already enough, really," she says.

I look at her, my eyes glinting. "Oh, no. It's just the beginning," I say. "I'm an inventor. I have lots of ideas. I'm so glad this one was so successful."

I'm up the stairs two at a time, headed for our room. I know right where he is (they kindly _didn't_ give us the one at the end of the hall). Izark is waiting for me, still sitting up on the bed, "So, what is it all the women in this city are excited about?" I drop the bag in his hands, "We'll sell these as we go, a few at a time to tantalize and tempt so that when he's ready to really begin production and sell, he's already got a market, but I need four for myself right now."

He pulls out four and looks at them on his palm, "Okay. Show me."

I grin, "Are you ready for that first lecture all over again?" He gives me a horrified look and slowly turns pink. I laugh, "Okay, it won't be quite that bad, but that's what it's related to."

He shakes his head, "Do I really have to hear it?"

I plop down on the bed with him, my (clean) cloth in my hands. "So, those pads I wouldn't let you leave behind were to soak up the blood, right?" His heart sinks. I'm on a roll. "But they only lasted the first day...less, actually. Mannie, the innkeeper's wife, taught me what's done here and gave me supplies. It's horrible really, a rope belt you tie cloths to, and super uncomfortable. Trust me on that." He nods, really not wanting to know more than that. "But the pins let me pin the cloth to my undergarments." I show him like I showed Mannie at the beginning, pinning the cloth to my overdress, learning how these new pins work in the process. I look at it for a minute, then move the pin to the outside. That works for the underdress. I shrug. I'll have to experiment another time.

"In my world, we have a sticky substance that doesn't destroy the undergarment that holds the pad to the cloth. It's the most comfortable way and the cloth can't shift. Even with the pins the cloth shifts, which is annoying. When I find a chemist at a university, I'll have him start working on either velcro or temporary adhesives. Then we'll be so wealthy it won't matter what we do or where we go. Women make up half the population, after all, and both technologies are useful in many other ways." I look up at him.

He has an interesting look on his face, "I don't think I've ever seen you look more dragon," he says. "You really are going to swim in gold, aren't you?"

I stare at him, then give an embarrassed giggle and look away, then sigh and look down, "You make it sound as if I'm driven by greed."

A soft apology comes across the emotional link and he reaches for me. "I'm sorry, Noriko. I know you're excited. ...It surprises me, though I suppose it shouldn't. I certainly understand needing to be paid for what I'm good at doing if I want to survive, and support you. This is what you can do, and it shouldn't be taken advantage of. Your twelve percent surprised me, actually. It seemed low."

I nod, still not looking up. "It is, but this product, and the future technologies, are going to be so popular that I had to find a number that would make it sound like I believed in it, but wouldn't be too unreasonable in the end. Even at twelve percent for just this product and technology we would be wealthy, for a travelling warrior and wife. ...We will be. In a few years. Ah, well, we are since you defeated an entire army and seventeen special warriors, but it will be okay to spend it as we need to because eventually this one will pay off as well. I guess...I was also thinking for our future. You'll get too -" I cut off. Even that isn't true. He isn't likely to. "...busy being political." I give a small sad grin. We've already agreed with the leaders of the nations we met in Ennamarna we'll at least let the presidents and kings of the nations know what we are so they know who can help them if they need it.

He looks at me silently for a moment, sets aside the bag of pins, and pulls me to him to hold me. He doesn't say anything for a while, though. We don't really know yet if he'll age or not, but we both are thinking he won't. He's physically part of the world of light and the world of light is life. I finally sigh and set it aside again. There isn't any use worrying about it. We'll live life together, fully savoring each moment we do have. I snuggle in deeper and suddenly there is the sound of people bursting into the inn, making lots of noise. "Where are they!" It's very loud and Izark is suddenly stiff with fright. I'm up and leaning my back against the door, holding it closed.

"Oh, no. I forgot," I say horrified.

"You forgot?!" Izark exclaims.

"Well...not when I tell the story, just when I think about all the things I set into motion that I want to get back to check on. Who is he?"

Izark slaps his hand to his face, "Only the mayor."

I stare at him, aghast, "The _mayor!?_ '

Izark nods, a dismayed look on his face, "He wanted to keep you here. We remind him of his daughter who ran away with a handsome man, then died when she got sick. He has a thing against handsome men ever since."

I give Izark a pitying look, "I'm sorry. I'm glad he didn't make me stay. I would have killed him on the third day. I've never liked him."

Izark looks at me, then laughs a short bark, "I would have left you with him to let you and come back for you. The link wouldn't have let me stay away anyway. We wouldn't have been able to come back, though, ever."

"No...not if he's the mayor." I sigh. The mayor won't move. He's quite insistent that we come out to see him. "Well, let me figure out how to deal with him...but you will likely have to endure. It's a public party tonight." I look at him sympathetically. He sighs dramatically.

I hear another, calmer voice, and I'm excited again, cautiously, though. Izark raises an eyebrow at me, then sighs and stands up. "Okay. If they're both here..."

My eyes light up, "It'll be easier for me to defend you with both of them here, and it should be done before everyone shows up." He nods and I move off the door so we can go out. I hold onto the back of his jacket as we walk down the hall to the top of the stairs. As soon as I see the two men at the foot of the stairs, I let go of Izark and run down them (he stays at the top as far as he can politely get away from the mayor) and grab the doctor in a big hug. "Doctor! I'm so glad to see you again!"

He holds me, patting my back awkwardly. "Noriko. I'm glad to see you're healthy." He pushes me back to make sure I am.

I grin and nod. "Izark was very patient and helped me a lot. He was careful to wait by the river until the symptoms began and helped me survive them." I shiver. "Some of them were very bad. Izark says he'll sit with us and the three of us can talk about it. And I have other things I want to tell you, now that I can."

I take a breath and he is blinking at me, "You're as noisy speaking now as you were drawing pictures," he says without thinking about what he's saying. When it catches up he blushes.

I laugh. "Yes, I am," I admit. "It won't be easy, sitting with me again. I will take your whole day and wish for more...except I have writing I need to catch up on, too."

"I won't have to read it, will I?" he asks timidly.

I shake my head. "No." He relaxes, then looks embarrassed by that, too.

"Has he really been taking care of you properly!?" the mayor blasts in my ear.

I wince and turn to him, not hiding my displeasure any more than I did at the beginning. "Yes, thank you for asking. I couldn't ask for a better husband. Izark is so patient. No other man would have done for me what he's done, and keep me alive through those painful days." I stare him down. "I see you haven't learned to speak quietly since I was here last. Do you really have to follow the Doctor around everywhere? I take it he's your childhood friend that has the patience to keep you around."

The silence is rather stunning. Finally the doctor sighs. "I told you she wouldn't like to see you this time around any more than last time." He looks placatingly at me. "He really does want you to like him, if you could."

I stare at the mayor. "Do you think you could be nice to my husband, then? I'm not too disposed to being nice to people who can't be nice to a good man that I love. You didn't set a very good first impression. He didn't even want to come because of you." The doctor is now trying to calm me with his hands, and Mannie and Gordo are both as well.

"Ah, well, no, you're right," the mayor rubs the back of his head. "I do have troubles. I'm sorry. If he's been properly taking care of you, then I guess there can't be any complaints."

"There aren't any," I say firmly. "My adoptive father was quite happy to give me away at our wedding, knowing Izark was going to take care of me." That quashes him for good, that I've taken a different father than him. I only feel a very teeny tiny bit bad I've taken that dream from him, but really, he's as bad as Banadam, going off and believing whatever he wants. I'd not take him as a father for anything. The Doctor, and even Izark just a little, winces. I ignore it and turn to Gordo. "How much time do we have? I have things I want to talk to the Doctor about." The doctor and Mannie both pat the mayor on the back consolingly. In Calco, I've earned the reputation for being very willful and strong.

I look up the trunk of the tree I arrived under. The moss is still soft and golden, the roots still smooth and cool. The flower worms run when we come near. I was glad we could fly over the mountain, though we've had to walk into the woods. It took longer than I thought to catch up on the writing, and I kept Izark busy by making him write it in the native language of this planet so we have a copy of our story here to give to Ennemarna to keep with their other records of the stories of light and darkness. (I'd read it out loud and he'd write.) I'll practice my writing by transcribing it one more time. I want to give a copy to Doctor Clairgeeta when we go to the Eastern Continent.

Our day with the Doctor was enlightening, but Izark was right. My experience was too different to help him. I was able to explain why I'd done it, though, and the preferred method of using dried, dead cells of previously infected skin. He'll have to figure out injection methods that are better, though I remembered that just scratching the skin might be effective, though sketchy in my book. The blood to blood method we originally used on me is not the best method since all kinds of things transfer, and I let him know that. If he wants to just effect single diseases then he needs to just deal with them one at a time. I wished him good luck and I'll check back with him in ten years or so, though he's promised to keep written records.

I'm a bit too nervous to step onto the moss and Izark holds out his hand for my books. For all I wished to see a portal appear when I first arrived and never saw one, now I don't want to be near it when it does come. I hand the books over. He takes them and the chimos to the center of the bed of moss. It seems that location is a 'transference' location. Like the transporter deck of the Enterprise. An explosion of some kind got me started from Earth. Here, Izark can use his own power, and the chimos (expressing the desire for the thing to go, and where to) and the books will go. I take a breath, calm down, and drop into the world of light, meeting Izark on the other side of my nexus.

He holds on to me so I don't leave him and I show him where my house and desk are. It's the easiest place to leave the books. We've included a letter so that I can tell them that I'd like it published and that we're happy and doing well. Izark dictated to me what he wanted to say to them - "thank you for your daughter; I'm taking care of her the best I can" - that kind of thing. While I hold the image of '"where", Izark cautiously sends the books and letter to "there". We see them arrive and he holds me anchored while I send my family my love and tell them we're happy...and that there's a gift for them in my room. They're all sleeping so likely they'll have strange dreams. Izark holds me in the world of light as I gaze on my family fondly, then we return to the sea of trees.

Izark holds my hand tightly as we walk out of the sea of trees. I think he's worried I'm going to fade away again since we've been looking at my family. "Izark, it's okay. I'm feeling better now that I know they'll be able to know I'm alive. We can go check on them in a day or two and then I'll know they are happy for us. Even if they're sad they can't see me, that will be enough for all of us, I think." Actually, I wonder if their sorrow and desire to see me is what pulls me through, too. I don't think I'll test it, though. "I won't leave." I look up into his eyes earnestly.

He leans down and rests his forehead on my head, then sighs and kisses me. "Please don't," he requests, "I might be able to live without you, but it would be a very lonely life...quiet...but lonely."

I snort. "Yeah, mine would be too. Quiet and lonely. All this adventuring doesn't happen in my world, unless I decide to do something like climb Mount Everest - not likely - or become a world traveler. That's not really as easy there as here, for all there are trains and buses and airplanes. Those things just make it more expensive to travel, and I don't have an income there as a student. I'd go stir-crazy, I think." I stop and reach up to put my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss him. "And I'd miss you something awful," I say quietly. "I really couldn't survive there anymore, I think...not unless you came with me."

Izark holds me and for a moment the emotions of the two dragons who claim each other as treasures swirl around us, taking my breath away. We have the winged dinosaur stop at the top of the mountain in the little pass where we exited the cave system under the mountain so we can finish what that started. As we recover, Izark looks into that opening, where no one has entered since we left. "You know...," he says and looks at me. "I almost didn't take you out of there."

I nod. "Yeah, you almost left me. It was nice of you to come back for your bag...and me."

"Well, you did hold it hostage, but even then I couldn't say 'no' to you," he says as if not really thinking about his words, "but that's not it. I knew if I did, you would have a very hard life. When we came out on top of the mountain and it was here, I almost had us stay. It would have hidden us both away from the world and their selfish desires to see us used against our wills."

"So, what changed your mind? I fought you hard enough I would think you would have given up and let me stay trapped on the mountain."

Izark shifts a little uncomfortably. "Well, two reasons. One was that there isn't anything to eat up here, really, so I would have had to come into town regularly - and Calco was farther than I was thinking it was from here. The other one...," he looks away and his ears go pink.

I laugh. "I'd just given you a lecture on the female monthly cycle and you had no idea how to handle that when it showed up."

The pink goes to his cheeks and he nods, "I thought at that point it would be better to leave you in the first town we came to with a family that had a mother who could help you with that."

I nod. "Yes, when you first rescued me, you didn't understand my words, but when we first landed by the river, I asked you to just get me out to the first city we came to and then you were free to go on about your business. I expected to be left there, though once we were there, I didn't want to be. Even then it hurt too much to want that."

Izark is still looking away, "I did think about leaving you up here alone, I got so angry that you wouldn't come. I figured you'd figure out a way to deal on your own, but that's when I first felt the fear and pain of leaving you behind. Before then, it had been me just being nice." He looks down and picks a blade of grass and twirls it in his fingers. "I didn't understand it, really, but when I went to take the first step on the path without you and leave you here, and you were standing there with your eyes covered, I couldn't do it. That realization scared me, so I stopped thinking and the next thing I knew I was holding your hand and we were already on the path together. I kept asking myself what I was doing, and the question itself kept scaring me so I stopped thinking altogether...just long enough have you off-balance." Izark blows his bangs out of his face, then rolls his eyes at me.

"That look of yours of calm apology...I could only meet it with calm rescuing. It was as if we were so joined already that it didn't matter any more." He looks down and his face is soft. "The whole rest of that time, until the Doctor told me what you had done, was calm like that, even when you cried so much about our fall. When I look back on it, I would say the world of light was calming me, telling me that this was the right path, the right thing to be doing. It didn't always stay that way, of course," we both grin wryly, "but the memory of the difference between the panic of leaving you behind and the calm of keeping you with me never left me." He is quiet for a moment, then gestures at the cave opening again. "What about if we make that the dragon cave? I doubt anyone else knows it exists."

I sit up straight and stare at him for moment, then at the cave mouth, then back at him. "Actually...," it's a strange feeling in my breast, "I would like that...though it feels odd. Not to live in, but to know we can come back here. And to hide, but not hide...," I'm frowning, "It's weird."

Izark nods without looking at me, "Yes, it is, but it also feels right."

I nod agreeing. After a bit, he gets up and heads for the winged dinosaur. He pulls off twp of the four bags of gold (travel bags, not small pouches). When he gets back to me, he holds out his hand and pulls me up when I give him my hand. "We'll come back when you're ready to start your university," he says to me, "or when we run out, whichever comes first."

He lights a branch and hands it to me. I hold it as we hold hands and step over the rock wall piece on the ground. We'll have to set that back up on our way out to make sure this place stays hidden. "And we'll come back to add to it when my inventions start bringing in more than we can spend," I say.

He nods, then looks at me with a small smile, "And someday, there will be enough for us to sleep on and swim in."

I laugh, "Not likely, but we can at least come count it every once in a while, like the pirate king and saucy wench." He grabs me in the pirate king hold and I sway my hips and look at him flirtatiously. "Except that we would need to add the other treasures, too, not just the gold...the necklaces, jewelry, crowns, gold platters, you know [pieces of eight]."

He pushes me up against the wall and holds me close between it and him. His look is very dragon-possessive. "I only need one treasure," he says silkily, his eyes going sapphire blue.

I'm transfixed by his closeness and the blue. "I'm yours," I say obediently.

The blue descends. "Good." I taste blue as lips touch mine and I explode - softly and slowly and completely explode.


	32. Chapter 32 In the Presence Good Friend

**CHAPTER 32 I Find Myself in the Presence of a Good Friend**

Doctor Clairgeeta and Izark have just finished telling me the latest news from the government building of Aibisk, where they are helping to finish formulating the new peace treaties of the Eastern Continent. We rise from the dinner table in Doctor Clairgeeta's home and move to the sitting room for after dinner drinks and conversation. "Will you tell me what you two did on the Western Continent to help the governments there? I've heard they are coming along well. I know you two helped, but you aren't mentioned in the stories that have made it over here."

Izark and I smile at each other as we move, holding hands, to sit together on the settee, while Doctor Clairgeeta takes his favorite comfortable chair that supports his back nicely. He has been kind to allow us to stay with him while we are here on the Eastern Continent. Izark starts the story as he takes a poured glass of wine. I'm handed a glass of fruit juice that is naturally lightly sweet and thank the server. "We ended our trip together on the winged dinosaur in Zago at Gaya's home. Our friends had made it there by then and met us. Grand Duke Jeida, his wife, family, and men were also there, waiting for us, and starting to get a feel for how the people of Zago felt and what they wanted to see as positive changes in Zago. While we were there, Irktule, the spirit of the morning mist tree, came to Noriko and said that there were evil men in the white mist woods and asked if we would come help."

"Barago, Agol and I went to help." Izark smiles at me. "Noriko came, too, of course. She and I took the rear wagon of the merchant caravan that was leaving to go through the white mist woods the next day, while Barago the front and Agol the middle. They were happy to hire us, since, even though we had gotten rid of the demon and the monster, there had been bandit attacks again. The bandits had put a wagon in the pathway. When they attacked, I knocked them back and Barago scolded them - they were the fighters he'd fought with in Lord Nada's fighting ring. I recognized them, and Lord Nada's stench when I was in the air, so as soon as they were on the ground I was leaping for Lord Nada." He shudders, "He's such a worm. Since he hadn't stayed down before, I landed on his shoulders to put him back where he belonged. Really, he never learned, needing to see other people's blood for his own amusement."

I laugh, "It was so funny to see Izark hold him with two fingers and a thumb like he was holding a dirty, smelly dishrag. He didn't even want to touch him." Doctor Clairgeeta smiles at the image.

Izark shudders again, making a face, then continues, "We turned them in as bandits and the community went into a frenzy. Several of his men were willing to testify against him and that made him ineligible to become the next king in the eyes of the former king and half the cabinet. The other half, that supported him, decided that since their chosen candidate wasn't available, they'd kill the true heir, Lord Paroy, so he couldn't be instated as the king. Geena saw that there was going to be an assassination attempt on Lord Paroy, so we went immediately and told Lord Paroy. His men investigated and discovered the assassin among his guards. That revealed the link to Duke Kemil, Grand Duke Jeida's rival. Once he was arrested and the final clean-up done, the King turned the kingdom over to Paroy. King Paroy contacted us and asked us to bring Grand Duke Jeida back to the capital to be reinstated. They were old friends from some time ago."

My eyes light up. "They let us come to the reinstatement of Grand Duke Jeida. That was really awesome, and we got to wear really beautiful clothing. We still have those. They've got to be my second most favorite clothes after our wedding clothing. They make me feel so stately." I wiggle in delight at the memory and the men laugh at my child-like very womanish delight. I'm not often like that these days, unless I'm in the research lab...which I guess I am more often than not lately.

"You should come with us, then Noriko," Doctor Clairgetta offers, "you could at least dress up a little more."

I grin. "Maybe, but we're in the middle of a sticky problem right now," I wink, "and I'd like to get that resolved first." They are tolerant of the fact I get lost in my research. Izark had to come tempt me with blue to get me to come to dinner on time tonight. I've found two chemists here at the university and am super excited. It was always my favorite subject in school. I let these two handle politics while I play in the laboratory.

Izark takes back up the story. "While we were escorting the Grand Duke to his reinstatement, Gaya and Zena and the girls went back to Selena Guzena. They had heard things were getting difficult there. The rest of us joined them there. The chimos came in handy again. The cabinet had locked the king up in the top of a tower of isolation until he was willing to hand over the kingdom to his infant son. The cabinet figured they'd be the ruling body and control the child his whole life." Doctor Clairgeeta shakes his head at the evil thoughts of prideful men who love power. I nod in agreement as I sip my juice. "Zena saw a solution that would lead to peace again, and we spent some time sending word to the good men who had been on the council but had been pushed out of power. We gathered them up in secret into the capital city, then the night before the council was going to make the king say to the people what he would say, I used the chimos to take Zena up into the tower."

"The king was surprised to see her, but very relieved. He apologized for sending her away and being blinded by beauty with no substance. She told him to tell the council he would turn the kingdom over to his son, then, when he arrived at the stand, he was to fire the entire council en mass. He was afraid the people would revolt." Doctor Clairgeeta nods, understanding that, and I shake my head, smiling. "He did as she told him, though, and as soon as the fired council had been escorted away, the men we had gathered up entered the council chamber and filled the seats. The king was so surprised he stood there with his mouth open, then cried." Izark rolls his eyes just a little. "I felt like I was looking at Noriko and wondered if she'd end up somewhere like that some day."

I stick out my tongue at him. "Not in government," I say with some heat. He gives me a fond look. "Anyway, he's doing better at really listening to good men and letting Zena keep him in check. Zena's girls babysit the kings' son all the time," I add, "and Gaya, too, watches over him. They want to make sure for at least a few years he gets a firm foundation in the light and a stronger backbone than his father." Doctor Clairgeeta nods at the wisdom of that.

Izark continues, "Once things were settled in Guzena, Zena and Grand Duke Jeida worked with the cabinets and kings of both countries to form an alliance, so all of our friends are finally in countries of peace. Having those two examples, plus Donya that had the first changes, the rest of the Western Continent's good people finally were able to step up and find solutions. When we left, they were, for the most part, nearly settled."

Doctor Clairgeeta takes a sip of his wine, considering, then turns to me, "Noriko, thank you for bringing me a copy of your journal for my personal library on the world of light. It occurred to me to wonder whatever happened to Tazasheena. Do you know?"

I shake my head. "I thought of it, too. Rottenina and Anita told me that Zena said her power to see was based wholly in darkness and evil. When we destroyed the source of evil, her powers began to wane, and as the light increased in the world, the more her power decreased. She is wandering the world now having to learn to become what she can become in the light. I hope she is learning strength. I believe she really did love Rachef, so I believe she wasn't all evil inside and there is some hope for her still in this life. I don't expect to ever see her again, though. She was so broken that we will only remind her of things that will hold her back. I hope she can go where she can heal and become happy, as much as possible." Izark rubs my hand with his thumb.

"It's interesting to me how the light will influence people, constantly trying to reach them. Even Tazasheena, who was the first to want to see me dead, was the one who gave me my freedom and helped us overcome the evil in the end." Doctor Clairgeeta nods. We've already discussed how even in the end the world of light was reaching for Rachef - giving him one last chance when he had me to try to understand, and then with Izark showing to him at the moment most people would think all was lost. The world of light is always reaching for its children, calling them to be better, to bring more strength to themselves and all those around them, even after death. Irktule's influence on the spirits we helped free from the demon and the monster and their darkness is helping them walk back to the light again, too. It's not hard to forgive Tazasheena now.

"And what about your family?" Doctor Clairgeeta asks. "Were you able to get your journals to them?"

I nod. "They're doing well. We sent the bulk of them after leaving Ennemarna. They were happy to get them, and that helped me not to be so sad, too. Before we left to come here, we stopped by the sea of trees again and sent another small update. My brother, David, had left me a letter there and Izark managed to get it to come back. That was a treasure. He said Dad published the book and many are reading it. He says that the kind responses they receive from the readers helps them feel like I'm still with them. They're all working to become closer to the world of light, and he had encouraging things to say about the world there in general as well. He wondered if my world could become closer to the world of light like this one was, if someday they would be close enough for us to travel back and see them again." I shrug. "I know it doesn't work quite like that, but I also know that once we are all in the world of light again I'll see them again. That's enough for now. I think he just wants to see what Izark looks like." I grin. "...and maybe he wants to teach him how to throw a ball right so he knows I'm being taken care of the way he would do it," I tease Izark.

"I thought I was?" he asks archly.

I lean over and kiss him. "Of course you are."

-o-o-o-

Izark and I are on a ship, headed back from the Eastern Continent to the Western. I've left my businesses and the research wing at the university in the hands of people I've trained up to understand good research methods and who have good hearts. They'll move the progress of the Eastern Continent in good directions from this time. I've told them to take my part of the profits and put them back into running the labs. I've got enough coming from the businesses on the Western Continent to keep us going. As far as the research goes, we've had a lot of failures, a good number of useful products, and a few surprising ones that wouldn't ever happen on Earth because of the differences here that let the seers see and the demons exist.

The doctor in Calco died a year ago. I'd sent one of my researchers to him for training so we didn't lose his knowledge. That researcher should be meeting me in my business offices when we arrive. He's bringing the equipment that I'd given to the doctor to continue his own research, and we'll add his notes to ours. The immunization of the children of the cities is going well and we've begun taking them out to the outlying towns and villages. Izark and I went to say goodbye (for now) to the doctor through the world of light. As the spirit is just leaving the body of the dying, we can visit with them, then they have to go on...into the world of light where there is peace, joy, and continual growing. It was sad for me, because it always is for those who are still living in the world. It means we won't see them physically again, but someday, I'll also walk into the world of light and be with them again.

My grandfather's death taught us that. That was very difficult for us. He died three years after we arrived on the Eastern Content. It was good we were there with Doctor Clairgeeta. It took both of them, him and Izark, to keep me here in this world I was so consumed by grief that he was dying. Being able to talk to him when his spirit first entered the world of light and feel his soft gentle love one more time and tell him how much I was grateful for him brought me so much peace. I was still sad for a while after that, but the grief was gone. Izark was so relieved, and really, so was I.

We're headed back because Zena is dying and she's told us before she tells Gaya. She wants us to be there when she tells Gaya so that Gaya isn't so sad and so we can support her. Grand Duke Jeida has also passed on into the world of light and Glocia says Niana is close as well. She's apparently talking about our time in the village and all the rumors she enjoyed believing about us. We've promised we'll stop by and visit with her. She'll recognize Izark, though I've changed enough she probably won't recognize me. I'm not the skinny young thing I used to be. Izark and I are living with that peaceably, though. It's enough we have each other for as long as we will.

We've talked about it and we've decided that we'll bring Gaya back with us to the main city my business is in. We've got enough to have a few servants, including one to take care of Gaya if she needs it as she gets older, and the house is big enough, since we entertain when we're on the Western Continent. It really is the responsibility of the children to take care of their parent, after all, and all this time she's been "mom" to us. She won't be alone anyway, if we do have to travel for a while still, since Agol and Barago are there as well, helping take care of the business and house when we're on the Eastern Continent, though Barago is complaining he's ready to retire. Agol is enjoying his grandchildren and his son-in-law runs most of the things Agol used to. We'll likely be looking to bring others in the business up to higher levels of responsibility early in our activities when we get back. It feels funny to be old enough to be passing things on to the next generation.

My mom came to visit me the night she passed away. It was a sudden heart attack, but she told me that she was absolutely determined that her life path wasn't done until she came and we visited. She'd woken me up from a dead sleep at about two in the morning. We talked in the world of light until dawn and Izark walked into the world of light to see what I was doing. Mom was ecstatic to meet him finally and was extremely pleased at how handsome he was. He had to show her his blue hair and eyes before she would go. I was glad for the visit. It made knowing she was gone from Earth easier for me. Before Izark and I returned, though, we visited Dad and David and comforted them, letting them know we knew, too, and that Mom was happy.

Dad's been coming to visit more recently. He finally admitted to me it was because his own life is at its end and he spends more time with his spirit wandering away from his body than in it. David's doing his best to hold up and his wife and kids really help a lot. Izark's keeping an eye on them for me so we can go be with them when Dad does finally pass into the world of light. We'll say our goodbyes to him, then go be with David. David's learned to tell when I'm looking at him and he now will talk to me, like he's talking to the air. I can't use words back, really, but he gets the emotions. We've been able to have some good visits, particularly recently as Dad is failing and David sits next to him in the hospital. He's told me he's keeping the house, and he's going to make sure at least one of his kids does too, until Izark sends word that I'm gone. He's told them that only after that they can sell it. Just in case I get to come back, I guess, he's thinking. I've tried to tell him it doesn't matter. He could move and I'd still come to where he is, but that's too complicated to get across without words.

I'd like to stop by the sea of trees within the year to get a letter and some notebooks back to him. I think it will help him not feel so alone, what with being the only one of us left on Earth. We also have two bags of gold to pick up from our cave. I grin to myself at that thought. We never really did make it back to the cave, since we stayed so long on the Eastern Content. Well, we traveled between the continents a lot, but getting to that remote location just never fit into the itinerary. Besides, our most important treasures are always with us - each other.

Izark's been introspective and quiet a lot since we've been losing good friends and family. It's made his own reality a little more hard to bear, I think, and he's trying to come to peace within himself. The last time we were on the Western Continent, my personal research was biology. His and mine. He's human, but the thing in his blood that makes his cells change when the adrenaline enters them has nearly defied my ability to describe it. It's what makes him physically attached to the world of light and increases the regeneration of his cells, keeping them young all the time. I can't make a serum of it - it evaporates almost as soon as I expose it to air. The only way I could see it at all was to keep it suspended in glycerin. In appearance our ages are so different now that when we're with people who don't understand, he's my bodyguard - a new lie for us so we don't have to tell the truth. It makes us both sad, that part.

We've nearly given up on trying to have children. That will be my next research there, but I think I won't learn much more than we already know. It would be more for my curious scientific mind than for real answers, I think. If I could get a hold of another demon, I'd do a lot of research on it to see just how related Izark is to them. I have enough understudies that most of them have adopted us as their parents anyway. We are never alone at meal times, unless we tell them we want to be because we need our "alone time". It's nice to have family, even if it's adopted. The ones on the Eastern Continent are jealous that they won't see us for a long time...if ever again. I'm slowing down, honestly, and ready to really settle in one location. Taking care of Gaya will probably make that a greater likelihood. She's still got a good fifteen years in her. Zena's passing because of a wasting disease - I think it's likely diabetes, but there's no cure for that here, nor a substitute for insulin yet, though insulin is in my notes for later generations of researchers to pick up and try to figure out.

Arms curl around me. It's Izark and he's coming looking for me. He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. " _Noriko, ...It's Doctor Clairgeeta. It's time."_ I go still for a moment, then sigh softly and nod. I was expecting it...that's why my thoughts were full of old friends and loved ones. While he holds me here on the deck of the ship, looking out at the sea passing, we sink together into the world of light, then turn to face the east. In only the brief moment thought takes, we are standing next to Doctor Clairgeeta. He's in his bed in his manor home, his companions gathered around him. It's just crowded enough, we stand in the air with the other spirits who know it's his time and have come to welcome him into the world of light. I give Duke Jeida a quick world of light hug and he and Izark greet each other calmly. The two great statesmen communicated frequently by letter and respected each other highly. I'm not surprised the Duke came.

As we watch, Doctor Clairgeeta's spirit slips out of his body and he looks around. He sees us first, but he was expecting to. We'd told him we'd come before we left the city. " _It's different to be here as a spirit,"_ is the first thing he tells us.

I smile at him. " _I'm sure it is. You don't have your anchor any more."_ I can't help the tears dripping down my face, though this is a happy time for the spirits and the world of light, as any graduation of a student would be. It feels, from my end, like I'm the mom watching my son get married off to never come home to stay again, even though he's been my father on this world.

He laughs at me, since in this place those emotions and thoughts are known. Then he throws his arms around me as if he is the son, surprising me. " _No, really, Noriko, you have been more like my mom. I've often felt like the younger one, you know so much about the world of light and people and are so calm. You taught me more about the world of light, that I had so wanted to know, than I ever learned before you came."_

 _"No way. We would never have even found it if not for you."_

He shakes his head, " _But after that, you studied it so hard, in a way I never could. Thank you."_ He looks at Izark. " _And thank you, too. We'll be here for you when things get lonely."_

Izark smiles a small smile. " _If I come too much, I'll never go back."_

There is a feeling in the air and I pick up on it because it's what makes me tick. " _I'll research it for sure."_ I say with firm conviction, giving him the hope he needs. He holds me tightly then we say our good byes and Doctor Clairgeeta is welcomed by the other spirits who he knows.

Izark and I return to be on the ship, staying in the world of light, just the two of us for a moment. I check quickly on Dad, but he's sleeping. David's having a quiet dinner with his family. I nod to Izark and we rise back up to our bodies on the ship again. I turn and hold him in my arms, wanting to protect him even now. "I might not be able to research it until I'm on that side," I say to Izark, "but I definitely will."

He brushes my hair back from my face. "Not yet," he says.

I shake my head. "No. Not yet. I've got a lot more years left in me. I'm still yours." I reach up and kiss him, giving him my hope and peace, filling the worry in his heart.

"Thanks," he says softly in my ear. "You're still beautiful, you know." He likes to make sure he tells me that a lot. The older humans get, the less beautiful they are, after all.

"Thanks." He's told me that I actually am still beautiful, because the world of light shines from my face still, even with the physical changes. I'm glad that specific beauty can still come through. The more people can see the world of light here the better, even if it's just in my face or eyes. We stand together, feeling the warmth, peace, and comfort we share until the bell rings for dinner in the ship's dining hall. Life continues, whether here or in the world of light. There is great peace and comfort in that knowledge.


	33. Chapter 33 In My House

**CHAPTER 33 I Find Myself in My House**

I am very weak. I can feel it. I raise my hand. The thinness of the skin, the lack of fat under it, the darkly raised veins and skin spots on it all speak to my age. Izark and I have lived together, husband and wife, long enough for me to grow old and get to today. I reach for Izark, sadly. He leans down and kisses my palm and I run my fingers along his cheek and into his long black hair. His eyes fight to not cry. He hasn't aged a day since I opened the world of light for him. He became fully 'demon', fully angel, in that moment, completely connected to the world of light and its constant life. I never changed from the simple human, other than to become a fully grown woman instead of a high school senior.

I'm even more sad because we were never able to have children. I'm not able to leave him with even one for companionship when I'm gone. All of our friends passed away before us. The world, the universe, has been kind to let me last this long for him, even though the last ten years have been very hard as my capacity to move more than a hobble around the house has kept us from traveling together. He always comes back as soon as his task is done, though. He could feel it...that I was beginning to slip from this world...and hasn't left my side for the last month. It's bittersweet. I want to be young again for him. To love him with the vigor of youth one last time so he has something to remember me by and make him smile. I can feel his heart breaking, since he's been home. He can't hide it - it's part of the connection we share in the world of light itself.

"I love you, Izark," I whisper. It's all the voice I have.

"I love you, Noriko." I let the sounds linger in my ears as I let my strength leave me. It's the last thing I want to hear. His sapphire eyes the last thing I see, his gift to me since he knows I love them. I finally let myself think the only thing I've not let myself since we were young. _I wish I could have seen my family one more time._ And I slip out, into the world of light. It's as full of peace and the presence of everyone in the universes, the same as the other times I've been here. I'm spinning slightly. Feeling cocooned, warm, as if arms are wrapped around me, and wings. I -we- are moving through the universes, slipping past the boundaries, my last thoughts drawing me towards one particular one. My heart constricts as I think of my mother, wishing I could see her as I saw her when I left, have her hug me one more time. Wishing I could see my father and hear his laugh, see his eyes light up as he talks about his latest chapter of his latest science fiction book. Wishing I could argue with my brother one more time, then go out and toss the ball again. Wishing I could sit next to my Grandpa, a book in hand, keeping him silent company as he tends to his garden. ...I've already lived longer than my older brother.

I slip into a peaceful darkness, like sleep, with a sigh, still feeling warmth around me. I don't know what death is really like. I just know what others have experienced from watching them. The souls from the Morning Mist woods, still there in the woods, trying to regain salvation so they can move on - it's been slow, but most have by now. The feeling of life when I'm in the world of light. The fact that I've seen everyone pass into the world of light briefly, then disappear. That's all I really know about it. And...that Izark won't have to experience it for himself - a thing blind humans seem to always grasp for, but that immortals understand. Immortality in a mortal world sucks. I'm sad I've had to leave Izark in such a situation, but I'm not God. I have to live my simple life, and then it is over. I wonder where my family and friends are, that are supposed to be greeting me.

A breath. Another one. My breath. _Why am I breathing?_ I open my eyes and look into the most gorgeous male face I've ever seen. I know behind the closed eyes are green-brown eyes, that sometimes turn blue - a breathtaking blue I can't get enough of. The long black bangs are sticking out over his ever-present bandanna, and his long hair is draped over his neck and shoulder the fetching way I can't stop looking at - or wanting to touch. _Why?_ I lift my hand to touch him and it's heavy, clothed in flesh. I freeze, staring at it. Young flesh. I turn the hand over, back and forth, staring at it. I feel like I'm back at the beginning. Seeing things that my mind can't reconcile. I take a deep breath. The only way to combat that feeling is to keep moving forward.

Is Izark alive? I touch his cheek. He's warm. I touch his neck. He has a heartbeat. I relax in relief, then rapidly feel for my own. _I_ have a heartbeat. _Why?_ Our connection, so constant for so many years, is very faint, mostly just the initial early connection of knowing he is here and where. The constant deep emotional bond is gone. Carefully, I slip out from his light hold on me, sitting up to look around. It's my old bedroom. I stare around in shock. It's been left the way I had it, but cleaner. I can see my mother's hand, her touch on the room. The desk next to my bed is clean, except for...the notebooks we sent back that had my story in it. That was a very long time ago. I couldn't go back after the last letter to David. How far it was to the Sea of Trees, how old I was getting... And, it just made me too sad to recognize the passage of time that way. All children grow up and leave their parents to live with a spouse. Some even go to the other side of the world and never get to see their parents again, only getting to call on the phone. Only, I never got to call, except to send those notebooks, and watch them from far away. I went universes away. That's why I wanted to come back even once. My heart clenches again, and I instinctively put my hand on Izark, my one source of constant warmth and comfort since then.

Next to the notebooks is a bound print book. I slip off the bed and pick it up. It's my story. Dad had it published and titled the way I asked. _From Far Away._ _Good ol' Dad._ I smile and flip through the pages, but put it down soon. I lived it once already. I look up at the window. The smile slips from my face as I wonder if my brother's children are still living here. Would they have really kept my room just the same, after so many years and into new generations that didn't know me? _When_ have we come to? In the science fiction books _when_ was just as flexible as _where_. _I'm_ young again, but I don't know what that means. I step to the window and part the curtain just a little. The scene is similar to when I left. No flying cars, no buildings of new or futuristic design. Still electric poles and wires, cars like I've seen before, though I've never followed model and make to know how to date the ones I can see. I'm having to dredge up old memories, but they fall into place quickly as if my brain is as young as my body looks. That was hard, to lose my brain to old age.

Izark shifts and I go back to the bed and sit next to him. I run my hand down his face, touching to make sure we are both real. I had to do that a lot early on, too, though he didn't like it, when I touched him. He told me later he was uncomfortable with it generally, but specifically, he was afraid the more I touched him, the more he would turn into the demon. I was his kryptonite, was his fear. I guess in a way I was, but it wasn't from just being human...or I guess it was, but...well whatever. I smile into his eyes as they blearily blink open. "Good Morning, Izark."

He looks up at me, begins to smile, then suddenly sits up and stares at me, his hands back behind him, supporting him. "N..Noriko?!"

I nod, keeping to a gentle smile. I know how hard it is to see a thing your brain says isn't possible. "I don't know how, or why, either, Izark," I try to answer the questions surely running through his brain, "but we are in my world. This is my room, but I don't know _when_ we are."

Izark looks around the room briefly, but really his eyes want to see me, the young Noriko. He reaches out a tentative hand to touch. I don't move, just let him understand with his hands what his brain and fiercely needy eyes are arguing about. Then suddenly we are mouth to mouth and he is kissing me, a kiss of fierce _I've-missed-you-so-much_ -passion. I put my hands on either side of his head and gently push him away, but then take him in an embrace and hold him. His tears are always silent, but I can feel them wet my shoulder and my neck as he turns to hide and hold me, like he would before we found the world of light and he was afraid. I wait patiently. I remember how patient he was for me, especially the first few days, when I sobbed more times than ever in my life for the overwhelming emotions.

"Noriko, did you think of this place when you were...leaving?" I don't blame him for not wanting to say the word "dying".

"Yes."

Izark nods and sits up. "I thought so. I watched you start to disappear. When only your spirit should have slipped into the world of light, your body disappeared, so I followed you." He looks down. He's embarrassed now that he followed me and I get to know it.

I lift his hand to my lips. "Sheshe, Izark. I was also wishing I could be young again, just once, just for you."

He takes his hand back and cups my head and pulls me in for another kiss. "Sheshe, Noriko," he says huskilly, the tears in the back of his throat again.

Suddenly, there is thudding outside my door and it slams open. Caught in a tender, but publicly embarrassing moment, I turn to look who it is and my eyes widen. "David!" He's still young. Maybe a little older than when I left, but young. Izark turns to look as well.

"Noriko!?" David yells. I nod with a smile. He looks at Izark and calms down just a little. "Izark?" Izark nods and gives one of his shy smiles that almost doesn't reach his mouth, but is easy to see in his eyes. Then as suddenly as he appeared, my older brother is gone, thudding down the stairs and yelling, "Mom! Dad! Gram'pa! [It's Noriko! Noriko's back!]" His voice gets fainter the farther he goes. I grin at Izark. David's always been like that. "Our 'when' seems to be not too much longer after I left, but I'll have to ask to be sure."

"He's calling for your parents?"

"Yes, and my Grandfather." Izark moves to get up. I watch his graceful movement, glad for another opportunity to. He holds out his hand for me and I take it and stand up next to him. We are waiting, side by side, arms around each other, by the time the family arrives, running as fast as they can up the stairs again, Grandpa coming slower and David with him to help him. Mom stops suddenly and puts her hands to her mouth and tears start to drip. Dad puts his hand on her shoulder. I can see it trembling until he grips her a little tighter. He's fighting tears, too. "[Mom, Dad, everyone. This is Izark, my husband.]" I introduce them to Izark with their proper names and Izark bows slightly to them, greeting them in his own tongue and I translate for him.

He shoves me lightly on the back, looking at my mother, and I'm off. I want a hug, too. That's why I came. Briefly, I'm afraid it will all disappear as soon as I get my hug, but when I finally release my Mother and hug my father, and it doesn't, I relax slightly. Even if it all disappears after Izark and I can be together tonight, it'll be okay. Mom has walked over to greet Izark with a hug, and when I release Dad, he heads that way also. I'm caught up in David's arms and he's babbling, as normal, but in the end he's grinning at me. "[See? I said you'd get to bring him home with you!]"

I stare blankly at him. "[Did you get the message back, the last time?]" he asks.

I suddenly remember. "[Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry. You did say that, didn't you. Did you have a dream of it?]" I ask curious.

He nods. "[I did, actually. He looks just like he looked in my dream, too.]"

I grin. "[In that world you would be a seer then.]"

His eyes fly open wide, then he chuckles. "[Yeah, I guess so, but then you dreamed of going.]"

"[True...,]" _I wonder_. Then I'm hugging Grandpa gently. "[I've missed you, Grandpa. There were a number of kind men who reminded me of you there.]"

"[I'm glad you're back, Noriko,]" he says in his quiet voice. I've missed hearing it, though he never said much before either, and I tear up, remembering my grief at his passing the first time.

"[Me, too.]" I say.

"Noriko," Izark calls me and I return to him. He has _...my dictionary_? ...in his hand, open to the first page. I look at him curiously. He reaches for me and pulls me to his side again. Haltingly, in the cute accent I only got to hear a few times early on, he says, "[Thank you. For Noriko, thank you.]"

My mom's in tears again. Dad very seriously answers, "[You're welcome.]"

Izark looks at me and we share a smile. "[He knows that one,]" I say to them. "[Their word for that is the most difficult one for our tongues to say. It took me forever to not mangle it and I still couldn't say it right in the end.]"

I can see Dad has lots of questions. Mom can see it too. "[Let's go down and get something to snack on while we talk, shall we?]" Mom says. Dad agrees, and everyone troops out of the room.

I hold Izark back just a bit. "Why do you have the translation book?"

He blushes and looks away. "...I ...was thinking something like this...might happen."

My hands go to my hips. "Izark!" I scold. He looks at me, then grins and grabs me for one more kiss before dragging me after the family, an arm around my waist. He's always such a tease when he's happy. I wonder how much pleading, arguing, and demanding he had to do to the World of Light to get this blessing, remembering how I'd gotten my double-rainbow promise just before our wedding.

We get to the living room and they are waiting for us. Dad is dancing on his toes nervously. I would have too, wondering if we'd come and gone already. They've saved us the love seat and look like they are all planning to crowd on the couch even though there are three other chairs in the room. I feel like we are entering the courtroom, but Izark is relaxed - mostly. He still has some of the nervousness of meeting the parents of the bride for the first time, but only I can tell. As soon as we sit down, Dad plops himself on the couch and leans forward on his elbows. I hold up a hand. "[Dad, wait for Mom, and let me tell it or you'll have the whole thing confused, or at least everyone else confused. Then we can just sit, the three of us, and you can dig for details.]"

He looks at me, then sighs and sits back. "[Okay. You're right.]" He can't sit still, though.

"[Hand me your pen, please,]" I ask, saying it slowly enough Izark can start to get a feel for the sentence structure, etc. Dad pulls his ever present pen from behind his ear and hands it to me. Izark hands me the notebook. It's open to the first page, where I put the all important polite words, and the numbers, and dating formula. That's the page I want. At the top of it is the date I left this world. "[Dad, what day is it?]" He holds still for a heartbeat then tells me. I write it down, then do the math. I look at the calculations I did way back then, on the first day, then shake my head in amazement. The universe, the world of light, has been kind. Perhaps it has repaid me for my small efforts in Izark's world that built up over the years there. I've arrived on the date that is equivalent to the age I was on his planet when I arrived there. Today, on Earth, I am nineteen years, five months, and fourteen days old. The additional blessing is, I'm old enough to _legally_ have a husband.

I sigh in relief. Izark raises an eyebrow, and I tell him. He stares at me, then laughs, one of his rare, rolling laughs. I listen to it for a while, enjoying it, then I go back to the math. It takes longer this time, since I didn't do the conversion last time. Then I tell him... he's not older than me any more. He's almost a year younger. He stares at me. That he doesn't find funny, but I didn't expect him to. I'm grinning though. He'd been so proud to be older that time - too proud. Now it's my turn. He huffs, then puts his chin in his hand, resting on his knee. I explain the math to my family and David laughs. Dad likes the parallel and I can see him adding it to his mental file of details to use in his books.

"Noriko," Izark asks slowly. "Do you think I _have_ gone back in age? I hadn't been thinking I had, since I _chose_ to step through and come."

I look at him, "Izark, there are a lot of questions we'll have to explore, if we get to stay." He freezes briefly at the 'if'. "We can't tell just by looking at you, so I don't know if we'll ever know the answer to that one. We've both already lived one mortal life span. You can chose your age here. That's just the equivalent from that time. I'll do the calculations for how old we _really_ are next. We'll need to explain that - why the story is so much longer now."

He looks at me a bit sharply. "You've said many things I don't understand. Do they understand our relationship?"

I nod. "That's how I introduced you, first thing - as my husband."

He sits up and takes my hand, relieved. He kisses my cheek, then accepts a cup of juice from my mother with another "[Thank you.]"

Just before he puts it to his lips he stops and looks at me, then doesn't drink it. I smile. "It's okay, here, Izark. We purify everything before we sell or buy it. The only things to worry about will be the foods that don't sit well with you. That is just a fruit juice - probably sweeter than you can drink, so just sip at it for now, if so. It's okay to take the foods slow. Mom won't be offended. Our society has advanced enough we all understand such things at that basic of a level." He raises an eyebrow at "basic", but nods and tastes the juice. I take my cup from Mom, thanking her, too. It's too sweet for me, now, too. "[Mom, would it be okay to get them watered down? It was a medieval society, so not much in the corn syrup stage. I'm sorry.]" I don't want her to be too embarrassed. She kindly gets up and goes to retrieve two cups half-full of water. I pour half of my cup into each one, then trade Izark's cup out, putting half of his in my now empty one. "Here, this is a better level to start at. I really don't want to know what a demon high on sugar looks like." Not that he would. Alcohol never affected him.

He stops, then carefully puts his cup down on the table, turns to me and takes my hands in his. His expression is very carefully neutral, though his eyes are tender. "Noriko..." I wait. "...I paid a price to come here with you." He rubs his thumb on my hand. "I can't go back." I nod slightly. I'm not surprised, but then I'm still not expecting to wake up alive tomorrow. We already knew if just I came I wouldn't make it back. "And...I'm not a demon. I don't have any of the power or strength I had in my world. ...I will die in this world."

I look at him confused, "Are you sure? ...Your eyes are sapphire blue."

He looks at me in surprise, then nods soberly, "I don't know why they would be. I can't make it happen on purpose any more."

I can't prevent the tears from springing to my eyes, though I hold them back. I reach up a hand to touch his face gently. "I'm sorry, Izark, that you will experience weakness and pain, that you won't have what you had before, and that you'll die a stranger in a strange world. ...But...Since you are here, can I say it's for the better, that you don't have the powers? Such creatures as what you were are only folklore here. Life would have been very, very hard for you here, harder than it was there. Just like the governments wanted you there, they would have wanted you here, and here, you would not have escaped. Humanity covers the entire face of the planet, save for the few saved wildernesses. Because humans are the worst of the predators, and we are so advanced in understanding, ..." I shake my head sadly. "This world is both better, and worse, than your own. Doing our best, individually, is all any of us can do anywhere. You don't have to be great or powerful here. Here, you can just be my husband and do something you enjoy, while helping lift others in small ways. Can your heart be content with that?"

He pauses, "That depends on what you mean by 'if'."

My Dad shifts uneasily. "[Ah, I'm sorry,]" I say. "[He's just told me he had to give up his powers to follow me back here, and we can't go back.]" The family sits in shock and then makes sympathetic noises, but look as relieved as I feel. I turn back to Izark. I don't want to tell him, but he should know. I rub my fingers on his arm. "I don't understand why we're here at this time, but the thoughts that drew me back here were all singular. _One_ more time with Izark as a young woman. _One_ more hug from Mom. _Once_ more seeing everyone. ...Until I wake up tomorrow morning, still in my bed, my Izark next to me, my mother to hug again at breakfast, ...I can't allow myself to believe it will happen. I'm sorry, Izark."

I grip his hands tighter. He looks like he wants to cry again, but is keeping it down. _I know that, too._ "Then I will believe it for both of us," he finally says, determinedly, "Will you believe it, for my sake?"

I smile at him, "I would like that Izark." I tuck his hand into my arm, pulling him closely, letting him feel my warmth so he can keep the lid on the worry just enough. We don't have to have the world of light connection on the emotional level any more, we know each other so well...though I will likely miss not being able to use telepathy. _It is really hard to live a storybook life and not know the ending._ ...And that is how I begin the rest of our story to my family.

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my little re-write. I'm bouncing around the idea of making a follow-up, from Izark's pov, of their journey on Earth (my intellectual brain wants to play with all the "lots of questions to explore if we get to stay" and Izark's path from confusion as to 'why oh why can't I do all the millions of things my strength and powers let me do before and how do I live in this crazy place' to the calm assurance he will surely learn)...but it isn't necessary. This is enough._

 _If you do want a little more, go read the one shots in Izark's Song. I think you'll like them. This Izark and Noriko are also in my crossover Comets over Clarines. -_ _This is the only one in reader's perspective._

 _Caio._


End file.
